Perseus: The Son of Hera
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: Perseus is the first born son of Hera and the second born of Poseidon. Fated with an old destiny none have survived through, he and his allies must attempt to best the Prophecy of the Chosen Sacrifice. The heir of Hera is born. Disclaimer: All rights and characters (except for mine) belong to Rick Riordan. Pertemis / Perlypso / Perthena / Super Massive Huge Harem for Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Hera, the most powerful Goddess of Olympus, sat at the great fountain. The fountain resided in the heart of a beautiful Ancient forest of Olympus. This was a place that not even the rage of Ares, the might of Poseidon, the Temper of Zeus or the hate of Hades could reach.

All things were whole here. Everything was full. The tree's themselves seem to be singing songs to the birds that lived in them, and welcomed any animal to hang on its branches, or to sleep against it's trunk. The flowers that could rival the beauty of Aphrodite if they were living gods. Water so pure, even those who had relations with anyone they could, would feel totally and completely clean looking into their reflection at the water here.

Demeter had her castle at the back of this forest, she loved anything to do with plants or gardening.

This was a place of Purity. Of Happiness. A place of peace, and stability. A place of beauty and serenity. It was also the perfect place for Hera to ask her brother and all the other's meeting her here not to long from now, for the biggest favor ever known to God kind.

"Sister," Poseidon said as he came into the clearing where the fountain lay. "This forest is as breath taking as I have always remembered it to be, but why are we meeting here?"

Poseidon was wearing his Greek armor, adorned with his Trident in his right hand. He had a beard that laid upon his entire chin and jawline with eyes as green and blue as the sea. The power in his eyes flowed as a calm flowing stream would.

"Hello brother," Hera responded with a smile, glad that he showed. She wore a beautiful white dress/toga in a Greek fashion with a band of gold wrapped around her core. Her beautiful light brown hair was down to the small of her back, and smelled of Cinnamon. She wore nothing on her feet, as she did not want anything to take away from the feeling of the Garden.

"I have a request to make of you, many of you, but you are the primary. I required a safe place to make it. I do not wish to be denied immediately by Zeus, so I have requested a few of your presence's here tonight."

"What request is this?" Poseidon responded in kind, treading lightly.

Hera was known to be severe, hateful, and vengeful on average. Poseidon was not afraid of her, but even he did not ever want to be on Hera's bad side when her fury was unleashed.

"I will only be able to request it once, so I must ask that you wait until our other attendees arrive." Hera said.

It didn't take long for the rest of the members of this meeting to arrive. In order after Poseidon came Hestia, then Demeter, Hades and finally Aphrodite.

They were all very relaxed, most of all Demeter, she loved any time she spent here in her Garden. She was hardly even bothered by the Presence of Hades, the man that stole her most precious daughter away from her.

Once everyone arrived, Hera smiled at her brothers and sister and explained why they were all here.

"Thank you, all of you for attending this meeting. This is not a matter of the gods per say, it is a much more personal issue. I have not ever made a request such as this since the first Titan war. My request is simple. I wish to have a child. Poseidon, I wish for you to be the father, and I ask all of you as the closets things I have to what mortal's call 'Friends' to be a part of his or her life."

All the God's looked stunned. Requesting to have a child? Why not do as so many other God's have done, and sleep with a mortal?

"Hera," Hestia began, "Sister, you have Children. You have two Children with Zeus."

Hera shook her head and said "No, I do not have any children. Ares is not my son. The Titan Leto is his mother. Hephaestus is not mine either. He is the son of Demeter, born after Persephone, while Zeus and Demeter were still married."

It was true. Hera simply allowed the prospect of them being her own children because that is how badly she wanted a child. With Zeus taking on lover after lover, it was also embarrassing to have Godlings show up with Zeus, and them not be her own. So, she made it seem as if they were hers. All this she explained to them.

"Indeed, it is true," Demeter exclaimed. "Hephaestus is my son. As a favor to Hera, I allowed her to make it appear as though she was his mother."

"Sister," Poseidon said confused, "You are the goddess of marriage as I'm sure you know. I am married to Amphitrite. What you are asking me is to go outside of my marriage and—"

"No Poseidon, I don't not need you to sleep with me. As the goddess of Childbirth, I do not need to sleep with a man. I only need his Essence. A small amount of blood is all I require."

"Why?" Hades asked. "Of all things you can ask for, or create yourself, why ask for us to protect your child?"

Hera walked back to the fountain and looked into the water. She knew, just asking for a child, and for the God's around her to protect him or her was not going to be easy. Hera was known as an Ice Queen to all except her mother, and Hestia, who got along with everybody. She couldn't blame them for seeing her like that. Her Jealousy over Zeus, and his many children with anyone he was able to have them with. The lengths she went to, to get those children killed, and the women exiled or hated. She could name every monster she had ever sent after a child of Zeus.

Many believed the reason she did these things were because of her hate for Zeus's infidelities. In the beginning, that was her only reason. Then it evolved into the abuse of her Domain of marriage. But eventually, she came to the root of the problem. She wanted a child. More than anything in the universe, she wanted a child. How could she be the goddess of childbirth and not have a single child of her own. Her own little baby. It broke her heart to watch all of her brothers and sisters have baby after baby. Minor gods having more children than they could count.

Her fury and coldness came from that.

She looked at her reflection, and sighed to herself. They wanted details. And she would give them to those who asked.

"Each and every one of you have children. Hestia even you have your Adopted Demigod Daughter. You all have Heir's. Legacies. And someone worth passing down all you have to. I have no children. No heirs to my domain. I have not had the Joy of raising a child, and grooming them into someone I can send into the world. I do not have that which makes all hardships of Godhood worth living. I want a child I can give everything to. A child that will know the strength of the love I have for them, after all they will be the only one who knows what my heartbeat feels like from the inside. All of you have things worth fighting for. I want to look into my child's eyes and see immediately the miracle I have been looking for my entire life. A child I can make my entire world. Please—"

Hera turned around to look at each of them, "—I am asking you not as your Queen, but as your sister. Please grant me this gift, and I will never take it for granted. I will be eternally grateful to all of you."

Poseidon held his Trident loosely in his hand. Hades had unfolded his arms, really hearing his sister out. He was touched. Something that hadn't happened since he first laid eyes on Persephone. Hestia was smiling with a tear running down her face. Aphrodite was choked up. She could feel exactly how much love Hera had in her heart for a child, and it was absolutely limitless. It could not be measured. It was raw, pure, sweet, caring, kind and beautiful love.

Aphrodite flashed a brilliant smile and said "I am with you. If you have a child, I would absolutely love to help."

Demeter stepped closer next and took Hera's hand, "There was never a feeling of love like I had for My daughter Persephone the day she was born. I'd be honored to protect a bond like that between you and Your child."

Hera smiled and kissed both of Demeter's cheeks.

Hades just stared at her. He wasn't an emotional God. But he did understand what it was to have an Heir. It meant everything to him that _should_ anything happen to the gods that would cause him to leave this world, he had more than one heir who could pick up his mantle and be his Legacy.

Hades noticing himself that he was just standing there cleared his throat and nodded his agreement.

Poseidon was last. He didn't know what to say. To have another immortal Heir would be amazing should, Fates forbid, anything happen to his soon to be born son Triton. Triton would also get to have a little sibling. Someone to look out for, and vice versa. Amphitrite would not be upset as long as he was not sleeping with Hera to have this child.

Poseidon walked over to Hera and took his trident to his hand. He made a small cut, and flashed a glass vial into his hand. The golden liquid slowly filled the vial, and he put a cork in it to seal it off. He then handed it over to Hera.

"Thank you!" Hera exclaimed. "Thank you, all of you!"

No one had ever seen Hera so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perseus crept down the hallway as quiet as he possibly could, using the Night and the shadows it produced to his advantage. He knew the likelihood of him reaching his goal wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined. Keeping his back pressed the against the wall, he did his best to keep his breathing silent, but the golden blood was pumping through his heart to quickly not to hear the beginning and ending of each breath. His feet were loud, and he was to on edge.

He sensed the presence stalking him, and each minute it grew closer and closer. Perseus could feel the distance between them closing every second, and all he wanted was to increase it. The presence was powerful, and could sense his power's from anywhere in the world. Knowing that if he didn't think of something fast, he would surely be found.

Reaching the edge of the incredibly long hallway, Perseus poked his head around the corner to check if the coast was clear. There didn't seem to be anything lurking, so he carefully stepped out into the corridor, that had multiple doors to choose from. _Which one_? He asked himself. He could either choose to hide in one of the many rooms, there were about thirty in this corridor alone, and this was a smaller of the bunch, to hide, and let his pursuer pass right by him. Or he could continue down the corridor and keep moving to his objective.

But before he could decide, the presence behind him became very alert, and Perseus could sense, it knew exactly where he was. Hiding would not help at all. Throwing caution to the wind, the boy ran as fast as he possibly could, and he was a god, so he was fast.

But the presence was just as fast without trying very hard. Perseus attempted to throw obstacles in its way however, using his incredible strength as a god to move heavy objects behind him. Everything he threw was rock solid, so nothing broke as he kept throwing the next thing, and the next thing, and the next. However, none of it helped. His pursuer was flawless and experienced.

Perseus knowing, he wasn't going to get far running either, made a desperate attempt that would either prove beneficial, or would bring about his defeat. The boy turned left into the second path at the end of the corridor, continuing to sprint, and put as many objects on the ground as possible. The boy could sense it; water nearby. If he could get to the water he'd have a much greater chance at avoiding his pursuer.

He turned right, and saw it. A grand body of the clearest water. The presence, hot on his heels caught up and was only a few seconds behind him before noticing the boy making a B-line straight for the huge body of water. But the presence would not let that happen. The boy would be getting exactly what he had coming to him. There was no escape.

Perseus looked over his shoulder to see the glowing eyes of his pursuer, and looked back ahead of him. The presence was closing in way to fast. He wouldn't make it. He had a few seconds at best. But even with his incredible speed, he was outmatched, and wouldn't get to the body of water soon enough. But that didn't stop him from leaning forward even further and pushing his legs to the brink of his speed.

The presence noticed this, and smiled to itself. It liked to see the boy run. His pursuer reveled in the fact that no matter how hard he tried, what was coming to him was inevitable. There would be no mercy. No solace.

Perseus didn't even notice that the Presence was right behind him now, a mere arm-length way. It would grab him, and he would be done for.

 _No! Run faster! Come on!_ He would think to himself, but it didn't help. Perseus reached one hand forward as he was tripped, and landed on his side first. He was then pulled off the ground as his pursuer wrapped its arms around him, and restrained him arms to his sides. The presence showing no mercy in squeezing all the air out of him.

 _No…Its over! I'm done for!_ Perseus thought to himself. He attempted to break free, but he just didn't have the strength at this time to escape.

His pursuer was coming in for the killing blow, his head. He tried to keep his head forward and to the right, as it was coming in from the left. Futile.

Perseus felt it start on the side of his face, and knew he had lost, and that there was no hope.

"Mmmmmwaaaaahhh," Hera exclaimed loudly kissing her son's cheek.

"No!" Perseus said loudly while laughing. "Stop! Let me go!" he said while he continued to laugh breathlessly.

"No child of mine escapes my love, especially before bed," she said continuously kissing her son all around his face. She began to tickle him without mercy, making her son laugh, and crumble to the floor, trying to escape.

He tried to defend all of his tickle spots, but Hera knew them all on instinct and he was hopeless. She got on her knees to reach him lying on the floor laughing, and continued her assault.

"Ok! Ok! You win! I give up!" He said through huge breaths.

"You what?" she responded with a smile.

"I give up mom!"

"Mhmm, that's what I thought." Hera said smugly smiling at her little prince.

Perseus was trying as best he could not to smile, before he lost the battle with his face, which gave Hera an obvious tell that he was going to say something like…

"Nope! I win!" Perseus said giggling, and trying to jump to his feet.

It didn't work. Hera was way ahead of him, and lightly tackled him to the floor, and resumed tickling him. It was so unlike a Queen, an Olympian for that matter, to be rolling on the floor, in what the gods considered formal attire. Laughing at such childish things, but Hera could care less.

Ever since Perseus was born four mortal years ago, Hera could not have been happier in any way. Her life had changed so much. Hera smiled all the time now. She was kind to Demigod's on good days now, and she even made peace with Leto. She still didn't approve of Zeus taking on lovers, so she emotionally divorced him. As she was the Goddess of marriage, she did not divorce him entirely, simply because she was the goddess of Marriage. But the day Perseus was born, she did not require the love of that cheating man anymore. She could just glance at her little prince, and see all the love she will ever need in his eyes.

Perseus was age 8, with the fact that gods age twice as fast as humans. Sometimes faster if they wanted to. All gods looked exactly how they wanted to. All Godlings looked relatively like they wanted. They didn't really have concerns about their looks at this age.

Perseus was about 4 feet 3 inches tall. He was a young age so majority of his features hadn't appeared yet. But he loved his parents, and whenever he was in the presence of one or the other, he wanted to be like them so much, that he would change his features to look just like them without knowing. His natural look when he didn't alter it is Raven black hair, tanned skin, however, he had rich golden brown hazel eyes that glowed with power. He had his mother's royal cheek bones, and her smooth long nose. He had his father's jawline.

As of right now, everything about Perseus reflected his mother. Brown hair and eyebrows. Glowing golden brown eyes. Smooth royal cheeks and skin. A bit on the paler side. Perfect symmetrical teeth, and an attractive jawline.

Tickling for 2 more minutes, she stopped as he could take no more. She stood first and he followed looking at his mother. Perseus loved her more than even he knew.

"Let's get you to bed Percy," Hera said placing her hand on the back of his neck and guiding him through her palace.

She raised him on Olympus where he spent 75% of his time. He lived in Hera's palace. 25% he spent it with his Father in the Ocean with his Father, Brother, and Amphitrite. He had a lot more direct family down in the depths of the Ocean. And he loved the time he spent with his other family, but he loved living with his mother more.

Reaching Perseus's corridor, they entered one of his many rooms, and Hera tucked her little prince in.

"You put up a valid effort tonight sweetheart. You did very well trying to be silent and use the shadows. I can't wait to see what your abilities can do when you grow into them," Hera said to him.

"If I had reached the water I would have been able to fend you off." The prince responded.

"Maybe, but I have a few trick's I haven't taught you yet my love."

Perseus laughed, and Hera kissed him on the forehead saying, "Sweet dreams Percy."

"I still hate that mom," Perseus said back.

"What? My kisses, or being called Percy?"

"Both."

"Well you are NEVER going to get rid of either." Hera concluded.

Perseus laughed and closed his eyes. "I love you mom." He said a little prayer to his father; _Love you Dad._

"I love you too sweet heart," Hera said watching her son. Her little miracle.

 _Love you too son, come home soon_ Poseidon prayed back to him.

The little prince began to close his eyes, holding his mother's hand. Oblivious to the fact that in a few years, Perseus would undergo situation's, trials, fights, battles, wars, for the rest of his life. And that they weren't far off at all. His epic Journey that would last forever was just around the corner.

Hera watched the thing she loved more than anything alive, close his eyes and enter a dream. His features went back to their normal looks and that confirmed that he was asleep.

Hera left the room, extinguishing the floating fire at the top of the palace. She turned around one more time, with a smile, and closed his door, knowing happiness awaited her in this room tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Q &A Acknowledgements: **What's up guys? And girls? A few people have left some questions in the reviews, and have sent me a few PM's, so I'll answer them all right here and now, coming to you live from the back of my sociology class here at UNCG lol.

Q: (Kind of) Did all the other Gods at the meeting give blood to Hera to make Perseus? & Why wasn't Artemis or Hestia the ones to supply the blood, or be the surrogate?

A: No. But Perseus will be the Champion of both Hestia and Hades. In my version of this story, that also means he will have full access to the powers he gains from them both. And he has the eternal blessings of Aphrodite and Demeter, so he will have powers from each of them as well. & In this version, both Artemis and Apollo will be born relatively close to when Perseus was born. Al I've got it worked out. As for Hestia being the blood donor or surrogate, Hera is chosen as Perseus's mother for reasons that will create further Plot line situations in the long run. Also, Hestia will play that 'Favorite Aunt or Uncle role," in his life. She comes into play greatly further in the story.

Q: (Kind of. I'm rephrasing most of them) Will Perseus remain a God?

A: Absolutely! This entire story, and all the ones that come after it, Perseus will remain a God. I don't plan on following the PJO story line really. These will be completely different adventures, one's God's take a much bigger plunge into.

PMQ: Will we see any of the Demigods from the original PJO & HOO?

A: Yes, more than likely. One of Perseus domains will involve him interacting with Demigod's on a regular basis, but the story will be more center focused on his Godly adventure's. But PJO and HOO characters will make their way into this story frequently. 

PMQ: Love the Hera and Perseus concept already. What led you to make that his Parentage include her as his mother?

A: That's a pretty in-depth question. I like it! It primarily starts with the way I grew up I guess. I was raised by just my father for the first 15 years of my life. He implanted in my head and every action I do, to have the highest respect for women possible. Always open doors, and not only offer, but insist on giving a woman of any age your seat. Never have the mentality that a man is better at anything than a woman is. To see women as equals at all times. That said, threw out the PJO books, Hera is already established as a complete jerk. That she only likes "Acceptable," demigods, if even those. Rick had me disliking her in the 4th book almost immediately. But I think it was in the final HOO book, "Blood of Olympus," that I changed my mind completely. SPOILER ALERT: When the God's come flying out of the sky, and help the Demigod's kill the giants. Hera tries to speak, and Zeus tells her to be silent the second she tries. She says "Husband," and once again he just tells her to be quiet. I don't approve of that. Bump he fact that one of her Domains is Marriage, but her husband is constantly taking on multiple lovers. I've been cheated on by a girl, and it was some of the worst pain I've ever felt as a human being, not just as a man. I wouldn't wish that on my greatest enemy. I like Zeus as a leader, but I hate him as a Husband period. Hera deserves better, hence why I emotionally divorced them. I couldn't contradict her domain, so I had to leave them officially married. So, after I read that chapter, I was immediately on team Hera. I wanted to give her something to love that would never hurt her the way Zeus does. Perseus will be a child she grooms and raises HER way. With HER values installed in his mind. I don't approve of Poseidon or any of the other God's cheating either, but Hera is just constantly pushed to the side, ignored, and irrelevant. So yeah, #TeamHera.

PMQ: How often can we expect updates?

A: Lol, frequently. I've always loved writing, and when I read books that I believe have the wrong pairings, I just have to correct it in my mind. I write at least a chapter a day. What I have up are the shortest these chapter's will ever be. We're just starting out here. Simple answer, expect at least 1-2 in a 2 day or less period.

PMQ: When can we expect the Perseus and Artemis pairing?

A: Lol, not for a while. In the books, Percy and Annabeth don't get together till the 5th book. Artemis and Perseus will have moments in this story kind of, but nothing that would qualify as romantic until a next few stories.

PMQ: What Power's has Perseus inherited from Hera?

A: I would love to answer that, but it comes into play sooner than later.

That's all of the questions I was asked. If there are any more questions or comments you guys have, write it in the reviews, or shoot me a PM. I answer them all. Now let's get to business. No one here believes I own any of the Character's in this story, so there really is no need to say it again, just read the description.

Chapter 3

Boy, was Perseus going to be in for it when Hera got a hold of him. Where is he?! Why must he be late for one of the most important moments of his life? One of the most important moments in her life too! Not to mention his father, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, even Zeus. Was he out of his mind?

Hera paced in her palace, wondering where in all Hades could he be. Poseidon had been out looking for him in the ocean for 3 mortal hours now, and Time moved much quicker when you're a God. Hera tried multiple times to contact him through her mind, but even though she could feel that he was alive, her messages just were not getting through to him at all. There were only a few explanations, but even Perseus knew better than that.

Poseidon flashed into her palace, (only because he had permission earlier that he could enter that way after his search. If he tried that at any other time, he would be sorry,) and told her, "Nothing. He's not in any body of water at all. Not the ocean, a river, I can't sense him anywhere."

Hera growled to herself, and said, "Poseidon, your son is going to miss the most important day of his life, you have no idea where he is? The entire ocean, and you can't find our son? I let him stay for a reason _Brother._ " She said "Brother," with a dangerous tone that Poseidon did not like.

"You asked me if Perseus could spend yesterday with you, Triton, and Amphitrite in the ocean did you not? Told me you would have him _here,"_ she said gesturing to the floor, meaning in her palace, "On time, and ready, yes? So, explain to me Poseidon, _why_ isn't Perseus HERE?!" Hera said losing all verbal restraints.

Meanwhile….

Perseus, Triton, and Apollo were all breathing heavily. Perseus and Triton more than Apollo. At the moment, they were in the depths of the underworld, fighting off minion after minion. They stayed in constant motion, stepping out of incoming volleys of dark energy, poisonous spears, deadly conditions and such.

"Where is it!?" Apollo yelled to the pair of them, notching three arrows at once. He barely needed to aim to hit his marks, 3 minions and servants of Akhyls.

Triton, wielding his Trident, stabbed it into the ground and launched himself into a group of servants, slamming the first one in the head with an ear-splitting crunch to its skull, and swung the blunt end of the trident to knock it back. Without turning his head, and his trident already facing his back, he stabbed the servant that lunged at him from behind, and it pierced straight through its neck. Triton grabbed his Trident with both hands, leaned back, and brought it around himself in a 360 radius, cutting the throats, or damaging the eyes of the mist covered servants. He spun one last time, bringing his weapon to his side to stare at his remaining foes. They wouldn't be remaining for long.

"Base of the tower! We need to get to the bottom! There is a tunnel that leads in and out, and one that will launch us back to Hades castle!" Triton said. "Perseus! Above you!" he yelled, making sure his little brother saw it.

Perseus was in the heat of battle with 2 lieutenants, and 1 general of Akhyls. The lieutenants wielded a black sword and shield each, the General wielded a spear and shield made of pure death mist.

Perseus spared a split second to glance up and notice multiple ugly harpies were diving straight for him, he had little time to lose.

"I see them! We need to get inside! Apollo, get the entrance open!" Perseus yelled in between strikes.

Perseus refocused himself in the battle he was in, as Apollo launched 6 more arrows with amazing speed, and returned to opening the entrance to the tower.

The general lunged at Perseus from his left side, however the Godling side stepped and spun out of the way. Both lieutenants fought in synch with each other, trying to bear the worthless filth down.

Perseus wielded two different swords of the same length. Anaklusmos, given to him by his father on his 16th birthday, was held tightly in his right hand, made of the best and strongest celestial bronze. Exousia, in his left, was a beautiful Adamantine sword, given to him by his mother. But it was even deadlier, then it was a looker.

Perseus deflected the Death mist spear of the general with the sword in his right hand, and immediately, ducked and spun to his left at the same time under the sword of one of the lieutenants, bringing the sword in his left hand, to the back of its knee, causing it to yell in agony. He intended to stab it threw the heart from the back, but the other lieutenant demanded the prince's attention with a strike aimed at his shoulder, while the general made to sweep out his legs from under him with his spear.

Perseus took one step, lifted his lower body with a slight jump, and flattened his upper body, making him horizontal in the air, spinning twice at an incredible speed, the spear going under him, and the sword going over. The spear however was long, and took the lieutenants legs out from under him, planting him on the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, Perseus came out of his vertical spin bringing down Exousia into the heart of that lieutenant. It exploded into black dust.

Perseus let go of that sword in order to grab the spear coming at him again from above, and shifted the generals spear into the lieutenant's heart from the back, who's leg he stabbed though, turning him into black dust as well. His hand stung from the contact and he immediately let go, his hand taking some of his attention distracting him, as he grabbed his other sword. The general seeing a slight opening kicked the prince with his right leg, and knocked him back with a back lash from his shield.

"Perseus!" Triton yelled, but remained where he was, fending off the servants that attempted to attack him from both sides.

Perseus recovered quickly, ignoring the painful sensations in his hand. He'd deal with it later, and took a stance, digging his feet into the ground, ready and alert. His left sword arm more forward than his right, in a position to attack, and his right remained closer to him, in a perfect defensive position. The general was no fool, and was experienced as well.

He was still aware of the Harpies diving fast above his head, all this took place in a matter of a few seconds, God's had incredible speed, and fought at them.

The general held his shield in front of his chest, crouching, and had his spear on top of it, aimed at the son of Hera. They ran to each other, weapons at the ready. The general made a show of trying to wear the prince down, but he was not just a boy.

The both his swords deflected all incoming attacks, such as the way the general was currently using his height on the godling to attack his head from above. Perseus brought his sword up with his wrist faced inward, deflecting the spear up, and out of the way, giving him the opportunity to turn his right sword into an attacking weapon.

His right sword now by his ear, he brought across his body with blinding speed, to knock the shield out of the general's hand. It didn't go exactly as planned, the general hand an iron grip, but it did remove the shield from being in front of his body as the general's hand and shield went away from him. Perseus used this split-second opportunity to lurch forward with the sword in his left hand. The general was slightly to slow, but managed to divert the sword from his heart, with the alternative being, the sword pierced him at the ribs, and slashed diagonally down to the right, opening his left side.

Perseus pressed his attack, blow after blow, and eventually found a grand opening. The general attempted to stab him through his stomach, but the son of Hera side stepped and spun to his left. With his spear still forward, and Perseus on his left, the prince ended the general by, elbowing the general upwards. He flipped the sword in his right hand to hold it backwards, stabbed the general through the stomach, and brought Exousia across his body, and upwards, relieving the general of his head, and kicking him away as he exploded into black dust.

Looking up, the harpies had their claws stretched out towards him, ready to grab him, or rip him to shreds. Either way, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Entrance is open!" he heard Apollo yell from behind him.

Servants and minions were now coming in and began overflowing the area around the tower.

Perseus threw both of his swords into the air, and what came down was a trident known as Kilironomia. He snatched the trident out of the air, and yelled "Get inside!" to his older brother and Apollo.

Apollo laughed, smiled and said "Your gonna do the thing, aren't you? Show off!"

"Just get in!" Perseus yelled back slightly laughing to himself as well.

He slammed his trident's fork end into the ground, and the ground began to shake, causing an earth quake, and the ground all round him to fall and crumble off the cliff nearby. But before Perseus could fall with it, he bent his knees, and launched himself into the air, at the harpies, twisting himself out of the way of its claws, gripped one of their wings, and stood on the back of a harpy.

The prince, caused the Harpies to sharply pull out of their dive, and fly up and in circles. The harpy under him was snapping her teeth over her shoulder, trying to bite his ankles.

"Here," he said, shoving his trident into the monster's mouth, and jumping to the next one, with experienced accuracy as the beast exploded into golden dust.

The next harpy was slightly readier for him however. This harpy extended her claws at the incoming godling, and prepared to kill. Out of nowhere it seemed, an arrow the harpy didn't see because it was focused on the flying god, struck it in the head. Before it could explode, Perseus used what was left of its body to launch himself at the remaining two flying straight at him.

He launched his trident at the one on the left, at a speed to fast for her to dodge, and gold dust exploded around her, blinding the harpy next to her for a second. Perseus snatched his trident out of the air, and landed on the back of the last harpy, grabbing her wings, and forcing her to dive. She let out an ear-splitting scream at being forced to dive.

The son of Hera aimed the Harpy in the direction of the entrance that Apollo and Triton were standing at. There was a small patch of land in front of the entrance that Perseus didn't destroy. Apollo raised his bow, and shot the harpy, dead between the eyes.

Perseus jumped off and landed, rolling into the entrance following his brother and Apollo.

Triton then slashed the bottom end of his Trident across the entrance, and caused it to collapse in on itself.

The godlings all leaned against a wall, and caught their breath.

"That's another point for me, I'm in the lead for saving your fish brains," Apollo joked out loud to the brothers.

"I could have easily killed both of those Harpies myself, I just wanted to give you the opportunity to do something more useful than looking for a hole in the wall," Perseus joked back.

"Hey," Apollo said in between breathes still smiling, "If I hadn't found the entrance, we'd still be out there fighting those hairy ghouls."

Triton shook his head, laughed and said, "I don't know, I think I would have found it pretty quick. I am the brains."

"And the sushi," Apollo said that sent the godlings into a fit of laughter.

"Which way to the artifact?" Perseus asked his brother, looking around.

"This way," Triton responded catching his second wind, and ran in a direction, followed by Perseus and Apollo bringing up the rear…

Meanwhile….

Time was running out, and still no word from Perseus. Hera was on the verge of snapping again. She knew her suspicions had to be correct, if it had been going on this long, and he hadn't shown up yet.

Perseus was in the underworld…

Hera flashed herself to the entrance of Hades dark castle. She knew he would be here, he never missed an important event such as this. Making her presence know, Hades appeared out of one of the few shadows in front of his castle and made his way over to her.

"Sister, what—" but he was cut off.

"Go get Perseus! Now! I know he's in the underworld, and you can sense him. Get him this instant!"

Hades held his ground, and would have responded, if he didn't know how important this day was for her. And him. For all the gods.

Hades heaved a deep sigh, and flashed himself to his palace in the underworld.

Meanwhile…

"This is it?" Perseus said to Triton, staring at the round artifact in his hands.

"Yes, that is what we are looking for." Triton said taking it from him, and stashing it in his pack.

"Uh, guys?" Apollo said at one of the two entrances, keeping watch.

"I thought you said what we were looking for was a weapon. This looks like a ball of metal to me." Perseus said back to his brother.

"It is a weapon," Triton responded.

"Guys..." Apollo came in again.

"How in the world is that little thing a weapon? What are we gonna do, choke a mortal to death with it?" Perseus said.

"It does more than that, you seaweed for brains." Triton said securing it.

"Yeah fish tail? What could that little ball possibly do for us?"

"HEY, FISH BOYS!" Apollo yelled.

"What?!" the brothers said in the middle of their little spat, looking back at him.

"We're out of time," Apollo said simply, gesturing to the noises they heard.

The servants had found a way to climb up to the entrance, and blasted the rubble away. The boys looked at each other one more time, before making their way to the other side of the dungeon. There, was a path there, that would shoot the boy's up to Hades castle.

Perseus stopped Apollo and looked at Triton, "Get it back to the surface Triton, we'll lead them away."

"We'll what?" Apollo said to his best friend.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not leaving here without you! Father will have a field day." Was Tritons response. "Come on, the portal is right here."

"I agree!" Apollo said.

"We can't," Perseus said back to Triton, "We will get back the physical way. If we all go through the portal, they will follow, and we will never get them off our scent. Take the Artifact to the surface, we will meet you on Olympus."

Triton knew his brother made sense, but still didn't want to leave him. This was his brother after all. His little head ache of a brother, but they loved each other.

"Don't die Percy," Triton said stepping into the pathway of the portal.

"Hey!" Perseus began to say, but Triton was already gone to hear it.

There was a vicious growl coming from the entrance into the dungeon.

"Time to go?" Apollo said to Perseus.

"I think so," he said back nervous, but laughing.

The boys turned around and sprinted up the third path, full of stairs that went up in a spiral. Apollo nocked an arrow, and shot over Perseus's shoulder at the lanterns full of fire, and they began to spread on the ground. The castle was mostly wood after all. The only direction to go was up now.

The boys ran up as fast as a god possibly good, until a huge chunk of the castle was suddenly pulled away and smashed, making Apollo and Perseus crash into the wall from the impact.

"What in all of Hades was that?" Perseus said.

"Giant!" Apollo responded looking out of a window aimed on the outer wall of the spiral staircase.

Apollo was right. A giant had come to the castle and began breaking the flaming building apart.

"Well that's not what you want to see." Perseus said.

"What?" Apollo said joking in the midst of the entire situation, "50-foot-tall blonde giants with murder in their eyes, and death on their lips don't do it for you?"

"I've already got a blonde best friend who I can barely tolerate right now," Perseus couldn't help in joining in on the irony of being 4 steps away from life and a giant who's only purpose in being alive is to kill god's.

Apollo laughed as they raced up the stairway as fast as possible, enjoying the thrill of this lovely morning. Perseus and Apollo had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Both being princes of one of the big 4, Perseus being born of 2 of them. The gods had made Hera one of the Big four two years after Perseus was born. The Olympians agreed, especially Hera, Hestia, Demeter and Athena, that at least one woman should be one of the leaders of Olympus. And seeing as how Hera was the most powerful goddess on Olympus, she was picked almost instantly. So being the son of the Queen of Olympus, the King of the seas and of one of the original big 3, made Perseus the official prince of Olympus, out of the two boys.

Perseus and Apollo were both around the same age give or take. Artemis was born before Perseus by 41 days. Hera gave birth to Perseus 12 days before Leto gave birth to Apollo. Triton was born 8 months before all of them. As children, Perseus, Apollo Artemis and Triton were all great friends, the went on multiple adventures together. However, because Triton was herald to his father in the seas, Triton was not able to be around his little brother on many occasions. His duty was to the sea, and he already had multiple friends in the ocean.

Artemis, Perseus, and Apollo were all still the best of friends, but something happened in Artemis's life that made her sort of disconnect from the boys. When she was 12, something happened that they knew had changed her forever. She couldn't look Perseus in the eyes without feel some form of guilt that she never told Apollo or Perseus the reason for. Eventually Artemis formed her band of hunter's and all of her time was spent with them from that moment on.

That just left the two boys, the Princes of Olympus, and best friends. The princess of Olympus was still involved, just not as much as before.

Apollo wasn't married, and had a number of Demigod children. Perseus hadn't so much as kissed another woman since his birth, other than his mother, and that was only because he could never escape them. Eventually, Perseus just learned to except them by a certain point.

"We're almost at the top!" Apollo now had to yell, the giant outside was reeking absolute havoc on the castle, and it would not stand for much longer.

Perseus behind him yelled, "I've called for some back up! She will be here soon!"

"And if she doesn't, we can always die by those things outside!"

"I'll pass sunshine!"

"Whatever you say Fish breath!"

They sprinted up until they reached the top of the castle, which had multiple places open to the outside areas. If that giant knocked away enough of the castle, they were in for it, and they didn't have long with the fire rising. Perseus noticed the building was extremely warm.

"Remind me again, why you shot that fire?" Perseus said hoping and praying she got here in time.

"I'm honestly not sure anymo—" Apollo was cut off by the castle lurching forward, sending the boys into a sprawl all over the floor. Eventually the building was hanging sideways off of the ledge. Perseus and Apollo were hanging on two different pieces of wood, across from each other.

"You just had to show off and shoot that fire, didn't you?" Perseus said to Apollo, still joking, but a lot more nervous.

"Yeah," he responded trying to keep from smiling, "I'm the show off. I'm the one who fought 2 lieutenants, and a general, shook off a cliff, and went Harpy jumping. I'm definitely the show off."

"Can't you fly?" Apollo asked Perseus, knowing the answer anyway.

"Can't you shut up?" They broke out in laughter.

Perseus eventually had to let go with his left hand, the consciousness of the stinging returning.

 _Come on. Come on. Where are you?_ Perseus thought to himself.

"We're gonna have to let go any second now. That fire is right next to us," Apollo stated looking to his left.

Perseus saw it to, looked back at his best friend and said, "Count of three?"

"Why wait?" Apollo said while grinning.

Perseus shrugged, feeling she was close and said, "Catch up if you can!" And let go.

Perseus was falling a few seconds ahead of Apollo who was screaming, "WAAAHOOOO!"

The princes of Olympus began picking up even more speed as seconds of free falling only grew higher and higher. Even in the midst of a painful death, the boys worked off their nerves by pulling flips and tricks in the air, and laughing at each other. As children, they would jump off of Olympus and see who could fall closest to the mortal world before saving themselves by flashing back up to their home. Even Triton enjoyed this game when he was on Olympus. Not that he had much of a choice in the beginning, when the boys tricked him into standing by the ledge, and tackled him as they all fell yelling. Triton eventually came to yell with joy.

Suddenly, they both heard a roar come from their left, and below them.

 _Nyssa!_ Perseus yelled in his mind at the now incoming Wyvern. _Over here girl!_

Nyssa was an incredible flying monster. She was the size of a dragon, with wings to match. Black was the base color of her body, as her scales were a deep purple with tiny white glowing dots all around. The membrane of her wings were also a very deep purple, and had many veins within. She was 30 feet long. 9 of those feet belonged to her tail. Her skull was huge, with powerful jaws and a sharp nose. Eyes of which the iris was 2 slits.

"Well how about that!" Apollo said, repositioning himself to land on the Fantastic beast comfortably, Perseus following suit.

She swooped right under them, and scooped them up, before turning upwards and flying them straight to the Palace of Hades.

Apollo nocked multiple arrows, and shot them at the incoming harpies that tried to catch up. Apollo was standing, but remained unmoved, and still shot with deadeye accuracy, having the time of his life.

Perseus and Apollo on top of Nyssa, came to the entrance of the palace of Hade's and landed.

They hopped off of her, and Perseus kissed her enormous head, and gave her a well-deserved scratch behind the ears session. Apollo scratched her as well. Perseus was able to summon many, almost any beast he had ever heard of his mother summoning, and they loved him as much as he loved them. Apollo learned quickly the first time Perseus did it, that the beasts he would summon only favored the son of Hera. But a few of them, such as Nyssa warmed up to him, and allowed him to touch them.

"Out of the jaws of death no?" Apollo said to Perseus.

"Maybe for you," he said laughing, and the same time telling the truth. "I can fly on my own remember?"

The boys laughed at each other, and were just glad to have made it out in one piece, before—

"Where have the two of you been?" Hades called out behind the two.

Perseus turned and bowed to him. "Uncle, how are you?"

"Perseus," Hades regarded him in as warm a way as possible, giving him a hug. "Have you forgotten what day it is? Where the two of you are supposed to be?"

Perseus was by far, Hades favorite nephew. He spent many occasions with him and his children in the underworld and had always respected his uncle. He was also great friends with 2 of his children.

Perseus stepped back and said, "What are you talking about uncle?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what you mean either." Apollo added.

"Boys," Hades said knowing they were both in for it, "you do have prior engagements. As do we all."

Perseus still didn't understand, until he heard his brother's voice in his head.

" _Perseus! You and Apollo need to hurry up and get to Olympus! You're going to be late for—"_

And that's when it clicked for Perseus and Apollo. They said at the same time "The Domain Ceremony!"

"They do remember," Is all Hades said before he told them, "The two of you had better get to Olympus now. And be quick about it. Perseus your mother is already having a fit."

"Oh, we are so screwed…" Apollo said checking the time of day with his mind. "We have 8 minutes to get there on time!"

Perseus wasted no time in running back to Nyssa, and climbing on her back. He would have flashed himself there, but only the God's whose domains that reside here, keep their powers in the underworld. Perseus had to reach the surface. Apollo climbed back on Nyssa as well.

 _Tell father, and my mother I will be there soon._ Perseus thought to Triton, who confirmed that he would do it.

"See you at the Ceremony Uncle!" Perseus yelled back at Hades who held one hand up to them in farewell.

Perseus and Apollo reached the surface, and tried to flash themselves into Olympus but were unable to. On this day, it resembled when mortals graduated, flashing into Olympus was cut off. It was something the Gods decided to do in order to make it feel a lot more real. It required family to show up at the gates of Olympus.

Once they broke the surface, Perseus told Apollo that Nyssa would get him to his father as fast as possible. Perseus was a lot faster when he flew his own way. With his mother being married to the God of the skies, she had a few gifts of the sky, that passed down to him.

Perseus leapt off Nyssa and flashed in his royal golden wings for a split second, before they flapped, and became invisible.

"Maybe it would have been better to die by the giants!" Apollo yelled over the rushing wind passing over his ears, and blonde hair, "It would have hurt a lot less than what our parents are going to do!" Apollo said enjoying his last few moments of air.

Perseus agreed and said, "See you at the ceremony! Say hello to Zeus and Artemis for me!"

And with that, Perseus sped off 4 times as fast as he was flying on Nyssa. She would get him there in time, but Perseus had to get there now. Not entirely for the ceremony, but so his mother would have mercy on him.

Meanwhile…

Hera could feel Perseus's presence approaching. He was coming in fast too, no doubt realizing what he was almost late for, and wanted to get back to her as fast as possible.

Hera saw a flying mass, with a golden Aura around it, coming in fast, and straight for her.

As mad as Hera was, she couldn't help but think, _Wings? That's how he chose to shape his gift of flight?_ Hera preferred a flying chariot, but that was just her.

Perseus landed in front of his mother, after slowing down substantially. He walked up to his mother very slowly and carefully, as Hera looked him over.

His hair was a mess. His face had sweat all over it. He had a bruise from what had to be a weapon or shield on the side of his head. His Armor that she had custom made for him remained in its pristine and exquisite shape. But it was covered from head to toe in black, and golden dust. Hera concluded there was more than likely 3 times more than that, that was supposed to be there before he took flight.

"Hello mother…" Perseus said bowing to her.

She stood there, staring at her son, with her arms crossed, and fury in her eyes.

"Percy…" she muttered so quietly, if he wasn't a god, he wouldn't have caught it.

He didn't even bother acknowledging his nick name and telling her he didn't like it, this was definitely not the time.

"Mother, I'm sorry I am late, I forgot that today was the Domain Ceremony, and I just—" Perseus began to say, but Hera held up her hand, cutting him off.

"We will talk about where and why later. But as of right now, get out of that armor. Put on your ceremony clothes, and let's go." Hera said using every amount of patience she had left, not to act out right now.

"Yes mother," Perseus said, flashing out of his armor, and changing into a Toga built for a king.

It was white, with gold clasped at his shoulders. All the female goddesses would wear a white toga, with only one shoulder clasped, on the left. and it would hang like a dress. Perseus flashed on his formal foot wear, white Greek sandals, with golden clasps on the buckles. Perseus had a brown belt that went from the top of his left shoulder, to the bottom of his right hip. The female goddesses, such as Hera, would be wearing it around their waste. Perseus and Hera would be the main mother and son, wearing gold. Other gods had their own color's, and this was theirs. They looked as royal as you could possibly bet. After all, the prince of Olympus was to be given his domains today. Hera would not tolerate any other appearance for such a special event.

Also, as Hera's own personal touch, since each god would have their own as well, Perseus wore gold metal bands on his wrist, same as Hera's.

"You look beautiful mother," Perseus made an attempt at trying to break the tension.

If this had been anyone besides Perseus, besides her little prince, she would have jumped down their throats she was so mad. But because she was a mother, this was her child, it was an important day, and said "Thank you."

Perseus feeling slightly better about the situation held out his arm to his side, for his mother to take. She slid her arm through his, and they walked to the Ceremony. With just enough time to be on time.

Author's note's: My god that was a long chapter lol, and they will only get longer. I wanna thank the people who reviewed, and sent me messages. 9 reviews may not seem like a lot, but I'm very humbled and thankful to those that are enjoying it so far. We have barely even scratched the surface. Perseus will stay this age, or in this age range or majority of the stories now. He's around 18, 19, so we will roll with that. The next chapter, obviously he will be getting his domains, so if anybody has any ideas what they could be, please to not hesitate to send me your ideas. Death Fury, I really like those ones you put in the reviews, and he will absolutely be getting most of those. Any other ideas anyone has, don't be shy. And lastly "Orangutaaaaaaaan? Realllllllyyy?" Lol, I'm stupid. But for real though, if you know what that is from, me and you are cool for life. Catch you all in the reviews, and in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Q &A: **

PMQ: What is Percy's current age? And, will you tell us about his childhood days with Artemis?

A: In mortal years; Perseus is almost 10, as a God however, he is about 19 and a half. He will continue to age for thousands of years obviously, but just like Artemis prefers to stay 12 majority of the time, Perseus will stay, and vary between the ages of 14-19 as a God, because he wants to. & Yes. I will go over the years in between when he was born, to the age he is now. His adventures with Artemis and Apollo before the present time will have their own chapters, as well as events that transpired around him.

Q: Could you make this a Percy x OC story?

A: The Perseus and Artemis pairing will not be for a very long time. That is probably maybe three to four stories down the line. So, in the meantime, yes, I have a couple other girls he will have romantic experiences with, and will assist in his character development. A few of them HAVE to come in in order to get Perseus's mind set where I want it to be by certain point.

 **Comment's:**

Someone was a little shocked that Perseus is still a virgin, and how quick Artemis abandoned the company of men so soon. Percy is still a virgin as a result of being raised by Hera. It'll be in a chapter of its own when I write some pertaining what happened between chapters 1 and 3. But the short answer is, of all the times, not only Zeus, but Poseidon as well, even Hades and Aphrodite, Ares and whoever else slept with mortals, or even other God's that are clearly married or not, Hera is raising Perseus with her values as being the Goddess of marriage. Meaning SHE wants to raise a Godly male, that does not sleep around and take on so many partners period. She wants him to be married before he even thinks about it, and hammered it into his head, that sex, when you are a child of hers, will only come after marriage. Of course, you don't have to be married before you have sex lol. Long as your both protected and safe. I'm just trying to adapt the story, and what Hera's parenting methods would be after experiencing multiple gods abusing her Domain. Perseus doesn't judge Apollo; his mother's influence has just taken deep roots. With Artemis, Orion hasn't happened yet. When I say an experience happened that she didn't share with the boy's, I meant something completely different. And she hasn't adopted her man hating ways yet. As of right now though, she is slightly pulled away from them. You will know when she becomes the Artemis we came to know in the book.

Chapter 4

"Where is your circlet? And what happened to your hand?" Hera asked her son as they trailed their way to the Hall of Olympus. Where the God's thrones resided.

Perseus and his mother were to meet the other Olympians and their children at the front Gates, stand in line according to their parentage, and wait for the minor gods to take their places in the Colosseum of Olympus.

"Oh, Right!" Perseus said closing his eyes for a split second, and flashing his crown as the son of Hera onto his head. It was more of a circlet you could say. The original big three wore crowns, but Hera as one of the big Four, decided she would have circlet's around their heads. It was a lot more elegant in her opinion, and would set her and her son apart wherever they went.

The circlet wrapped around his head, and was Gold and silver, with three gems placed in the front of it, in an upside-down triangle. The gems that wrapped around the sides were all white, and glimmered in the sunlight. The one upon Hera's head held the same resemblance, but hers was all gold.

"My hand? Um…" Perseus was lost for words. Telling her about his hand meant telling her everything that happened. And he dared not lie to her. She raised him, and he knew as her only child, she paid even more attention to him growing up, and was always able to recognize if he got in trouble.

Hera let out a deep sigh, deciding to let it go, for today was a day of celebration for the god's. She grabbed his hand with her left, as her right arm was currently wrapped around his left, as he escorted her. As she grabbed it, and could sense Perseus felt a shot of pain, shoot through his hand.

Closing her eyes, Hera poured energy into his hand. God's that didn't have healing powers, were able to heal their own children through their connection. She could feel a presence of misery and death in the nerves of his palm and fingers. But it didn't last long, as Hera, very proficient with healing Perseus stomped it out quickly.

"Thanks mom," Perseus said flexing and unflexing his fingers.

"Mhmm. Death mist?" Hera said facing her child. Perseus seemed shocked that she pinpointed it so quickly. "I've been alive a lot longer then you Perseus. I know poison and death when I see it."

Perseus tried to look at the ground, attempting not to give away any signs that she was right. Still furious, Hera shook her head, but smiled slightly. Perseus was an adventurer. Always had been. She knew his curiosity got him into trouble on more than one occasion. He would go on to ignore the danger that came with it, and would put his life on the line many more times in the near future.

Hera smiled. He was definitely her son. She remembered the numerous adventures she took after escaping her father's stomach. Facing death in the face, and narrowly escaping. Although gods couldn't die, it would still take a century to reform. Hestia and Poseidon being exact opposites, fighting side by side, with Hera. She saw so much of herself, and his father in Perseus.

He was so like her.

They turned a corner, and saw the gigantic Hall of Olympus, and the Olympians lined up in front of the magnificent building.

Zeus stood at the forefront of the group, Apollo and Artemis at his sides. Zeus was dressed as a king should be. He wore a white toga, with multiple gems, and jewels upon his crown. His crown was the grandest, and most flashy of them all. Everything about him commanded power and attention.

Apollo and Artemis were dressed fairly the same with a few differences. Apollo had long blond hair down to the top of his shoulders, that seemed to glow even out of the sun light. His toga was the color of the sun, and he had a smaller crown adorned upon his head than his father. He was the most handsome of the God's, even more than his father. And these were his natural looks.

Artemis had on a shining silver toga, with only one shoulder clasped in silver and gold. She had bracelets on her arms and a version of her father's crown on her head. Artemis usually kept her very long hair in a braid, but today she let it down. Her long auburn hair had natural long and wavy curls in them. She had various gems placed strategically in her hair. She was beautiful, and could definitely rival Aphrodite and Hera.

Behind them, his father, Poseidon, and brother Triton, with a space in front of them, for where Perseus and Hera would stand. Poseidon wore a toga, lined with sea blue along the edges. Sapphires rested in his arm braces, and in the front of his crown. His beard was shorter then when Perseus last saw it yesterday.

Triton reflected their father exactly, except for the beard. He was clean shaven as the mortals say it.

Behind them, Hades stood with three of his children around him. 2 sons, and a daughter. Zagreus, Ploutos, and Macaria.

Hades transformed his helm of darkness, into a dark crown, that contained sharp edges on top. Black Diamonds, found only in the underworld, were in every crease of his crown. His toga was black, and looked as though it held living darkness. Instead of arm braces, he had on multiple dark rings, with one being red. Each ring placed on every other finger on both hands.

Zagreus and Ploutos were dressed the same. Black Togas, with 1 arm brace on their left arms, and a gloved hand with a flat black diamond on their right hands. They both had black hair, and looked a like. However, Zagreus had long hair past his ears, and Ploutos had short hair above them. That was how Perseus was able to tell the boys apart. They both had crowns exactly like their father. Only their crowns weren't as big, and didn't seem to be alive.

Macaria, shocking to everyone who first saw her, even Perseus, stunningly beautiful. She had long black hair that stretched down to her waist, at the moment, her hair was over her shoulder. Gorgeous violet eyes. Her Toga was a very dark gray, with multiple black diamonds scattered across it, making it seem like she had little specks of light turning on and off as the sun hit them. Her crown was smaller than her brothers, but it was twice as royal and beautiful. It didn't have as many sharp spikes, just two on the sides, but she had various brown gems in her hair, and a necklace full of gems of black, gray, and brown that clung to her. She had 2 rings that stretched across her left pinky, and right ring finger, in a magnificent glowing blue. She was the middle child. Ploutos being the oldest.

Behind them, Demeter stood with a boy and a girl. Demeter had her hair in a complex hairstyle. On top of her head was a crown made completely out of the strongest, and most fluidly colored trees. They didn't hold gems, but in the knots, were multiple flowers, that only added to the beauty of the crown. Demeter wore a brown toga, with various plants wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

Despoena, the girl, was the embodiment of earthly beauty. She was completely natural, in her forest green eyes, and her brown skin. Her hair was just below her shoulders. Her crown was made of wood too, but she kept it quite simple with the tops of daisies all around her crown. She wore a brown toga as well, with multiple white rose petals an inch apart, all across her dress. She also had a white tulip behind her left ear. In her hair, she had multiple daffodils growing naturally beautiful.

Eubuleus, the boy, has curly hair that came just barely below his ears. He had a demeaner about him that just brought the calm of nature around him. He wore a brown toga, with vines wrapped around him. On his crown made of wood, he had multiple different kinds of seeds on them that he intentionally did not grow yet, the way they were placed in his crown, formed a picture of trees.

Behind them, stood Hestia. She had a daughter with her. Her adopted demigod daughter that became a goddess. Hestia looked quite riveting. She wore a white toga, at the bottom, little flames seemed to dance on the edges of her dress. Her crown atop her head, had deep red rubies and diamonds in them. It was brown and gold.

Her adopted daughter, Jiasemia, was never claimed by her Godly parent, and she was an orphan as a baby. Jiasemia had a face beautiful enough to write poetry about, according to Apollo. She had long dark dirty blonde hair, that shrouded around her shoulders. Her toga was white, with yellow at all the edges, and she had a few rings on her hands that were on fire. The crown upon her head was silver, with 4 rubies around her head, all of which seemed to have flames in them.

Behind her, Ares stood alone for once. Usually every domain ceremony, he had four or five children with him, but this one, Ares was standing alone. He did not wear a toga, but his armor was formal. His crown that came down his face like a helmet was on fire at the top. His eyes were 2 small balls of explosions. Ares wore black armor, with every crack and crevice on fire.

Behind Ares was Athena. She did not have any godly children. But she was shrouded in her extremely curly black hair that was just below her shoulders. Her toga was a storm gray, with multiple Greek letters sprawled across the entire of it. Her crown was beautiful as well. Adorned with gorgeous Diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight, and made her already very beautiful face radiant.

Behind her was Aphrodite with too many daughters to describe individually. Especially for the fact that they were all drop dead gorgeous. All the girls looked like their mother, some blonde, and some brunette. One had brown hair. Aphrodite wore a pink toga, adorned it every gem known to the gods. She wore perfect godly make up, and smelled of summer roses. Her crown was just as flashy as Zeus's but not as royal.

Behind Aphrodite was Hermes. He stood next to his daughter; Angelia. Hermes was handsome, and wore completely white robes with no other designs on them. His crown was a simple silver and white crown, shrouded with Topaz's and diamonds.

Angelia however was breath taking. Her toga was white as well, but had various diamonds placed all around her exposed arms. She had glittered topaz dust on the top of her crown, that made her stand out. She had beautiful, full, and long strawberry blonde hair, that subtly became darker the further down her hair went.

Behind them was Hephaestus, and his son Michail. His toga was gray, like an anvil. His crown wasn't like everybody else's. His crown was made of platinum and that was that. Simple and straight to the point. It was strongly crafted however, and gave credit to his craftmanship.

His son Michail was tall and lanky, and wore a gray toga, with red on the edges. On the red of the edges, were symbols of the anvil, and a hammer. His crown was gray and made of platinum as well.

Dionysus was the last god in line. His Toga was wine red, and had black on the edges. His crown, made of grape vines, and had a fountain of wine in the center, gave him a look of hilarity. He had no children with him, but his daughter would be at the next one.

Perseus and Hera got into their places behind Zeus, and in front of Poseidon, Apollo winking to Perseus on the way by. Artemis gave him a dazzling smile without even smiling to big. Hera saw the wink Apollo gave to Perseus, and knew immediately that he was with him on his adventure. The two had been inseparable since they were children.

Zeus gave both the son of Hera, and his mother a nasty look, clearly still angered by the fact that she got up enough nerve to not only divorce him, but divorce him with confidence. He didn't approve of their children being friends, but the only reason he allowed it, was because he knew that Poseidon and him, were just barely on good terms. They did not need war. Not amongst each other. Not again.

Perseus did not like Zeus either. When Zeus found out that Hera would be divorcing him, he became angered, chained her above the hole of chaos, and left her there. Perseus hearing his mother's screams, even at 2 years old, went to his father, but he wasn't at his palace. Amphitrite was however, and he told her what was happening. Amphitrite grabbed Perseus, and flashed them both to Hera, and she released her. Perseus was crying at the sight of his mother being chained like that, and immediately went to her. She hugged her son, crying, and thanked Amphitrite eternally, forming a friendship between the two since that day.

The time to head to the ceremony came when they heard the loud gong of Olympus's clock. The god's, following Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis in the lead, made their way to the Colosseum. Thousands upon thousands of minor gods filled the sidewalks and streets of Olympus. And at the sight of their rulers, they all bowed and stood up, marveling.

Hera, with her arm still wrapped around Perseus's, waved her hand, and he followed suit. She ensured Perseus learn, that when someone of royalty, meets their people, they will wave, and give a kind, bright smile. The Olympian god's followed suit and all waved to the minor gods as well.

The walk to the Colosseum was long, in the sense that it was far away. Perseus wasn't one to immediately just tell anybody he was the prince of Olympus. He didn't mind when people called him, "Your Highness," or when people bowed to him. But he always told them to just call him Perseus, and that it wasn't necessary to bow to him.

But at the moment, Perseus felt great honor being the son of Hera, and Poseidon. 2 Of the big four. He smiled, and waved at all of the minor gods.

And soon, they approached the Colosseum, which was 90 times the size of the Hall of Olympus. The other minor gods were then given thirty seconds to flash into their seats, the restriction taken off by Zeus.

To their left, about 22 minor gods approached them. They were minor gods that would be getting their domains, and their parents standing next to them. They entered through a different tunnel into the Colosseum, taking their positions on the inside. The Olympians then spread out, breaking the line, children still staying with their parents. Poseidon went with Triton over to a body of water on Perseus's right. Hestia and Hephaestus went and stood by a pillar of Greek fire. Hermes went to the Area close to Zeus. Perseus and Hera stood by a floating blanket of gold.

Aphrodite and her Daughters stood by what appeared to be floating pink smoke. Other Olympians stood at different things around the Colosseum that Perseus couldn't see because, he was only on one side of it with his mother. His mother unwrapped her arm from his and stood waiting. Perseus was confused as to what he was to do next. As were all the Godlings getting their domains today.

But Perseus knew to stay silent, and watch what his mother did next. They stood and waited, no doubt that the minor gods getting their domains were getting in position.

Another gong sounded.

Perseus watched as his mother gripped the floating Golden blanket in front of her, and he followed her lead. She spun inwards into it, and Perseus did the same with slightly less grace, suddenly very nervous.

Suddenly, Perseus and his mother were spinning constantly, and in an instant, the gold surrounding his vision disappeared and was replaced with the inside of the Colosseum. The huge blanket of gold moving rapidly around them, and disappearing into a magnificent explosion of gold sparkles.

At the same time, Lightning exploded from the sky, slammed into the aground, and Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo were standing next to them. Water streamed powerfully in the air, as his father, and Triton materialized out of the wet particles. Aphrodite and her daughters, poofed in out of nowhere, and what came a split second afterwards, was an extremely captivating smell of roses and perfume.

Hades and his children walked out of the shadows of fantastic figures showing up behind them. There was a statue nearby, and the figure of a woman poring wine, suddenly poured out Dionysus. Hermes and his daughter floated down in a grand display of white swans.

Demeter and her children formed out of a beautiful, grand, and well-aged tree, and took solid shape. Athena burst out in a display of pages, and the letters on those pages, jumped off the parchment and formed the goddess. Ares came out of two black rocks that smashed together.

And finally, Hestia, her daughter, and Hephaestus and his son, burst out of two enormous Olympic torches in two grand balls of fire, that kept the torches lit.

The millions of minor gods in the Colosseum exploded in cheers and yells, of the magnificent display. The sounds would have exploded the head of a mortal or demigod easily.

The Olympians and their children walked into a semi-circle at the middle of the Colosseum, as Zeus laughed and said loudly—

"GOD'S GODDESSES AND GODLINGS! IT IS MY GREAT HONOR, TO WELCOME YOU TO THE DOMAIN CEREMONY!"

The minor gods once again exploded into a loud cheer.

"TODAY IS THE DAY, THAT WE HONOR THE GOD'S WHO HAVE PASSED THEIR HARROWING AND PILGRIMAGE!"

The minor god's that were getting their domains, were all standing far to the right, while their parents stood far to left. They, just like Perseus and the Olympian children, smiled, and waved, making the crowds cheer yet again.

"AND SO, WE LET THEM DISPLAY THEIR POWER, AS IT IS, WILL AFFECT GREATLY WHAT DOMAINS THEY WILL BE GIVEN! GODLINDS! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF WHICH YOU PASSED YOUR HARROWING!

Perseus, as well as all the Olympian children, and the minor gods receiving their domains today, flared their powers. A few minor god's as well as Perseus and Angelia, who could fly, took to the skies. Perseus activating his magnificent golden wings, and launching himself into the air. Angelia right with him. A few minor gods that could fly took to the skies as well. Some had chariots, others had wings. Some only controlled the air. Other's flew with their weapons, and others flew because of their armor, or an animal. Perseus and Angelia crossed each other in the air, and high-fived each other while laughing with joy.

The Olympian children and minor god's who couldn't fly, made a show of the powers they had while on the ground. Some wielded power magnificently, others had fire, and various elements. Someone controlled snow and such. Some had control over the earth. Some played music that mesmerized the crowd. Some caused a small storm around themselves. It was an incredible display. Perseus also brought some water up with him, and launched it in all directions.

All of the Colosseum shook with cheers from the Minor gods still at the bottom, shaking the very bones of the complex.

After their display, all the gods receiving their domains brought their power back within themselves.

Perseus and Angelia landed at the same time, next to their parents again. Hera was flashing a brilliant smile at Perseus, proud of her baby boy. Perseus, then bowed to her, as did all the other godlings to their parents.

"AND NOW GOD'S, I GIVE YOU, THE FATES!" Zeus completed.

In three bright flashes, three women flashed themselves into the middle of Olympus, and the Colosseum went wild again, cheering for the three women that had given each god in the audience that had their domains, their domains.

Now it was the Olympians turn to bow to the fates, and the Children followed.

The fates spoke as one, when the all looked at them.

"All hail the Olympian gods!" They announced in very raspy voices.

"ALL HAIL THE OLYMPIAN GODS!" The Colosseum repeated to them.

Perseus came out of his bow, holding his arm out again to his mother, and he escorted her to her throne, in the semi-circle. As did all the Olympians, taking their seats. Perseus, as well as all the Olympian Children sat at the foot of their parent's throne. Perseus looked over to his father and Triton, who both flashed him great and happy smiles.

"Every thirty years," the fates said, speaking in unison, "We hold the domain Ceremony. And attach the destiny of each god that has passed their harrowing, to their fate. To be given domains, is to be given your godly life. Your godly duty. And so, shall it be your fate, for eternity. Let what is bestowed on you today, be your greatest strength. In the name of the fates, so let it be."

"SO LET IT BE!" The Colosseum responded.

"And so, we begin with the minor gods. Stand as your name is called, kneel in front of us, bow your head, touch the ancient disk on the ground, and accept your fate." The fates said in a finally.

As each Godling stood up and came to the fates, so did their parents step up, claim, and introduce them to the fates.

They would say the standard introductions, "I present to you my son/daughter," and say their name, and their parentage. The fates say their name and continue on saying, "—we bestow upon you the domains of—" say their domains and continue on to say, "should you accept that which be bound to your life." They say, "I accept," and the disk below them and the fates pulses, and shines on them, sealing their domains. The fates then ask, "Be there anyone here, who wishes to bless them, or make them their champion?"

The god's that wish to bless them, come up and say, "I—" their name, "Upon thee eternally bless you. So, should you accept the duties that come with them.

They say, "I accept," The disk pulses once more, and the powers given are sealed. And the next one steps up.

There were around 40 minor gods getting their domains today. On top of the Olympian children.

For each God that got their domains, the Colosseum would explode in cheers. When a god got blessed, or became a champion, they would again cheer just as loud. No architecture on earth, could sustain the noise and soundwaves coming from the Colosseum.

Perseus watched God after God, get their domains, and the closer it got to him, the more nervous he got. Perseus's hands began to sweat, and he felt like fidgeting, but he stayed still with practiced stability. His mother taught him at an early age, proper manners, and behavior. Part of it was staying still in moments of importance.

Hera could sense Perseus's nervousness heightening, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 _Its ok my love,_ Hera spoke into his mind. _You will get your domains, and you will be fine. I'm right here._

 _I know,_ Perseus thought back to her without turning his head. _I just can't help but wonder, what are the fates gonna link my life to? Its forever, and forever for us, never ends._

 _Shhh, be calm my love,_ Hera responded. _Whatever it is, it will be of your greatest traits, and you have many._

Noticing that Perseus was still on edge, Hera spoke to him from her heart.

 _Remember when you were born, and you had a slight problem with your heart?_

 _Yes,_ Perseus responded. _You, told me it was too small to pump all of my blood._

 _Indeed, I did, but there was a reason. Something was trying to attack you. Something recognized what you would be in the future, and decided to end you as a baby. At your weakest._

 _You never told me that,_ Perseus said back to his mother. _You said it was a simple fix._

 _No. It was not_ Hera said to her son, _it was a three-month process of you going in and out of good health. It was fatal, and I almost lost you on many occasions. I told you it was a small thing, because I didn't want to scare you at the time._

This wasn't helping, Perseus was freaking out even more. _So why tell me now, if you were trying not to freak me out!_ He said desperately back to his mother.

 _Because, I always knew you were meant for greatness,_ Hera said smiling to herself as the next Godling was called.

 _What?_ Perseus said, still not understanding where the "helping" part was supposed to come in,

Hera chuckled and said, _Percy, you're a fighter. As a baby, I knew you were meant for greatness because you fought. I couldn't help you. Your father couldn't help you. It was all you. But you fought Perseus, before you even knew what fighting was. You fought for your life, and I knew, just by the way you were still smiling and giggling, while it was all happening, that regardless of what life or the fates will throw at you, you will overcome it. Because you are a fighter. You always have been._

Perseus didn't even realize he wasn't nervous anymore. He just listened to the words of his mother, and he wasn't afraid. A single tear fell down his face. He thought of his father, his brother, Amphitrite and his mother. He realized even if he struggled with whatever the fates linked him with, that he always had a net of family to fall back on.

 _Thank you, mom,_ was all Perseus could muster to say back to her.

Hera mentally kissed him on the cheek and said, _Anytime my love._

And she withdrew her hand from his shoulder, watching the smile that she had come to know, com back on his face.

The final minor god was given her domains, and The Colosseum made even more noise, if you could believe it was possible. Even Perseus and the other Olympian Children cheered.

"And now, for the Olympian born!" The fates announced the even louder Colosseum crowd.

All the Olympians, and their children stood up in unison. The ones that didn't have any children would stay standing, but stay put.

Perseus would be last. The fates went in the order of royalty and level importance. He would be the final to be called. Because _that_ of all things, was something he wanted. To be the center of attention at the domain ceremony.

And so, the fates called the first one down.

"Angelia!" The fates called in unison. Angelia made her way to the fates, as her father presented her.

"I present to you, my daughter Angelia, whose mother is a minor god known as Zenenia." Hermes said.

"Angelia," the fates said, "We bestow upon you the domains of, Tidings, proclamations and name you the Daemon of messages. Should you accept that which be bounded to your life."

"I accept" Angelia said while kneeling, and her head bowed.

The disk below her, and the fates pulsed, and began shining light on her.

"Be there anyone here, who wishes to bless her, or make her their champion?" The fates asked loudly.

Aphrodite stepped up and said "I upon thee eternally bless you. Should you accept the duties that come with it."

"I accept," Angelia said, head still bowed.

The disk below her, once again, pulsed, and a pink aura surrounded her from the disk. Her original scent, now had a hint of lavender, which many in the Colosseum found amazing.

With no one else coming forward, the fates sealed her domains in the ancient speaking, and she returned with her father, to his throne, and sat at the foot of it.

Godling after godling went, as follows.

Next were the daughters of Aphrodite, who all got the domains of different types of beauty and love. Two of which were blessed by Demeter.

Next came the son and daughter of Demeter.

Eubuleus-Scholars, vines, and photosynthesis.

Despoena-Mysteries and Arcadia.

Next was the son of Hephaestus

Michail-Coals, and God of the Anvil.

Then Hestia's daughter.

Jiasemia-Embers and warmth. She was also blessed by Aphrodite.

Next were the children of Hades.

Zagreus-Serpents.

Ploutus-Wealth.

Macaria-became the blessed by death, as well as the goddess of Ghost, and the princess of the underworld. Demeter stepped forward, and made her granddaughter her champion.

Next came the first son Triton. Perseus held his breath, as his brother stepped forward with their father.

Triton became the messenger of the seas, and the god of shells.

Next, both Artemis, and Apollo were presented to the fates, at the same time.

"I Zeus, present to you my twin son and daughter, Apollo, and Artemis, children of the titan Leto." Zeus told the fates.

Both of them kneeled, and bowed to the three women.

"Artemis," they began with her first, "We bestow upon you, the domains of Chasity, Maidenhood, the hunt, the Moon, Natural Environment, and make you the goddess of Archery. Should you accept that which be bounded to your life."

Artemis spoke up and said, "I accept."

Aphrodite came up, and blessed her, with eternal beauty.

"Apollo, we bestow upon you, the domains of, Music, Healing, the Sun, Poetry, and Archery. Should you accept that which be bounded to your life."

"I accept." Apollo said, with a lot of restraint from adding some kind of comment after wards that would get him in a lot of trouble.

Perseus almost chuckled to himself at the effort.

Aphrodite blessed him with eternal charm.

As no one else stepped up, the now proclaimed twin archers, stood up, and joined their father at the base of his throne.

That only left…

"Perseus!"

Perseus stood up with his mother, as his father stepped from his throne, to stand on the other side of him.

The only thing Perseus could think of in this moment was, _Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot._

It seemed like it took forever, but Perseus eventually made it to the fates, kneeled, bowed his head, and placed his hand on the disk in the ground.

"I Queen Hera, present to you, my son, Perseus, fathered by Poseidon, King of the seas." Hera said while bowing, and in a strong confident voice.

"Perseus," the fates said, as the prince held his breath.

"We bestow upon you, the domains of, Tides, Ice, Fatherhood, Demigod's, Swordsmanship, Balance, Royalty, the Bridge, Stars, Loyalty, and we title you Eklektos and Prince of Olympus. Should you accept that which be bounded to your life."

Many of the Gods went silent, or began to mutter. Perseus was titled Eklektos. It wasn't just a name. It was something ancient, but the Godling didn't know what that would mean. Both Hera and Poseidon were both a little stunned, but caught themselves.

 _Perseus is Eklektos?_ They both thought to themselves.

Perseus took a deep breath and said, "I accept." The disk below him pulsed once. Perseus could feel something shoot up his arm, into the rest of his body, and the light coming from it, he felt it priming him.

Little did Perseus know, those 2 words, would change his life forever, and put him on the path of an adventure that would never end.

"Be there anyone here who wishes to bless him, or make him their champion?"

Hades, and Hestia stepped forward, as well as Demeter, and Aphrodite.

"I Hades eternally make you my champion, and give you the powers of the underworld. Should you choose to accept the duties that come with them. "

Perseus took yet another deep breath, and said, "I accept."

Another pulse shot threw the disk, and up his arm. Suddenly, Perseus could feel access to another whole part of the planet. It wasn't that he felt stronger, but he felt a variety of newly yet to be discovered powers, surging threw his whole body. The sensation nearly made him dizzy, but Perseus kept his head down, and his hand on the disk.

Hades went back to his throne, as Hestia stepped up and said, "I Hestia, eternally make you my champion, and give you the powers of the Hearth. Should you choose to accept the duties that come with them.

Perseus prepared himself for the pulse, and the sensation that would shoot up his arm, after saying, "I accept."

It came.

Hestia went back to her throne and sat down.

"I Demeter, eternally bless you, should you choose to accept the duties that come with it."

Perseus decided instead of prepping himself for it, he'd just blurt out, "I accept."

The pulse, and all the sensations came.

Lastly, Aphrodite stepped up, and said, "I Aphrodite, eternally bless you, should you choose to accept the duties that come with it."

Perseus had his teeth clenched, as he was trying to keep himself under control with all the powers being sent up his arm, and primed through the light that shined on him.

"I accept," Perseus said immediately holding his breath after saying it.

The final pulse went through the disk, and shot up his arm, and it took every amount of mental restraint he had, not to yell at the top of his lungs, and pull his hand back."

As the fates processed the domains he had just received, they recited, "As other Olympians have made you their champions, your additional domains, are shadows, night, the Fade, Flame, Nature, chivalry, will and drive."

As the fates sealed the powers within Perseus, the final pulse went through, the disk, and sealed his domains, forever.

Perseus didn't hesitate in pulling his arm up, as the light from the disk faded, and he was flexing the muscles in his arm. His entire body was tingling with powers he wasn't used to, or had ever felt before.

Getting his bearings, Perseus, bowed to the fates ones more, and walked back to Hera's throne. He sat down at the base of her throne.

The fates announced, "All hail, The Olympians!"

"ALL HAIL THE OLYMPIAN GODS!" The Colosseum responded back to them, and the fates flashed out, not to be seen for another 30 years.

Zeus stood up, and gestured for everyone in the Colosseum to do the same.

"I GIVE YOU," Zeus began, "YOUR NEW FELLOW GODS!"

This was the loudest the Colosseum had been yet. It was even hurting other God's ears.

Zeus gestured to all the new domain having gods, to stand with him.

Perseus was still a little dizzy, but he stood proud, all the same, as did his mother, so proud of him. As did his father, brimming with Perseus's courage.

"AND SO, LET THE FEAST, FESTIVAL, AND CELEBRATION, BEGIN!"

 **Author's note:** And so, our heroes have their domains. Thank you to everyone for favoriting, following, and your comments and support. Yall are some real ones. Also, I got a few people asking, if Perseus could be with another character. The Artemis and Perseus pairing is not for many stories down the line. That's how I originally wanted to see this go. But I'm always open to my audience and their Ideas. So, BAM! I just gave you multiple females. Yeah, they are technically still his cousins, but I myself am trying as hard as possible not to see it that way. Annabeth is technically his cousin too, so, I mean….Anyway, for his first romance, I will be putting up a pole with the name of all the girls that were mentioned, and you guys can pick who you like most for the first romance. It will be open for about 2 weeks, so that will be plenty of time for character development, so you guys can choose which character you like best then if you want. But the Perseus and Artemis thing will happen at some point. Unless I see that people like who wins the pole more than the Idea of Artemis. She has my vote though. Anyway, I'm gonna go head and eat dinner. It's also cold as a mug up in here. A'ight, Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Q &A: **What's good yall. Lol, I got a few questions about the story in my inbox.

Q: Does Eklektos mean, "The Chosen?"

A: Yes. WHAT he's been chosen for, won't be revealed for a while, but we will delve into what goes with it more in this chapter.

PMQ: Will Percy leave the Council when Hades and Hestia leave?

A: That is a bit of a spoiler, so I will answer in the least spoil like answer as possible. One of his domains is, "The Bridge." That will play in a great deal when we reach that part of he story.

PMQ: Love Hera and Percy, but will we have any Percy and Poseidon moments? Or any moments with his step mom? And how are Triton and Hera?

A: This is the chapter for you, if you've been eager for some father and son. To the second, yes-ish. Basically, Perseus and Amphitrite have a good relationship. They are ok with each other, and have a kind of, I love you cause your family, relationship. She's happy to help him when he asks for it. Perseus considers her to be as us mortals put it, "Awesome!" & Triton and Hera don't really have a relationship at all. She's the mother of his little brother. As long as Perseus is happy with the other, they are fine with each other.

PMQ: In this story, are Natural environment and Nature the same thing?

A: No. Artemis is the goddess of everything natural in an environment. Her powers will stretch to things such as certain animals that are natural to a certain place. For Perseus, it's strictly nature. Plant life, soil and such. Manifestation of bee's, pollen and such.

PMQ: What is Perseus godly symbol?

A: I'm honestly not sure yet. When he joins the Olympians and gets a throne, we'll decide what it'll be then I guess.

 **Comments:** So, I have gotten a lot of messages concerning Perseus's romantic partner. So far, people like Artemis still. That's majority of what I've gotten so far. But for people other than Artemis, a lot really like Macaria, Jiasemia, and Angelia. I figured most would go for Macaria, but we'll see what happens. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. This past weekend, my older sister and I had a brother and sister sleep over thing, or some crap. I got taken to a party my 19yo self has no business being at, but that's just how it goes I guess. Anyway, that's pretty much it. This chapter will have very slight fluff I guess is the word. Just a little bit. I also get a lot of messages asking for something. All romances in this story will be very slow. Right now, the focus is to let things just fall into place. But yeah, enjoy compadres.

Chapter 5

"Perseus," Zeus said pulling his attention away from cheering 3 seconds ago, "I wish to speak with you. Now."

It wasn't a request.

Perseus was confused, and a little irritated. They hadn't spoken alone since Perseus helped his step mother, free his real mother.

Poseidon looked at Triton with pride, before turning to Perseus to give him the same look. Hera was smiling at her son in the same moment, before her, _Husband,_ demanded his attention. Both Poseidon and Hera moved towards Perseus.

"Brother," Poseidon said to the king of Olympus, "Whatever you need to speak with my son about, you can say in front of me."

Hera seconded Poseidon, before Perseus said, "It's ok dad," with a determined expression. But deep down, he was nervous. Zeus was powerful, and never liked him.

"Percy," his mother said from behind him, placing her hand on his arm, starring down her husband.

"It's fine mom, we're in public. It's better this way too. He wouldn't try anything in front of millions of gods like this." He responded to her. "I'd rather hear what he has to say in public than in private anyway."

Neither Hera, nor Poseidon liked it. Even Triton turned to see what had become of his brother, and became nervous for him.

Poseidon looked at his brother one last time, before squeezing his sons shoulder, turning around, and rejoining the cheering Gods.

Hera stood there, not moving at all. The hatred she had for Zeus ran deeper than the hole of chaos. She would not let him touch the only thing she loved more than anything, or anyone. But she looked at her son, and saw the look in his eyes that said, _Its ok. I got this._

Hera removed her hand from him, and turned, but not too far where she couldn't get to him in time.

Perseus walked over to Zeus behind his throne, and held his gaze.

Zeus stared him down as well. The electricity in his eyes, Perseus could almost feel the lightning bolt he wished to end him with. Then, Zeus smiled. A strange smile, but the voice and the words that came out, was not someone with a smile would say.

"Do not forget your place, _godling,"_ Zeus said with venom in his voice. "Let there be no illusions in that mind of yours. _I_ am the ruler of Olympus, and it shall remain so forever more. You are just barely significant, and if you hadn't been pronounced Eklektos, you wouldn't be relevant in the slightest. Do not test me boy. Now get out of my sight."

Zeus turned, and walked back into the crowd of Olympians. Perseus stood there stunned. Was that really what he was worried about? Perseus taking over his role as king?

Perseus could barely stand it when gods found out he was a prince, and started calling him, your highness. He didn't want to rule. He never wanted to rule. Prince was as royal as he ever wanted to be.

Sure, him and Apollo as kids would talk about how when he became king of Olympus for fun. Pegasi everywhere. Chocolate fountains instead of water everywhere. Swimming pools full of Jell-O, and no bed times. But they were never serious. Perseus never really wanted the crown. His mother never pressed him to claim it one day. She was satisfied knowing, should anything in the world happen to her, she had an heir to hold her mantle upon her passing.

"What did he say to you?" Poseidon said coming up behind him, and startling him slightly.

Perseus was a little too deep in his thoughts. He knew his mother would be here any second to ask the same question. Perseus wasn't a liar. But he knew, if ever there was a moment to lie for the greater good, such as, prevent war between the sky and the sea, it was now. Hera would be able to tell immediately if he was keeping something from her. Poseidon was no fool either, but he was actually able to be convinced of something if it made enough sense.

"Nothing," Perseus said to his father, "He just wanted to make sure that I held true to my domains, and not neglect them. He doesn't fully trust that a spawn of the sea will do his duties as a god. But other than that, he didn't say much."

Poseidon seemed somewhat satisfied. _That sounds a lot like Zeus,_ He concluded in his thoughts.

"Don't worry about Zeus," his father said placing a hand on his shoulder, and smiled through his beard at his son. "I'm proud of you Perseus. Eklektos eh? A great honor indeed!"

"I don't really know what that means," Perseus said smiling back at his father, a little confused at the title, "Never heard it before."

"I'll explain it a little later more in depth. For right now, it's a time of celebration!"

Hera was a few feet away from her son, walking towards him, before an orange blur zoomed past her, jumped, and attached itself to Perseus.

"WOOOHOOO!" Apollo cheered as loud as possible. He wasn't as loud however as the Colosseum that was still cheering. "WE'RE FULL GODS! YEAH! WE DID IT!"

Perseus laughed and he was suddenly hauled in the air by his older brother.

"Hahaha, look at us! Domain having gods!" He yelled jumping his brother up and down on his shoulder before setting him down. All three of the boy's backed up, ran at each other, and slammed their shoulders together. It was something they once saw a few mortals doing, and they did it ever since.

The boys spun in the air, and landed on their feet, laughing. The other Olympian children eventually came to the boy, and joined in the exciting celebration with them. Artemis was actually smiling, and looking at the boy's and her family, as she did before whatever happened to her, happened.

"Is this really what boy's do?" Artemis asked looking at the pair of them doing a sort of happy jig, "Dance like fools and injure each other."

"Yep! Join us little sis!" Apollo said to his dear sister, glad that whatever walls she had placed up around them, was dropped for the moment.

"I'm older than you Ape." She said back to him, but she couldn't help laughing. She joined the boys in their celebration, letting down her poised demeaner, and adopting one of no restrictions. She jumped up and down with the boys, glad to let loose a little.

Perseus, forgetting what had just happened with Zeus, smiled and threw in, "So does that mean you are going to be like the rest of us tonight, and celebrate too?"

Artemis, still cheering, smiled and said, "The pair of you are actually gonna be the ones having trouble keeping up with me!"

"Oh, is that right? Zagreus said coming around to the group, and rushed in to bear hug all of them at the same time.

"Zag!" Macaria said, "Relax!" joining in on the celebration. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but she talked here and there.

Perseus, Apollo, and Triton all pushed against him, and laughed like crazy. Zag was furiously strong, and they realized from a very young age, that whenever he hugged them all like that, one god was not enough to withstand him.

Eventually, they managed to push him back, when Artemis, added her strength to theirs as well.

"Boys boy's" Hades said coming from their left, standing next to Hera, who watched the boys with a smile.

"Uncle," they all referred to him, catching their breath, with smiles and grins.

"The lot of you should really not tire yourselves out before the ball," Aphrodite said with a gorgeous smile.

All of her daughters giggled to themselves. Any offspring of Aphrodite were natural dancers, and masters at adopting culture.

"Oh, that's right," Triton said, "We have to dance in front of the minor god's" he said with a bit of dread.

Perseus had been to multiple balls with his mother, and 3 with Triton and his father. Triton was not known as the best dancer, but that wasn't his fault. He spent most of his time below the seas, and had a merman tale while under. He only formed his legs when he was on land. And the balls in the sea were very different then ones that happened on the surface. In the seas, the only, _foot work,_ you had to do, was move your tail from side to side. Dry land balls were different.

"Oh, cheer up fish tale!" Perseus said to his brother. "Most of the god's will be too remember what you look like dancing anyways!"

"Yeah!" Apollo chimed in putting his arm around Tritons neck, "Don't worry about a thing. Just do the opposite of what you would normally do, and do that. You'll be a natural!"

All the Olympian children laughed.

The Colosseum was nearly empty of gods now. Only a few thousand remained, yet to flash themselves to the grand ball room.

"So, I will finally get to see how Gods celebrate?" Jiasemia said next to Triton, to the group.

"Oh yes!" Apollo said almost immediately. "And believe me, you think mortal parties are fun? You haven't seen a thing yet!"

Zeus was standing behind Apollo, and was smiling at his children. To be awarded such domains. Both the light of day, and the light of night. He was a proud, and annoyed father indeed.

Hades was not one for huge displays of happiness, but he was smiling, and where everyone could see it.

Hermes looked at his daughter, as they were a bit to the side of the group of Olympians, and their children, and said, "You've done so well Angelia, I know your mother would love to be here right now. Her beautiful daughter is all grown up."

Angelia was more on the shy side, and said, "Father," blushing slightly at the praise from her father. It wasn't exactly rare for Hermes to show affection to anyone, but he was always busy in a way. Always delivering messages, as was his domain. But now, with her being a messenger as well, she would get to spend a lot more time with him.

"She told me to give this to you when you got your domains," Her father said, pulling an anklet out of his pocket. "She was the minor goddess of peace, as you know, and wanted you to have her anklet of serenity. But she always said she never felt as peaceful in the world, then when she looked into your gray eyes."

Hermes took his daughters hand, and placed the anklet in her palm, and closed her hand. Hermes was proud of many of his children, but Angelia was his favorite child."

"Thank you, father," she said a little overcome with emotion.

Hermes kissed his daughter on the forehead, proud of her accomplishments.

Perseus looked over to his right, and saw Hermes and Angelia had just finished having a moment. They were more like acquaintances than friends, only since they really didn't know each other. But Perseus Apollo, and Artemis were always kind to her. She preferred to be in the background most of the time however. But Perseus knew the truth. She was truly very powerful with the powers had. She on more than one occasion gave Zag a challenge in the Arena, and beat him a few times too.

Perseus managed to get out of the huge jumble, made his way over to Hermes, and bowed.

"Hermes," Perseus said straightening his back, as Hermes did the same, and straightened his back.

"Ah, young Perseus," Hermes said with a grin, glad that he was here to bring his beloved daughter into the group of Olympian children to be social, "How do you fare with your domains? And Eklektos! Quite the title."

"I don't really know what it means, but I'm pleased with my domains specified." He responded shaking his arm. The way god's shook hands, was to grab the other above the wrist and shake hard.

"No? No clue at all? Fascinating." Hermes said back to the prince. "Anyway, I will excuse myself. Your parents, the rest of the Olympians and I are to enter the ball before you tonight, so excuse me," Hermes said walking over to Athena who was speaking with Hephaestus and Hestia. They were grouping up getting ready to head to the ball.

"Perseus," Angelia said not exactly bowing her head, but she tipped it a little, in recognition of his status, "Not bad if I say so myself. Daemon of messengers? I can get used to that."

"Not bad at all," Perseus responded quickly pointing his head at the group of godlings, now gods, indicating for her to join them. "But Eklektos trumps Daemon any day I say."

Angelia crossed her arms and said, "You don't even know what that means."

"No, but do you?"

"Shut up," she said.

The two made their way over to the group, and Perseus immediately jumped in the center between Apollo, Ploutus and Triton, and started singing with them, as loud as possible. It was an old Greek song about the heroes who invented the harrowing long ago.

Angelia stood next to Michail and started to chant with them out loud.

Hera smiled at her son, and all the godlings becoming gods. They earned it after all. A harrowing is an almost impossible test, but they all passed.

She and Poseidon both turned around to join the other Olympians, and they prepared to enter he ball. All the Olympian children were too busy celebrating to really notice. They were clapping, singing, and stomping like teenagers were supposed to. Even Macaria let her guard down slightly, and allowed herself to cheer and follow the others.

The minor gods that got their domains, finished talking to their parents, as they flashed themselves to the ball. The minor gods then came and joined the Olympian children, and the singing, and stomping became even louder. Even though Olympians were considered royalty, they treated those around them fairly the same.

Hera turned back to Poseidon and said, "We raised a great son."

He nodded his head, looking over at his boys, and said, "Yes, we really did," while smiling.

Hera's smile dropped slightly, and she became very serious, "So, do you want to tell him about being Eklektos, or should I?"

Poseidon took a deep breath, and let it out. "I'll tell him. He should hear it from me."

Hera nodded her approval, and said, "It has to be tonight though brother. Delaying till tomorrow will only get him killed. He needs to know before tomorrow."

"I know," he said a little gloomy. "I just want him and his brother to have a peaceful night to celebrate themselves tonight."

Hera agreed looking back at the children, the minor gods had joined them, but she could spot her son fast. He was so happy, and cheerful. She loved that about her boy. And hoped that he held onto that during his journey. It would take everything he had to make it through and come out either stronger, or weaker in the end. But she believed in him.

"He will be ok sister. He won't be alone. We didn't expect it, but he's ready for something like this."

Hera turned back to Poseidon, and she was slightly teary eyed. She knew he was right, but it was hard knowing your child would be out through something you couldn't lift a finger to help with.

Hestia spotting her sister on the verge of tears, walked over to her, and gave her a hug. Hera wrapped her arms around her, while Poseidon put a hand on her shoulder for support. All the gods surrounded her to comfort her. Except for Zeus and Ares, who were talking to each other.

Zeus didn't like the little tyke, but he wasn't completely heartless. He didn't care for either of them. But he knew what it meant to be titled Eklektos, and even he felt sorry for her.

Hera collected herself. She was a queen. She was a woman. And she was a mother. She had to have faith in Perseus. He would come out on top. She raised him to the best of her ability, and she still had many more years left to teach him all she knew. She just hoped he survived so she could have the chance.

"I'm ok," she said clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. She made her son didn't sense her distress by sending him false vibes. His mind was too busy to notice that they were not real. As he was very proficient in picking up his mother's feelings as well, even when she was lying.

"Anyway, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?" She said, her happiness returning. The gods all smiled at her recovery.

"No, we should not," Zeus said getting everyone's attentions, and started walking to the ball.

The new gods would join them not to long after they entered. They saw the Olympians walking out of the Colosseum, and they began to follow, still joking, singing and celebrating.

They continued this until they stood outside of a magnificent oval shaped boundary. The Olympians began entering.

The Olympian children heard the immediate cheer and shouts from the minor gods on the inside. The minor gods laughed and smiled too.

Zeus entered at the forefront of the group. Zeus put on a huge smile as he entered the complex, and made his way through the middle of the huge crowd. The Olympians followed suit until they were at the end of the oval, and they all turned around.

As the gods on the inside turned around, the children outside began pairing off, and lining up. Perseus stood arm and arm with Artemis, with Apollo arm and arm with Jiasemia behind him.

They stood in front of the minor god children in the pairs:

Zagreus-Despoena

Ploutus-Angelia

Macaria-Michail

Triton-Daughter of Aphrodite

The rest of the daughters of Aphrodite partnered with minor gods behind them. It didn't matter the order at this point.

"Hello friends, family, and loyal subjects of Olympus!" Zeus began. "Today was a great day indeed, and we thank each and every one of you for joining us today to celebrate the Domain Ceremony!"

The enormous crowd cheered just as loud as the Colosseum. Zeus continued.

"As per our tradition of the ceremony, we host the ball afterwards to celebrate those of us that join our ranks of full Domain Gods. And we give this day, this ball, and this great honor to them! Therefore, I present to you, your new Gods!" Zeus yelled out the last word even louder.

Perseus and Artemis entered arm, they smiled, and waved to all the minor gods around them. They smiled, and even shook a few hands that reached out to them.

The Olympian children and minor gods behind them did the same thing.

The Oval was huge, and it took 5 solid minutes of walking straight to reach the other side, where their parents were.

Perseus and Artemis stayed arm and arm, as they made it to their parents. Perseus could see the look in Zeus eyes. He despised the prince of Olympus.

Making it to the thrones where the Olympians were, they walked behind them, and stood in line side by side. All of them eager to let loose, and celebrate themselves.

The rest of the minor gods filled in, and stood behind the thrones, all side by side.

"And there you have them!" Zeus announced, "Our newest Gods! Let us welcome them into their domains, with a grand ball and celebration, tonight!"

The crowd cheered again, and a song came on that seemed to float in the air.

Perseus watched as his mother took Zeus's hand. The nature of their relationship was no secret. The minor gods knew of their dynamic. But because they were still officially married, they entered the center of the dance floor. Poseidon then walked into the middle of the dance floor, and Amphitrite stepped out of the crowd, and took her husband's hand.

She looked gorgeous, in a beautiful dark blue and green toga, with sapphires laced around all the edges. Her black hair was tied in a braid over her shoulder. She had many beautiful seashells along her arms, and above her eyebrows that reflected the light in the room.

Hades stepped down, and was joined much sooner by his wife, Persephone. She was incredibly voluptuous, with a black toga that required less of an imagination for many gods to imagine what she looked like without it. Her hair was almost as light brown as Heras, and she stood slightly taller than her husband. She wore heels. Her hair was up, and in a style, that exposed her neck.

Hermes, in a good mood, walked over to Hestia, and held out his hand. She took it, and they walked out onto the floor.

Hephaestus was nothing to grovel over, but even he was happy enough for his son to feel confident, walk to Aphrodite, and hold out his hand. The two weren't in love any more than Zeus and Hera, but they were married, so she took his hand. She took her husband's hand, and they walked onto the dance floor, her daughters all giggling.

Ares was not a dancer in the slightest, but he knew the rules, traditions, and values of his father. He was an Olympian. He didn't even like when Aphrodite would suggest they should dance, but he put his hate, and distaste for the art to the side, and walked over to Athena, and held out his hand. Athena having a great distance for the god, but an even higher respect for tradition, placed her hand in his, and walked onto the floor with him.

Dionysus who on the inside, really didn't mind dancing, walked over to Demeter and held out his hand. A lot of the gods thought of him as lazy, and arrogant. Demeter found him entertaining on a regular. She placed her hand in his, and joined the rest of the Olympians on the dance floor.

The minor gods moved out of the way, and stood along the walls of the oval, which was a size and a half of the Colosseum. It left enough room for the gods to move around freely.

It greatly resembled what mortals would call the "Waltz," and even Ares was decent in its movements. Separate, they didn't look like much, but watching the Olympians together, they were all graceful, and the minor gods cheered and whistled.

They danced in unison. Every step, shift of weight on one foot to the other. Every spin, every turn, and on every beat.

It was times like these, Perseus loved being a prince. He didn't really refer to it any other time. But seeing the royal Olympians, working together, to make something beautiful. _This,_ was what it meant to be a god. Symbols of power, whether they conflict, hate each other, love, or have no feelings towards them regardless, they set time aside, to come together in a peaceful and neutral zone. Made themselves examples for all the Olympian children, and minor gods and godlings.

Perseus even forgot for a minute, his hate for his uncle Zeus, and saw him a just a man, or God.

His father smiled at his wife, as they were deeply in love.

Poseidon had his hand on Amphitrite's back, and the other held her hand, as she spoke to him quietly, saying, "I saw Percy was titled Eklektos. Does he know?"

"No," Poseidon said back to his wife, remembering that he'd have to have that conversation in a few hours. "None of the children really know what that is. We've had no reason to tell them anything, as such a thing hasn't occurred for over a thousand years."

Amphitrite didn't miss a beat as kept dancing in unison with the rest of the God's. It was amazing because she was a creature of the sea. She danced as if she had been on dry land her whole life.

Amphitrite gave him a sympathetic look and said to her husband, "I'm sorry husband."

"Don't be," he said with a halfhearted smile, but he had a twinkle, or a glimmer in his eyes, "Perseus is ready for it. He's a great swords man, he's powerful, and he's got even more abilities he's yet to discover."

Poseidon said all of this, knowing it was true, but also still trying to convince himself. Perseus and his brother did dangerous things all the time. But this wasn't danger. It was staring into the eyes of death itself.

"We will get through this Poseidon," Amphitrite said confidently to him.

"I know. It's just, these are our boy's. I hate the fact that I won't be able to help him at all through any of this. He's 19. He's just a kid still. Given a few more centuries, I'd be a lot more comfortable, but—"

Amphitrite shushed him and said, "You and Hera prepared him for this. I've seen him fight myself, and you are right. He is incredible with, or without his swords. Proficient in his powers too. He will learn to control his new ones even more, as well as his domains. All that's left, is to tell him, and let him go."

Poseidon nodded, and smiled at his wife. He would have her throughout this while endeavor, and that was enough to lift his spirits.

The song ended, and the Olympians ended the dance, with the men dipping the women, and bringing them back up. The entire oval of minor gods clapped, cheered, and whistled at the gods, as the Olympians turned to them all, and bowed.

It was now the new Gods turn to take the floor as the God's returned to their thrones, and sat down.

As they sat down, Perseus, and Artemis led the way to the center of the floor, the rest of the Olympian children, and the minor gods following behind them.

Perseus wasn't nervous about dancing. He was raised a prince, by the Queen of all the Gods. She taught him how to dance properly when he was 5 years old. He attended multiple balls with both his mother, and father.

He stopped, and faced Artemis, as he placed his hand on her waist, and took her other hand in his left. The rest of the new gods did the same.

"Gods, Goddesses, and Godlings," Zeus said at their thrones, "-we introduce to you all, the Synaisthímatas!"

A group of 5 gods flashed onto a stage to the left of the gods, with instruments in their hands. 2 of them were the singers, a man and a woman, the rest consisted of 1 more goddess, and 2 more God's.

And they began to play music, it was a swing tune. All the minor gods around them began to cheer again, and they all started clapping to the music. Many of the gods knew the song, and started singing with the band.

Perseus, and Artemis began swinging their feet and arms, before he began to spin her. Artemis, followed his lead, and let her proper demeanor go again. Why not allow herself one night of not caring?

All the pairs weren't in synch with the other pairs. They could do whichever moves they wanted to, and did them. Both Perseus and Apollo chanced a glance at Triton, and had to resist laughing slightly. Triton was having some trouble keeping up with the music. Music under the sea was not this upbeat, or required this much focus.

Apollo laughed and yelled, "Come on fishtail! Having trouble? Just do this!"

Apollo grabbed Jiasemias opposite hands with his own, and did a complex move that involved pulling her under one of her arms, holding the other one to his right, and spinning himself under the last arm that was crossed, before coming back to their normal positions.

The minor gods laughed at them hysterically.

Even the children of Hades knew a little about what they were doing, but they still danced better than Triton. Zagreus had to focus a little more on not crushing Despoenas hand with his strength.

Hera watched her son, and was also clapping on beat. He looked as though he was having such fun with Artemis, while dancing his heart out. She hoped that he kept that spirit when he returned. Her little baby boy was so grown up.

The song ended on a long drawn out saxophone note, as the new Gods continued to spin around till the very last note, and dipped their partners. All the new male Gods bowed their heads, and kissed the left hand of their partner, before guiding them back up to the thrones. As they did, all of the minor gods finished clapping, and then went out onto the dance floor, knowing they were allowed to take the floor now.

Triton looked absolutely embarrassed as he walked over to Perseus who was talking with Apollo and Artemis.

"Hahaha, looks like you've gotten better eh Triton?" Apollo said, throwing his arm around his neck.

"Shut up," he responded, "Your surface dances make absolutely no sense. And two legs are hard enough to _walk_ on, let alone dance on."

Both Perseus and Artemis laughed at Triton and Apollo. As they all continued to talk, with the music in the back ground, Hera looked to Poseidon, and nodded her head. Indicating that sooner would be better than later. He saw her signal, but still wanted to give Perseus just a little more time of bliss with his friends.

The band began playing, and singing a song that was popular to the gods, and Perseus, and a group of the Olympian children walked out onto the dance floor to dance with all the minor gods around them. Triton was decent with dances that didn't require a partner, or leading. So, he went out with his brother to the dance floor.

Both Artemis, and Macaria showed personalities that the rest of them didn't think it was possible for them to have anymore. They were laughing and giggling, without immediately correcting it and shutting it down. Perseus found it awesome.

A few songs went by, and Perseus danced with his mother to a song they both loved. Artemis danced with her father, while Apollo, went to Demeter and asked her to dance.

Triton didn't dare be around any female when the band started playing partnered songs. He was just too cautious.

Triton noticed that someone was missing from the dance floor, and looked around the thrones to see Angelia was standing by her father's throne, too shy to just go out and dance. He made a mental note, and when the song ended, went over to Perseus and whispered/yelled in his ear over all the voices—

"Ask Angelia to dance. She is standing over by her father's throne."

Perseus looked over to see her, she was watching the crowd of minor gods, preparing for the next song. She had a look about her that said she _wanted_ to dance. But she was too deep in her comfort zone to do it.

"Why don't you ask her?" Perseus questioned his brother back.

"Because I will not be humiliated again. Just do it seaweed for brains."

Perseus mimicked his mouth movement back to Triton in a joking way before they chuckled.

Hermes had tried to get her to dance, and she did with him, but she always came back to her spot when they finished.

The band began singing a slow song, and Perseus walked to her from her left. She didn't notice till she was slightly startled by a voice saying—

"Hey, Angelia," Perseus said with a friendly smile to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Angelia was not really expecting someone her age to ask her to dance again, so she stuttered a little when she said, "Um…s…sure. Ok."

She took his hand, and he guided her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her hip, and took her right hand in his left. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and they began to sway to the music.

Perseus noticed she smelled like what mortal's call, Marshmallows, seeing as how every God and Goddess had their own particular scent.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked curiously. There were many times where, he Apollo, or Artemis had to make sure. Sometimes she just excluded herself from things so easily.

"Yes. Today has been great." She responded smiling.

"Yeah, I can't believe we finally got our domains."

"Yeah," she responded a little smugly, "And even after you forgot we even had the ceremony today."

Perseus looked back at her laughing to himself a little, and said, "In my defense, I was getting chased by a lot of..." He trailed off catching himself.

"A lot of what?" Angelia responded twice as smug that she got him to admit even just a little what they were up to.

"Nothing," He said back, "I was just a little preoccupied."

"Right," she said, in a much more relaxed tone and they continued to dance.

As the song ended, Perseus kissed her hand, and walked over to Apollo and Triton, talking behind a pillar.

"I still don't get it," Apollo said to Triton, "If it's supposed to harness the energy of anything its touching, why aren't you dead right now?"

"That's not specifically what it does!" He whisper yelled. "There an art to it,"

"What art?" Apollo responded, "Its literally a ball dude."

"What are you guys talking about?" Perseus said coming over to the pair.

Apollo smiled at his best friend and said, "Well if it isn't lover boy. Smooth moves with Angelia. I've never seen her smile so much outside of her shell."

Perseus rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, shut up. You know how she is. She deserves to enjoy tonight as much as we do too. I had to help her out of her shell slightly."

"I know dude, but still." He responded.

"So, what is it we are talking about?" He asked again.

"Triton was trying to explain how useless this Artifact we grabbed this morning is."

"It's not useless," Triton said to the now god of the sun. "It's just not activated yet."

"Do _you_ even know the full extent of what it does Triton?" Apollo asked the merman.

Triton didn't answer directly, but said, "Its missing two other pieces I need to do some more research for."

Perseus looked at his brother and said, "You didn't think to mention this before we snuck out of the ocean last night?"

"I thought of it. And then I decided not to. That's not the point, the point is we need to find the other two pieces for it to work."

Perseus was about to respond when his father grabbed his shoulder and said, "Perseus. I hate to steal you for a minute, but there is a matter we must discuss in private."

"Do you need me to come along father?" Triton asked, putting the artifact back into a pocket as quickly as possible.

"No Triton, you may stay with Apollo. I am sure Perseus will tell you all about our conversation in a few minutes." He responded to his son.

'Uncle," Apollo said bowing to Poseidon, as he nodded ack to him, his arm around Perseus, leading him to a part of the Oval that led to an outside area.

"Have I done something dad?" Perseus said to him.

"No no. Nothing like that. Just something you and I need to discuss."

They walked throughout the crowd, nodding every now and then to multiple minor gods who bowed to them in respect.

Eventually they reached the clearing, and Poseidon asked those who were out here if they could have the space. The minor gods bowed and left immediately.

"What is going on father?" Perseus asked, a tad bit worried now.

"Perseus," Poseidon said, not really sure how to start this conversation. "I wish to speak to you about being titled Eklektos."

Perseus laughed a little, and began rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand as he said, "I really don't know anything about it. I don't know what duties it comes with."

Poseidon took in a deep breath, and let it out. He repeated this action three times before finally saying, "Perseus, Eklektos is more than a title."

Perseus stayed silent listening to his father, and taking in all his words.

"It is also a prophesy." Poseidon said.

Perseus looked at his father and said, "The title Eklektos is a prophesy? What prophesy?"

Poseidon looked at Perseus and decided to just say it.

"Eklektos means, _The chosen._ "

"Chosen for what?" He said back to his father.

"The chosen to be sacrificed."

 **Author's notes:** Hey friends. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. Over the weekend, I was with my older sister, and she dragged me to a few different parties with a crowd I just didn't roll with. And I'm in college, so there was some homework to focus on too. Plus, I am leading an entire class next Tuesday for a grade, so I've been getting my plan together for that. Also a few psychology papers and quizzes are coming up. As well as my writing and Inquiry class, so I haven't had that much free time. I gotta finish Hidden Figures. It's a good book, but I just can't get interested in it. It's torture for real yall. But I had some time today to finish this chapter, as well as add another one to my other story. But other than that, let me know what you guys think. There will be a lot more action and fighting in the upcoming chapters. As of right now, I'm just trying not to rush the story, and let things flow at their own pace. Thank you for all your support, and reviews. Chapters will be coming in faster after these papers and stuff are turned in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** What it is yall? We are just gonna jump right into it, cause you guys (and girls) don't wanna hear me/read me talk. You guys just want to get to the next chapter, so here it is. I'm gonna answer all the questions at the bottom for this chapter.

Chapter 6

"W...Wha-"Was all Perseus could manage to say.

He had just been told that his life was forcibly going to end, and was stunned to say the least. Poseidon turned his body back towards his son.

"Perseus," he began, "You need to relax. Get your breathing under control."

Perseus was indeed breathing heavily. He wasn't completely panicked just yet, because he was still waiting to find out what this all meant, but every second he was getting there.

Taking in a quick breath, Perseus managed to push out, "What do you mean I've been _Chosen_ to be sacrificed? I don't understand!"

Poseidon took two steps and put a hand on his shoulder before saying, "Perseus, listen to me" he said in a gentle but firm voice, "We don't have a lot of time before the prophecy starts, so I need you to hear everything, or as much as I can say."

Perseus's chest was rising and falling now, as he said, "Father, people have been coming up to me all night long, telling me what a 'Great Honor' it is to be titled Eklektos. And nor your telling me I'm going to die?!"

"No Percy!" Poseidon whisper yelled. "I'm trying to tell you the only way you can live. But you need to calm down and listen to me."

From the inside of the Oval ball, Hera could feel her sons mind and body panicking, and going rigid.

 _Damn it Poseidon. Calm him down._ She thought in her head. She was currently in a conversation with Athena and 3 minor gods that stood in a circle talking. They were also parents of godlings that received their domains, and were all happy as ever.

Hera had been receiving many congratulations, just as the other Olympians who had children that got domains as well. She smiled, and shook their hands. A few times during the night, particularly when she and her son were dancing together, she could forget that he was Eklektos. Whenever she remembered that, it would tear at her heart strings.

But at the moment, Hera was in her head, focusing on Perseus's pulse and his nerves. They were both elevating and her instincts told her to go to him. But she stood where she was, and continued to pretend that she was paying attention to the conversation.

 _Poseidon said he would handle it_ She reminded herself. There was a reason she had chosen him to be his father. Poseidon was a good man, and a great father to both Triton, Perseus, and the children he had before Amphitrite. He was powerful, and had honored his marriage, _most of the time,_ after he took his vows. He would handle it, and he would tell Perseus what he needed to know.

"Perseus," Poseidon said looking at his son, "Listen carefully."

Perseus was currently getting his breathing under control, the was his Aunt Demeter taught him to. Breathing in and out slowly, while focusing on the smell of fresh dirt. It wasn't the most appealing thought, but dirt always spoke to Demeter, and she taught him to find peace in the cool soil. To find comfort in the covered seeds.

"Ok," He said opening his eyes, and looking back into the blue green eyes of his father.

Poseidon smiled slightly and said, "We had another brother. Hestia, Zeus, Demeter, Hades, your mother and I. There was one more. His name was Lacomus."

Perseus asked, "Lacomus? I've never heard that name. You've never spoke of him."

"Yes, however, there is a reason for that." His father responded with a serious but slightly grief-stricken voice. "Before we had the Domain Ceremony, the fates came to us individually after we escaped our fathers stomach, and gave them to us. Lacomus was made Eklektos as well."

Perseus panicking just a little less, attached to that last word his father just said. But at the same time, he knew, the fact that his brother, Lacomus wasn't here, meant something grave.

"The titan war, against our father was brutal, went on for 11 years, and only ended because of Lacomus. Zeus, with his bolt, me with my Trident, Hades with his Helm, and Lacomus with his Spear."

Perseus was getting nervous again, but he wanted to hear the entire story, so he stayed silent.

"Our mother, your grandmother, Rhea, gave birth to both Zeus and Lacomus on the island Crete. Kronos did not know that she had given birth to two different children. They weren't exactly twins, and Lacomus was born 9 days after Zeus. But they were raised together. Lacomus was the smallest of us. Quiet and shy, but a hell of a warrior and a strategist."

Poseidon went on, "When they came of age, the Fates granted them their domains on Crete. Lacomus was the god of Endurance, brotherhood sentencing and was titled Eklektos. Once Kronos was defeated, he would go on to sentence him to death in Tartarus for eternity. But he never got that opportunity. Our mother introduced Zeus and Lacomus to Kronos in their titan forms. She told them that the young titan Zeus wished to be his royal cup holder, and Lacomus wished to be his royal sliver wear bearer. He was impressed by them both, due to their singing and dancing skills. As well as their very keen sense ability to tell jokes at keep the titans entertained, Kronos was impressed, and employed them almost right away."

"The two went on to entertain the Titans for quite some time, until Kronos trusted them completely. One day at dinner, with all the titans, Lacomus and Zeus encouraged the titans to partake in a drinking game. Naturally, them being easily entertained by the two, the titans agreed almost immediately. Zeus however put something in each of their cups, and Lacomus laced their forks and knives with the same. All the Titans except Kronos fell asleep, as instead, he got nauseous, and threw each of us up, in the backwards order that he swallowed us. Afterwards he fell asleep. We were trapped in his stomach for 300 years, and we were all full grown by then. It didn't take us long to escape, and put some distance between us and mount Orthys by the time the Titans woke up."

"In the events following, we attempted to destroy the Titans many times, but even when we got close to defeating one, they always seemed to gain their power back to fast. It didn't matter what we did, if we stabbed them through the heart. If we dropped a mountain on them, or broke a piece of the sky to drop it on them. Even though it trapped Atlas, the other Titans weren't as foolish. Kronos most of all, he simply would not fall. None of the efforts we made to be rid of him. Until, Lacomus figured out our missing piece of the puzzle."

"Kronos had a source of power, as us Olympians have our thrones. Without them, we would be destroyed immediately. Titans can live without them, but they cannot die until it is destroyed. That is the cost for being as powerful as we are. All the power in the world, but if your source is destroyed, so are you. If your power, or any of the other Olympian born becomes great enough, there is no doubt that you will have a throne made for you in the council, and will join our ranks. But that is far from now. Anyway, Lacomus. The four of us were to make our final push against Kronos at the top of Mount Orthys. But Lacomus, he told us he would be taking a different rout. The source of Kronos power was held at the bottom of Kronos's scythe. Something ancient made by Gaea. But only Lacomus could destroy it."

"That was how it was with him, after being titled Eklektos, it seemed like he was the key to accomplishing things that seemed otherwise forbidden. It wasn't just that though, he was the only one that could open certain vaults and gates that were blocked from us. Only he could see exactly where we were supposed to place a certain relic, and even then, the relics would only respond to him. The same would hold true for many gods titled Eklektos after him. And this was no different. Kronos's source of power could only be destroyed by the one titled Eklektos. So, Lacomus knew if he charged in with the rest of us, that he wouldn't get close to it."

Perseus was listening very intently now. His nerves seemed to calm down, delving into the story of his unknown uncle, the god who made it possible for the Titan war to end.

Poseidon took on an even greater grief-stricken demeaner before he continued, "The plan was for us to push our way into his black palace, Hestia and I would take the left entrance. Hades and Hera the middle. Zeus and Demeter the right, and Lacomus would come in at a hidden entrance only he could open and find. We were going to engage Kronos head on while Lacomus came from wherever he was going to, and destroy his source of power. But something…went wrong. Lacomus was fighting Kronos alone by the time we all cornered him. He was missing an arm, and his left eye. Kronos was showing him no mercy. But Lacomus was supposed to be fine. He was a god after all. We all engaged Kronos and whatever brothers he had with him. He had 3 of them with him. Zeus and Hestia fought Kronos. The rest of us took his brothers. Kronos was fighting to fast using his scythe, and moved to fluidly. Lacomus was struggling to get to it."

"Zeus eventually blasted him back, and Kronos was separated from his scythe as he was blown out of the back of the black palace. I stayed fighting another Titan, while Lacomus made his way to the scythe. Once he grabbed it, something took over him. Nearly killed him, but Lacomus fought back, and managed to pull off the bottom of the scythe, which held yet another relic. It was red, black and gray, and the size and shape of a pear. Lacomus after removing the relic, broke the scythe in half, and told us he had to take the relic somewhere else to destroy it. He mentioned a temple in a realm only Eklektos could enter. But Kronos didn't let him get that far. Kronos was still powerful, and couldn't be killed until the relic was destroyed. Lacomus knew he could destroy it here and now, but what would happen, none of us could predict."

"With Kronos getting his bearings once again, he sensed his source of power was in danger, and that his scythe had been broken. He was enraged, and his powers were becoming equal to ours in his anger. Lacomus…he…He began to crush the relic in his one hand. We all screamed for him to stop, but he didn't, and eventually put in his mouth to bite on as well. Kronos was feeling his powers ebb away, but not before he grabbed Lacomus's spear, and the blade to his scythe, summoning them both to him, and put them together, making a cursed and forbidden weapon as we call them now. We were able to defeat the other titans temporarily, and sent them to Tartarus, knowing they would not stay dead forever until their source of power was destroyed. With them gone, we joined Zeus and Hestia outside the dark palace, and we fought Kronos with everything we had. But he was enraged, and he was losing all restraints. Suddenly the palace behind us, it was totaled in an explosion. The palace, huge as it was, began to fall and break. We knew the relic had been destroyed, but Lacomus was destroyed with it. Not to the underworld, but he was destroyed. We wore Kronos down in a battle between the 6 of us, and at some point, separated him from his Scythe. Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia and I bore him down, and brought him to his knees."

"Kronos could be destroyed now, but he wouldn't stay destroyed. He would somehow reform himself. Zeus, realizing this, grabbed his scythe, and cut Kronos into a thousand pieces, all the while, he cursed us with every amount of hate possible. Directly after, Zeus went on to look for our brother, as did the rest of us. But he was nowhere to be found. Hades confirmed he was dead, but he couldn't find him in the underworld. Lacomus was simply erased from existence. We didn't know if it was because of the relic, but we assumed. We never forgot him. But because it was so long ago, his name was lost to all those that came after the war, except for us. We always remembered him."

"And so, began the cycle. One God would be deemed Eklektos, be the pinnacle of our efforts, but they would die, and would never return. We never heard or saw them again. God after god, goddess after goddess would be titled Eklektos, and the same, but different fate befell all of them. They would all return from adventures different. Changed. Scarred by s journey, a loss, or a trial they were put through. Only one Eklektos can exist at a time. And the fates…they seem to have chosen you for the same fate…"

Perseus was staring at his father, but was utterly speechless. He was going to die? He was going to have to sacrifice himself? He began to panic again. He had put himself in dangerous positions numerous times with Apollo, Artemis, Triton, and other Gods he took numerous adventures with. But now, was the only time he genuinely feared for his life. His pulse quickened, and his vision began getting s little shaky.

 _I'm scared,_ He thought. _I'm genuinely terrified._

"Father, why…wh-" He tried to say, but his mouth was to dry.

"There is a chance however," Poseidon said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He could also feel Perseus panicking on the inside, while standing rigid. "One Eklektos, survived the prophesy."

"Who?" Perseus asked, "And what is the Prophesy?"

"Her name is Tzeila, but she survived, before she killed herself. Why she killed herself we never found out. We only assumed her journeys brought her to a place where she didn't want to be alive any longer, so she willed herself to die. But you have been given a domain, The Fade, that may allow you to speak with her, and find out the truth of her fate, how she lived, and the complete prophesy."

"You don't know it?" Perseus asked feeling even more hopeless.

"We know that it IS a prophesy, many of the same fates have transpired though the different Eklektos. But we don't know the literal words. Prophesy has never been a domain until Apollo today. It may not come to him for a while, knowing that there are thousands at the moment making their way to him right now. But you don't have time to wait and discover what it is, what we do know, is that the Prophesy begins immediately the day after the Eklektos has been decided. Even now, you have little time. But what little events we do know of the Prophesy is this: You must go to Mount Orthys by sunrise, and their you will discover the first step, and what is to transpire afterwards. Only after you have reached Orthys, will the prophesy allow you to bring a companion. It will also decide exactly how many you may bring with you. But a demigod will be involved. Each Eklektos eventually crossed paths with a Titan. Some of them became friend, others were immediate foe. It all depends on you. A great betrayal, deep enough to shake you will take place. A death of someone you care for deeply, and an enemy turned ally. And our last assumption, is a death, where you can never return, but that is only our assumption. Whether it happens on not, will all depend on you, and if your power over the Fade will allow you to speak to Tzeila."

Perseus was still looking at his father, but he was lost in his thoughts. _Mount Orthys by sunrise, decide on my companions with 1 demigod. An unknown titan as a friend or an enemy. Someone will betray me. Who? Why? Someone I care for will die. And my death. Unless I can find a way to speak with Tzeila._

"Tzeila is your best chance at surviving Perseus," Poseidon said, "Find a way to speak with her through the Fade, and convince her to tell you what the Prophecy is, and what she faced. Do you understand Perseus?"

Perseus seemed to snap back into reality before be burrowed his eyebrows, shook his head, and said, "I…I can't do this! I don't understand! Why do I have to do it? Why do I have to go alone? You told me there were still terrible beings surrounding that mountain. Not to mention mother forbade me from ever going there! Can't you come with me?"

"That is another thing," Poseidon said regretfully, "There can be no help from Godly elders. Your mother, nor I can help you in any way for the beginning of the Prophecy. Whenever a god reached the point that they could receive help from elders, they were already dead."

"Who says you can't" Perseus asked.

"Whenever an elder has tried to help an Eklektos, they god would be destroyed immediately." Poseidon responded. "The one named Eklektos that is. And the God that tried to help would be forever responsible for their death."

Perseus was still shaking his head, trying to grasp his situations, but it was so unreal to him. He responded to his father, in a pleading voice, "Dad, please…Is there really no escaping it? We are gods. We are supposed to live forever. If no Eklektos before has ever been able to survive, or hang on their drive to keep living, how am I supposed to?"

"Because Perseus," Hera said from behind him, "It is who you are."

Hera had slight tears falling down her face. Even though she was crying, her face remained straight and dignified. Her voice was strong, and didn't shake. She walked with the same grace she always had. Her eyes stilled glowed their bright Hazel, and she kept her poise.

"You are the Prince of Olympus, and you were raised, and taught by the best Olympus has to offer. You were built, to be the breaker of this cycle, and the last Eklektos. Courage is built into your very bones, and runes deep in your heart. You are the Champion of 2, and blessed by 2 more. You have the tools, and weapons to accomplish this. Most importantly, you are my son, and you have never failed at anything you were determined to conquer. Your father and I believe in you. The gods stand with you, and you will be the Eklektos to live."

Perseus was half tuned, looking over his shoulder at his mother, and said, "Mother…I…I don't know how…"

"Yes, you do," Hera said standing in front of him, and placing her hand on his cheek. He had his own tears beginning to fall, and she brushed him away with her thumb. "It's in you, Percy. It always has been."

"Use your powers, and everything you've learned," Poseidon said coming up next to him. "Find a way to speak with Tzeila, and learn the Prophecy. Trust your instincts and remain vigilant. This is YOUR prophecy Perseus. Make sure the fates know it to be true."

Perseus couldn't look either of them in the eye. They believed in him, but he was still scared, so he looked down at the marble ground below his feet, and hung his head. Hera moved her hand from his cheek, and lifted his chin.

"You're a fighter Perseus, you always have been." Hera said moving up to kiss his cheeks.

In mortal height, Perseus was 5'10, Hera was 5'9, Poseidon 6'2, Triton 6'0, and Apollo 5'11. Hera did not have to move very much to get to his cheek.

When Hera pulled back, she noticed how Perseus's eyes seemed to gain just a slight bit of their natural brown glow back. They had been dimmed ever since Poseidon told him he was Chosen to be Sacrificed. But they slowly got a little brighter.

Perseus smiled slightly, and hugged his mother. She hugged him back, and placed a hand on the back of his head. Hera held out her other Arm in Poseidon's directions, in an invitation to join hugging their son. Poseidon complied and wrapped them both in his huge muscular arms. They stayed that way for a time, before letting go, as Zeus called to all of the Olympians back into the Ball room.

Hera held onto her son for just a minute longer, before letting him go, grabbing his face between both her hands and said, "Come back, you hear me?" Now her voice was slightly shaky, but everything else remained strong. "You finish this Prophecy, and you come back to us ok? Don't let anything stand in your way of that one goal Percy."

Perseus was nodding, as Hera said, "Remembering what you learned about fighting. Elbows in, head tucked, grip tight, wrist loose, legs out-"

Perseus finished it for her, "Knees bent, feet dug in, shoulders separated and level. Chin up, and weapons always facing my target."

Hera nodded, and kissed his forehead. "I love you sweet heart. You are the light of my life. Never forget that."

"I love you too mom. I promise I'll come back."

And with that, Hera reluctantly let go of her son. In more ways than one. He would come back to them. She knew it. He would. He had to.

Poseidon clapped both hands on Perseus's shoulders and said, "Today, you became a God Perseus, and threw time, I have watched you and your brother become men. I am immensely proud of you both, and nothing you could ever do will change that."

Poseidon hugged his son one last time, "Remember what I said. Find Tzeila, learn the full Prophecy and survive. I love you son. Bring Honor to the gods."

Perseus was hugging his father tighter than he had ever hugged anything as far as he could remember. "I will father. I love you too."

Poseidon released him with his arms still on his shoulders, "Say goodbye to Triton and Amphitrite before you leave." He said with pride, before he turned, and walked back into the ball.

Perseus was then left alone, standing in the little outside clearing with his own thoughts. He was still very much panicking. Just the beginning of this quest alone was far more dangerous than a lot of the things he had been though. But even things that were dangerous, Perseus always had someone with him, a few companions to help him through the worst of things. But to climb mount Orthys alone, was pushing even his ability. With all the books Triton read, about ancient beast, monsters, artifacts, sacred places, Perseus knew, extreme danger awaited him even at the bottom. Not to mention one of the few places Hera had forbidden him from going since he was a child, was Mount Orthys.

 _I'm going to be alone till I reach the top, and discover the next piece of the prophecy._

Perseus knew he couldn't just fly to the top. The magic, and the beings in that mountain ran deep within the bones of it. Making his way up the side was his best chance for survival. It wouldn't take too long. He was a god. He was fast. But what the mountain lacked in height against a god, it made up for in dangerous creatures and forces. He couldn't flash to the mountain either. He couldn't risk ending up somewhere where he was placed in immediate danger, and end u[ blindsided.

Perseus took a minute, and then stole himself with a shake of his head. _I WILL make it up that mountain._

Allowing his confidence from that slight bit of determination fuel him, Perseus walked back into the ball, to see all the minor gods facing the thrones. The Olympians were all standing at their thrones, but the Olympian born were scattered throughout the oval. Perseus sensed Triton and Apollo were still together on the other side of the ginormous oval, and began making his way through the crowd. It wasn't hard. Perseus was royal to royalty, and all the minor gods parted as he came close.

"Hello Gods, Goddesses and Godlings! Our celebration is only just beginning, as you all know it last 2 days! It is at this time in the celebration, that we wish to give our tributes to all we have accomplished, and all our future endeavors!"

As Zeus continued his speech, Perseus made his way to Triton and Apollo, who were both listening to him. Triton noticed his brother coming a few seconds before Apollo did.

"About time!" Apollo whisper yelled, placing an arm over his best friend's neck, "We thought you may have fell off Olympus and forgotten to fly."

"Wouldn't be the first time I fell off." Perseus said back, trying to get back into his happy and blissful mood.

Triton and Apollo both knew Perseus to well for him to get away with something like that, and said at the same time in serious voices, "What happened?"

"And before you say nothing," Apollo added as Perseus took in a breath to say exactly that, "remember; God of truth and all that."

Perseus sighed and said, "I don't really have a lot of time to explain right now, but I will tomorrow, more than likely after the celebration is over."

"What are you talking about?" Triton said confused, "You're not staying?"

"I can't. Father has told me…" Perseus hesitated.

" _A betrayal that will shake you_ " Rang in his head, inn his father's voice. He had to remind himself that this was his brother, and that Triton would die before he betrayed him. Perseus knew it could just as well be Apollo. At the same time, either of them could die. It could also be towards someone he had never met before. Someone he will meet, might betray him or die. He simply didn't know. He couldn't know. But he trusted his brother and Apollo.

"Father has told me what being titled Eklektos has meant. It is a prophecy, but it has never been put into words. He has only told me of events, and that the first part of it is to head to Mount Orthys."

"Mount Orthys!?" Triton said.

"Prophecy!?" Apollo said

"Shhh!" Perseus said as the boys got a little louder than a whisper. "Shut up!"

"Perseus," Triton started, "You can't go to Mount Orthys, you know what is up there."

"I've already deduced about 20 Prophecies but nothing with Eklektos in it yet. Wait till I get something, and we can all go after the celebration."

"Yes," Perseus interjected, "I know what's up there, but father has already told me I have no choice. And I can't wait till after the celebrations, I have to leave in a few minutes to make it there by sunrise."

"Like hades you're going alone!" Triton said, his protective big brother persona reaching its peak. "I won't allow it!" Triton grabbed his brother by the arm. "You're not going," he said firmly.

Perseus pulled his arm away from his brother and said, "Do you think I _want_ to go and risk my life on mount Orthys alone? It's not my choice, and I wasn't given one. Father told me this is what I had to do."

"Why on earth would father send you there _alone_?" Triton said. "It doesn't add up."

Apollo said, "Perseus is telling the truth. Whatever uncle Poseidon told him is true to. I really don't know how I can tell, but he's telling the truth Triton. Percy has to go alone."

Perseus ignored Apollo using his nick name and said, "See? It's not my choice!"

Triton still did not like the thought of his little brother going to Mount Orthys period, let alone by his self. Triton and Perseus had always been close since they were first introduced as brothers. They fought, but they always had each-others backs, and never stayed mad at each other. Perseus was impulsive, and did things without thinking things through sometimes. But if he was ever going to do something stupid, it would be in the presence of Triton so that they would have each other in something went wrong. Triton wasn't all that perfect either. He ill-informed them many times for artifacts, but Perseus was always there to add his skill to the equation. Apollo was just as much a part of them too. But what Perseus was talking about right now, did not sit well with Triton or Apollo.

Triton sighed, and looked at his little brother, "The second you can have people help you, you call for me immediately or I'm coming anyway."

Perseus smiled and laughed slightly, "Sure thing fishtail."

Apollo added, "You already know I'll be there as soon as you need me. Triton and I will be right over. I'll go as far to say even Artemis will want to come as well."

"I don't know how many of you I will be able to bring, but I will definitely be bringing you two."

Perseus and Triton clashed their right hands together, and pulled each other into a hug. Perseus did the same with Apollo, and he said in his ear, "Don't be a show off ok? Who am I kidding? You can't help it."

"Perseus," Triton said, "Take this." He placed the ball of metal in his hands.

"Now why are you going to give him that useless crap? You know it does nothing."

"Yes, it does do stuff, I'm just not completely sure what it is. Anyway, take it, you will probably make better use of it than we will."

Perseus looked at the ball of metal, before putting it in his pocket, and winking at Triton.

Perseus laughed and the separated before asking, "Triton, do you know where Nyla is?"

Nyla was the word Perseus used to refer to Amphitrite. It was his was of calling her mother without really calling her mother. Perseus couldn't remember when or why he started calling her that, but she loved it, so it kept it.

"Mother is somewhere over there," Triton said pointing left of the thrones.

Zeus was still giving the same speech, the gods still clapping and cheering.

Perseus found Amphitrite to the left of Hermes's throne, and tapped her shoulder, "Hello Nyla." Amphitrite regarded him with a smile and a warm hug.

"Percy," she said back in a heartfelt voice, "It is almost midnight. I assume you are headed out in a few minutes."

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," Perseus responded, coming out of the hug. Amphitrite held Perseus on the side of his arms, and said, "You do what you have to Eklektos, and come back home to the ocean soon ok?"

Perseus nodded, and accepted her kiss on his forehead. Perseus walked away from her, and stood at the edge of the oval, and watched his mother, father and the rest of the gods, still standing their while Zeus gave his speech.

Perseus waited for the signal, the one that came when Poseidon looked at Hera and nodded, before she turned her head to find her son. She found him almost immediately and gave him a single nod. Perseus nodded back, before slipping out of the oval ball room.

Perseus then flashed his armor back onto his self when he was outside. It was nice, and shiny again, the base color was white, but all the details of the armor were done in gold and silver, with various gems embedded in it.

Perseus took a few breathes as he walked to the closest edge of Olympus.

 _I can do this_ He thought to himself, _I can do this. I am the son of Hera, and a son of Poseidon. I am he Champion of Hestia and Hades, and eternally blessed by Demeter and Aphrodite._

Perseus repeated these things in his mind over and over again, before the edge of Olympus was in sight. As he neared it, he entered a sprint, and leaned forward to add as much speed as possible. His speed was incredible as he felt light as air. The ledge grew closer and closer, before Perseus leaped off of Olympus, allowing himself to fall slightly before he flashed in his royal golden wings.

And he flew off into the Direction of Mount Orthys, signifying the very beginning, of what would be known as The First Legend of Perseus.

 **Author's note and Comments:** Alrighty then, the adventure officially begins. To those who are eager to hear the official Prophecy, it will be a while, but I do already have it together. I know of 1 person who will absolutely HAVE to join Perseus on this adventure, but everyone else is optional. If there is anyone specific you wish to have join him, lemme know, and it will be decided in the chapter after the next one. Also thank you for being so patient with me. Freshman year in college is pretty rough, but I'm getting through it lol.

Q: Will Artemis be a hater of ALL men, or just certain types of men?

A: At first, I wanted to make Artemis a hater of all men because it'll go well with events I have planned in the future. However, if people like nice Artemis more then let me know, and I can adjust the story a little bit to fit her attitude.

Q: Will Percy be around Artemis much in this story, or will they pass like ships in the night?

A: For THIS story, it will kind of all depend. Perseus will definitely be around Artemis in this story if she does not become one of his companions for this first story. She is important to the story to, not just as his potential romance. But she will be involved. If you like her as a companion, let me know.

PMQ: What will he Artifact do?

A: Ahhh, lol, if only I could tell you now my friend.

PMQ: How many chapters will this story be?

A: For this first one, around….30 or so.

PMQ: How powerful is Percy? And will he get other domains?

A: My goal for his domains was to give him Variety instead of over powering him. A Percy who and just shrug huge blast of power is kind of boring. It just wouldn't be interesting. But Perseus in terms of his powers has yet to reach his full potential. Especially given that he has a bunch of new ones. He's not as strong as an Olympian cause he does not require a throne right now. & Official domains, no. But Perseus will get blessed here and there by various people, but they won't go directly into domains. They will offer him slightly more variety however.

PMQ: Will Perseus or any of the other Children of the Olympians join the Council with Artemis and Apollo?

A: Who joins the Council will be up to you guys honestly. As far as Perseus, it will really all depend like I said with what you guys want. But if it does happen, it will be many many stories from now.

Thank you to everybody for reading. Remember to vote on the poll for Percy's first romance. And if you guys like her more than Artemis, then she could become permanent. So far, people really like Artemis though. Also, let me know who you think will make good companions for his adventure. It won't be any more than 3 companions. I know 3 gods may seem like a lot, but trust me. With the stuff I got coming up, it almost won't be enough. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Q &A: **I really hate the number 7 you guys.

PMQ: What is Percy's natural look at his age now?

A: Black hair, glowing Brown/Golden eyes, Tan skin, Poseidon's jaw and chin, Hera's Cheeks and nose.

PMQ: Who will take Percy's place in the canon PJO prophecy? And who will their godly parent be.

A: The canon PJO prophecy will be slightly altered so that Perseus will be the one to fight Kronos, but the person that will take over the original prophecy will be Thalia, or an OC and will have an equal abled enemy to fight.

Q: Can Percy save Zoe? If she did live, could Percy romance her

A: _Can_ he? Yes. _Will_ he? Depends. If people like Thalia taking over the Canon prophecy, or another Character. Thalia will have a completely different story. She will already be with Jason out the gate with Hera no longer on a quest to kill all children of Zeus. If majority of people like her taking over the prophecy, Perseus will save her. & No. If Zoe remains the leader of the hunters, she will hold to her absence of men, until Perseus and Artemis get together. Then Artemis will open the hunt to both genders. By then Perseus is taken.

Q: Will Percy's domain of the Fade allow him the powers of the gods that faded?

A: Hahaha, perceptive. Yes and no. I'd love to explain, but that would seriously spoil the final battle of book five. Just know, the fade is going to be an extremely interesting part of all the books.

PMQ/Q: (I've gotten this question a lot lol.) Can/Will Perseus get the domain of time?

A: The thing about Perseus having that domain is it would give him the ability to almost immediately correct the mistakes he's going to make. Or save someone I plan on having die. Now, it's not impossible that he could take over this domain. But I would have to greatly alter either the power itself, the times, or number of times he could use it in a time frame. That, or there would need to be a massive unknown consequence to pay, good or bad, every time he used it. Gods have more divine control over domains than most titans do. We'll figure it out.

PMQ: Does Perseus have a Roman form? What it is?

A: I've been waiting on someone to ask me that. As of right now, Perseus, and the other Olympian born do not have Roman forms: you will find out why in this chapter. However, when he does get his Roman form, his name will be Romulus. Triton will be Remus. But Roman forms won't be coming in till book 6.

Chapter 7

Hera looked over to Perseus, and nodded once. He nodded back, and in just a few seconds, her son disappeared into the crowd and slipped out of the oval ballroom unnoticed.

 _Be careful Perseus, and come back to me,_ Hera thought to herself.

Zeus continued his speech, but Hera was not listening. She was still in her own head, staring ahead of her at the crowd, still trying to catch a glimpse of the thing she loved more than anything. She knew she wouldn't.

Hera thought of all Eklektos before her son, and her heart sank even deeper. All except Tzeila had met terrible, and painful deaths. Tzeila was a faded goddess. But the rest, were here and gone in an instant. None had a hope of surviving when they were chosen. Hera closed her eyes, as all the attention would be on Zeus a little longer as he spoke, and she prayed to the fates.

The fates only on 2 occasions ever responded to anybody when prayed to. Hera knew for a fact that the fates would hear her, but would remain silent.

 _Please,_ she begged, _if this is some kind of punishment for my past, I beg that you punish me, not him. I will give up my thrown and my crown. My power, or my gifts. My very immortality, you can have it all. But please, just don't take my son from me._

Hera knew as one of the original Olympians, she could never give up her immortality or her powers. It was impossible. But she still meant everything she said.

 _He is all I have, and the only one in this world I trust and love with my whole heart. He has barely lived a full life,_ she pleaded, _and deserves a future. Please! Whatever you want, I will give it! Just let me keep my baby!_

Hera finished her prayer, to nothing but the sound of Zeus's voice once again cutting through the silence. Hera kept her eyes closed, thinking about Perseus. The man he had become. The man he would become. The man she would continue to shape him into. She was confident he would survive, but history kept placing doubt in her mind.

 _He's a fighter,_ she said in her mind. _A fighter,_ she thought to herself. She thought back to when and how Perseus first learned to fight with a weapon…

(Flashback)

"Come along Percy," Hera said to her 10-year-old son. 5 in mortal years. Perseus was struggling to attach the rest of his bronze armor supplied by the Arena of Olympus. Today was a day the prince had been looking forward to since he first saw his father use his Trident. Triton had already begun his lessons in combat 8 months before Perseus, and naturally, he was very jealous of his older brother.

It was the duty of the godlings primary parent to teach them everything, including combat. Poseidon was Perseus's father, but he knew Hera wanted the honor of teaching him herself. Besides, he already had a son he began training.

"It's these stupid leg guards!" The prince of Olympus complained, "The wont stay put!"

Hera smiled and chuckled to herself at the little prince. He didn't like being laughed at when it came to stuff he was really trying. She made her way over to him, and knelt down on one knee.

"The key sweetheart," she said taking his left leg guard into her hands, and began to tie it off, "is to keep your leg pressed against something, so you can tie it off like this. Two loops, and a pull all the way to the top. Then secure it." She said tightening it so it was now strong against his shin and calve.

"Ok," Perseus said getting off the chair in one of his many rooms, and putting it against the wall. Perseus began tying it the way his mother showed him, and eventually he got it right. It wasn't as tight as the one on his left was, but his mother had known how to it for centuries. Perseus kicked off the wall, and finished putting his boots on, and then walked to a humongous mirror in the room, and looked at himself.

"Cool!" The prince said holding up his thin arms, trying to flex them, and pose in the mirror.

Hera stood up smiling, and walked up behind him. He was 5'1 at the moment, and growing nicely. Hera clasped her hands over his little chest, resting her arms on his shoulders. She placed a kiss on the top of his head, and looked at the two of them in the mirror.

"Don't worry," she said to him, "When you finish growing, I will have Hephaestus make you an armor set just for you. They won't have straps, but they will fit you snugly on their own."

"I look like a gladiator!" Perseus said trying make a warrior's face. He just looked like an angry little kid. Hera held in her laugh,

"Come on," she said, "Let's go discover your fighting style." Hera said patting his shoulder.

Perseus walked fast to the door before his mother said, "Percy." Perseus turned around and looked at his mother as she said, "What is a real man?"

Perseus on instinct said, "A real man is a gentleman."

"And what does a gentleman do?"

"A gentleman always escorts a lady," Perseus said returning to his mother's side, and offered her his armored arm.

Hera kissed his cheek as she placed her arm through his and said, "Good job sweetheart. Let's go," she said, as she matched Perseus's eager pace.

He held the door open for her as they neared it, and they walked through the multitude of hallways, stairways, down to the front lobby of Hera's palace. Hera and Perseus left her palace, and made their way to the Arena. Perseus almost dragging his mother in his 10-year-old excitement. Hera was excited herself. She had watched so many gods train their children for years, and she never got to do the same. But it was her turn now, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

There were multiple entrances into the Arena, but the part they went to was the training grounds. Many gods were training their children here today as well. Perseus, Apollo, and Artemis would all be having their first lessons today. The way the system worked, the parents would train them to the best of their abilities, and then, it was up to Galtous the god of advanced and expert combat to sharpen what they learned. Once that was finished, there would be a big competition to determine who the best fighters of that were. But that was quite far from now. For the first year, Hera had Perseus's training all to herself.

As they came to the wide-open training ground, Perseus saw his friends Apollo, Artemis, and a child of Hades, Zagreus all by the weapons post. They were all trying to decide which weapon they wanted to try first. Each godling would end up an expert in one weapon type eventually, but today, they would simply find what they were comfortable with.

"Oh mom! Can I? Can I please?" Perseus said now very jumpy with excitement to pick a weapon.

Hera laughed and said, "Go ahead. But make it quick!" He slightly had to yell, as the godling was already dashing over to his friends.

Artemis turned around to see her friend Perseus approaching fast, and she waved at him. Apollo and Zagreus saw her do this, and turned around to see the son of Hera approaching fast.

Apollo was first to run straight at his approaching best friend, as Artemis came up slightly behind him. Perseus was first to let his feet leave the ground, as Apollo and Artemis did the same. They all slammed their shoulders together, and came crashing down on their sides. Artemis almost stuck her landing, as when she added her shoulder, it tipped the boys, more than it pushed her back. But she still took a tumble.

"I won that one!" Apollo said trying to get to his feet first.

"No way! I was faster!" Perseus said back to his best friend.

"You went back further though!"

"Hey," Artemis said cutting in, "I knocked you both over, so I win."

Neither of the boys could argue with that, so Apollo just stuck his tongue out at her. Artemis did the same right back at him.

"What weapon are you choosing?" Perseus said to the twins, as they walked back to the massive weapon rack, and where Zagreus was standing, eyeing a shiny long sword.

"I'm getting a hammer!" Apollo said with enthusiasm. "I can bash in so many skulls with that! No monster will ever stand in my way!" He said the last word taking a ridiculously funny pose at the end, that the other two godlings laughed at.

"I like the hunting knives!" Artemis said pulling Perseus forward to the rack of weapons and pointing at a bronze one next to a mace. "Small and quickly stab at Ape."

"Hey!" Apollo said catching up to the two, "My hammer will crush your little knife before you even try!"

"No, it won't," Artemis said confidently, "Hammers are slow and too heavy for you. You won't get it off the ground you tart."

"Bet I will!"

"Bet you won't!"

It was typical sibling banter, Perseus was no stranger to it. Him and Triton had these kinds of spats all the time. People came to know both Apollo and Triton as the most protective godlings of their siblings Perseus and Artemis. However, Triton made Apollo seem like a lion next to a Hydra, he was so protective of Perseus.

"How bout you?" Zagreus asked Perseus choosing to join the conversation. "What weapon are you going for?"

"The spear like my mom, or the Trident like my father. Triton is already better than me with them, and my mom is awesome with a spear!"

Zagreus went on to say how the long sword, or the hammer would be his first choice, to which Apollo happily agreed and joined his side.

"Perseus!" The prince of Olympus heard his mother say from behind him.

"Coming!" Perseus said grabbing a spear first. All the weapons were shortened to accommodate for the godlings small size.

Even with it being shortened to his size, the weapon was still ridiculously heavy, and Perseus was struggling quite a bit with holding it with one hand. Eventually he marched back over to his mother, and stuck the bottom end of the spear into the ground, and held it still.

"The spear," Hera said, flashing her signature spear, Katagogi. "Lacomus and I were the first gods to wield them. A few titans were quite proficient with them as well. Originally created for throwing, the spear has evolved into a weapon of reach, and versatility."

Hera went on with teaching him, and eventually, an eager Perseus, was now being taught the correct way to hold it, with or without a shield. Hera usually fought with a shield, but she knew knowing both ways had saved her more than once.

"Now," Hera said after helping a struggling Perseus hold his weapon properly, "try to attack me. And remember, lunge from the back, and the shoulder. Keep your feet planted."

Perseus attempted to take his first stab at it, but the weapon proved to be too heavy for him. Perseus lunged at his mother, who easily not only deflected it, but countered it into a very small redirection that through him off his balance, and made him trip on himself.

"Again." Hera said flat out.

Perseus stood again, and eventually got back into position. He spread his legs wider. A little to wide. Perseus made to lung once again, but Hera barely swiped his left foot, and threw Perseus off balance, and crashing to the floor.

"Again," Hera said.

She knew Perseus was not the type to quit. He was as persistent as they came. Perseus stood up once more. Hera could see it in his eyes. Perseus was looking at her right knee. As Perseus attempted to lung at her knee, Hera did nothing but step out of the way at the last possible second, as her son came crashing down.

"Next choice." Hera said. Three tries were all Hera needed to know that the Spear would not be his signature weapon or fighting style.

"It's just too heavy," Perseus said to his mother.

"You will get stronger. Pick another weapon."

Perseus went back over to the huge selection of weapons, a little discouraged that he wouldn't be following in his mother's foot-steps as a spearman. Perseus came back with a long sword.

Hera stood her spear up on the ground, and said, "The long sword. A weapon knights wielded in war. Built for reach and damage. Slow, but great in defense."

Perseus had a bit of a better grip on the long sword, as it required two hands. Hera still used it against him, and eventually, it was ruled out as well.

Perseus went on to try the mace, the hunting knife, the bow. The scythe, the hammer, and the axe. All of them were not for Perseus. Which left one weapon. The sword. The most common and most basic weapon among mortals. Perseus didn't want to be a swordsman. He wanted to be different. Special, but it looked like his only option.

"The sword," Hera said, "Varying in size and shape. Multi purposed. Some can be used for defense, some for outright attacking your enemy. Built for speed and precision as well as variety."

Hera taught him how to hold it correctly. Oddly enough, it felt right. The grip was not right for his hand, but even the heavy weight of the blade, seemed to encourage him. He held it as his mother told him to, and crouched.

 _Decent,_ Hera thought as she crouched into position herself, _but something is still lacking._

Perseus instead of lunging, decided to be tricky, and spin to bring his blade to her left hip. Hera deflected it easily, and tripped him. But his strike was the most confident so far.

"Again," she said, thinking she was onto something here.

Perseus got up, and tried not to touch any of his bruises. They ached.

Perseus got back into position, a little surer of himself, and made to attack her straight through her mid-section. Hera still seeing it coming, deflected it, and swept his legs from under him. Again, he showed confidence.

"Again," Hera said.

Perseus got up angry, but still got into position. This time, it was his turn, Hera made to strike him directly on the left side of his head. Perseus's blade came up and deflected it, not without repercussions. He still ended up getting pushed to his right, but he didn't completely fall.

"Again," Hera said.

Slowly but surely, as Hera went on to tell Perseus where it was he was coming up short, he eventually began a kind of flow. However, her still seemed to be lacking. He wasn't able to fend her off for more than a couple strikes. It was like when he needed to be protected in a certain area, he simply wasn't.

They went on to train for hours. Perseus became as decent as you could become on his first day, but Hera could tell he was a swordsman.

Weeks past, and Perseus made great progress into the coming months. He was fast, and could deflect Hera's blows without falling over. But he was still missing something. She couldn't pinpoint what it was until a month and 4 days later. Perseus and Hera were in the heat of their battle, Hera pulling her strikes because regardless of how good he got, she couldn't give full effort, or he still wouldn't learn. Not until she figured out what was missing.

Perseus was breathing heavily as his mother was wearing him down. Hera didn't use a shield, and decided to just fight him normally. Hera's fighting style was as fluid as it was graceful. She aimed her next powerful blow at Perseus's ribs, but the boy deflected it. However, Hera's weapon was already on the moving, coming around for his left shoulder. And that's when she spotted it.

Perseus knowing, he wouldn't get his weapon there in time to deflect it, put up his left hand, and tried to let the brace absorb the impact. It wouldn't have, but the blow never came, instead Hera stood in her ready position, and stopped just short of an inch away from his arm.

"Hmm…" She said. She stared at his hand, and thought it over in her mind.

Perseus opened his eyes, and saw her spear was floating by his arm, before she put it in the ground.

"Interesting." She said to herself.

"What's interesting," Perseus said with an extremely relieved voice. He was just glad he wasn't going to take yet another terrible loss.

Hera just stared at him for a few more seconds, before making her way to the weapon wall once again. She grabbed another sword, flipped it in the air once, and made her way back to her son.

"Here," Hera said, "Catch!"

Perseus caught it in his left hand a little disoriented.

"What difference is a different sword gonna make?" he asked.

"Use them both." Hera stated getting into position.

"What?"

"Use them both. Hold your other sword out like this."

Hera showed him how to hold two swords in a way that was comfortable for him. Whichever side of his body he had pointed forward, was the side that the sword was extended on. She showed him how to deflect with one side, and utilize the other.

"Dualist. Rare. The last dualist to live was a titan who died long before his name could be remembered. I'm no professional with it, but let's try it."

Perseus completely doubted that having a second weapon would make any kind of difference. He just thought it would make him look twice as stupid when he lost.

Perseus got into position and crouched. Hera wasted no time, in lunging at his chest. Perseus on instinct deflected it with the blade in his right hand. Hera flipped it around, and diverted it to come at his feet, in a sweep, but Perseus seeing this move from her before, jumped slightly, and landed ready to continue. Hera pressed her attack, and began pushing the boy back. She increased her speed on her next maneuver.

As Hera came in for an attack on his left forearm, Perseus closed his eyes once again for the incoming inevitable pain. Only it didn't come. There was an impact, but no direct pain. Perseus opened his eyes, and almost dropped his jaw. The sword in his left hand, was held upside down, and the spear was on the other side of it.

"Good!" Hera said smiling with pride, "Again!"

Hera pressed her attack, allowing some of her experienced speed to come into play. Once again, Hera made a move that would have resulted in a loss for Perseus in the past, she made to strike at his knees, but he crossed his swords downward and pinned her weapon to the ground momentarily.

"Again!" Hera said.

As hours, days, and months went on, Perseus became an excellent dualist. He was just as fluid and quick as his mother.

Perseus, ducked under his mother's spear as it came at him from his right. He seemed to already know where to put his swords, as he observed his opponent's movements. Hera spun around, and attempted to throw him off, by coming at him with her spear shooting up from the ground diagonally to his left. Perseus blocked it with his left sword, and tried to strike at his mother. She was just as quick and fluid, as she leaned back, and flipped backwards returning to her ready stance. Perseus pressed his attack however, sliding on the ground, and spinning to deflect an attack coming from above him. Perseus looked back for a second, to black a straight stab at the back of his head, and moved his sword up to shift it away from him. Hera decided to bring it back down. Perseus crossed his swords above his chest, and pushed against his mother's pressure. He had gotten stronger in his physic enough to hold his weapons. However, he was still weaker than a full-grown god like his mother. Hera was getting her spear closer and closer to his face by the second. Perseus realizing, he did not have the strength to hold her off for too long, shifted his crossed swords to his left, and sent her spear into the ground. This gave him a split-second opening. Perseus brought the back of his sword into Hera's shoulder, and sent her backwards slightly. She recovered however, and as Perseus came at a jumping lung, Hera swept his feet out from under him in mid-air. Hera spun with her swipe, and brought her spear to his neck as she came out of it. Only Perseus wasn't where he was supposed to be on the ground. In the midst of getting his feet swiped from under him, or so Hera thought, Perseus actually placed the bottom parts of his feet on the spear, and pushed himself in the air. Hera felt something cold on her neck, and looked down to see a bronze blade at her neck.

"Yield?" Perseus said, his right arm stretched out with the sword that stayed at his mother's neck.

Hera knew she could try something risky like drop, and sweep his legs from under him for real, but she decided to say, "I yield."

Perseus brought back his sword and began celebrating, throwing his arms in the air and shouting. Hera smiled at her boy, and said, "Congratulations Percy!"

"Thanks mom! I can't believe I did it! I have to go tell dad! Can I spend the day with him?"

Hera laughed, and before saying yes, she decided, "How about we go together?"

Hera could form herself some gills, but that wouldn't stop her clothes from getting wet in the ocean.

"Yes!" Perseus said grabbing her arm, and flashing them both to the ocean."

(End Flashback)

"So, let the tournament commence!" Zeus finished.

Hera shook herself and opened her eyes to millions of gods yelling agreements and cheers. She played along in time, and cheered with the rest of them.

"Sister," Poseidon said, "Are you alright? You had your eyes closed for quite some time."

"Fine," Hera said, "I was just thinking of Perseus is all."

Poseidon nodded in a knowing way and said, "He will come back Hera. He always does."

Hera gave her brother a smile, and said, "Of course he will," and proceeded onto the tournament.

Hera willing herself, just one last time, closed her eyes and prayed to the fates one last time.

 _Please. Please don't take my baby from me._

Meanwhile…

Perseus had always loved flying, but he never felt one hundred percent comfortable doing it. Why? Because Zeus hated him. However, his mother made sure that when Perseus traveled by sky, Zeus was not to even think of touching him, or he'd regret it.

Perseus flew over the clouds, and listened to the rushing sound of the wind, filling his ears. His beautiful golden wings were invisible on his back. They only showed when he wanted them to show. At the moments, he was flying towards one of the most dangerous, and detrimental places known to god kind. Mount Orthys.

Every second Perseus sped off at incredible speeds in the air, towards the terrible mountain. He had no clue what to expect. Only what Triton told him, and if any of it was true, he'd be lucky if he even made it half way with all of his limbs.

Perseus was attempting to take his mind off of what was coming up for as long as possible, and did a armor check in the air. He grabbed both of the braces on his arms, and saw that they were in excellent condition. They were both white, with gold and silver details outlining all over them. His hands were gloved, but over the knuckles were small pieces of silver metal. The tips of his fingers however were exposed. There were two golden diamonds on his arm bracer each. One a, the bottom where his wrist were, and one at the top where it stretched towards his elbow. Both rested permanently embedded.

Next, he checked the armor on his bicep, and they were both in prime condition as well. The pieces hugged him well, while giving him enough room to gain more muscles if he ever did. The gems on this part were diamonds filled with star light. They both had two beautiful flat white diamonds on the inside, where his ribs were, and on the outside.

He then checked the pieces on his shin and calves. Perfectly shaped to his need, and his demand. At the same time, they offered him room to if or when he needed to. The gems in these were gold. Places on both sides of his shins, and one on the calve.

His thigh guards were the same as his bicep guards, just shaped differently for his legs.

And finally, his chest piece. It wasn't bulky. In fact, it was shaped very well to his body. There were 3 white diamonds filled with star light across his chest, and 2 gold in between them. The gems formed what appeared to be a 5-forked trident, just like Perseus's. There was one long gold gem that stretched from the bottom of the middle of his armor, and split into the forks.

And of course, he had a groin guard that was just white.

Perseus flew through the air, and turned over on his back, and took a minute to look at the starts. He was proud he got the domain over them. He always loved staring at them with his mother at the highest point in her palace. As a child, he would sit on her lap, and she would tell him all kinds of stories of adventures who followed the stars to get where they had to go. How they found peace in the night sky. Poetry was written about them, and Hera knew every one of them.

Perseus only knew where he was going, because of the stars. They told him where to go. And being the god of that domain, he would never be lost. Perseus looked at the moon and immediately thought of Artemis.

"Sorry I didn't say bye," Perseus whispered to himself. The wind was rushing so fast past his ear, that he couldn't hear the words anyway. "Take care of my family ok? And also, tell your brother to lay off the wine. I could smell it on him the moment he spoke."

Perseus knew she probably didn't hear it. But on the off chance she did, it would make for a decent laugh.

Perseus felt a presence below, and in front of him. Not just one. Dozens. All massive, and all powerful. Perseus turned over, and there it was in sight. Mount Orthys. Perseus then flew below the clouds to get a good look.

The mountain itself was completely black. Nothing like the stories his father or mother told him when he was a child. It stretched into the clouds, and Perseus could sense multiple monsters and beings floating in the dark hurricane surrounding it. Perseus began descending.

 _How am I supposed to reach the top?_ He thought. He couldn't fly up there. Magic would rip him apart the second he tried.

Perseus could now see why his mother had forbade him from ever getting near this mountain. It was terrible. Perseus however was good with monsters. Specifically, the ones he could summon because of his mother, which was thousands. Perseus could sense 2 massive monsters ahead of him.1 creeped and walked through and along the mountain he could tell. The other however, brought chill to the son of Hera's very bones.

 _It can't be_ Perseus thought, _there's no way._

Perseus landed a short way away from the mountain. He was in a forest that seemed dead as the mountain itself. It stretched in the mountain. Perseus had to make sure he was sensing things right.

Perseus placed a hand on the ground, and closed his eyes. But it didn't take long for the ruble of the mountain to come almost immediately. Perseus opened his eyes and shivered.

The mountain was alive. The mountain was a monster. And it would send whatever it could, and do whatever it could, to kill Perseus.

 **Authors note:** So, first flashback, and we have reached mount Orthys. I am going to practically screw our young hero over in the next chapter. But he will finally have reason to explore his new powers a little here, and we will put him to the test. On the subject of powers, there is one last god/goddess that will make Perseus their champion in the next chapter. Afterwards, Perseus will make do with those powers he has for a long while. Let me know what you guys think of Thalia taking over the canon PJO prophecy. It'll be her or OC. You can recommend who you like, or I can create another character. Next chapter is his great climb, and the selection of his companions. Thank's yall. Duces!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Q &A: **How is everybody doing today/tonight? We are just finishing up on mid-terms here at UNCG, so that is why I haven't been able to get a chapter out there in a while. But I only got a few more classes, and I'm scot free. Also, I spent the last week or so with my sister, and once again, went to a party my 19yo self had no business being at. I almost got shot, hanging with her bro. Anyway, to the questions.

Q: Are there going to be a lot of OC's? and how far have you planned ahead?

A: Not exactly a lot of other characters. Most of the characters you have met already are actual Greek mythology characters. Such as Ploutus, Macaria, and Zagreus. Even though they aren't in the real PJO storyline, they are still real Greek mythology people. The characters that I have created on my own however are, Jiasemia, Michail and Lacomus. Every now and then there will be people like this, created for a certain purpose. Whether to just fill in a gap, or be of great significance. & I have the plots of up to the 7th book, which was the Son of Neptune I believe. I know exactly what the Prophecy is, who will betray Perseus, who will die, and the rest of the Prophecy's plot I know. I know how I want him to get from point A to point B. The only things I don't plan, are things that you guys, the readers want to see. I leave enough room so that I can follow my plot, still ask you guys how would you like this or that, add it, and still keep the story flowing smoothly.

Q: Is this Ancient Greece timeline, or PJO timeline? Is there Laden, and Golden apple tree on mount Orthrys?

A: This first book will take place in Ancient Greece, the second one will kick off the PJO storyline. By the end of the 5th book, Perseus will be 1,000 years old. & The tree itself is not on top of mount Orthrys, but at some point, in the story Perseus will go and defend it from certain threats. Laden is one of Hera's monsters, and is also incredibly fond of the son of Hera. The Golden Apple Tree will have its own flashback chapter of the first time Hera brought him to it.

Q: So, Percy is a Dualist? Can he fight as well with 1 sword?

A: Perseus is proficient enough with just one sword, but he fights at his best with both Anaklusmos and Exousia at the same time. What I was going for in the last chapter, with teaching him to fight, was that, even though he was good with one sword, something was still missing. He lacked something in his fighting style, that would take him to the next level in his swordplay. He simply wasn't quick enough to be a single swordsman, he required a second sword.

PMQ: Who are potential romances for Apollo and Triton?

A; For Apollo, I will follow the canon story of his romances. Unless people want him to be with someone long term eventually. For Triton, I have a creature of the sea for him to end up with.

PMQ: Will Percy have his own enemy Giant?

A: Definitely!

PMQ: Will Percy have any demigod children?

A: Through adoption, yes.

That's pretty much everything I got. The 3 companions have been selected, and most people practically demanded that if no one else goes on the quest, Artemis has to go. People like her a lot.

Chapter 8

Perseus removed his hand from the ground, stood up, and looked forward, and up.

 _This is impossible_ , he said to himself.

He was completely convinced that no one, not even an Olympian born God or Goddess could make it to the top.

Perseus knew it must have been one of the new powers he gained from his aunt Demeter, but he could detect death and suffering in all the crops and life around him. Deep within the rotten plants, something was forcing them to die. An energy, a magic, that was sending them to death. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly, but he could feel the source of all of this chaos, at the top of the mountain. Whatever was at the top, Perseus knew it was the cause.

This was the great Golden age Titan mountain? There was nothing great about it as of this moment. Perseus could barely see 100 feet in front of him. The mountain itself from first sight at the base of it, was completely black and grey. No healthy vegetation at all. Monsters surrounded it, and were driven to madness because of whatever was at the top. But regardless of the hopelessness he felt, he had to get to the top.

However, before Perseus even began walking, he noticed something was fluxuating his powers and strength within him. It was as if his powers would not replenish themselves, and his strength would not rejuvenate as he expelled them. He knew it had to be an effect of the mountain. The magic here was meant to bring gods down, and send them straight to Tartarus.

 _What I have is what I get? I might as well be a demigod climbing this mountain._

He didn't fully mean what he had just thought. He knew if a demigod or a mortal came within a thousand feet of this mountain, they would drop dead on the spot.

Perseus shook his body out, and began to walk/hike forward. He wished more than anything that he could just flash, or fly up there, but neither of those were an option. If Perseus were to bring his wings anywhere near that hurricane near the top, he would be ripped apart by the winds tugging at his wings. If he were to flash himself to the top, he could end up in the middle of nowhere and dead center in a field of monsters. No. This was all going to have to be done on foot.

Perseus noticed the closer he got to the subtly elevation of the mountain, the colder the air around him seemed to feel. Cold didn't particularly bother him under normal circumstances, but this mountain wasn't normal.

He looked at his hands and tried to mimic, or reflect the way he always saw his Aunt Hestia, or Jiasemia form fire into them. No such luck. Nothing clicked. He tried to force any kind of warmth into them, but still, he got nothing.

 _Oh, come one,_ he thought, _could really use some heat. How do these powers even work?_

Perseus gave up on fire at the moment, and began his greatly elevated hike up a slope. He looked all around him, stayed aware of his surroundings. He already knew dozens of monsters detected him, and were rushing to find him exactly. He knew if he played it smart, he could avoid majority of them. But others would be on him and fast.

Perseus attempted to use what shadows he had around him, it seemed like an endless amount of those were all around him. He stretched out his hands to them, and even though he could feel the shadows, nothing clicked with these powers of Hades either. He didn't know if it was him, or if it was the mountain refusing to let him benefit himself in any way, but his new powers were not coming to him.

Perseus suddenly grew very alert, and could detect a giant serpent was coming his way. Not just any serpent, one influenced, affected, and driven to madness by the mountain. He knew he needed to act fast, so he looked around him, and could spot what looked like a huge bolder. It was 8 times his size, and he didn't want to fight if he didn't have to.

Racing over to the huge rock, Perseus used his strength as a god, to lift it up, and spin himself into its placement, before putting it down in front of him, so as to avoid the slippery creature coming for him.

The serpent could smell a godling, not too far away, as it slithered down the mountain. It was 40 feet long, black and green scales all the way down its body, and a pointed nose. Its, eyes were yellow, and full of madness. The tainted animal continuously licked, and sniffed the air, trying to track him down. It came across a huge bolder, and it got a strong scent from the rock of fresh black dead dirt from all around it. It couldn't tell that the rock had been moved just seconds ago, but it didn't divert its attention to it in the slightest. It seemed fascinated by it, and got a strong scent of a powerful godling nearby, before it licked the air 4 more times, and went on its way across the mountain.

Perseus stayed put for another minute, making sure he was disguising his scent enough so that the serpent was completely gone. He couldn't sense it in front of him any longer, and decided to look over. As he climbed the huge rock, and settled at the stop, he stayed flat on his stomach, his armor making a slight _clink_ sound. Perseus didn't see the serpent anywhere, and let out a breath of relief. The energy and strength he was detecting from it a minute ago, was outrageous.

Just as Perseus was about to stand up, and hop backwards from the bolder, he felt a great weight and pressure behind him, and it came in full force. He made it to his legs, and almost turned around completely, before his lower body was swept from under him. Before the upper half of him could slam into the top of the huge rock, he felt a great piercing pain in his body, and was yanked off the ground.

"GAAHH!" He managed to get out before he felt himself slam into the ground.

Perseus got on his feet quickly, and looked in front of him. The serpent, slippery bastard, had gotten behind him, using its talents of stealth and precision to avoid the godling detecting him. It opened its massive jaws behind him, and clamped down on him. The only reason damage wasn't worse, he knew, was because his armor was unbreakable. As all godly armor was.

Perseus immediately flicked both of his wrist, forming Anaklusmos in his right hand, and Exousia in his left. Looking ahead of him, he saw the vicious serpent threw him 53 feet with its mouth. The serpent's eyes glowed, deadly and mad, but also cunning, and with desire to kill. It had its mouth open, pointed towards him. Its teeth were the size of his blades, if not a foot longer. His blades were 3'0 each, and the serpent's fangs were around 4'0. Saliva dripped from its teeth and tongue as it took notice of his blades.

"Come on you, stupid lizard!" Perseus said tainting it to come closer and getting into a defensive fighting position.

The serpent eyed him hungrily and lowered its extremely long body down into the mountain ground. It made itself eye level with the god, and hissed terribly at him.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on. Come get me." He said to himself for only him to hear. The serpent was approaching slowly, weaving its powerfully muscled torso across the ground.

It stopped 10 feet away, mad but intelligent. Perseus stayed in his ready stance, already predicting when the monster would lunge at him, and formed a plan in his mind. The serpent wasted no time, and quick as lightning made to snap at the boy's head. Perseus predicting this, ducked, and stabbed upwards with Anaklusmos to where the heart should be.

 _Tink!_ Was the sound Perseus heard reflecting into his ears. Perseus had expected this to kill it immediately, but because it didn't, the serpent knowing the godling was still under him, slammed its torso downwards with the intent of trapping the boy down there, and proceed with tearing off his flesh. At the last second, with Perseus realizing the scales were as tough as armor, he rolled out of the way, just as the torso came down with a loud thud.

Perseus stood, spun around quickly, and bent backwards as the serpent's tale swung over his head to take it off. He had no time to waste, as he straightened his back, jumped and did a cart-wheel in the air, dodging the serpents strike to sweep out his legs from under him again.

 _How in Hades do I kill it?_ He thought to himself as he deflected another strike from its tale.

The serpent was relentless, and continued to press down on the son of Hera. Perseus saw multiple streaks of gold liquid flowing around him. His blood. Wherever this monster had gotten him, he couldn't spare a split second to find out. He had to keep defending himself.

The serpent realizing that the godling was a lot more skilled than it assumed, began to try a different rout. It then drew its entire body onto the ground, and began circling him quickly. Perseus didn't spin, because he knew it was trying to make him dizzy. Instead he kept his feet planted, his body set, 1 sword was always aimed at the creature, and he turned his head as far as it could go, and when it reached a point he could no longer turn his head, he threw his head the other way, and continued to follow it. Perseus began getting into a groove with the monster, moving his head and sword with the creature that circled him, and fell into a rhythm. It wasn't going to get the drop on him. Just as Perseus was going to turn his head once again, as the serpent continued to circle him, he would try to stab it through the eye the second his head turned. But it was ahead of him. Just as he turned his head back to his other shoulder with speed, the serpents head wasn't over there. Perseus turned back with just enough time to see the creature lash out at him its jaws wide open, and tried to shove his blade into its throat.

But this was a mistake. Before Perseus's blade made it deep enough into its throat, the serpent clamped down its jaws, and latched onto him.

Perseus could feel saliva, and a huge wet tongue all around his arm. The serpent attempted to break his arm, by throwing him around by it. The young god saw a slight opportunity right in front of him as he was listed off the ground. Perseus brought Anaklusmos across his body, and stabbed it into one of the serpents huge glowing eyes. It wasn't deep enough to damage the brain, but he knew that this monster would never see out of that eye again.

The serpent howled in pain, as it screeched, and opened its jaws, sending the godling flying in another direction. Perseus prepared this time, even though he was in even more pain, spun in the air, and got his feet under him. He landed, one arm on the ground as well to stead himself, as the force of the throw dragged him backwards slightly, picking up black dirt under his feet and hand. The serpent looked back at him, and hissed at him even louder and deadlier.

He allowed himself a few precious seconds to take in a couple breathes as his body ached. He stood up, and got into a stance once more, ready for its approach, but as the creature was blind in one eye at the moment, he thought he'd go on the offensive.

Perseus bent his knees, and took off at an incredible speed towards the monster. The serpent was still cunning, had great senses and an adept sense of smell. It was only blind in one eye as well, and saw the boy coming straight for him. The monster stopped screeching, and got into a coiled position to strike at the godling when he got close enough. As Perseus reached a good distance in front of the beast, he sensed it was going to lunge at him. And lunge it did. Perseus knowing his swords were useless against its outside, flipped Exousia upside down, and punched the monster sending its massive head to the right of him.

The godling kept running the length of the monster's body, jumped, and did a front flip as the end of its tail, swept forwards to hit the boy. Perseus landed with practiced ease, and turned around, having yet another idea. He flipped Anaklusmos upside down as well, and was now holding both swords backwards by the grips.

The serpent was facing him again, if possible even angrier than before, and charged at him. Perseus charged as well. As they came close enough to strike at each other, the monster again, opened its mouth, and tried to bite the boy. Perseus drew his legs forward, under him, and slid across the ground, as the monsters head continued in the direction it attempted to strike him at.

As Perseus slid for 2 seconds underneath the beast, he used the momentum to push himself off the ground, which now had a streak of gold blood across it, and jumped. He jumped up and straight, the monsters tail wouldn't miss this time as it came up, with the intentions of flattening the godling.

Perseus twisted himself in the air, and allowed the monsters tail to streak passed him. Its lower torso ended slamming onto the ground right to it, as the son of Hera came crashing downwards. Perseus gripped both of his blades even tighter as he landed, placed both his feet on either side of the serpent, lifted his arms, and stabbed them into the ground. But not into the scales, he crossed them in the ground, trapping its body down into the dirt. His weapons were indestructible.

The Serpent not fulling realizing what had just happened, madly lunged at the god once more. Only the monster didn't have enough of its body available to complete the lunge, and was pulled to the ground. The monster, foolishly looked back at its trapped body, to see the swords crossed over the lower half of its torso. Viciously hissing at the situation, the serpent gave the son of Hera the extremely small opening he was looking for. He just had to be quick.

The monster still looking back at its lower body, Perseus ran straight at it. The serpent heard the approaching boy, and turned around, the godling now within range of its available body length. It attempted to bite at the bottom of his legs, but instead it got a mouthful of air, as the son of Hera spun to the left, and ran the length of the serpent's body, all the way up to just below its neck. The boy was fast, and swift. The serpent lifted its upper half, as to throw off the foolish boy. But Perseus just rose with it.

The monster noticed that suddenly it couldn't breathe, and there was a great weight all around a part of its neck. It looked behind it, and attempted a failed hiss.

Perseus had his arms wrapped around the monster's neck, and was squeezing as tightly as possible. He was in pain, and yelling at the same time.

 _Die! Die!_ He said in his mind.

The serpent knowing it was in a bad situation, slammed its upped body onto the ground, in an attempt to fling Perseus off. But he held true and tight, and continued to just squeeze tighter. It didn't have mobile access to its lower body, and was restricted to a smaller circle of space. In a desperate attempt to from him off, the monster began throwing its upper body back and forth in all directions to fling him off, but Perseus didn't let go. His grip only got tighter.

 _Come on come on! Grgh!_

The serpent couldn't screech, as it had no air to complete the action. But with the way it was flailing around, it would have been screeching every second.

Perseus knew he was close, he finally felt what he had been looking for with all the squeezing. In one final push with all of his godly strength, Perseus twisted his body, and felt the serpents body fall and go limp, with a loud crack of its skeleton.

The prince of Olympus let go immediately, ran over, grabbed Exousia, came back up to the serpent's head, opened its giant mouth, and stabbed up, into the roof of its head, turning the beast into a golden dust.

Perseus let go of his sword, and dropped his hands onto the ground, as he fell hands and knees onto the ground. He was breathing quickly and deeply, and the wounds of his battle became noticeable and he finally felt the full extent of them.

"The heck…was that thing?" He said to himself in between breathes.

Cold wind blew from in front of him, and the cold sting of the air was significant on an area in between his right shoulder, and his collar-bone and behind his left knee. Perseus checked his shoulder first, and saw that's where his golden godly blood was spilling from. The small space in between his shoulder piece, and his chest piece. Perseus then looked down at his leg, and saw it was covered in gold liquid as well. Armor could not go behind the knees obviously. He'd have no mobility.

Perseus, focused on his powers over liquid, and drew what blood laid on his armor, back into himself, and cleaned it on its way back in. Normally this is all he had to do, and his body would naturally start healing itself. But that wasn't happening now.

"What the?" he said to himself, "Come on."

He tried again to get his body to heal his wounds, but it was a no go. He could feel where the beast had injected some venom into his system, and he began dissecting it out of himself. A nasty purple looking substance, the venom, began flowing out of his shoulder, and down his armor, slowly. He did the same with his leg until it was completely out, but still, his wounds stayed open. In fact, everything that the serpent did to him stayed on him. The gash above his left eye brow, the bruise on a few of the tips of his fingers. His bloody lower lip, that he just now tasted. He wiped his hand across his them, and saw a small amount of golden blood.

He wasn't healing.

"Damn it." He said to himself.

It had to be this accursed mountain. He usually healed immediately or on command. If his leg really wasn't going to heal, he would have an even harder time walking, climbing, and fighting. But if necessary, he could pull it together and endure. Perseus grabbed Exousia off the ground, and crawled over to Anaklusmos. He used his left arm, as the right one was still hurting ridiculously, and yanked his blade out. Perseus got into a sitting position, and tossed both his blades into the air, the blades meshed, and formed his 5-fork trident Klironomia. He caught it as it came down, put the bottom end into the ground, and used it to push himself up standing.

His left leg ached under the pressure, but with his trident in hand, as a sort of crutch, he could maneuver.

"Maybe you were right mom," Perseus said laughing slightly at his situation, "Maybe this mountain is a bit dangerous."

He always knew the mountain was dangerous, but Hera never went into detail of telling him why. She never wanted to give him any kind of reason whatsoever to get within a hundred miles of Mount Orthrys.

Perseus began walking and limping, in a direction up the mountain once again.

Meanwhile…

Hestia and her daughter, Jiasemia, Jia for short, were standing in front of each other, in there fighting positions, and in their royal armor. Hestia had her hair up, and tied in a bun, and her daughter had hers in a long braid behind her back. Jia wielded two 1'6 hunting knives in each hand, while her mother wielded one sword in her left hand.

To see Hestia with a weapon, as she normally chose not to fight, or simply use her powers only, was quite rare. But she did have a sword she always kept on her, and she held it gracefully in her hand, and pointed and Jia. Her back was straight, and her legs were closer than that of most fighting styles. Her other hand was open, and ready if needed.

Her daughters fighting style was quite different. She was crouched much deeper than Hestia, had both of her knives in front of her, and crossed them. She held her blades, with the left one facing forward, and the right one held backwards. She had always favored holding them this way.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Mother and daughter, both charged at each other. Hestia came to a stop before Jiasemia, and readied herself, as her daughter wasted no time in sending her first strike at her right leg. Hestia brought the front of her blade over, quickly to her right, countering the attack, and just as fast, moved it up, and down to her left, pushing down the other blade that came at her left shoulder.

Jiasemia was fast, and her fighting style was more jabbing and stabbing, over cutting and slashing. Her strikes her quick, and forward. She was also like Perseus, in the sense of she loved twisting her entire body around as she fought, to give her strikes a little something extra.

Both women fought fiercely, until Hestia tucked in her sword to her arm, as she spun out of the way of Jia's strike, then in a fancy way, spun her sword twice, very close to her, and brought her blade down and to her left diagonally.

Jia felt the knife in her right hand get wrenched from her grip, and fall. Hestia without missing a beat, kicked it away spinning, and came back around, attempting to strike at her daughter again from her left. She blocked it, but also quick as lightning, placed her knife over the sword, where she could flick her wrist, and make it too painful to continue holding the sword at the angle she was making it. Hestia let go of the blade, but also lashed out with her legs, and kicked away Jia's other knife, all three weapons now scattered away from them.

They were both breathing heavily, but were smiling at each other. Jiasemia was first to get into position, her legs spread apart slightly. Hestia reflected the same position.

Both had their left hands open in front of them, and their right hands defensively at their jaws.

They both began walking in circles around the arena. They also, started walking backwards from each other as well, both knowing what was to come. Once they were about 30 feet away from each other, they stopped walking in circled, and planted their feet. In one instant, they shifted their bodies, punching both of their right fist in the direction of the other. Huge walls of flame shot forth from them, and crashed into each other. Powerful waves of heat expelled from the middle into the huge arena.

Jia was first to break the contact, jumping up, and above the wave of fire, and throwing her own balls of orange flame at her mother from above. Hestia noting this, raised her hands, caused fire to appear only on her hands. She didn't shoot anything, but rather made what appeared to be a shield. She spun on the spot, and shot flames in every direction around her. Jia landed exactly where her mother _should_ have been, but when she looked around, she was no-where in sight.

Hestia used her flames as a distraction, and expelled them all around her, and traveled somewhere with the flames. But where? Suddenly Jia attempted to make a wall of fire to her left, as she felt incredible power coming at her. But she was just half a second to late, as a wall of flame slammed into her, and pushed her back, rolling her on the floor. She stood up fast, but her mother was already standing behind her, sword in hand, and at her throat.

"Yield?" She said both sweetly and warlike.

Jia sighed, her mother had won this round. They both won around the same amount of battles, but this was belonged to Hestia.

"I yield." She said with a cocky smile. "But I'll get you back."

"Victor, Lady Hestia!" The announcer shouted.

The Arena went wild, and once again, shook the entire complex at the show with their cheering, stomping, and shouting.

Hera was smiling, and clapping as well. Hal-heartedly. After the ball, all gods, including the minor ones, that got their domains, faced their parents in an all-out battle. It was a brilliant tournament, as the Domain celebration lasted two whole days, they were just barely beginning day two. Hera, even though enjoying the tournament, looking to her right, at the empty Olympian born throne. Where her son should have been. They would have fought second to last.

All the minor gods had gone and fought already, Hestia and her daughter, were the second set of Olympians to fight. First was Hephaestus and Michail. Hephaestus also won, but just barely. Next was Hermes and Angelia.

Hestia and Jiasemia stood side by side, and took a bow to all of the millions of gods still cheering.

"Next up, Lord Hermes, and Lady Angelia!" The announcer said to everyone.

Hera knew it would take some time for them to set up, so she thought she would just briefly check on her son. She as well as all the Olympians, were sitting in a huge booth. She closed her eyes, and focus on Perseus, before she clenched her teeth, and held a hand up to her right shoulder.

Poseidon looked over to her, as did the rest of the Olympians wondering where and why she had such a sudden surge of pain.

"Excuse me," she said standing up, and exiting her booth, into the hallway behind.

Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite wasted no time in getting up as well, and walking out with her. Demeter followed suit.

As Hera tried to continue walking, she suddenly had to hang onto a railing in the Hallway.

"Ahrgh!" She said trying to hold in the pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Poseidon said catching Hera.

"Percy," She said quietly.

"Percy what? What happened to him?" He responded.

Amphitrite caught Heras other arm, and lifted her as well.

"Hera are you alright?" She said concerned.

"What happened to Perseus" Triton said to Hera worried for his little brother.

"Hera what happened?" Poseidon asked again, this time worried himself.

"He…He…" Hera was in pain. Not particularly her own, she was using her link with Perseus to focus on him, and could feel he was in great pain.

Poseidon looked at Amphitrite with a worried expression, before he himself closed his eyes, and focused on his son.

Poseidon immediately clenched his teeth, and grunted at the same time. Triton rushed to his father's side, and caught him as well.

"Father! What's going on? What's happened to Perseus?"

"Husband?" Amphitrite said to Poseidon, still holding one of Hera's sides.

Poseidon dimmed the link with Perseus enough to where the pain wasn't bothering him as much.

"Perseus is injured. Not terribly, but he isn't healing, and it will only get worse." He said with his eyes still closed.

Hestia and her daughter were coming up the stairs and turned to see Hera and Poseidon being supported by Amphitrite and Triton.

"What has happened?" Hestia asked running to them in an instant, and assisting holding up Hera.

Poseidon was able to stand on his own after dimming the connection, and answered, "Perseus."

"What about him?" Jia asked suddenly worried about her friend.

One look at Hera, told Hestia everything she needed to know. Whatever was happening, Perseus was suffering greatly.

Meanwhile…

Perseus woke with a start, and gripped his trident on instinct. The action caused him to grunt in pain.

"Gaaah!" he said trying to suppress how loud it was.

" _Gaaah! Gaaah! Gaaah. Gaaah."_ He heard echo back at him.

His expression of pain bounced off the cave walls, and he heard it all the way down to the end. The cave itself was 11 feet tall, and 8 feet wide. He didn't know how deep it ran into the mountain, but he didn't dare explore it further. He had no clue how long he had been resting here, only after walking for what seemed like hours, and fighting numerous monsters, all as vicious as that first serpent, he was exhausted. He could barely move, and none of his injuries were healing.

What little Ambrosia he brought didn't help him either. It was as if he was eating air. It just had not effect.

Perseus let go of his Trident, and let it rest on the wall next to him, and closed his eyes again. He just wasn't able to move. Not without motivation, such as a monster at his back.

Perseus again woke with a start, but this time, held his fist up at something that was down and to the right. A cat.

"What the?" Perseus said to himself.

Of all the vicious beast he expected to find, a cat was not one of them. In fact, it wasn't vicious at all. It was rubbing its body against his armor, and purring.

Perseus then became very alert to his left, and once again prepared his fist, but stopped.

A dog. It was sniffing all over him, and sniffed his ear. Perseus flinched from the contact and brought his head back.

 _A dog and a cat? Not vicious?_ He thought.

He was still very much wary, and if need be, would snap their necks without hesitation.

Suddenly, Perseus head a voice in his head. A slow, but calm and full voice.

 _Come godling. You will not survive where you are. Come now._

Perseus flinched at the voice in his head. It was female, but he had never heard it before. It didn't belong to any one he knew.

"Who are you?!" He said whisper yelling.

 _Come little prince. You will not survive. Follow._

 _Follow?_ He thought. _Follow who?_

Perseus saw movement to his left, both the cat and the dog, were making their way to the entrance/exit of the cave.

Was he really that desperate that he would follow these animals blindly? And who was this speaking in his mind? Why were they speaking to him?

Perseus looked to where the animals were waiting by the entrance, and figured he might as well follow. He could sense the heard of beast coming at him from all directions. There was also that incredibly huge monster that resided on this mountain as well. He knew at some point he would cross it.

Perseus gripped his trident.

"One, two, three…" he said as he used momentum to push and pull himself up, no longer putting as much weight on his left leg anymore.

He slowly but surely made his way over to the entrance and said, "Alright. Take me."

He was battered in many places, but his armor was unbreakable. If he didn't have it, he would surely be dead by now.

Perseus stepped out into the cold air, and looked to his right, to where the animals were headed. He continued to limp in that direction. For how long, he had no clue. His senses were also preventing him from having a clear grasp on time. Where was he going? How long had they been walking?

Perseus retreated into his mind, and thought of what they must be doing on Olympus right now. He didn't know what time it was, so he couldn't say, or assume anything. He could only imagine what it was he was missing.

Suddenly, Perseus could detect a monster. It was fast. Much faster than the prince of Olympus could possibly be at the moment. He looked ahead of him, and saw the animals were walking, and waiting for him. He was that slow.

Perseus got out of his head, and focused his senses as best he could in this moment. He ignored his injuries for the most part, and took his stance with his trident which was to hold it forward in his right hand, his arm extended and down, the 5-fork part facing down as well. The bottom was up near his head behind him.

This was how he had always held it.

He knew the monster was charging at him, and Perseus was ready. Suddenly, a creature he had never seen before jumped clean over an edge, and landed right in front of him.

This monster was big, long, and muscular. Its head was squarish and stout, with a split-mandible mouth. It had four legs, and stood as a dragon or a Wyvern would. It had wings along its front and back fore arms, as well as fins on the sides of its head, length of its tail and back. He could tell this creature could not truly fly, but glide. It was mostly black, with tons of yellow strips along its body, wings, and fins. It had orange venom protruding from its teeth as it roared at him. Its claws were the size of knives and deathly sharp and clean.

Perseus could tell immediately, he did not have the strength to put a beast like this down. He was beat up, injured, running on fumed, and couldn't get a grasp of his new powers.

He was dead.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight. If Perseus was going to die, he would take this creature with him.

The beast approached him slowly, and growled at him.

Perseus noticed something however. The way it crawled, the way it looked. The venom, the colors. Its roar, it was all so…familiar. But why? This definitely was not one of his mother's monsters. So why did he recognize it.

The beast then spat at him, a huge amount of venom. Perseus dodged it easily, and looked at it right next to him. It wasn't just venom. What black grass was on the ground, began to burn.

The venom was acidic as well.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

The monster approached him again, and then lunged at him.

The way it jumped, why was it familiar?

Perseus brought his trident across him, and held it in both hands, before being pushed to the ground by the giant beast. His trident was in the cusp of the monster's mouth, and he was holding it across his body, and the huge monster attempted to bite through it. His trident was his lifeline.

Perseus pushed up against the monster as the beast tried to push and bite down. If it could just get its head over the godlings, the beast could finish it.

Perseus was yelling, and pushing, with all his remaining strength, knowing he didn't have much left. But just as he was about to make a move, to move he saw something in the beast eyes. Green. A deep green, and it finally clicked for Perseus.

(Flashback)

Hera walked with her 4-year-old son, 2 in mortal years, holding her hand. She had a special surprise for him. One he wasn't expecting.

Mother and son walked through the streets in their mortal forms. They were among mortals as well, and dressed as such to appear mortal. They were in the city of Nafpaktos, and had been walking around 10 minutes. Perseus, the curious little sponge he was, looked around in all directions, fascinated with mortal life.

The mortals wore lite garments of clothing of all kinds of colors and designs. Nothing fancy, mortals were simple, and the son of Hera loved it.

Hera looked down, as Perseus seemed to be eyeing a group of people entertaining a crowd. She knew she'd be able to find him in an instant, as they were connected deeper than any bond.

"Go ahead and look sweet heart, but stay in sight," she said letting his hand go.

"Thanks mommy!" Perseus said letting go and entering the crowd to watch the magnificent show.

Perseus was stronger than any mortal, and Hera knew even if someone was foolish enough to even thinking of touching _her_ little boy, he could defend himself and do enough damage to keep them at bay. But only for a short while, as Hera would not hesitate in making the fool suffer terribly. She didn't care who it was. She dared someone to even look at him the wrong way.

Hera knew she was close, and was in the correct area, and then she saw it. A big sign above an open shop that said, "Artopoieío ton Theón!" _Bakery of the Gods._

Hera smiled, looked back at her son one more time, and stepped forward a few feet. Hera was an incredibly beautiful woman, the 2nd most beautiful on Olympus. And got nonstop looks, request for less than dignified task. Many men even tried to grab for her. When this happened, Hera with ease, grabbed that man's wrist, twisted, and broke it in not even a second's time. Word had already spread of the gorgeous woman's lethal nature. Yet, even as she walked forward to the bakery, men still attempted to say things to her.

However, because she knew what would happen if she acted out here of all places, she gave them a terribly deadly look, one that would shake the souls of Phobos and Deimos. Those men knew not to look at her any longer, finished purchasing their baked goods, and went on their way. The line for this store was long, but Hera had patience, and Perseus was entertained, and clapping along with the show to her left.

Eventually Hera reached the front of the line as a young woman was selling the baked goods.

"Hello! What will it be today?" she said in ancient Greek. She was peppy and had a lot on energy.

"Hi, yes I would like some of you sweet bread if you please." Hera responded.

"Wheat, Brown, or regular?"

"I'll take Psomi." Hera said with a smile.

The young lady looked at Hera for a few seconds before smiling, and turning around to head into the back where the baked goods were being made. The lady came back out, and nodded to her, and Hera stepped aside, and out of line.

She didn't have to wait long, as a familiar scent, and vibe came from the other side of the building, and got incredibly strong as it latched onto Hera with hugging arms.

Hera wrapped her arms around the figure as well, as it spoke, "My darling Hera, how have you been?"

"Hello mother," she said hugging Rhea, "things have been wonderful as of late."

Rhea released Hera and the Queen on Olympus got a good look at her mother.

Rhea was completely timeless. She had lightly tanned skin, eyes as deep and green as meadows. She had long brown and thick curly hair. She had a smile that was brighter than the sun. She wore a red and black gown with many bracelets and such. She was beautiful as well. The most beautiful Titaness to ever have lived.

"How have you been?" Hera sked her mother.

"Very well, my bakery has never been so high in demand as the 40 years. The first couple hundred were rough but it was well worth it. Anyway, enough of that, where is my grandson?"

Hera laughed, looked over her shoulder, and called, "Perseus!"

The boy was clapping and jumping at the display in front of him, as he heard his name called by his mother. He looked back and saw his mother with a really pretty woman who looked a lot like her. Perseus turned back in front of him, waved goodbye to the entertainers, and made his way over to Hera.

As Perseus was in range, Rhea drew herself down, and embraced the young god in a very tight hug. The boy was shocked to say the least, but a little awkwardly at first, hugged her back, before he just accepted it.

Rhea had always been a hugger, and as she hugged him, she leaned from side to side.

Rhea let go, and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down at the young boy. She then started going over him.

"Nice golden eyes, strong jaw and chin, high cheekbones, good hair and a beautiful set of teeth!" She said rapidly reviewing him. At the moment she was holding his mouth open, which he again found very strange. "Strong energy! Oh yes! A great young man indeed!"

Perseus looked to his mother and said, "Mom?"

Hera moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and said, "Percy, this is your grandmother Rhea."

"Oooh!" the godling said now looking at the woman less like a stranger, and with more love. "Hi!" he said energetically.

"Hi there sweet pea!" She said.

Rhea bent down, lifted Perseus, and held him on her hip, the boy on instinct latched an arm around his carrier's neck.

As she picked him up, she walked around her building, Hera next to her, and said, "So Perseus, you are doing good in your studies yes? Paying attention?"

Perseus nodded and said, "Yes, mommy is a fun teacher."

"I can imagine she is."

Rhea just had this hippie energy about her, but it only made her that much more likeable to both gods, and mortals alike. She was warm, and was able to come up with another topic, and another on the fly, never boring.

Perseus was just a little ball of Energy, he sopped everything Rhea dished out, and as he came to like and love her even more, he didn't even notice he was changing a lot of his features to his grandmother. He was reflecting his mother as he always reflected her or Poseidon whenever he was with either of them. As his features changed to Rheas, he now had deep green eyes, curly brown hair, and his features were that of a titan now.

Rhea could tell almost immediately that the boy loved monsters while talking to him. He spoke of meeting many of his mothers, and how they all loved him.

As Hera, and Rhea with Perseus in her arms were walking through a few different streets, Hera said, "Mother, I must go, there is a council emergency on Olympus and I must return. Could you—"

"Oh go on darling! Perseus and I will be find for a few weeks." Rhea responded.

Hera had planned on Perseus spending a few weeks with her, so that he could get to know his grandmother.

Hera came over, hugged her mother, then kissed Perseus on his cheek before she said, "Be good my love, I will see you in a couple weeks. Listen to what your grandmother says ok?"

Perseus responded saying, "Ok mommy! Love you!"

"I love you too," she said waving.

She barely liked being away from Perseus, even if he was with his father. She trusted Rhea, and knew her little prince would be fine, as she went down an ally with no people, and flashed herself back to Olympus.

"So, Perseus!" Rhea said with energy, "You like dangerous monsters?"

"Yes!" He said energetically.

"Well, do I have a monster you are going to love!"

Rhea after 15 more minutes of walking and keeping the boy laughing and entertained, came upon a clearing, a little ways out of sight of the major city. She placed her hand on the ground.

"Watch this," she said to the boy.

Perseus watched as a giant bridge formed out of nowhere slightly, and connected to an island in the far distance. Mortals couldn't see stuff like this, thanks to the mist, and Rhea put the boy down.

"Up for a little race?" She asked forming her gown into something easier and better to run in.

"Bring it on!" He said forming his own clothes into something similar.

Rhea looked over his head and said, "What is that?"

The godling turned around to look at whatever she just pointed at.

"What?" he asked looking back at his grandmother.

Only she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She was already running down the bridge and waving for Perseus to catch up.

"Cheater!" He yelled laughing, and ran as fast as he could to catch up.

Rhea was quite fast, and the boy was very young, so he wasn't going to be that fast. He still had many years to age, but for the boy's benefit and fun, she slowed herself down on purpose, and let the boy catch up fairly quickly. When he passed her, she maintained a certain speed that was right behind him, to make it seem like he won fairly, and she didn't throw the race.

When they got to the island, the boy jumped and cheered yelling, "I won! I won!"

"Shoot!" Rhea said, and smiled on the inside. The boy was so lovable. "I guess you win!"

Perseus ran over to Rhea, and she picked him up.

"Are you ready for a _real_ monster?"

"Yeah!" They boy practically yelled.

"Look there," she said pointing at an area on the far side of the island.

Perseus looked and saw something brown and orange coming his way. He saw it had a hairy mane and a feline face.

"It's just a lion." He said kind of disappointed.

"Just a lion he says? No! No! Wait for it."

Perseus watched the boring creature approach and waited for "It" as his grandmother out it.

Rhea then said something loudly to the lion, and its body began morphing and growing, into a fantastic bulky beast. Its eyes green and glowing, its body long, with a huge and strong check, with a slenderer back half. It grew wings on its arms and legs for gliding, and grew fins on its body as well.

Perseus began clapping, and Rhea set him down, as he ran at it. The boy looked like her, and wouldn't attack him, it was all in the eyes. They were as green as Rheas.

"Hi! Wow! You look awesome!" He said holding the monsters face. The monster pulled all its acidic venom back into its glands, and began to lick the young godling, as he laughed.

"This is Apasia, and her monster form. Hestros is my other one, but he has been missing for quite a while. I doubt I will ever see him again, but Apasia here goes wherever I go."

Perseus looked into the monster's eyes, and became even more fascinated with monsters.

(End Flashback)

"Hestros!" Perseus said looking into the beast eyes, as it continued to try and get past his trident viciously.

The monster for a brief second took recognition of that name, but continued to act as a savage toward him.

"Hestros stop! Look at me!"

Perseus used what strength he had, and managed to push the monster back with his very last reserves. He closed his eyes, and changed them to the exact color of his grandmother, before opening them to a monster that suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Hestros looked at the godling, at his eyes, and knew immediately that he was a descendant of his master Rhea. Hestros got back on all fours, and walked over to the godling, with a completely different look in its eyes.

Warmth.

"Hey bud," he said to the monster, too move much, "My name is Perseus. Rhea is my grandmother."

The monster seemed to understand, and licked his face. Perseus laughed, even though it hurt, but eventually he passed out.

Perseus woke up, in yet another cave. But this cave was quite different. It was spacious and had light in it. It had a curious, and intoxicating smell. One he found alluring.

He was laying on something. Not hard, but moving and vibrating. His lower body stayed still. He could feel his body was exhausted, sore, and still very much in pain. He attempted to get his bearings. He raised a heavy arm, and checked his vision. It was fine. He was just drowsy and waking up.

Perseus attempted to push himself up, but stopped after he felt a terrible stomach wrenching feeling.

"Don't," he heard a voice say to his right.

Perseus looked that way, and saw an unlikely sight. Someone he hadn't seen for years stood next to him.

"Hecate," he said. He didn't know her all that well, but they crossed paths on his harrowing.

"Prince Perseus." She said matter of factly.

Hecate was dressed in dark robes but was not holding her signature twin torches. Those were on either side of the cave at the moment. Her dark hair barely passed her shoulders, and a greenish aura surrounded her. Her face was like a Greek statue. Pale. Beautiful. Ageless.

"Just Perseus," he said shifting his position getting more comfortable. "Where am I? How did I get here? And why are you here?"

Hecate just smiled and said, "When I am not in the underworld, most of my time is spent here. I was at the domain ceremony however. I knew at some point you would reach this level of the mountain."

So, he was still on the mountain. Just in a cave. From behind Hecate, both the cat and the dog came to him.

"So, these are _your_ pets. And that was _you_ speaking to me." He said to her, watching the animals cuddle him.

"Yes. I sent them to retrieve you for when I got back to my cave."

"And what do you want _this_ time?" Perseus said, "I already know it's not purely out of the goodness of your heart."

"I wish to help you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, in fact it is." She said trying to convince him of the truth, "You will never make it to the top of this mountain. Not without my help."

"Like you helped me on my harrowing?"

"Let us act like adults Perseus, though I have many centuries on you. We can go back and forth about this all day long, but in the meantime, you WILL die if we do."

Perseus looked at her with a determined expressions, then noticed she wasn't nearly having as many problems with her powers as he was.

"How are you not affected by this mountain? I can barely stand and my wounds wont heal." He asked.

"This mountain is shrouded in terrible dark magic," she started to say.

"Does that make your magic good?" The prince of Olympus asked.

"What it does do, is counteract the effects and keeps my powers neutral. This mountain has no effect on me. This why you need my help."

Perseus continued to look at her, before he felt his body ache again as he tried to sit up.

"I cannot accept any help. If you try, I will die immediately."

Hecate shook her head, "I don't mean to carry you up the mountain young prince."

Perseus seemed confused, "What are you offering then?"

"I will grant you my powers." She said plainly.

"Really?" Perseus said kind of taken aback. "You will bless me? Just like that?"

"No. I have a proposition for you. I will grant you my powers, if you agree to become my champion."

Perseus now realizing what her end game was, managed to sit himself up and say, "I knew there was more to it. Why me?"

"Because Perseus, I see a future in you, one I did not see in any Eklektos before you."

Perseus got very hopeful for a brief minute and said, "You don't see me dying?"

"On the contrary, I see you dying in quite a few. But I also see you going further than any Eklektos that came before you. And I wish to be a part of that."

Perseus's spirits fell once again, and he asked, "Is there any future, any at all where you see me living?"

Hecate looked at the boy, then to her right, looking into the many futures.

"There is one. And only one."

Perseus was hopeful again, and said, "What do I have to do?"

Hecate was still looking at that once future and said, "The unthinkable. You may never be the same." Then she shook her head, and said, "Anyway, what say you of my proposition?"

Perseus looked at his body, is messed up leg, is muscle bruised shoulder, and thought about it. He would never reach the top if he didn't accept. The mountain would claim him, and he will have been yet another failed Eklektos.

"If I do, what is required?" He asked. He wanted to know what duties came with it.

Hecate said in a serious voice, "Magic must manifest. It cannot be ignored, and must be strengthened like a muscle. If you neglect it, or abuse it, you will be destroyed. You _have_ to use it. It will guide you, as you guide it. It attaches itself to your very blood. It is a power completely different from the Olympians. You will be the first, and last Olympian born to ever receive it. Do you understand?"

Perseus noticed she put a lot of emphases on how much Perseus actually had to use it, and let it manifest within him. If he ignored it, or didn't use it, it would destroy him. Just another thing that would kill him if he did something wrong. He also knew how big of a risk accepting being a champion was, especially outside of the Domain ceremony. The domain Ceremony was made so that the transition of powers and domains, champions, and blessings could be passed in a non-lethal way. To accept something like this, outside the Ceremony, would almost kill Perseus. But he knew if he didn't accept it, he would surely die.

"I agree to your proposition." He said finally.

"Good!" Hecate said. She walked over to him and outstretched her arm. Perseus held out his other arm, as using his right one was not smart. Hecate grabbed it, and lifted him.

 _She's stronger than she looks,_ he said in his mind.

Perseus stood a few inches taller than her, but not by to many.

"I need you to remove your chest piece,"

Perseus focused on what energy he still had, and flashed his chest piece off of him. Underneath he wore a skin tight black garment meant to keep him comfortable under his armor.

Hecate placed her right thumb over his heart, and the rest of her hand on his chest, and placed her left thumb on his forehead, resting the rest of her fingers along his head. Suddenly, there was more than one. There were three of her, and the torches were circling all of them. The one to his right, placed her left thumb on his lower right ribcage, and his temple. The one on his left did the same thing.

"Perseus," they all said in unison. But their voice weren't normal godly voices anymore. They were filled with power. "I Hecate, hereby make you my champion, and grant you the powers of Magic, Sorcery, Necromancy, Witchcraft and the Crossroads, should you accept the duties that come with it."

Perseus knew the second he said the two words, he would be in for a world of pain. His mother for sure would not approve of him doing such a thing in this moment.

 _This is gonna hurt. Say it. Just get it over with!_

"I…" He stuttered, and swallowed hard "I accept."

Perseus felt a whole new world of pain enter his body, as the powers of Hecate pounded their way into his body, and grabbed hold of his godly life.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

It was a wonder how he was able to yell, seeing as how he felt he couldn't breathe. The pain was unbearable. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to die. The sweet relief of death would take him away from this terrible and unbearable pain.

And after what seemed like forever, the pain stopped, and died down. Perseus fell immediately into a crouching position, and breathed as if he had never had a breath before in his life. The two Hecate's from behind him now stood with the original in front of him.

"It is done." Hecate said in finally.

Perseus now catching his breath stood up, and flashed his chest piece back on. He could suddenly hear what was a whisper in his mind. But it wasn't a real person. The voice was coming from within him, but it wasn't his voice and he could barely even hear it.

"What is," Perseus started to say before Hecate cut him off.

"You will learn to listen to it eventually. Let it guide you when it must."

Perseus noticed his body felt worlds better. He could feel his wounds healing and closing up. The mountains effect on his powers were now neutral, and he was back to normal. He noticed to that his body was kind of buzzing, and his blood felt as if it were moving, and swirling inside him. Like his blood was alive now. It was unsettling, but he figured he'd learn to just ignore it.

"This is bazaar," he stated.

"Indeed, but you will get used to it. Now, I believe you have a mountain to climb. It should be much easier now."

"With your powers in me now?" he asked.

"No. Because the monster that dragged you all the way here is excellent at mountain climbing, and strong enough to ride."

Perseus looked to his right, to see what he was sleeping on, and saw Hestros standing up, tall, and alert. He wondered how in the world Hecate got him calm enough to be inside this cave.

"Your Trident." She said holding his godly weapon out to him.

"Thanks" he said taking it.

Perseus looked up and saw that there was enough room. He threw his weapon up, and watched as Exousia, and Anaklusmos broke apart to form his swords.

Perseus swing his wrist back and around twice, before flicking his wrist, making them disappear. Perseus looked to Hestros.

"Let's go," he said nodding. Hestros roared one time and flexed his muscles, eager to get moving. "Thank you," he said to Hecate.

"Thank me by reaching the top of the mountain." She said as all three of her, disappeared in bright flashes. The animals went with her.

Perseus turned back to Hestros, and climbed aboard the magnificent beat of his grandmother. He made a note to bring him back to her as soon as possible.

Hestros wasted no time gunning it out of the cave, running to the right, and heading straight up the mountain.

Meanwhile…

Hera had gone back out into the hallway inside of the Arena. Hera had begun to scream, and convulse in the middle of the match between Poseidon and Triton. Aphrodite, Demeter, Hestia and Hermes were surrounding her and didn't know how to help her. The only thing they could do, was hold her hand, until she stopped convulsing, and came back to normal.

Hera was breathing heavily until she finally got her pulse down low enough to say, "He's ok. Perseus is ok. He healed his wounds somehow. Whatever he did however was risky and painful."

All the Goddesses and God let out breaths of relief that the prince of Olympus was ok.

"If that wasn't completely nerve-wrecking." Hestia said using her calming demeanor to settle everyone.

"Honestly." Hermes said, glad that the Queen and the Prince were both ok. "Has he made it to the top of the mountain yet?"

"He is nearly there," she responded. He would reach the top. He had to.

Meanwhile…

Perseus and Hestros were both having a difficult time staying attached to the mountain. They were in the eye of the eye of the Hurricane, which is technically the safest part. But this was a godly storm, and mountain, the winds here were still fierce and strong.

Perseus sat on Hestros's back, and was clutching to him tightly. Hestros had his claws dug in deep into the mountain. He was moving, surely but surely. Certainly, much faster than if Perseus was to do this by himself.

The two of them pushed on, forcing their way up the mountain. Perseus used his control over this hurricane to make the winds easier on them both, as Hestros continued to claw his way past the eye. They truly didn't know how much time it took, and the tole it would take on their strength. They outran numerous monsters that were not fast enough to catch them, thanks to Hestros. And the one good thing about this Hurricane, was that it prevented monsters who weren't strong enough, from following them to the top.

But finally, after what seemed like forever, a paw with giant claws rose up and over a ledge, and latched on, pulling both itself, and its rider up and onto the ledge. Perseus slid off of Hestros and fell for a solid 3 second before he hit the ground. He released his control of the Hurricane and felt the biggest weight come off of his shoulders. Hestros too took a breather, and laid down for just a minute. As they laid there, the huge monster that Perseus sensed from the very bottom of the mountain, suddenly became quite potent. Hestros too detected it, and got into a read position, and Perseus climbed on his back again, Anaklusmos at the ready.

But they didn't see anything. Perseus only saw that he had maybe a mile left, before they reached the destroyed black palace at the top. However, they could both detect the huge monster was close, it was just trying to stay hidden.

Hestros suddenly spat venom directly in front of them, and it splashed in all directions about 6 feet in front of them.

The massive beast was invisible.

"Go!" Perseus shouted to Hestros.

Hestros obeyed, and ran directly to their right, attempting to avoid the beast. It completely cloaked itself, the only part they could see, was a ginormous head, yell as venom probably got into its eyes.

The creature then made itself visible, but briefly, and the sight was freaky.

 _It's a Varterrel!_ Perseus yelled in his mind.

An Ancient guardian monster formed of both rock, sky, and death. It stood 40 feet tall. It had 5 extremely long legs, they were thin, but strong. 2 were on each side, and one was in the back. Its face was small, and sharp, but still deadly. It had two small, but incredibly sharp arms in the front that formed points.

The Varterrel then disappeared again, and Perseus could no longer see it.

"Get to the castle!" He yelled at Hestros.

Hestros with amazing swiftness and speed, made a B-line for the black castle.

The Varterrel was right behind them, and was closing the distance faster than Perseus assumed.

"Veer right!" he said, as Hestros listened immediately.

Perseus said that because he could feel the Varterrel's arms coming straight down for an attack. And come down they did. Two deep holes were wormed into the ground. Hestros with Perseus riding on his back, kept up his speed, and stopped for nothing.

Perseus could still see the Orange Acid on the creature's invisible face, and had an Idea.

Perseus hopped off of Hestros and landed with precision. He looked over at Hestros, who stopped, and was coming back for the grandson of Rhea.

"Hestros! Run around some more, get its attention!" Perseus said, knowing what he was about to do was stupid, foolish, idiotic, and borderline psychotic.

Hestros complied, and began running at full speed in front of the monster. With nothing on his back, he was almost twice as fast, and was able to stay ahead of the Varterrel.

Perseus got into his running stance, and gunned it, as fast as a god could. He then ran straight for the Varterrel, and hoped that what he was planning worked. He couldn't see the monster, so he had to go off of his senses. Perseus turned into all of his surroundings, and spun to his left, and ran forward. He just dodged a leg. Perseus then turned to the area he just avoided, and ran straight. He instinctively reached out, and jumped forward, and hoped he had predicted right.

He felt a hard leg in front of him, and latched on.

"Hestros! Spit here!"

Hestros was a good distance away to turn around, aim, and fire directly where Perseus was. The prince of Olympus let go last minute, and saw the acidic orange venom spread around the monster's leg, and burn it.

The Varterrel screeched and almost collapsed to its right, as its leg was burning away. It only did a little bit of damage, but Perseus was just trying to get venom on all the legs, so he knew exactly where they were.

Perseus knew he was still under the beast, as its now revealed leg was still in front of him, and he could still hear the other 4 slamming on the ground around him. Twice he had to stop, and spin out of the way, of an incoming leg, as the monster continued to chase Hestros.

Perseus repeated his idea 4 more times, and the bottom of the beast was now fully shown in orange. The front two legs were thick and armored. The two legs behind those two were thin and skinny. Flesh burned on those easily. The back leg, was armored, sharp, and pointed. This creature was clearly able to climb. His plan only offered temporary solace. Perseus intercepted Hestros, and caught the Varterrel's attention on himself on purpose.

Perseus then began weaving through the monster's legs, as it tried to stomp on him, puncture him with his arms, and kick him to death. Perseus was just too quick. He dodged in and out of the creature's legs, and at one point dived out of the way on a close call.

The Varterrel didn't give up its pursuit of him and blindly followed him. Just as Perseus was within range of its charging Strike, the young god ran straight underneath it, but turned around and stabbed both his blades into the ground to halt himself immediately.

The Varterrel however kept going, and didn't realize the god had been standing on the ledge it first tried to attack them on. It went right off the edge, but its back leg caught the edge, and it was able to spin itself around, and put its front two legs on the edge of the ledge.

Perseus jumped off the ledge, and landed on top of the Varterrels head. The monster tried to snap at him, but Perseus already launched himself at the left leg, flicked his right wrist, forming Anaklusmos, and stabbed into the creature's leg. The monster screeched, but as it drew its leg away, Perseus jumped onto the upward ledge. The Varterrel slammed that same leg back onto the godling, and pinned him there,

 _Damn it!_ He thought. _Come on, come on, come on!_

Perseus focused on the blackness around him, as the Varterrel brought its arms and head in for the kill.

 _Come ON!_ He yelled in his mind.

Suddenly, the shadows all around him rushed onto him, giving him an incredible rush of energy. On instinct, he threw his left hand forward, at the incoming Varterrels head, as the shadows shot forth into the creature's entire face and body.

The Varterrels entire body was pushed away from the mountain, and fell down, below the Hurricane with an ear-splitting screech.

Perseus began to fall, before flicking his other wrist, and stabbing both his swords into the side of the mountain. His legs dangled below him, and he looked down. That drop would not kill the Varterrel, but the Hurricane would give it hell getting back up.

Hestros looked over the ledge, and down at its rider, stabbing, and climbing his way up.

"Stay up there Hestros!" Perseus said, "It's not far. I'll be up in a minute."

Perseus climbed his way back up to the ledge as Hestros put his tail over the end. Perseus grabbed on and Hestros pulled him up the rest of the way with ease.

Perseus laid on his back, breathing heavily. He couldn't stay that way for long. The Varterrel probably began its climb by now.

Perseus stood up, and placed a hand on Hestros, "Come on boy," he said mounting his back again. "To the castle."

Hestros ran straight and true, reaching said castle in a matter of seconds.

As Perseus and Hestros neared the castle, he saw his father wasn't lying. It was completely destroyed. Rubble was everywhere, and debris was scattered. Parts of the castle weren't all the way gone, but it was still terrible.

Perseus could sense something close by. Some kind of Relic of a sort. He dismounted Hestros, and began to walk through all the wreckage. He came across 4 pillars, the stood up 3 feet each, but they stood. The pillars were all black as well, and were placed in a diamond shape. In the center of the diamod, was a floating ball of smoky white energy. Something told him, this was where he had to be. It was the size of his balled fist. Perfectly smooth in the air. Perseus didn't see it do anything. It just floated there.

He had no other ideas, other than to touch it. He lifted his gloved and armored hand, and reached out to the smoky ball. Just before he touched it, it latched onto him.

Perseus on instinct tried to throw it off, but it was stuck there. He decided not to fight it, and see what it did.

The ball of smoky energy stared spreading across his armor and body, scanning him.

 _Its checking to make sure I am Eklektos._ He said in his mind.

When the energy was satisfied, it unlatched from his body, and formed a wide, and flat oval, and had an image inside. No. Not an image. A real time picture.

Perseus peered at it and saw what appeared to be triangles. Wait, no. Not triangles, temples. Or...

"Pyramids," he said out loud. "The next step is in Egypt, at the pyramids. But which one?"

The smoky image was all he was going to get out of this step. Perseus looked around at the pillars again, and saw that each one was now glowing. He walked over to one, and touched it. It glowed gold, and felt as though he were locked into something. Perseus went over and touched the others, but they did nothing.

"Hmm…" he said to himself. "Four Pillars. One is glowing gold after I touched it. The others don't react."

Why weren't they reacting too?

 _Maybe it's me? Or its NOT me! That's it!_

Perseus understood what these pillars were for. But before he continued with that, he had to find the source that was driving this mountain to madness like this. He could sense its signature not too far from his position.

"Come Hestros!" Perseus said to the monster that was tending to its wings.

The monster followed immediately. Perseus stood over a patch of rubble, that seemed to be at the back of the castle, and knew it was down there. He crouched down, and touched the first piece of wreckage, before he had an idea.

"Stand back." He said to Hestros who moved behind him, his ginormous body was tall enough that he could see many feet over the gods head.

Perseus took a few steps back wards as well, then held his hand out. He gripped the shadows below the rubble, and yanked it up.

The castles remains' in that targeted area exploded upwards, and cleared the space he aimed at. Perseus moved forward, and saw, about a foot or so deep, the blade of Kronos's scythe was stabbed deep into the ground. His father mentioned how when Zeus was done cutting their father up, that he slammed the weapon into the ground.

Perseus jumped down, took hold, and pulled as hard as he could. It was stuck deep, also, the blade was curved.

Perseus continued to pull, making slow progress.

 _If only Zagreus were here_ he thought, _he'd have this out in seconds._

Perseus could sense, the Varterrel was at the ledge, and was not happy at all. He blasted away some more rubble.

"Help me Hestros," he said, "hurry!"

Hestros had just enough room to bring his head down, bite onto he staff part of the scythe, and pull as hard as he could as well. The scythe was really moving now. Perseus heard the loud screech of the monster approaching them quickly.

Perseus then pulled what shadows were around him to himself, and felt even more strength, He pulled with all his might.

The blade came up with a huge wave of dirt, and a black energy shot up, and out of it.

Perseus could feel the monstrous mountain returning to its normal minded state, and going into a deep and peaceful slumber. He also sensed the other hundreds of monster's minds were returned back to their former state thousands of years ago. Most of the monsters that were monster now, were actually other peaceful creatures, but were morphed into what the corrupted mountain changed it into.

Perseus knew every Eklektos that came before him didn't both to find the scythe because they knew the Varterrel was on their heels. But he was the first, and only, to pull out the scythe. Him and Hestros.

The Varterrel outside ceased its charge, and slowly approached them, now visible. Perseus jumped out of the 1-foot hole, and looked at the approaching monster, and watched as it still kept its shape. This was its natural form.

Perseus also noticed the mountain was ceasing to be black and gray. Instead, he saw green and color spreading around and down the entire mountain. Plants regrew and vegetation sprouted. The hurricane and loud winds stopped as well.

The Varterrel now directly in front of him, bent its head down lower, and bowed to him, thankful to finally be released from the madness that wasn't originally its own. Perseus reached out a hand, and ran his hand down the smooth length of its head. Perseus smiled at the creature.

 _I did it_ he thought, _I climbed mount Orthrys!_

Perseus then made his way back over to the four pillars. He stood in the middle of the diamond, Hestros next to him, and the Varterrel walked somewhere else, glad to enjoy its freedom. Perseus looked around, and thought about his choice. Finally settling, he closed his eyes.

 _Macaria, Apollo, Artemis, I have need of your help. Please come to me._

It was almost instantly that Apollo and Artemis flashed in to his left, Macaria on his right. He wanted to ask Triton, but he knew family could not assist.

Apollo wasted no time in approaching his best friend, and made a ridiculous display of checking him all over. He was about to make some stupid joke.

"Well!" Apollo started, "Look whose alive!"

"And kicking," Perseus said punching his fist to Apollos.

"And apparently making friends with the locals," Artemis added walking forward to her brother and Perseus, and acknowledging the huge beast behind him. "You didn't say goodbye."

It wasn't a question, she was being totally serious.

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't have a whole lot of time."

"Its fine," Artemis said, "Just say goodbye next time."

Perseus nodded before Apollo said, "Oh come on? Give him a break Arty. He really didn't have that long before he had to leave." Apollo threw an arm over Artemis and Perseus.

Artemis sighed and said, "Maybe your right. I apologize Perseus. Next time, just say goodbye ok?"

"You got it," He said glad to know he wasn't kicking this off on bad terms with one of his companions already.

"There we go!" Apollo said, "Everybody is happy!"

"I'm still wondering why we were called here," Macaria said stepping closer to her fellow Olympian born.

"Right," Perseus said, "You all are here because I have a request of you. One that I really hate to make, because I fear where it may lead us."

"Ok," Artemis and Macaria said at the same time.

Perseus then went on to explain what his father told him. About Lacomus, the Prophecy, what he was chosen for, and why he had to leave so soon.

Everyone listened without interruption until he was finished. Even Apollo stayed serious the while time.

"I really hate to ask, but will the 3 of you join me on this first quest?"

"You already know I'm in!" Apollo said clapping his hand on Perseus's back once.

"I'd be honored," Macaria said. She didn't speak to much, but she was a good person to have around.

"I will inform my hunter and we can be on our way," Artemis said.

She was gone and back in 2 minutes flat. In that time, they all wore their royal armor built especially for them and their bodies.

"So where to?" Apollo asked.

"First, you all need to lock into the quest and the Prophecy with me."

He gestured to the pillars around him. Macaria touched the one on his left, Artemis the one of his right and Apollo the one across from him. Macaria's glowed black, Apollo's orange and Artemis's silver.

"Fancy!" Apollo said, "So where to now?"

"Egypt," Perseus said, "By the pyramids."

"Which one?" Macaria asked.

"I have no clue."

Perseus, as well as the rest of his locked in companions were gone, in 4 bright flashes.

 **Authors note:** What up yall? Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one. I know I will likely get this questions, so I just want to clear up, that the Eklektos Prophecy is not all gonna happen in this book. It will be stretched out through all 5. So, the prophecy is not restricted to these four. Other than that, I apologize that it took so long. Mid-terms and work are just a blur. But thank you all! The next chapter will definitely be up much sooner!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Q&A & Acknowledgements: What it is my loyal readers? First let me say thank you for 195 followers, and 135 favorites. The best I allowed myself to hope for by the end of this story was about 50 max, but you guys crushed that, so thank you infinitely. Next, I wanna apologize for being absent for a while. Don't worry, I've read every single review, and every PM. I have a good reason. The first one is; I kinda F'ed up a little while ago lol. I made the mistake of watching the very first episode of Game of Thrones for the first time. I had never even seen a full episode of that show, but once I saw the first episode, I was hooked. I had to watch every episode with every second of free time I had. And that's not a lot being a collage student and all. So that was the first thing that happened. Second, for a while I've been having some severe stomach pain, and back pain. Just the other day, I went to the ER and homie told me I had a Kidney stone. Let me tell you this crap right here hurts like a mug bro. Never felt so much pain in my entire life. So, writing, or Typing in pain is really not my forte. But because I truly do appreciate all of you so much, I'm going to push through for today. I wanted to make the announcement at month ago, but everything kinda just happened at once. Updates have a specific day now. They will be EVERY THURSDAY. That was the day I picked a while ago, but this pain is honestly ridiculous, but I will stick to the schedule. Again, thank you for all the support, you guys are the business. Now, onto the questions. BTW, this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and writers that ever had a kidney stone.

PMQ: Will Hestros go with Percy?

A: Yes, definitely.

PMQ: Does Percy keep the scythe?

A: Yes, and no. I've got plans for the Scythe of Kronos. He personally won't be using it, but someone else will.

PMQ: How old is Macaria?

A: Mortal age, 12. Godly age, 24. In this story, Gods don't become adults until they have come "Of age." Also know as reach age 400. At that point, I'm really gonna let a lot more ideas loose. Many that surprised me when I came up with them.

PMQ: Will Percy gain anymore siblings from Poseidon or Hera?

A: Poseidon yes. Hera, no.

Q: Will Percy meet the Egyptian gods?

A: Certainty.

Chapter 9

Bralis walked down a lengthy corridor. Her face was hooded and covered, and the only sign there was even a face beneath it, was the white cloud of air that came out after each breath. She had on a brown and red robe, that covered her from head to toe. A few necklaces bearing the symbol of the Volm and Luyef were around her neck. She had multiple guards following her from behind, as she made her way down into the catacombs.

Guards of the Catacombs were stationed two and two, all the way down the long corridor, and stood as still as a statue, with lances at their hips, and arms at there sides. Red candle light hung on the roof, and all the way down the corridor, so as to light the way for walkers. Bralis walked with a hunger like never before. Destiny was finally calling on her, and boy, would she answer.

She continued her long trek, as her guards fell into step behind her, never braking the rhythm of their foot-steps. Heavy armor clanked and clacked all in proportion. As she came up on a door that resided at the end of the long haul, two ancient guards faced her. Both immortal, they took their huge axes, and crossed them in front of the door, that made a sound of scratching metal. And aroma of power surged off the Catacomb guards, and came to its peak.

Bralis's guards suddenly became nervous at the display, but held their ground. The guards at the huge wall were three times the size of any normal immortal, and four times as muscular. Their armor consisted of a dark gray, and was lined with black obsidian. Their axes, pure Bandleite, and the size of a Ram. As the guards moves, sand and dust seemed to fall from them, as they have not left this facility in centuries.

"I have permission to be here," Bralis said in a much more knowing voice than one her age would have. She brought her robed arms together, pulled a ring off of her finger, and presented it to the guards.

The two did not look at it, as they did not need to. They sensed the power that emanated from the ring was that of their masters. The guards brought their axes back to their sides, and the door behind them opened inward to permit her.

"Wait here." She said to her guards as she began walking forward eagerly again.

"Lady Bralis," the head of her guard said, "You should not enter alone. Allow me to accompany you. There are—"

"Be silent Taynous." Bralis said cutting him off, "I will go where I please, and I do not need protecting. If these sentries scare you, go back and wait for me at the entrance."

She did not turn as she said those words, just continued to walk forward. The one known as Taynous fell back in line, and swallowed, as the doors closed, and the guards crossed there axes once more.

Bralis noted it was quite windy on this side of door, but her hood stayed on, as her robes began dancing, and waving along her.

She continued and walked further down the corridor. At the end, was a very dark room, with one candle light floating just above a small mass of body. Bralis smiled, and increased her speed to that of almost jogging, but with the appearance of walking.

As she approached the mass lit by the pale lite, the body suddenly directed its eyes at the approaching figure. It was that of a young god. A _Godling,_ Bralis remembered it being called, last she heard of them.

His eyes lit up in defiance, and became hard as stone, not giving anything away. Bralis came to stand in the dark room, six feet away from the godling. Before she said a word, she looked around her and high above her. The room was ginormous. To the eyes, she saw nothing but blackness, but to the senses, she felt 900 archers? Maybe more. All immortal and powerful. Each boy and arrow in the room was aimed at the godling sitting in the middle of the black room.

"Are you here to kill me?" The godling asked. "Get on with it then. I'd like to get a head start on reforming."

Bralis returned her attention to the boy again. She still had her hood up, and knew he could only see her breath appearing and disappearing. The tried to find her eyes, but he saw nothing. Just the hood, of her robe, and some jewelry.

"Kill you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. Kill me." He said rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to play anymore games.

Bralis shrugged, "Have it your way." She said.

Quick as lightning, Bralis was there, gone, and there again. Before the godling knew anything, he felt something sharp against throat, and a warm substance make its way slowly down his neck. Bralis was behind the man, a dangerous knife, pressed against his neck. She hadn't completely slit his throat yet, but she allowed the blade to make a small cut, not deep enough to damage the wind pipe.

The boy finally registered what was happening, and massive panic took over his body. It was written completely on his face. He was finally fearing death.

"You feel that?" Bralis said so quietly in his ear, he almost couldn't hear her over his panic breathing. "Not the blade. That feeling in your chest."

The godling was dead still, except for his rapidly beating heart.

"Fear," She said, now directly next to his ear. "You believe because you are immortal, and will reform, that death is nothing to fear. Allow me to prove you wrong."

Bralis then squeezed the handle of the knife, and the blade began injecting something the godling couldn't see into the small cut on his neck.

The godling could feel something living worming its way into his system. He wanted to shake, but one wrong move, and the blade at his neck, would finish slitting his throat. Whatever was worming then stopped in his chest, and that feeling of fear suddenly intensified ten-fold. He was tearing up, and began to let tears fall down his face.

 _If I die I will reform. If I die I will reform._ He repeated in his head over and over again. It was that was allowing him not to scream out in horror.

"Hmm…" Bralis said removing her knife, and walking around him. Whatever went into the godlings chest stayed once she took the knife away.

"Tell me," Bralis said coming in front of the godling, to see him sweating and twitching, "Are you afraid?"

The godling was looking around the dark room, in panic, before he laid eyes on the hooded figure in front of him. In his incredible fear, he grabbed onto the smallest seed of courage he had, and squared his jaw.

"No." He said.

The second the word left his mouth, the thing in his chest became razor sharp, and began moving around his chest. The pain was instant, and beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His chest felt disgusting and ready to burst.

"Shhh…" Bralis said holding a finger up to her lips. "Let's not anger the archers. If they think you're going to do something out of place, "

When she said "Shhh…" the thing in the godlings chest became still once more.

"I forgot to tell you; lie, and the gull will dig itself deeper into your flesh." Bralis said as the godling was completely in tears now, no longer able to with stand the pain.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I swear on the Styx to remove it," Bralis said with an unshakable confidence. "Understood?"

The godling, through his sobbing and his tears, nodded his head. As he did so, the gull in his chest loosened itself from his flesh slightly.

"See? Now we are getting somewhere," She said smiling.

She formed a chair out of thin air and took a seat. As she got comfortable, she crossed one of her legs over the other, under her robe.

"Can I ask you something?" The godling asked through his twitching fear.

"It would see you just did," She said smiling under her hood, "But you may ask me something else."

"Who are you?" He asked coughing, making the gull in his chest more aware.

She tilted her head, and studied the godlings face. He truly wanted to know who she was. Most people who asked her this, simply wanted her hand in marriage. But this godling wouldn't get that chance.

"A fair question. I suppose you deserve to know." She said as she raised her hands.

Bralis then grabbed the top of her hood, and removed it from her head.

"My name is Bralis. I don't care to know yours. Mine will not mean anything to you at the present time. Not until we are finished."

The godling couldn't get a steady description of her face, as the tears in his eyes made everything blurry. There was only one thing he knew for sure between the blurriness of his eyes.

"Do you find me beautiful?" she asked.

He knew if he lied, he would be in for it. So, he just said, "I don't know. I can't see you"

The creature stayed still in his chest.

"Were you at the domain ceremony?"

The godling couldn't see her face, let alone read her face, and didn't know what she was after, so he answered honestly.

"Yes."

"Who were you there with?"

"My parents."

The gull in his chest was squirming slightly.

"And?"

"No one else." He said with as much confidence as a broken man could.

The gull in his chest once again writhed in his chest, causing immeasurable pain and suffering. This lasted for thirty seconds straight.

"Who else were you with?"

"Only my par—" he barely got out before the gull in his chest once again made he want to die.

"MY SISTER! AND MY SISTER!" He yelled out to make the pain stop. It didn't. The gull in his chest enjoyed making the godling suffer another minute.

The godling lost his voice by this point, and blew it out.

"How old is she?" Bralis asked.

"She's eight!" He said sobbing and crying.

"Eight. What a magical age." She said with a smile, that he couldn't see.

The sight of her only got blurrier and blurrier the more tears came to his face.

"What went on during the ceremony? What were the domains and titles given? Who were each one given to?"

"I don't remember all of them." He said weakly.

Bralis actually expected him to begin yelling in pain, but he didn't. He was telling the truth.

"Tell me what you do know." She said simply.

The boy eventually began reciting all he remembered. Which gods went in which order. What domains and titles they were given. Who's champion they became. The grand display from all the Godlings that received their domains. He himself was due to get his own on the next ceremony.

"The last one, was Perseus. The prince of Olympus. He got more domains then I ever saw, and the fates seemed to take a deep interest in him." The boy said, listing off his domains.

"He was also named Eklektos, and became the champion of—" but Bralis was not listening to a single word after Eklektos.

"What was that you just said?" She said her voice very serious, losing all of its previous playfulness.

"He was made the Champion of Hades and—" he began but was cut off again.

"No, no, before that!" She yelled.

"He was named Eklektos?"

Bralis stayed frozen for just a minute.

 _Eklektos?_ She thought. _So, the prophecy continues._

She then stood up from her chair, walked over to the godling, and god in his face.

"Tell me EVERYTHING you know, about this Prince Perseus."

0-0

Perseus was dressed as a commoner. His clothing consisted of a single white cloth, that ended just above his knees. He had a single brown strap around his core, that kept it tight on him. He was currently doing his best to blend in with the other people, and attempting to find his companions.

He had been searching for an hour now. The orb of smoky energy didn't specify exactly which pyramid it was that they were supposed to be at, only that it was a pyramid. He had assumed everyone would meet at the pyramid Khufu, but he was wrong. Or he was right, and they had all missed each other.

 _Where the hades is everyone?_ He wondered.

Perseus told them before they left mount Orthrys, to appear in their mortal forms. He said that, so as not to attract any attention. Most of all, from the Egyptian gods. Which was also a reason didn't communicate with them through his mind. The Egyptian gods no doubt sensed the presence of four powerful Olympian born gods, and were thrown on alert. They would be looking for them right now.

Perseus hid his power signature to the point that he would not even be looked over twice.

He was currently walking around the ancient city of Giza, in search of his companions. He knew to Identify Apollo, look for the person attracting the most female attentions without trying. For Artemis, look for a bunch of high folk attempting to make her one of their wives, and fawning over her. He had no clue where Hestros could be, Macaria was stunningly beautiful herself, but Perseus had no clue how to identify her in the slightest. She would probably look just like every woman he walked past.

Or so he thought.

There was one thing he forgot Macaria had, that no one he ever knew naturally had.

Violet eyes.

Perseus was a tracker, but could not use his usual means of tracking people, animals, or monsters. Most of them required his powers, and his godly senses. But he decided to go with one that would provide him with at least a little information.

Perseus walked around a section of the city, and saw a reasonably tall wall, with a stair case on the side of it. He made his way past the multitude of people walking all directions, and came to the start of the stair case.

 _Make a hole and push through! We'll hold the door!_ Perseus heard almost like a yell, but a whisper.

Perseus stopped in his tracks on the fourth step. His head was a little heavy, and something in his body was fluxuating.

 _What in Tartarus was that voice?_ He thought.

He chalked it up to the voice from the magic and powers he received from Hecate. She said he would learn to listen to it eventually. But he couldn't afford even whispers at the present moment. The Egyptian gods would definitely notice that. But it wasn't enough for them to pinpoint where it came from. The one upside to that happening was that all of his companions should have sensed it too, and would likely make their way to him.

Perseus soon made his way to the top of the wall, and saw various people standing up there, and conversing with each other. One pair were a couple, and had two children with them. Two boys. One was obviously the older one. They both had majority of their hair cut off, but what hair they did have was in a singular pony tail on the back of their heads, and to the right. The children were playing around with each other, as the parents talked to a third person. A woman.

With violet eyes.

Perseus didn't make eye contact, and instead walked over to the edge of the wall, and looked over the city. It wasn't the greatest view, or the biggest, but it was something. He saw different crowds, surrounding different areas. Some people wore gold around their necks, or wrist, and even on their heads. Many women had a net of gold links all over their hair. Men had various clothing on.

"Great minds think alike." Macaria said from behind Perseus.

"Indeed, they do," Perseus said keeping his eyes forward, "Have you had any luck finding other great minds?"

"Look there." Macaria said coming next to him, and nodding her head upwards, and in a direction to their left, "Between those buildings there. The sun shines brightly in that direction."

"A little to bright." Perseus said rubbing his brow, before looking to his right, and taking in Macaria's appearance.

Perseus was actually stunned. He himself went with the traditional Egyptian look, that made him a lot less handsome, and quite average. However, Macaria was just as beautiful as she had been before.

She wore two different pieces of fabric that were both white. The lower half of the outfit laid just above her hips, and came down to just above her feet in the front. The back came just above her ankles. The top of her outfit came just below her ribcage. The detail made it curve up onto her covered shoulders. She bore a simple, and wide necklace on her neck. Of all the time Perseus spent in the underworld with his favorite uncle, and his children, he had never seen so much of Macaria physically.

She was most definitely her mother's daughter. The part of Macaria that Perseus could see, was her stomach. It was quite toned and physically fit. She was not as voluptuous as her mother, but she definitely had quite noticeable assets. She shortened her very long hair considerably to be above her shoulders, and added bangs to the front. It exposed her violet eyes, which only added to her beauty. She was a goddess after all. Even goddesses in their mortal forms looked ten times as beautiful of any mortal woman.

"Perseus?" Macaria said.

"Huh? Yeah." He said shaking his head and diverting his eyes. "Let's go."

Macaria nodded, and fell into step behind him. Perseus was just glad she didn't read into him looking a little longer than he should have. It was a small slip of his eyes.

The two of them walked along the wall, till they got to the other side, and walked dawn the stairs that got them off the wall. They made their way over to where they believed Apollo to be. Perseus observed kids playing with toys made of stones, or wood. He always enjoyed watching mortals do their day to days. God's weren't to different from mortals in his eyes. Although there were major differences.

Perseus and Macaria passed under a pair of giant pillars. Perseus looked up, and observed the architecture. As Perseus returned his attention in front of him again, he was hit with more voices. But it was much louder this time.

" _GET DOWN! COVER OUR BACKS!"_

" _The veil stone is beneath us, start digging."_

" _I love you. No matter what happens."_

" _From bronze."_

Perseus opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Macaria looking him over. He was currently on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. He didn't realize his head had been vibrating horribly during this whole endeavor.

"—eeling ok?" Perseus heard Macaria's voice break into his hearing.

"What?" Perseus said looking around him.

 _What the? Where?_

"I said, are you feeling ok?" She said, "You almost collapsed."

Perseus closed his eyes, coughed, and shook himself out, before saying, "I'm ok. Just need to get my bearings."

The two of them attracted a small amount of attention from passersby. Numerous eyes landed on the godlings, but eventually became uninterested once they saw the boy getting up slowly.

"I got it," Perseus said. "Just need to get my bearings."

Eventually he was able to stand on his own, and managed to begin walking again. He looked around him, and noticed people had stopped, and stared at him when he fell.

"Come," Macaria said, "We are getting close to Apollo."

Perseus nodded, and they continued to walk towards a big crowd.

" _Magic must be used. It must manifest and grow,"_ Perseus heard Hecate's voice in his head.

But this was different. He didn't know how to use any of his new magical powers, and most of his new ones. What was the voice in his head trying to say to him. Part of what was happening didn't make sense to him, because he could still hear the faint whispers from the voice. The presence that resided in him because of Hecate was supposed to still be growing. The voice itself was still growing.

 _So, what is this?_ He thought.

He didn't get the chance to continue thinking about it, as his ears came back to the present, and were filled with loud cheering.

There was a small crowd, consisting of 20 or more people. Mostly children and very young adults. Macaria and Perseus, with expert ease, managed to make their way through the crowd in a way that everyone believed they were in front of them in the first place. At the center of the crowd, were five young looking children. Three were dressed as Perseus was: commoners. 2 girls and a boy. One was dressed as someone of lower class. A boy. And the last one, was dressed as someone that came from money. Another boy. Not royalty, but he was dressed nicer than everyone around him.

A blonde.

"Yarmi! Yarmi! Yarmi!" The young crowd cheered to the children in the center.

" _Throw! Throw! Throw!"_

They were playing Knucklebones. A game that consisted of multiple goat ankle bones. One was tossed high into the air, and the player attempted to pick up each stone one by one before it came back down. There were too many on the ground for anyone normal to accomplish in one toss.

Anyone who wasn't a god or goddess. Anyone who wasn't Apollo.

The lower-class boy was up, and managed to pull up four out of eleven stones.

"Aldafadue fi Albiir!" The crowd, and the children in the middle yelled.

" _Frogs in the well!"_

They cheered and gave him what credit they did. The one Perseus believed to be Apollo was up next. The lesser dressed one placed all the pieces back on the ground, and Apollo made a show of the game, by holding the one knucklebone up, and waved it around.

"Yarmi! Yarmi! Yarmi!" The crowd yelled once more.

The believed Apollo threw up the knuckle bone. With speed that definitely would not belong to a mortal, Apollo picked up ten out of eleven, and the crowd went crazy.

"Alkhuyul fi Almustaqari!"

" _Horses in the Stable!"_

Perseus knew Apollo could have grabbed that last knuckle if he had tried. But he didn't. And Perseus knew exactly why.

Perseus appeared to be age 12 in this mortal form, and blended in perfectly with the rest of the children in the middle, leaving Macaria behind him. He slid into the center among the other children, and took a seat in the small circle of people. He made eye contact with who he believed to be Apollo, but nothing registered with the kid.

 _My eyes are still green,_ Perseus thought. _He's not going to recognize a different face, and eyes that don't belong to me._

Perseus had to wait two more turns, before one of the female commoners passed him the knuckles.

"Yarmi! Yarmi! Yarmi!"

Perseus threw one knuckle up, and began snatching all of the ones on the ground up, one by one, with swift and crafty speed. And snatch them all up he did. At the same time, he caught the knuckle falling in his left hand, before it hit the ground again. The crowd completely lost it.

"Albazala' fi Jarab!"

" _Peas in a pod!"_

The crowd all around them began patting Perseus on his shoulder and his back.

The alleged blonde Apollo, looked at Perseus, smiled, and said, "Tabahaa."

" _Show off."_

The boys looked at each other, and laughed.

It took a while, but eventually, the crowd dispersed and all that was left, were a few kids surrounding Perseus, Macaria, and Apollo.

"Go on," Perseus said to the small children in Arabic. The kids hugged his leg one last time before they ran, and continued their day.

"Took you long enough to find me," Apollo said hitting his fist against Perseus's. "I though I might have to run around the city completely naked and yell."

"No one wants to see that you Ape." Perseus responded, glad to have majority of his companions with him. Artemis was all that was left.

"You'd be surprised honestly." He responded. "I can prove it if you like?"

"Please don't," Macaria said next to Perseus. "Now and here really is not the place, or time."

"No, I was joking," Apollo said smiling.

Apollo knew Macaria didn't really register it when he said, "I don't follow. You mean to run around naked, and laughing?"

Perseus was cracking up silently.

"No, I mean—"

"Just stop Apollo," Perseus said cutting his best friend off. "We have more important concerns. Any sign of Artemis?"

Apollo gestured to his right, and down a street, "I assumed you or you found her by now. I haven't seen her. And there was no telling what pyramid we were supposed to arrive at."

Perseus, Macaria, and Apollo began walking down a street in the direction he gestured in.

"Khafre," Perseus said.

"How do you know?" Macaria asked on his right.

"I don't know. I can feel the magic in my blood pulling me to it. The voice keeps whispering its name."

"Voice?" Apollo said.

"It's a whole thing. I'll explain another time. But I know where we need to—Argh!"

" _Father, please…Don't leave me!"_

" _No one can know about this. It would cause nothing but chaos."_

" _Bring it to me."_

" _If ever there comes a day the barriers are broken, we will all suffer the consequences"._

" _Find your courage!"_

" _PALEOS!"_

" _Let us see what you are made of shall we?"_

" _I can't breathe!"_

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _Thank you. You will forever be a friend of mine."_

" _I now pronounce you, man and wife."_

" _I can still save them!"_

" _Bravery is not being without fear. It is to be afraid, and pushing through anyway."_

" _What's wrong with my hair?"_

" _We will always be watching."_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Perseus yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _What the hades is happening to me?_ He asked himself.

"Perseus! Dude!" Apollo yelled.

Apollo looked over Perseus, and was stunned to say the least.

Perseus began to glow. The veins in his body turned pure and bright white, as did his eyes. His ribs, along with his arms and legs began to glow bright white as well. His skin became pale, so as to magnify the light shining through him.

"Perseus?" Macaria said loudly to him.

They didn't dare touch him. Who knew what would happen if they did. Would the same happen to them? Would something worse happen?

Perseus was giving off power signatures that the Egyptian gods couldn't ignore. His powers were through the roof.

0-0

Artemis had fought off the thousandth man who attempted to get less than lady like things from her. For each man she injured, or killed, she found an alley, and changed her mortal look, and clothes all over again. No one was able to place her face after an incident happened. And she would stroll out of each alley completely new. Men who even had thoughts of rape, she killed quickly, but mercilessly.

She did not have a high opinion of men. Especially mortal or demigod men. The only male gods she could stand were her brother, Perseus, her father, and Poseidon. She respected Hermes, and her uncle Hades. But that was the extent.

As she came strolling out of an alley, she felt an incredible power signature. One that rivaled her own. It had to be a God or goddess. She read its power source, as Perseus's.

Shortly after she felt Perseus's, she felt three more. But not normal power signatures.

 _Egyptian Gods,_ she thought to herself.

She quickened her pace, and followed the incredible powers signatures, at a speed, no non-god could ever hope to reach.

Artemis turned a corner, and witnessed a horrifying, and beautiful sight.

Apollo had his bow drawn and aimed at an Egyptian god. She couldn't tell which. It looked like a minor god.

Macaria had her sword drawn, and pointed at an Egyptian goddess.

Perseus was in between them both. He was the "Beautiful" part. As was what was surrounding him.

He was currently standing up, but looking all around him. The veins in his body were glowing a bright white, and his eyes were white, glowing, and icy. Surrounding him, were multiple pale, white figures. None of them paid attention to anyone but Perseus. All were staring at him.

0-0

Perseus was freaking out, to put it lightly. He was surrounded by figures he had never seen, and he knew, whatever was happening, was against his will. This event wasn't a simple one. Perseus could feel a multitude of abilities at work. Necromancy had to be one at play currently. As well as his power over the dead that he gained from becoming his uncles champion. But one thing, confirmed the major domain he was experiencing at the moment.

" _Are you certain you are prepared for such a responsibility?"_ A voice asked Perseus.

He had no clue what he was supposed to say. Luckily, he didn't have the chance to say anything, as a voice that seemed to come from him, spoke.

" _Yes."_ A female voice said.

 _Who?_ Perseus thought to himself, before more voices spoke.

" _Drink from the goblet, and take your place."_ Another voice said to Perseus.

As Perseus stood still, a white figure walked through him and made its way to an invisible object.

Perseus observed the figure as a woman. He couldn't tell what color her skin or hair was, as everything he was seeing was pale and white. She reached out to an invisible object, and lifted it up to her face. She tilted her head back, swallowed, and lowered her hands again.

" _Take your place among us,"_ the third and last voice said.

The figure joined the small circle of the other white beings.

" _Welcome, Sister Tzeila,"_ All the figures said.

 _Tzeila?!_ Perseus thought to himself.

"Tzeila!" He called out, "I need your help!"

But she couldn't hear him. He was speaking to a memory. One of Tzeila's. It was bleeding through the Fade.

And all at once, the physical memory retreated, and all the figures floated back into Perseus. Once each figure returned to the lord of the Fade, his skin returned to normal, and his vision cleared.

Perseus blinked multiple times, and looked around him. Almost immediately, he flicked his wrist, and got into a stance of defense. He looked around him, and saw Apollo, Macaria, and Artemis, all back into their godly armor, and aiming their weapons at Egyptian gods. The ones he tried to avoid. The Egyptian gods, and the Greek Gods were not on great terms. Not since the second godly war. Mortals believed mistakes made by parents, should not carry over onto their children. Gods however, adopted all treaties, all hate, and all obligations.

The hate Greek gods and Egyptian gods had for each other, was deep and ancient. If they managed to get their hands on the soul heir to Olympus, the princess of Olympus, or the princess of the underworld, things would be bad. Terrible even. War would go on for millennia.

There was only one thing Perseus and his companions could do at the moments. One thing that might give them a chance. One thing only.

"Run!" He yelled.

0-0

"Are you certain?" Said the hooded figure.

"Yes father." Bralis responded. "He didn't know much, but he confirmed, the Prince of Olympus was made Eklektos. The prophecy lives."

The hooded figure stood staring at a pond of water, six feet in diameter. The liquid within was a dark green color. It was hot. Steam floated on top of it, and the surface of the water boiled constantly. That name triggered something.

"Kill the boy. You have done well." The hooded figure said without turning their head.

Bralis bowed her head, and took he leave out of the giant throne room.

The hooded figure sat unmoved, and silent. After a long while, it swiped its hand over the pond, and watched as the liquid in the water began to make numerous ripples. As the water came to rest, and image of a boy looking over his shoulder, formed on the ponds surface. It was an image of a boy. A boy in his mother's arms. The mother looked down at her son, with pure love in her eyes. Love that had never been there before. Happiness was in her smile, and joy was in her arms, the way she embraced him.

But after observing the mother, he stared intently at the boy. Only the boy.

"Perseus…" the hooded man said, the word barely above a whisper.

0-0

 **Author's notes, and comments:** Thank you everybody, for your patience with me and this story. I have noted the misspelling mistakes I have made, and have asked a friend of mine to go back and help me. I apologize for those as well. English is not my first language. Its my third after German and Spanish. Again, I will be doing updates for this story every Thursday. This upcoming Saturday I will be going to Japan for the Holidays with my father, Step mother and brother. I will have my friend look over this chapter later in the day, and correct all my mistakes. In a few chapters, we will receive our Demigod companion. Look out for the next chapter next week. Again, I'm sorry. This Kidney stones sucks honestly. I can barely write this chapter lol. See you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Acknowledgements:** How is everybody doing this evening. Sorry this chapter is being uploaded a lot later in the day. Thursday for you, is Friday for me, and its 8:40am here in Tokyo. I'm on the military base outside of Tokyo though, which helps, because I don't know any Japanese beyond hello, good morning, good afternoon, and goodbye. I'm feeling a lot better with the whole Kidney Stone thing this week. Man, that BS is no joke bro! I'm in the ending stages of passing Not the worst pain I have ever felt, but definitely the most unique. Anyway, let me stop rambling, and get to the story. Thank you to all my consistent readers, and welcome to all my new readers!

Chapter 10

Hera knew Zeus must have done it just to piss her off. There was no way he would like that name, and tell Danae to give it to their son at the same time. It was impossible. She didn't care that he had fathered yet another child _There's a shocker._ She expected he would father millions more, and she could care less.

What boiled her blood, was that Zeus had the Audacity to name the child Perseus. A name that she never told anyone about. It was the name she had always wanted for a child if she had a boy. And she did. It was a name held very close to her heart. One that hadn't been poisoned by Heroes or Gods. Titans or mortals. Monsters, or creatures. She knew it was a name meant for her Godly son, and her Godly son only.

But on this day, Hera felt the birth of a child take place only moments ago. The ravens that flew around the tower that held Danae prisoner, heard the name, and flew straight to the queen of the heavens, and informed her of such sayings.

Hera could not have been more furious. Something all Olympians feared. Her temper. However, she was a changed woman. Before she allowed that old, dark part of herself free, and did something rash, like sent one of her many monsters to kill the demigod, Hera flashed herself away, to a place she never believed she would be again.

At the moment, she stood amongst the rubble of the great Obsidian castle, atop Mount Orthrys. She herself, sensed when a terrible magic, and sickness, had left the mountain, and freed it of its disease. The creatures, the vegetation, the water, and the air, had all been restored. All been redeemed, and reshaped.

Which was how she saw herself. Hera had been exactly like Mount Orthrys. In the beginning, beautiful, and whole of heart. Supportive, encouraging, full, leveled. Growing, knowledgeable. Loving. Joyful…Happy. Then she had been corrupted. Turned black, and evil, vengeful, jealous, hateful. She held grudges, made enemies. Killed children, demigods, and a God/Goddess or two. Made many suffer, and feel pain. Turned others evil as well. Twisted the hearts, and minds of others. Brought her wrath down on those who didn't deserve it at all.

And then Perseus was born…

Hera, like Mount Orthrys, had been made anew. Cured of all the disease. Brought back to life, in the form that she truly was all along. Given her heart back. Stripped of the madness and the pain in her heart and mind. Gone was the sadness, the depression. The anger, and the hate. The pressure, and the endless blackness in her life. Gone was the monster that lived within her. Gone was her poisonous and hot blood. Gone was the hurricane in her mind. The manipulation in her eyes. The bloodthirst in her body.

Because of Perseus…

She had taken just the slightest glimpse into his radiant golden brown eyes, and was changed forever. She was again, in just an instant, filled with love, joy, kindness, compassion, happiness, empathy, care, beauty. She remembered crying all day and night, with joy, and she didn't put him down. Not even for a second. Of course, she had to let Poseidon and Amphitrite hold him for a little while. But that night, he had slept in her arms, not his crib. All because of her son, her baby, her boy, her Perseus, she was good again.

And now, he had done it once more. Came to a place that had death written all over it. Inside and out of it. And in his wake, he left something beautiful, and pure. Hera knew he simply had that effect on the things around him. He sure did on her.

Hera had walked the length of the mountain, from bottom to the top. Following her son's footsteps. She could remember the day she forbade him from coming within a hundred miles of this place. He always loved adventure, but this was a place she never wanted him to come to. She should have known, by the time he went to his next destination, he would leave something very different behind.

The mountain was a byproduct of the forbidden scythe being stabbed into the mountain. And Hera was currently looking down upon a lard hole in the rubble, and about a foot down, there was another, much thinner whole, that dug down deep, into the mountain. She could see the whole, where the mountain was poisoned. Again, just like herself, she could see the whole that was left in herself, before Perseus.

Hera walked until she reached the opposite ledge of the mountain, and stared odd into the distance.

She wore a pale golden robe/dress. Her long, and thick brown hair, floated to her left, as the wind continuously blew refreshing hair all around the mountain. She herself enjoyed the view, and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the air, and welcomed the breeze. Her robes flapped all around her too. She had a smile on her face, and bonded with the mountain, over her little boy. But all to soon, she had come to the end of his journey from his footsteps, and he had gone to the next part of his quest.

Her smile faded, and her heart was heavy once again. She had been holding her elbows, and was now looking down at the mountain ground, surrounded in grass. Small tears had begun to stream down her face, and streak slightly to the left, due to the wind. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Not until…

"He's a lot stronger than I will ever give him credit for in person."

Hera felt the godly presence behind her, took her hands, and wiped her tears, before turned and saying, "What?"

Athena was standing next to her. Hera being preoccupied by her emotions hadn't noticed her appear next to her.

"Perseus," She said tilting her head in a shrug, "There is a lot more to him than I believed at first. He's always had that fire in him. To do something like this."

Athena was gesturing at the ground. She knew what the mountain looked like only hours before.

"None of us have been able to cure this place. History tells of all the great warriors who tried and failed. Perseus just…did it. What no one has done before. It takes fire to accomplish this. That fire burns bright in him." Athena said looking to Hera.

Hera stayed looking at Athena for a minute, before she surrendered a smile, and said, "That it does."

"I learned of my new brother's name. I apologize. We all known father despises that name, yet still gives it to him. It was not wise of my father."

Hera looked back at Athena, and waisted no time in asking, "Are you here to ask if I have any plans to harm the boy or mother?"

"One can never be too careful." Athena said wasting no time either.

Hera closed her eyes and sighed, before looking ahead of her again.

"Do _you_ believe I will harm them?" She asked, without any anger in her voice. She couldn't be angry. For thousands of years, Hera had tortured god kind. She only had Perseus for almost a decade. She could not blame anyone for being cautious around her.

Athena cocked her head to the side, and thought about the situation logically.

"I remember," Athena started, "The day Perseus asked me to teach him hand to hand. He was nine years old. The year before he began his weapon training with you. He told me he wanted to learn the exact way I learned with the Nymphs at lake Tritonis. I was ready to turn him away, only seeing the side of him that was Poseidon's second son, before he said something, that I can never forget."

Athena looked around the rubble, and spotted where her Grandfather's scythe must have been.

"And what was that?" Hera asked. She remembered Perseus's prowess and expertise when it came to hand to hand combat. She assumed he taught himself, or Galtous taught him.

"He said, 'I want to learn to fight, so I can be my mother's hero. Like she is mine.'"

Hera stayed looking at Athena's back, before the goddess of wisdom turned back to her, and said, "I had never heard of someone, wanting to learn combat, to be a hero, to their own hero. And it was in his eyes. I could see it. There was so much pride in them when he thought of being just like you. Not to mention, my sister speaks very highly of him."

Hera again was beginning to get emotional, but held her face relaxed and calm.

Athena looked back at Hera, with her knowing eyes, and wondered if she got what she had meant to say. It didn't look like it. So, she elaborated.

"To answer your question," Athena said, "No. I don't think you will harm him. You don't look the past Hera any longer."

"And why is that?" Hera responded.

Athena walked up to Hera and looked her in the eyes before saying, "Because, if a little boy, could speak so highly, and with love, of a person we all believed to be cruel and empty, how could she not be as amazing as he says."

Hera wasn't shocked. But she was definitely not expecting too hear that if all things. She could imagine little Perseus catching Athena around Olympus, maybe in the great Library. Asking her to teach him. And telling her its because he wants to save his hero. Her.

"He's already saved me." Hera said looking back over the cliff and closing her eyes again. The wind never stopped blowing fresh air.

"That he has." Athena said coming to stand next to Hera once again. "He will retur—"

But Athena cut herself off, as a massive monster signature made itself present from just behind them. She didn't summon her weapon, as it was not the logical thing to do. After all, the Queen of monsters was standing right next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace. She won't harm us." Hera said walking forward, and reaching her hand up and out.

She seemed to be petting something invisible. It must have been large.

A Moment later, a huge creature became visible, and Athena identified it as a Varterrel immediately, and said, "Incredible."

Athena was slightly mesmerized. Varterrels were almost extinct and the ones that were left, never became visible. This one was one of the bigger ones as well. It was scary, and beautiful, all at the same time.

Hera had both her hands petting its long, sharp, and pointy head, and her eyes closed. She could see into its memories. She saw Perseus, fighting and dodging. Him knocking this monster off the cliff, and the boy reaching his hand up to pet it when it returned to the top.

"Percy." Hera said letting the monsters head go, as it stalked off again, going invisible.

Athena spoke up from behind the Queen of the heavens and before she flashed away, said, "He will be ok."

0-0

Perseus was definitely not ok, but that didn't stop him. Both he and Macaria reached to the shadows, and every dark corner they could think of within their vicinity, brought as much as was available to them, and in sync, pushed it in all directions around them.

Artemis led the way, running forward, and to her right. Their left.

Apollo shot an arrow from the back of the line, at the first Egyptian god attempting to follow them. That god caught the arrow, and with a face filled with rage, melted the arrow in his hand, and gave chase.

Perseus, the fastest of their group, caught up to Artemis easily, followed by Macaria, then Apollo.

"We can't get into the Pyramid with all this attention. We have to wait until we've lost them!" Perseus yelled to all of them.

Multiple spears came in a volley from in front of them. Apollo and Macaria were on the ends of their line, and dived to sides, and engaging a god each in combat. Perseus and Artemis still within range of the spears made their godly weapons disappear, and prepared their bodies. Perseus was first to jump forward, and redirect two spears under him, and into the ground, using his momentum to speed himself up. Artemis rolled onto her back, and pushed off and up with her hands, sending her into the air, and over the volley of spears coming her way. She twisted herself in the air, grabbed a spear, took very quick aim, and flung it at the god, Apollo was fighting with his hunting knives.

Apollo felt an incoming spear at his back, allowed the Egyptian god to make a lunch at him with its right arm. He flipped his left hunting knife forward, and stabbed upwards through that arm. The Egyptian god yelled in agony, as Apollo used that same arm, to pull him into the direction of the spear, that pierced and shot through his shoulder. The spear carried so much momentum, it pinned the Egyptian god into a wall.

"Thanks sis!" Apollo said, his flashing bow back into his hands.

Macaria danced around the Egyptian goddess she was facing, and never lost momentum. However, her opponent was quite good, and was not to be underestimated. Macaria deflected the Egyptian sword coming in on her left, and immediately slid under the blade that came to the other side of her. She twisted, and spun her body, sweeping the goddess's legs out from under her. Instead of continuing the fight, she knew she had to continue running. It would not do for any of them to get captured.

Perseus had landed back on the ground, with a roll, and said, "Let's go! Keep moving!"

Many commoners screamed and ran out of their way as fast as possible and into buildings. Children were picked up by their parents, and hauled off to safety.

 _We need to get out of the way of these mortals. Someone will be caught in the cross fire. Where is Hestros?_

Perseus made a right, at an area with multiple columns, and gestured for his companions to follow. There were two separate alleys, that led into two different directions. Perseus had an idea.

"Artemis, you're with me! Macaria, take the front of that one! Apollo, watch the roofs! Meet at Khufu!" He ordered them.

Artemis fell into step behind Perseus, as Macaria took the lead in front of Apollo, who loosed three arrows to his left.

Perseus saw an Arrow fly over his shoulder, and saw it his yet another Egyptian god. The being went flying into a wall. At this point, the son of Hera was just glad that they were minor Egyptian gods. The major ones all had much bigger jobs that required constant attention. But Perseus needed to act fast. Eventually they would realize, him and his companions were Olympian born gods. And only the strongest and most powerful could really put a hurt on them.

The two groups continued down their assigned paths, and divided. Perseus was once again wielding both his godly blades. Their alley consisted of many mortals walking both directions. However, the walls on the sides of the alley were close together.

Perseus kicked off of the right wall first, and came to the left. He repeated this over and over again, as Artemis followed suit. The mortals below them let out noises of awe, before shouts of panic. More minor Egyptian gods, and come from the rear, and were in the entrance of the alley way boy in front and behind them.

Perseus and Artemis on instinct, synched their movements. Perseus turned his body sideways, and deflected the first and second spear thrown at him, before putting his weapons away, and sticking his left arm, and right leg out. He immediately suspended himself horizontally between the walls. Artemis kicked off the wall on her left, and dived over Perseus shooting two arrows to the front of the alley.

As the end of the lower half of Artemis made its way over Perseus, he grabbed her armored right calve, with his left hand, and spun with her momentum, and around and around. Artemis without missing a beat, as upside down, and facing the back of the alleyway. She shot three more arrows at the incoming Egyptian gods. One went down, but two were smart enough to dodge it.

Coming around again on their horizontal spinner, Perseus threw Artemis diagonally down, and behind them, before launching himself down as well.

Artemis took the farther Egyptian god, and Perseus took the one he landed in front of. He had flicked his wrist on the way down, and brought his swords down as he came down. The Egyptian god lifted his curved blade, and pushed him back a few feet. Perseus already knew the next move he would make. He allowed the Egyptian god to swing at him, without blocking. He just leaned, and dodged. He was waiting for the right movement. Perseus purposely left his left side open, hoping the Egyptian god would take the bait. He did.

The Egyptian god noticed the flaw on the Greek gods left side, and swiped over his head. His sword now on his right, he brought it across his body to impale him. Perseus brought both of his sword to his left, pushing the blade back down to The Egyptian gods lower right side. Perseus then took the sword in his left hand, and stabbed the Egyptian god between the ribs, and the hip while leaning back and spinning under the incoming sword. Perseus spun all the way around, Exousia still embedded in the Egyptian gods body, and slammed the back of Anaklusmos into the Egyptian gods head. He crumbled to the floor. Perseus pulled the shadows in the alleyway to himself, and aimed his hands at Artemis before engaging the next Egyptian god.

Artemis was at a slight disadvantage. The god she was fighting had reach with a spear. But she had speed with her hunting knives. She was fluid with her movements, and dead accurate. He hadn't even managed to scratch her armor. No matter her speed, she couldn't get in close enough to dispatch this nuisance. Suddenly however, she felt strong enough to lift the pyramids themselves.

The Egyptian god made a mistake. One Artemis exploited immediately. He showed fear in his eyes. He clearly believed Artemis had gained a great advantage. And so, she had. The Egyptian god mad to stab her though her chest. Artemis with perfect form, and incredible speed, spun herself, brought up her right leg, and kicked the head of the spear head on, breaking the front half of the weapon, and sending the back half back into the Egyptian gods ribs. Artemis spun once more, bringing her right leg back to the ground, and round house kicking him with her left leg. He fell to the ground.

Artemis summoned her bow, and shot the last Egyptian god Perseus was fighting. She caught up to him in the now empty alley, and hey continued on their way. Perseus returned the shadows to their proper place.

"Thanks for the arrow!"

"Thanks for the shadows!"

The two of them continued down their path, that eventually took them to the right.

Meanwhile…

Macaria, and Apollo's path led to a path of stairs. The stairs led them to a high building, that was connected to multiple others. They ran straight, and climbed a wall, till they were on roof tops. They had a decent view of the on goings below them. Mortals were still running away, and into buildings with their children. Many were riding camels, and were trotting away with as much of their possessions as possible.

"Well crap. So much for not getting noticed." Apollo said.

Macaria didn't understand jokes, or irony that well. Her brothers did though. She preferred to be taught in the underworld. Her brothers attended lessons on Olympus.

"Over there," Macaria said pointing diagonally to their right, and down, "Perseus and your sister are over there."

She pointed to a section of buildings that got higher in size and shape.

"Khufu is that one." Apollo said looking their direction. "We should prob—" but he was cut off.

The ground began to rumble, which shook the building that stood on them. Mortals seemed to be getting twice as frightened as before. Macaria and Apollo heard screams coming from random places all around the city. Certain areas they could see people avoiding, and running away from. Apollo truly wondered if it was Perseus causing the earth shaking. His father was known by some as the "Earth Shaker," and Apollo had witnessed his best friend causing Earth quakes before.

However, the answer was provided for them in the shape of monsters. Huge monsters. The two of them heard loud thumping sounds that came from their left. Three Egyptian gods flashed in just behind them, and readied their weapons. An even louder set of screams came from their right. The two of them looked to each other for a split second, and Apollo winked. He was telling her he'd take the rear.

Macaria was in front, and charged forward first. She landed cleanly, and almost seemed to float on her feet. Apollo was in the air, coming down from his jump. He landed a bit rougher, not as light on his feet as the daughter of Hades, but it would do. The minor Egyptian gods gave chase, and the two of them booked it. Roof top, to roof top, they ran and jumped. A god would flash themselves in front, or near them every few seconds. Macaria dealt with all the close spawning, and Apollo loosed arrows without taking aim, with perfect precision on all the far. This worked out well for a while. That is, until—

"SQUAAAAK!"

The two of them continued to run, as Apollo looked behind them, and said, "Whatever you do, don't look back!"

Almost immediately, Macaria chanced a glace behind her, and past Apollo.

"Really?" Apollo said sliding on his knees, bending back, and shooting two gods behind them, and straightening once more. "After I just said don't look back?"

"Threw the whole in the house!" Macaria yelled.

Apollo looked ahead of them. One of the roofs they were on, was low enough, that they could spear themselves right threw, and into the strange house. They were running in the direction of Khufu.

"Probably a good idea!"

Macaria attempted to use her powers to cover their backs. She was worlds ahead of Perseus in the use of underworld abilities. When she got the chance, she decided, she would teach him what she knew. However, her powers were difficult to grab hold of, when she couldn't focus. The running, sweating, escaping, and fighting were too distracting.

Apollo ran ahead of Macaria, and shot a minor Egyptian god that spawned in front of them. None were kill shots. The two powerful sets of beings already hated each other. They didn't want to start a war. Not had it was before at least.

Apollo saw the opening in the building, and laid down, as he slid. He held his bow close to him, and slid in threw the hole. Macaria was on his heels. The two of them seemed to slip into an area full of wooden crafts. Tables and chairs. There looked to be long sticks along the floor. It was definitely the work of a craftsman. The two of them kept running. Sometimes jumping into another set of openings. Many of which had people hiding within. However, the people, didn't see anything more than fast blurs of orange and black.

"SQUAAAAAAK!"

The two of them heard it come from outside. Apollo had run into the wall, which had cracked it considerably. He would have busted threw if he wanted to.

"No! No!" He said to Macaria who came to a much better stop than him. "Go back! There are even more monsters along the floor here."

The two of them turned to go back where they came from, but they saw the Egyptian gods coming from that direction. They needed a way to see where they were without exposing themselves to much. However, that would not be the cast. A huge sharp, and thick object, busted threw the ceiling.

"Holy crap!" Apollo yelled, falling to the ground.

One of the walls fell inwards in an explosion. Macaria caught a huge piece of the debris behind her head. She was knocked forward, and extended her arms to break her fall. Apollo was on his feet once more, and made his way over to Macaria.

"No time for kissing. The floor isn't going anywhere. Come on," He said, grabbing her shoulder and lifting her.

"Kissing the floor?" Macaria said coughing up dust, and getting on her feet. "What are you talking of?"

"You know—" He started to make some stupid joke, before the giant sharp object stabbed threw the roof once again. "Never mind! Not important!"

He had to yell over the terribly loud sounds coming from all around them. The two of them then saw eight sharp objects, stab into the tops of the building. The roof, was then, terribly yanked off, and tossed aside. The two of them looked up.

"Oh Hades…" Apollo said.

Looking down on them, was an enormous falcon. Its claws razor sharp, its beak big and threatening. Its eyes, glowing, and eager to kill. They could only imagine what the mortals were seeing, and what was making them scream. Apollo knocked an arrow, drew, and loosed it at the beast. It bounced off the spot in between its eyes like a rock to a wall. He tried four more times, before he rolled to his left, Macaria to her right. The beast had brought its terribly deadly beat down, and tried to impale them. Apollo spun, and in a kneeling position, tried to shoot the monster between the eyes. The hawk moved, much quicker than anything that size was supposed to.

Macaria could feel, this wasn't the only giant monster that was summoned.

" _Uh Perseus,"_ Apollo thought to Perseus, _"Are you seeing this thing? Could really use your help dude!_

" _We're not doing so hot over here either!"_

0-0

Perseus and Artemis were back to back. The son of Hera had his blades drawn and he was in position. The daughter of Zeus had her bow drawn, and had 6 arrows knocked. She heard the light scraping of her back-plate armor, on his. They were surrounded.

In front of Perseus, was a massive scorpion. It was the size of his Wyvern. Massive pincers, and a tail, long enough to jab, or whip. Either way, Perseus was not in the mood to find out how either felt. In front of Artemis, stood a massive spider. The same in size as the Scorpion. Its shape however was that of a much skinnier spider than bulkier. Its legs were all fine and sharp, like a Rapier. It was a very dark grown, with lines up and down its body. Not a strand of hair on it. On Perseus's left, a huge vicious dog, and on his right, an Elephant, which was greatly blocking out the sun.

" _No Apollo,"_ Perseus said in his mind, _"Believe me, we need you way more than you need us."_

"Anything?" Artemis asked, only moving her lips. The rest of her didn't move a centimeter.

"They are getting chased by a falcon." Perseus said.

"Just one animal?" Artemis asked.

"It flies. So, I guess its faster than what we are surrounded by."

Artemis went on to tell her brother to quit being a baby, and kill the bird.

The massive monsters were moving in ever so slowly. They didn't have much time. Minor Gods were flashing in, closer now, and watched safely from a distance. They were stumped, that is until…

" _Perseus,_ " Macaria said in his mind, " _I have an idea! But we have to do it together for it to work! Send Artemis threw the shadows in 3 2—"_

Perseus didn't have time to think about it, before he used the shadows the spider created hiding the sun, and sent Artemis to wherever the others were. In a split second, where Artemis once stood, Macaria stood in her place, looking like her normal self again.

Perseus could feel her at his back. Her godly scent of flowers enveloping his noise. The monsters all around them charged. The son of Hera did what instincts told him to do. He turned, grabbed Macaria, and flashed them both, high in the air, before flashing out his wings. The sky had suddenly become twice as bright, as the sun reflected off of his magnificent royal wings.

"I know your not the biggest fan of heights!" Perseus yelled over the wind, "But I had to improvise!"

He was holding Macaria around the waist, and shoulder. It was the best he could do to secure her. Somehow in the midst of the dire situation, Macaria had no clue what she was doing. She blushed ever so slightly. No body ever held her like this. Certainly not a boy close to her age.

"Macaria?" Perseus yelled over the wind.

Macaria shook off the moment, and said, "We need to be on the ground for it to work!"

"Stay with them, while I distract the falcon! I'll come back when its dealt with."

" _The sphinx…"_ A whisper said.

"What?" Perseus asked Macaria.

"I didn't say anything!"

Perseus heard it again.

" _The sphinx…"_

Perseus looked in front of Khafre, and stared at the giant. This was the voice from the magic. It sounded like a child. It sounded like a very young little girl.

"Change of plans! Give me five minutes! Then we can do whatever you have planned!"

Perseus dropped Macaria off on a roof, and flew straight to the sphinx. He landed behind its head, and waited for the voice to say something else. It did not.

"Hello?" he asked out loud, then in his head.

Nothing.

"Come on! Please! Just tell me what to do! I don't have time for this!"

But something kept pulling him to it. He started hitting it, and yelling words, but nothing happened.

"Do something will you?!"

But it stayed stationary.

Perseus was breathing heavily. His aunt Demeter always told him that breathing was everything. His blood was boiling, but he began to breath, slow and calm breaths, on his hands and knees. In and out. In and out. In and…

Perseus felt a pulse from beneath him. He opened his eyes, and saw a symbol just below him. He couldn't tell what it was, but he saw an eye in the middle. The symbol also seemed to be glowing gold. It wasn't the only thing glowing. Perseus saw, something was happening beneath his armor. He lifted his arm in front of his face, and saw his reflection. And all at once, Perseus felt his magic go through the roof.

0-0

Apollo, Artemis, and Macaria stayed on the move, and kept offing Egyptian gods that would attack them. The falcon was on there tails, and gaining fast. The four monsters on the ground, were hunting Artemis. They still remembered her scent. And through her, they were constantly tracked.

"This way!" Apollo yelled, curving to his left, and running straight. But the Dog was waiting at the end of that Alley. "Not this way." He said, the pair of them turning around.

They ran back out into the open, and made their way down a terribly empty street. The ran into the first open building they saw. Staying outside to long wouldn't do. The falcon was never not above them. They would split up, but they knew Artemis was the one being hunted. They would pick them off one by one once they got through with her.

"I hope Percy knows what he's doing," Artemis said, pulling her brother out of the way, as huge tusk broke through the wall, and half the building was not gone.

"We'll see eventually," Apollo said shrugging, not to particularly worried about the situation. Perseus usually got lucky, and was able to get them out of numerous jams.

They charged out of the now open building, and ran across many places where goods were being sold. The falcon came in for a dive. Apollo drew the string on his bow, and loosed an arrow at the bird's eye. Artemis doing the same at the same time. The bird diverted off of its course, and readjusted.

Past the fruit, they came to a circle of Egyptian gods, and what had to be a higher god. The Egyptian god of monsters. The group came to a halt in their tracks, and put their backs to each other. They waited, and still had their weapons drawn.

 _Please hurry Percy,_ Artemis thought to herself.

The higher god stepped forward, a confident smug look on her face.

"Where is the other one?" She asked.

"Other what?" Apollo asked, resorting to diversion.

"Do not play stupid boy," she said impatiently.

"He's not playing." Artemis said aiming her bow at her.

"Look at you, making jokes," Apollo said, his bow aimed at the minor gods. "Didn't know you still had that in you."

Before Artemis could say she wasn't joking, the Egyptian goddess swung her axe, causing the air to force each of the Olympian born godlings onto their backs, and on the floor. The axe had a curve on the top, instead on the sides. She took on a face of fury.

"Where is the son of the sea?" She asked.

Macaria was trying to figure out how this goddess of monsters, could possibly be affecting the gravity around them like this. Each of them pinned to the ground. She tried to focus again, but again, was not able to. She needed another with the powers of the underworld. She needed Perseus.

 _Please hurry,_ they all thought to themselves.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Artemis said defiantly.

"No?" The goddess said. "Fine then. Bring him!"

" _Him?"_ They all thought at once. They couldn't have gotten him.

They heard a loud and vicious roar coming from behind the Egyptian goddess. She kept her eyes trained on them, and made sure the minor gods never took their eyes off of them either. Her Axe stayed in her right hand, ready to strike at a moments notice.

On what appeared to be rolling circular stones, an enormous cage was brought out slowly, and inside, was an incredibly angry Hestros. The goddess was clearly using her power over the wind pressure to keep this beast pinned to the bottom of the cage. Hestros wanted to tear the goddesses face off.

"Monsters with masters," The Egyptian god said knowingly, "Have an obvious tell within their eyes. Those pupils," She said Gesturing at the monster in the cage, "are quite normal. Most free monsters have a look of savagery in their eyes. But in his eyes, I see a master. This incredible beast is connected to someone. Certainly not one of you. The green in its eyes can only mean a child of your Poseidon."

She placed her hand on the cage, and Hestros attempted to bite at her hand. But as she withdrew it, the gravity in the cage pulled him, and his open jaw down again. He would kill this goddess one day.

"Now," she said shifting her axe, and holding it in front of the cage. In front of the monster's face. "We will try this one last time. And I mean, the very last time."

She took very slow practice swings, displaying to everyone watching how she would take the swing.

"Where. Is. The. Son. Of. The. Seas?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the godlings.

"One." She pointed the axe at the monster, mentally marking exactly where she would strike.

"Two." She drew back her arms, and held the weapon high above her head, and keeping her eyes forward.

The three of them were continuously trying to get off of the ground. But they were stuck. It just wasn't happening.

"Damn it lady! Just stop!" Apollo yelled to her.

"Three." And began to swing, just before…

"Stop!" A voice said from above them.

The axe was only half an inch from making contact with the enraged monster, and she halted the weapon, mid-air. She turned her eyes skyward, and saw a boy floating in the air. She looked straight to his eyes, and knew immediately, he was the monsters master.

"Kind of you to join us." She said, not moving the axe an inch.

"I was a little preoccupied." He said, landing behind the goddess, and in front of his companions. "You will not touch him." He said firmly, and with a voice filled with power.

She merely turned her head over her shoulder again. She would not pin him to the floor. She wanted him to go there on his own. He would submit to defeat.

"Then surrender." She said flatly.

"You have no idea what you are interrupting" Perseus said, power still glowing in his eyes.

"What I do know," she said, "Is all of your companions will suffer and die, if you don't surrender."

Perseus looked around him. There were perhaps, 20 minor gods, and four huge monsters all around him. His monster was trapped himself. He was only one Olympian born. And he couldn't figure out why his companions were stuck on the floor. It was him, against an army. He would likely fight each of them right now, if circumstances didn't have his friends lives in danger. He looked back at them.

They each held a look, that said, "Don't do it." However, if he didn't, he knew he was screwed. He turned back to Hestros, and saw the beast had fury in his eyes, and was staring menacingly at the goddess. He couldn't get him killed too. There was only one choice.

"I surrender…" Perseus said, dropping to his knees.

0-0

"So, today seems to be your lucky day. I've decided not to kill you." Bralis said staring down at the weakened godling. Her father ordered the boys death, but she would not harm him.

"I'd rather you did," he said it a weak, and tired voice, "and be done with it. I'll be back in a century. Just let me die!"

"Do not misunderstand," Bralis said walking behind the boy, and placing her hands on his shoulders. "You are most certainly going to _die._ But I am not going to be the one to kill you. Your sister is."

The boy's eyes opened wide, and he began to fight, to get out of the chair again. Bralis walked behind a wall, and cam back, with a little girl. The child had long and pale blonde hair, and yellow eyes. At the moment, her eyes seemed to be glassy. Lost. She was not herself.

"Octavia," the boy in the chair said weakly. "What are you—where is mother and father?"

"He's the one," Bralis said in the little 8-year old's ear. "He's the one who killed your brother."

"Tavi! Whatever she is saying, don't listen to it!" He tried to get across to her.

"My…brother…" she said quietly, and with a voice full of sorrow.

"Yes," Bralis said, "Drove a spear directly through his heart. A spear that looked just like this one." She displayed a large, and sharp spear to the girl. She looked at it, and began tearing up.

"Tavi, I'm right here, look at me!"

"Yes," Bralis whispered, "Look at him. Look upon your brother's killer. Face him. Kill him. He took your brother away from your family."

"Shut up!" The boy said, now not caring if he lived or died. He needed to get his sister out of here. "Tavi! Snap out of it! Get out of here!"

Bralis crouched next to the little, and had her voice at just barely above a whisper.

"Dahvius would want to be avenged, wouldn't he? After all he has done for you, and your parents, he should be avenged."

How the Hades did she know his name. She said she never cared to know it.

"Tavi! Octavia! Get ougghrllghh!"

A wet gargling sound was all that was heard. Golden blood dripped from the wound in the godlings chest, dealt from the spear, embedded in his heart. A spear, Octavia, shoved into her brother's heart.

0-0

 **Authors note:** Thank you everyone for being patient with me. My kidney stone is in its final stages, so I am feeling a lot less pain. And time here is quite different from time back in America. Updates are still on Thursdays, but this one is being posted on a Friday. I planned on posing it earlier, but my family and I were out all day and night. But we will stick with the Thursday schedule. Other than that, thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are killing this business for real! I will answer the questions I received in the next chapter! Hello, and welcome to the madness all my new readers. All of my day 1's, I really appreciate you all sticking around, reading, and reviewing. I'm definitely gonna do acknowledgements by name, at the end of each story. Also I'm curious. I'm assuming most of the people reading this story have taken the "Who is your godly parent?" Quiz. Lemme know what you got! Mine was Zeus. Thank you! See you beautiful immortals next week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's acknowledgments and Q &A: **What's up you guys? I've been absent for a while, and owe you guys an explanation. There have been a few issues going on in my family. Primarily with my mother. When I left NC to go to Japan with my father for winter break, she and I really didn't part on the best of terms. Not to mention when I told my father the truth about the BS I had been experiencing while living with her. Upon my father confronting her about it, she called me a liar, and I legit hadn't spoken to her since the 13th of December. Then I find out she is terribly sick, and Bed ridden, which tore me up when I found out about it. She's having major problems with blood clots behind her eyes, and there have been some issues going on with her health. She's only 39. She is going to be on a medication injected into her blood for the next year. That, plus school, and the Air Force, its all a bit much. There has been a lot on my plate, managing it all has been a challenge, and I haven't had much free time. But believe me, this story stayed on my mind at least once every couple hours. So, I will be getting back into the swing of things. Many people have been messaging me, and encouraging me, cheering me on to continue, and I want to say that I really appreciate everyone's support. Thank you for all the PM's, they have helped a lot. When I really thought about the 300+ people who like the story, vs the bad review here and there, there honestly is no comparison. You guys are the truth. I'm just rambling now, so let's dive into these questions, and get the adventure rolling once more. Thursdays are still the days.

PMQ: How old is Macaria? & Is Melinoe in the story?

A: In this story, Macaria is 14 in mortal years, 28 in godly years. & Melinoe is a few years older than Macaria, but yes, she is here.

PMQ: Will we get to see Khione? Will she be evil or friendly? If she is friendly, could she be a romance option?

A: Khione will actually have her own key role in this prophesy. She was one of the minor gods at the domain ceremony. Her domain being snow and winter, ties her to our main hero in his domain of Ice. & Khione is still young, younger than Perseus. She has no reason to be evil this early on. & _Could_ she be a romance option? Personally, I never gave it any thought, but yes. It would definitely open yet another direction this story could go. However, do not worry about her significance. She is most certainly important.

PMQ: What weapons does Macaria fight with?

A: She has a sword and shield in this story.

PMQ: Is Bralis the main bad guy/girl, or is it her father? Will we have a show down between her and Percy?

A: This is one of those scenarios, where our hero, and the bad guy you keep seeing will be clashing for quite some time. However, the person the hero really needs to get to, remains in the shadows, and pulling all the strings. & Most definitely. And I will make it so very brutal on them both.

PMQ: Is Bralis Egyptian, Greek, or Roman?

A: Oh, how sweet the answer is. It is a question that will be answered in time.

Chapter 11

Perseus and Apollo had to hand it to her, the terrible Egyptian monster goddess was quite ravishing. She stood maybe 5'6, with a slender, but fit shape. Her eyes, the front of them looked almost transparent, but became a deeper yellow the further you looked into them. Almost like looking into a tunnel. At the front of that tunnel, her eyes appeared clear, but half way, and beyond, it became a captivating yellow. Her skin was tanned perfectly, and her black hair was longer than most Egyptians had it. Her hair was too long for the normal bangs. It was brushed off to the side. Her armor, was form fitting, and hugged her body, but left all the right mobility areas free. It was gold, white and black. On each of her limbs, a different monster represented. Her lips were almost as pink as Artemis's, and her voice was as strong as a Roman commander.

Perseus was holding his Trident, Kilironomia in his right hand, fork facing the ground, the back behind his head. He stayed standing, unlike the rest of his companions.

The Egyptian goddess took her own observation of the group of four. The three on the ground. The goddess to the far left, had long curly auburn to red hair, that was tied into a shorter braid. Her eyes a piercing silver, and her face, gorgeous enough to enchant any man unintentionally. She had the aura of a precise warrior. This one seemed to be the second in command.

Next to her in the middle, laid the other female, this one a brunette. Her hair seemed to be long, straight, and darker than mid night. Her skin was ever so slightly pale. Physically, she was definitely among the most 'Gifted' women in the world. Her powers seemed to be of death. This one was a power house.

The one to the far right was a male, with hair like the sun that came down to the top of his shoulders. His eyes were a strong orange and looked like two fireballs. He was tanned, tall, and light. Even under his armor, she could see he was build well, and his balance was unchallenged except by the red-haired girl. This one was an observer, and likely provided mandatory support.

Then there was the one standing in front of her. The younger son of Poseidon. His hair was black, and shorter than the rest, keeping it clean cut. His eyes were an unforgettable gold, his skin just as tan as hers. He wasn't the strongest or buffest she had ever seen, but she could tell he was fit, quick, deadly, and powerful. This was the alpha. He was leading them.

"Your name," the Egyptian goddess asked the son of Hera, "What is your name?"

Perseus kept his body calm, and untense. She had his companions and friends in her hands right now. If he tested her, who knew what she could do. He felt the only option was for him to say, "Perseus."

"Perseus," she said, testing the word on her tongue.

"And you are?" He asked, eager to put a name to this Egyptian.

She stared at him, her expression furious, but her eyes showed curiosity, and interest. It also showed something he could not quite put his finger on.

"I am known as Akila." She said.

"Pretty name" Apollo said to his sister.

"Shut up," she said back to him.

"What?" Apollo said, somehow still able to crack jokes with his life hanging in the balance, "You cannot tell me that isn't a nice name. Akila."

Artemis rolled her eyes. And went back to listening.

"—are you here?" Artemis heard most of the sentence.

"We didn't mean to cause so much trouble. It wasn't our intention. We only meant to come and leave quietly."

"So, you wished to deceive us," she said, "Come under the cover of disguise, learn our secrets, and take them back to your lands."

"No," Perseus responded, "We are not here to take anything back to anybody."

"Liars!" One of Akila's comrades said from behind her. There were around 10 surrounding them in a circle.

"Filthy chells!" Another one said to Perseus's left.

"Silence!" Akila commanded to them all. No one in the circle dared challenge her, not with her massive monsters all around her. She looked back to Perseus and said, "What is it you want?"

"We…" Perseus started saying, knowing the response he would get would be less than acceptable, "Just need to get inside pyramid Khafre."

The words had barely left his mouth before every Egyptian God around him drew their weapons, and aimed them at him, ready to run him through. They spat barbaric words at him and flared their powers. Some controlled sand, air, stone. All wanted to kill him before, but now, their blood itched to end his life.

"SILENCE!" Akila yelled, eventually shutting everyone up once more. "The next man or woman to speak another word without my authorization shall speak it from within my spider's belly. If she doesn't tear up your vocal cords on the way in."

That even chilled Apollo to the bones. He then began to realize what was really happened, and noticed, she could very well do the same to him and the others. They had to get out of this somehow. They had to get up.

"What is this?" Akila asked, "Some way to taint the Egyptians? You wish to defile the hearts?"

 _Defile…what?_ Perseus thought. _The hearts?_

"I don't know what that means." He said truthfully.

"Lying is not going to save you Greek." The goddess Akila said.

"My lady," an extremely muscular Egyptian god said from behind her, "If I may."

The man was huge with no hair on his head, but his eye brows were blond, and his eyes looked wild. Feral almost. His armor was mostly on his lower half. He had something protecting majority of his upper chest, but his core was exposed.

The goddess Akila leaned her head to the side, indicating she was listening to whatever he was saying, while maintaining constant eye contact with the son of Hera.

Perseus saw in her eyes, whatever it was that he couldn't identify, it was becoming greater. He still didn't know if it meant he was in trouble, or if it would play in his favor. He accessed the situation once more. Three of his companions, friends, and Olympian born were currently held onto the ground, and helpless to get up. Currently, he was the one on display for all the Egyptian gods to see. No doubt, they were already livid he was in Egypt period, but they had caused quite a bit of trouble. How many of their people had they put down and deathly injured. He figured it wouldn't do him much good to inform them that he specifically told his companions "no kill shots." Especially Apollo and Artemis. They never missed. Ever.

On top of the gods and goddesses surrounding them, there were multiple monsters on the outskirts of the ring they were in. What were the mortals currently seeing? He knew Egyptian gods made themselves known to mortals, but Egyptians were magic. Perhaps they were blocking mortal sight, or put all of them to sleep.

The god that had been whispering to Akila now backed up to his place in the circle surrounding them. Perseus made a note that whoever this man was, must be her right hand.

Akila kept her head leaned to the side for a few seconds longer before straightening. She looked straight into Perseus's very being. Her eyes were piercing, and unforgettable. How long they stood like that, he didn't know. Its possible she didn't either.

 _She's thinking something over,_ Perseus thought. _To kill us or let us live maybe._

"Why do you seek entrance into one of our Pyramids?" She asked.

Perseus thought his answer over. He couldn't say he didn't know. Truthfully, he didn't know what the prophecy wanted him to find in there, but he needed to get himself and the others in that pyramid. However, he felt he had one thing he could say, that would throw her off balance at least.

"My magic," he said carefully. "draws me to it."

He saw her eyes widen almost immediately, and noticed she was breathing heavily. He noticed she had been holding her breath. What he had just said knocked it out of her.

Perseus kept his eyes locked on hers, and she kept hers locked on his. Even with the unrest sounds coming from all around him, he didn't turn to any of them.

Numerous accusations were made all around him, but he paid it no mind.

 _Just look at the girl,_ he told himself, _her first instinct is not to kill us._

"What magic is this?" Akila asked, slamming her axe on the ground, shutting everyone up once more, "We have confirmed only two of your kind have ever possessed true magic. And one of them has perverted her sorcery."

 _She speaks of Circe_ the same voice that told him of the sphynx spoke into his head. _Hecate's daughter._

Perseus knew of Circe. She was the one Hecate had sent to his harrowing to "help" him.

"My magic is unperverted," Perseus said to Akila, "It is pure, and still growing."

Acknowledging his magic, the whispers in his head suddenly became a little louder. He still couldn't understand most of them. Much of it must have been in a tongue he never learned. Hopefully the magical voice that had been speaking to him up until now would one day make sense of everything he was hearing.

Akila turned behind her to her right hand and said, "Watch the beast." She meant Hestros.

Perseus felt his instincts attempt to take over his actions as she approached him, but he put them in check.

 _I don't need to give her any reason to attack us._ He concluded.

Artemis, Apollo, and Macaria had the same instincts as she moderately took steps to Perseus. They all once again attempted to get up, but were still held down. What was keeping them pinned?

Akila stopped a foot in front of Perseus. The yellow deep within her eyes began to glow slightly brighter then they had been. She smelt of a well ripened melon. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and focused.

Perseus at first felt confused, before a force within him told him to close his eyes as well, and so he did. He felt the magical presence within his body become even more conscious.

 _This magic is growing fast enough to interact._ He spoke in his head.

Akila's eyes shot open, followed by his. She looked at him, the earlier look increased even more than before.

"Almukhtar…" She said quietly.

"What?" Perseus asked not catching all she said.

"I know what you are." She said quietly.

"What I am?" He asked.

Without warning, Akila swept his legs out from under him. Perseus bent backwards, and flipped himself backwards, over his companions, and landed with both legs, and one hand on the ground. Kilironomia was still clutched tightly in his hand.

 _She will regret that,_ Perseus thought.

"What are you doing!?" Artemis yelled to Akila.

Akila was coming out of the leg sweep, and stood up straight. She turned behind her, nodded to her right hand.

"We will do this now. But that one," she said pointing to Perseus, "Is mine. Bring us down. Now."

The right hand made a noise, and swung his curved blade over his head, indicating for all the forces around him to move and take action.

Perseus stood up, and took a ready position. Akila noticed this, and gave him a knowing, and threatening smile.

"Soon Greek. You especially." She said.

Perseus stayed where he was, and looked around him. All the Egyptians took on a wider perimeter, and kneeled onto the ground. Each had a hand on the ground, and the other on their weapon as they chanted deep magic. From what he knew of the Egyptian gods, each of them held very small amounts of Magic. None like Isis, Hecate, Circe, Akila, and now Perseus. But they held enough to be useful in large groups such as this. It would also seem; even more Egyptian gods joined the circle. There were too many for him to count now, as more joined the circle.

The ground shook once more, and Akila's monsters moved into the circle. The giant bird however stayed high above them, flying in circles. The Elephant stood behind Perseus and his companions.

"Macaria," Perseus said, "What do we need to do to try your idea?"

"Time. And you need to be close by." She responded.

He nodded, and watched as the circle the Egyptians were standing in, broke from the ground outside of them, and lowered them into the earth itself. They kept chanting.

Perseus wanted to attack, but it wouldn't go well. He could fly out, but that would mean leaving his companions and sentencing each of them to death. He couldn't call any Greeks for help. The only ones the prophecy would allow were the ones locked into this first portion of the prophecy right now. And for good reason. It spared the possibility of more deaths at its hands.

The ground stopped sinking at 16 feet. The perimeter of the hole was quite massive.

Perseus stayed where he was, his companions still on the ground, and looked towards Akila.

She sniffed the air deeply, and let out a satisfying breath of relief before saying, "Just as before."

Akila turned back to the pair of Greeks, and looked at Perseus. "Choose one." She said.

Perseus looked confused until again Akila spoke, "Choose one of your people. They will fight. Then we will fight."

The Egyptians around the now sunken circle began yelling, and banging their swords against their shields, or their bracers.

"What is this all for?" Perseus asked her.

"The winner will hand you or I the prize. Which is picking which piece of armor the other is to fight without."

Hestros attempted to roar, but his body was still tightly held down in the cage. Akila's monsters dug into the walls behind the minor Egyptian gods, and made themselves ready in case they were needed.

"So, what we fight? And then what happens?" Perseus asked.

"If I win, you die here and now. There will be no bringing you to our Highs."

They meant Higher ups.

"And if I win?"

"If by the curse of the gods you Greeks win, I will allow you to choose one of you to live, go back to Olympus, and inform the rest of your kind to stay out of Egypt. The rest will die here."

"Screw that." Apollo said from the ground, "Your out of your mind."

Akila gripped her axe tighter, and the crushing weight of Apollo's Armor began suffocating him.

"Ape," Artemis said with worry in her voice, "Ape!"

"Decide now Perseus, son of Poseidon."

"Don't..." Apollo tried to say, but clenched his jaw at the crushing paid of his armor.

Perseus knew in the end he probably didn't have a choice. They'd make him fight regardless.

"Alright." Perseus said, defiance in his voice. "Let him go."

Bralis loosened her grip on her Axe, and Apollo took in a massive breath. Then two, until he got his lungs under control.

"Oh lady," Apollo said, "For someone with such a pretty name and face, you have a really ugly attitude."

Akila ignored him, and said, "Choose."

Perseus asked, "Who will they be fighting?"

"Choose…" is all she said in response.

Perseus looked down to his companions, and thought it over.

 _Artemis. When it comes to combat, she's as quick._

He wanted to pick Macaria, as Apollo and Artemis were Archers first and foremost. They were definitely prominent when it came to close combat, but not as Perseus and Macaria who were more accustomed to it. But Apparently Macaria needed him close by.

"Artemis." Perseus said aloud.

Akila looked down at his companions and this time, waved her hand across her body once.

 _Her hand,_ Perseus thought as it began to make sense. _The axe isn't holding them down. It's magic._

The others noticed this as well, and must have drawn the same conclusion. Perseus felt his own magic within himself. It was increasing every second, growing with every breath he took.

Artemis felt the weight of her armor holding her down, release. Her armor consisted of her hunter garment, with a form fitting breast place, bracers, and arm guards, all of which held precious gems inside. Her right leg which was exposed, also had armor all along it. Her left within the garment was armored ass well. The garment itself was indestructible.

Artemis got up, and stretched her limbs, hiding her mouth moving, and asking, "What are we gonna do Percy?"

"Buy us some time," Perseus said, "Macaria has a plan. I do too. Just take it easy on your opponent."

Artemis finished stretching and walked into the circle, silver hunting knives drawn.

Akila smiled at her and said, "Tenu!"

She turned around, and walked closer to the edge of the circle, as her right hand began to walk forward, and into the middle of the circle. But for each step he took, he grew. He was already massive, but now, he was enormous. His entire body was muscles, and power now.

 _Take it easy on my opponent?_ Artemis repeated in her head, _Don't think that's necessary now._

Tenu threw his sword to the side, and took a ready position with just his fist. Artemis herself crouched down, and held both her Hunting knives backwards.

"Begin!" Akila yelled.

Tenu began by stomping on the ground, causing a big piece of earth to rise from the ground. He grabbed it with broth massive arms, spun, and flung it straight at her. The massive piece of ground came in fast, and barely gave Artemis enough time to leave the ground, and jump over it. As she came back down to land, she realized, the now massive Egyptian known as Tenu, used the bolder as a way to block her sight for a second, and was waiting for her to land. Artemis was grabbed by her leg, and slammed into the ground, before being thrown the other direction. She attempted to recover, but was still slightly thrown off balance by the blow to the left side of her body from being slammed. So, she rolled on the floor sideways, until she got her bearings, and took a defensive stance once more.

"I bet Artemis thought she'd blow right past whoever her challenger was," Apollo said, "Don't you think?"

Apollo wasn't worried. After seeing her and Perseus take on Lapetus and Hyperion, he knew she'd be fine. Most likely.

"What do we need to do Macaria?" Perseus whispered.

The pressure from all three of them was gone. They were allowed to sit up, but Akila made sure to keep their legs restrained to the ground.

Macaria gestured for him to sit next to her. He did, and upon sitting, she took his hand.

"I can usually do it on my own, but there is to much distraction here, and our lives are nearly over." She whispered. "Just lend me the part of you that is connected to the underworld."

"I don't know how to do that." He said.

"You don't have to do anything. Just look as normal as you can. Don't react to anything."

Perseus went back to watching Artemis.

The goddess of the moon dived, and rolled to her left, as the ground beneath her seemed to break everywhere she was standing. Tenu approached, and began slamming the ground everywhere she was standing. But Artemis kept back up, and flipping out of the way. She was running out of room, and he planned on pinning her to a wall. She had attempted dodging to the right, but the mans reach was too great, it wouldn't do her much good. The minor gods parted the closer they got to the walls, and as she came into another back flip, she saw the wall as she was upside down, mid-flip. Tenu saw this as the perfect time to strike. As Artemis's legs came down, he launched his fist straight at her, but Artemis was clever. Instead of landing back on the ground, she planted her feet against the wall, kicked up and out, spinning and summersaulting. Tenu's fist became embedded into the wall, as he had put all of his force into that last punch. Artemis on her way down, stabbed both her hunting knives into the Egyptians exposed back, and pulled outwards, causing him to holler in pain.

"Get him Arty!" Apollo yelled.

Artemis pulled back one of her knives, and looked at the arm that was embedded in the wall, and stabbed it in the arm pit, earning another growl from the big God. Golden blood fell forth from his back, and arm pit.

In a fit of rage, Tenu instead of pulling his arm straight out, wretched it to his left, and broke a streak of wall upon releasing his arm. Debris flew straight out of the wall. Artemis was able to lean back, and dodge most of the debris, and his arm that flew over her head. But he then stomped on her, pinning her to the ground with a massive leg. Artemis managed to bring her arms in front of her, but the weight was crushing. Worse than the magic that was holding her down earlier. Tenu was pushing so hard, a small crater was forming in the shape of Artemis's body, as she was pushed down into the earth. She only had one idea, but it would sacrifice a way of keeping the pressure off her, for a chance to get him off. But screw it. It was that, or die, right?

Artemis knew she had to move quickly, and hit hard. Tenu was standing on her upper body, attempting to crush her skull. Golden blood was slipping down his body. Artemis also noticed she had blood around her eye, and in her nose. She counted in her head, and executed. Lifting her lower body, she felt the weigh on her upper body increase greatly. She threw her legs forwards, in, and kicked in Tenu's back knee. The lock on his leg broke as he leaned forwards, and Artemis took the shift of weight to slip out from underneath him. She ran against the wall again, kicked off, and readied her hunting knives. Tenu was smarter this time however, reached his hand back, caught her by her arms, and threw her in front of him, and many feet across the arena. Artemis landed her recovery this time however, and brought her arms up. She seemed to already be charging at her, and Artemis, quick as could be, ran straight for him too. Tenu brought back right arm, and swung straight for her head. Artemis wrapped her arms around his massive shoulder, and kicked off the ground. She snaked around his body, bringing her legs down on the other side of his body, still holding onto the arm she wrapped hers around. She stabbed that arm pit as well. He screamed in agony. She released that arm, and stabbed both of her knives into his back. She took one massive step back, her knives still plunged into his flesh, her still gripping them. She then pulled, with the might of a true Greek. She sent power to her arms, and her muscles, and flung Tenu across her body, and he went skidding across the floor. Artemis wasn't known for her strength. That was Zagreus and Michail, but she knew very well how to use someone's weight and strength against them.

"Almost got it," Macaria whispered to Perseus.

He nodded.

Artemis crouched again and readied her blades in a stance. Tenu seemed to be feeling he wounds deeply. Artemis lined her knives with a painful poison. It wouldn't kill a god like this one, but it was delaying the healing process, and was able to cause increasing pain.

Tenu stood up, turned around and saw the moon goddess running straight for him. She attempted to stab him in his core, but instead, he grabbed her clean by the throat and squeezed. Artemis felt her wind pipe would be crushed in seconds, so she acted on instinct. She twisted her body, so it was sideways into the air, and slammed her knee into the front of his elbow. It caused him to bend it, but he still hadn't let go. Artemis then kicked out with her legs, and connected one leg with his eye, the other with his jaw. This caused him to release her. Artemis then decided this is when it had to end. She utilized her incredible speed, and stabbed him three times, anywhere he bent, she stabbed the exposed areas, and finally upon his lunging at her, she bent backwards, and kicked his head upwards, as he crumpled onto the ground defeated.

Artemis on instinct took one last defensive stance, before lowering her blades finally, and standing up right. She stared down at the unconscious Egyptian god, and spoke.

"You are no match for an Olympian born." She said out of breath, but confidant and defiantly. She then looked at Akila. "None of you are."

Akila stood, unfazed on the outside. Perseus could only guess what was truly going on, on the inside. However, she smiled, and spoke right to Artemis.

Artemis walked over to her group, and said, "Was that enough time?"

"Macaria?" Perseus said.

But Macaria wasn't responding. Her violet eyes were glazed over with pure white. She was in a trance. Whatever it was must have been working. The question was, could she accomplish this, once he let go of her hand?

"Hey! Get up and fight, filth!" An Egyptian god said from behind them.

One of them attempted to hit him over the head, but Perseus swiftly ducked under it. He stood up, and let go of Macaria's hand. It didn't seem to disturb her trance. He then walked into the enter, where Akila now stood.

"You care a lot for that one?" She said, nodding towards Macaria.

"Sure." He said, making sure she didn't think she could use that against him one day.

"Well Greek, you may choose a piece of my Armor for me to remove." She said very sternly.

Perseus didn't want her, for any reason, to think he won because of such a thing. Which prompted him to say, "Keep it all."

"Pardon?" She asked, taken aback.

"Keep it all on. I'll defeat you with all of it, as I have all of mine."

"Very Honorable. Quite new." They were speaking out enough for everyone to hear.

Perseus didn't say a word, just readied his trident. He got into position. He saw once again, Akila locked her eyes onto his again. And once again, she had that look in her eye. It was a trick. Just like last time. To throw him off balance. But just before the fight started. Just before someone else called "Begin." Just before things sprung into action, Akila whispered the last two things he ever expected to hear.

"I know of your prophecy _Eklektos,_ " She said, her mouth barely moving.

Perseus nearly let go of his Trident, but held fast to it before stuttering, "You…what?"

"And," she said readying her Axe, "I can get you into a Pyramid."

0000000000000

 **Author's last thoughts:** Thank you guys again who have been really patient with this chapter, and this whole story. It feels good to be putting these out again. Dealing with family situations has been rough, but we are all good now. Oh, and someone asked if Perseus with have sex, and children. Yes, he will have numerous children of his own, and yes, though sex. Relax bro. And, I do know that in Ancient Egypt they spoke Coptic, however, I don't really have access to a wide range of words I need to use in that language, so, Arabic will have to suffice. Also, thank you for the 300+ followers!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Begin!" Someone shouted.

Perseus was sent on edge for a second, and attempted to counter an attack. However, Akila wasn't swinging at him. She swung her axe overhead and brought it down to her right side. Where the impact happened, a perfect mirror image of her appeared and then there were two.

 _Seriously?_ Perseus thought.

The two Akilas were one person, but moved as two completely different people. He'd be fighting the same person on two fronts.

Both of them charged at the son of Hera. One was sweeping low, the other high. Perseus ran straight at them, and attempted to torpedo threw the middle. However, when he was in between the high and low blades, he found himself stuck, and floating in between the two. Magic.

"We must make this look real," One Akila said quickly and quietly so only Perseus could hear it. Not that it mattered, but Perseus was able to hear her thick Egyptian accent now. "Brace yourself."

The Akilas, with speed and force Perseus had never seen anybody with a heavy axe have, drew back, and swung forward, sending him flying straight into a wall. The Egyptians around that area, parted to avoid being hit. Perseus at the last second found is center of gravity, and managed to place his legs on the wall. He kicked off, but instead of jumping straight for both of her, he pushed of in the direction of the sky. The sun light was only a little in the pit circle, so he had to go up to reach it.

Once the sun hit his skin, Perseus brought out his golden wings. The effect caused a blinding orange/yellow light all around him, as the sun only added intensity. He normally brought out his wings, and made them invisible to avoid this kind of thing, and so sky hunters couldn't see him.

Back in the pit, all of the Egyptians had ducked down or closed and covered their eyes, the Akila's included. Perseus dived.

He got down fast enough to where everyone was still feeling the effects in their head, everyone but him and Apollo that is. Perseus landed, took the bottom of his Trident, hit one of the Akilas in the leg, and swung at the other's head. But that one recovered, and blocked his strike. But she didn't strike at him, instead looked him in the eyes.

"Which Pyramid do you seek entry into?" She said.

He didn't have time to respond just then, as most of the Egyptians were gaining their sight back after the damage he caused to the. He felt the other Akila was swinging her axe for his back. The two of them pushed away from each other, and Perseus back flipped over the incoming strike. As the Akilas shared one mind, the original leaned back, and straightened as the Axe passed over her. Exactly how she planned it.

Perseus landed, retracting his wings, and this time, was the one to move in first.

 _Don't get in between them with my feet off the ground._ He told himself.

He shifted his weight to the left and one of them was swinging upwards, and ducked down underneath the other strike.

 _Her movement is fluid,_ he said to himself.

The way she wielded an axe, with expertise, and intimidation. He'd be scared if she hadn't said more or less she wanted to help them. Their blades were always moving, and only gathered momentum. Never slowing down, never missing a beat.

Perseus jumped over a swing at his legs, and rolled under one at his head, placing him in between both of them. Both on opposite sides of him, they swung from their right. Perseus took his Trident in both hands yet again, and braced for the impact.

Perseus held his weapon in a diagonal position, and pushed/pulled in the opposite direction of the incoming axe's. What came next, was bone shattering pressure on both of his arms, as he was pushing from both sides, in opposite directions.

"Khafre," Perseus whispered threw gritted teeth, "I need to get into Khafre."

The Akila's continued to push, trying to twist the Trident, making sure this looked real. Perseus truly didn't know if this _was_ real. For all he knew, this was some sick trick she came up with when she was probing him. But that didn't explain how she knew of who and what he was. And even if she knew of the title Eklektos, how could she have known it was a prophecy? If there was one thing he _could_ be certain of, its that she knew _something._

"You have no idea what you will be getting into in _that_ pyramid. I hope you have a plan for getting out of this pit." Both Akilas whispered.

"I gathered that much," She said threw even more strain. He then looked one of them in the eyes and said, "Why are you so eager to help me?"

The Egyptians around the circle were shouting for more. They needed to change positions to keep talking.

Perseus felt he needed to get crafty if he wanted to come out of this position with all of his limbs. After all, there were two of her. He looked to his trident and got an idea.

 _Please work,_ He thought.

He took a deeper stance as the Egyptian goddess was pushing his trident in two different directions, one from the bottom, and one at the top, getting closer to their marks. The son of Hera braced, let go of his trident, twisted, and threw himself onto the floor.

Kilironomia began to flip and was flung into the air, above the sun rays.

The Egyptians yelled their praise to Akila, and were once again reminded why her power and authority were never to be second guessed or questioned.

Perseus jumped out of the way from the downward slam the Akilas had aimed at his back, and rolled into a stand, fist up and ready.

"Come, Perseus of Greece" Both Akilas said loud enough for all to hear. "And I will make your death quicker than you deserve."

"Now," Artemis whispered to Apollo, "Do it."

The Greek sun god looked to the skies, and focused.

"Olympus would hear of what happened to us," Perseus said, "And they will react most viciously."

"I expect nothing less from rabid beast. I should know. I am the goddess of all monsters in Egypt. I know how your kind will respond." One Akila said.

Perseus wasn't the only one to notice, the sun seemed to be moving rather quickly. But none cared. All that mattered to the Egyptians was their heads on pikes.

Perseus could feel them coming down, but he wasn't in the right position. They were falling exactly where the Akilas were. Without hesitating, he ran straight at them. They took his bait, and charged for him too. He thought he'd take a page out of Macaria's book.

 _Please work,_ He thought to himself again.

He began to slide on the ground, and just as the axes were coming down, he used what little darkness was left, and pulled them onto himself.

It was a dizzying feeling. Like every cell in his body took on the form of a completely different matter. As if not only the shadows answered to him, but they became, and fused with him. And just as quickly, it was gone, and he felt back to normal.

The sight in front of him was of the Akilas striking the ground with their backs to him. He was behind them.

Perseus had shadow traveled on his own, for the first time.

He thanked his favorite uncle, Hades, for having given him the powers of the underworld, because he was sure, flashing would not have worked. If Hades felt Perseus use those powers just now, he would have been proud.

Perseus wasted no time, sprinted forward, jumped then caught Anaklusmos, and Exousia before taking a defensive stance.

The Akilas turned and faced him, shock on their faces. Flashing was cut off in the Judgement Pit. He had found a way to do it.

"Impressive," She said aloud, "I take it you are new to abilities not related to the ocean."

"I get by," Perseus said circling the two Goddesses.

It was hotter than usual. Much hotter. The Egyptians were sweating. So were the Greeks. The sun seemed to shine with a purpose. A furious purpose.

(Minutes Earlier)

"I think it'll work," Apollo said on the ground next to Perseus, who was still holding Macaria's hand as she mouthed silent and ancient words.

"Are you sure?" Perseus responded, watching Artemis stab her daggers into Tenu's back, and throwing him across the ground. "I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do."

"Neither do I, but I know it will work. When it happens, pull your wings out again and it should buy you enough time." Apollo said.

"You realize you could end up just cooking me within my amour, right?"

"Oh, little one of no faith, its me your talking too," Apollo said winking to Perseus, "Besides, you know it'll be beyond cool if we get it right."

"I don't doubt it," Perseus said. "Alright, give it a shot. Wait till they believe she's won, then I'll get into position."

"You really think you can shadow travel?" Apollo said, "The last time Zagreus did it with you, I remember you said, 'Never again.'"

"Yeah well, that was before we had to fight magical goddesses like this."

"You are no match for an Olympian Born," Artemis said before looking to Akila, "None of you are."

"Stay focused. Have Artemis tell you when its time." Perseus said watching Artemis approach.

"And Macaria?" Apollo asked.

"Was that enough time?" Artemis asked when she got close enough.

"Macaria?" Perseus said looking to the black-haired daughter of Hades. She did not respond.

(Present)

Perseus again, brought out his wings again, blinding all around him once more. All, except for Apollo who magnified his effects, and focused everything on Perseus.

 _Come on. Come on._ They both thought.

Perseus didn't have plenty of time. On top of that, de could feel his face burning. Which, was a good thing. His Armor protected everything else. The bird high above head grew uncomfortable, and flew a short distance away.

 _Almost there,_ he thought, _just a little more Apollo._

Apollo forced a specific ray of sunlight onto Perseus, and gave it everything he had. The blinding light from the sun, in addition to the golden wings, was enough to make it look as though the son of Hera was set ablaze. And as it turned out, he was.

Perseus no longer felt the intense heat on his body. Instead he looked to his armor, and saw it was aflame. So was his head. He took all the fire, and spread it to his entire body. In the water, he could prevent his clothes from getting wet. He was able to do the same with his clothes underneath his armor.

 _Son of a giant,_ Perseus thought, _it worked._

Perseus nodded in Apollo's direction, and he turned down the sun's rays. He also moved the sun back to where it was before.

The Egyptians were blinded for a much longer period of time. Akila however used her magic to heal her eyes, and Looked to see Perseus was on fire. She took it as this was his plan, and commenced her own. She looked to her magical mirror clone, and they nodded to each other. The original Akila, walked up to the clone, and hit her hard enough to knock her out. The clone fell face flat. She then waved her hands, and Apollo, Macaria and Artemis were released. At the same time, she changed her look, as she was a goddess, she could look however she wanted.

Akila now had blonde hair in two braids along the top sides of her head, and a braided ponytail. She made herself an inch shorter, and took on sky blue eyes. She also flashed off her set of armor and put on another set she hadn't shown anyone before. It looked Greek. She also changed her axe into a lengthy staff, spear heads on both sides.

Macaria had woken just a few seconds ago, and her violet eyes were white. Ghost white. She was radiating death and power.

The Egyptians recovered, and drew their weapons at the Greeks. And what appeared to be a newly arrived Greek.

"AIQTALAHUM!" A now conscious Tenu shouted.

" _KILL THEM!"_

Macaria spread her arms wide, her hair began to float, as her eyes began to glow. She then let out a scream that resembled a Banshee. Those that were close to her had to cover their ears so as not to suffer damage.

Perseus drew his arm back, and flung a devastating fire ball at Apollo. The sun god jumped into it, and was ablaze as well. The flames that missed him, tagged the Egyptians behind him, and they screamed in pain.

"HA HAA! Told you it would work!" Apollo said, ready to explore this new power he had.

The Egyptians began to shake off Macaria's scream a tried to rush all of them. But the scream wasn't to stun. It was to call. A white mist seeped into the put, and some of it stuck to Macaria. The mist then took hard form, and adopted the shapes of dead men and women.

Macaria had summoned ghost.

The ghost also had weapons, and began to engage the Egyptians in combat.

Perseus drew in the shadows, and instead of bringing them onto himself, he put them on Anaklusmos and Exousia. The blades took on a mid-night hue. He then walked over, and cut clean through Hestros's prison age. The beast roared, and charged the bars, free at last.

Hestros then charged straight to Akila, and readied to tear her limb from limb.

"Hestros, Don't!" Perseus yelled, "Down!"

The monster stopped dead in his tracks, and looked to his master's grandson.

"We need to leave now!" The disguised Akila said, "My monsters will be upon us!"

"I've got that covered," Perseus said. He closed his eyes and tapped into the magic bound to his very being. They heard an incredible roar in the distance.

The five of them, and Hestros then ran to the walls, as Macaria's ghost were keeping the Egyptians busy. They cut down the ones that broke through, and attempted to stop them. They still didn't use any kill shots or strikes.

Perseus still had his wings out, and in one flap, was at the top of the circle, out of the pit. The others would be up shortly.

"Just gonna leave us behind fish boy?" Apollo yelled comically.

"Not the time!" Artemis said, stabbing her daggers into the walls, and climbing.

Apollo used his hands to climb up and out following his sister. Macaria came up just before Akila, of which Artemis took aim at her.

"Artemis don't!" Perseus said, placing a hand on her arm.

"What?" She said.

"We need her." Perseus said, throwing a fireball at approaching Egyptians that were waiting at the top.

"For what?" Artemis asked her bow still aimed at the Egyptian goddess.

"I am the only one who can get you into the pyramid." She said.

"Wrong," Artemis responded, "I know exactly where the entrance is."

"The entrance YOU need," Akila said, "Is not where you think it is. These pyramids were not built merely to bury pharaohs and keep their possessions safe. There is specific entrance for you to go through, and you won't get in without me."

"Percy," Artemis said, "You can't really need her to show us the entrance."

"I am not showing you the entrance," Akila said, "I am going with you."

"No!" Artemis said tempted more than ever to fire.

"Now is not the time for this!" Perseus yelled at both of them.

"This is a trick!" Artemis said.

"She's telling the truth," Apollo said, summoning his bow, and shooting a fire arrow at approaching Egyptians. "Let's go already Artemis!"

She had more to say, but knew this wasn't the time or place. She didn't trust Akila. It was all too suspicious to her.

"To the pyramid!" Perseus said, "Macaria, get on Hestros!"

Hestros did not like to be ridden by anyone other than Perseus and Rhea, but he complied, realizing how dire the situation was.

"Go!" Perseus said, "Apollo and I will catch up!"

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked.

Perseus didn't respond, just looked to the sky, at the now diving monstrous Hawk. He extinguished the fire around him, nor having enough control to make it appear and disappear at will, then took flight. Apollo focused the slight on the ground in front of him, and made out of the sunlight, appeared a bright chariot.

"What do ya think?" Apollo said jumping onto it, "Pretty sweet right?"

Artemis didn't get a chance to respond, as Egyptians were making it out of the pit. Macaria mounted Hestros, and they all began to run, and Apollo made his Chariot take off.

#PJO#

Perseus flew straight towards the beast, and just when it opened its mouth, he flashed himself behind the bird. It came out of the dive after a few seconds, and flew straight at the son of Hera, attempting to play catch up.

Apollo was right behind the Hawk, and had his bow aimed it.

"Alright feathers, normally I'd get a big kick out of seeing you chase my friend around with deadly talons and a beak sharp enough to break through a roof. But I'm sorry to say," He released an arrow on fire, and hit it in the foot, "We just don't have the time."

#PJO#

Akila was in awe. After they had climbed the wall, and began running towards pyramid Khafre, she saw the giant Sphynx make a b-line for her spider, and elephant monster chasing them down. Had Perseus brought the sphynx back to life?

"What is your aim Egyptian?" Artemis said, dispatching 4 arrows, and releasing them at approaching Egyptians, "We both know this isn't out of the goodness of your heart. What are you playing at?"

"Don't assume you know me Greek," Akila retorted with venom in her voice, "I've my own reasons for why I am helping."

"Helping?" Artemis said, "We'll see how much help you are once you get whatever it is you want. And these reasons you speak of," Artemis said running full speed, Hestros and Macaria in front of them, "believe me, I will learn them."

"You know nothing," Akila said, them nearing on the correct pyramid.

"For now." Artemis said, ending the conversation.

Macaria was still coming down from summoning the hundreds of ghosts that even now would still come from the ground every now and then to bank off an Egyptian. Numerous Egyptians were guarding the ground of the pyramid. The threw spears, and fired arrow at the girls and Hestros. The were approaching from the side of the pyramid where the sun was not shining, so a massive triangular shadow was on the ground.

Macaria reached her hands forward, and pulled the shadows to her, and made a dome over her, Artemis, Akila and Hestros. The arrows and spears didn't stop coming, and it began to weigh in on Macaria's powers. She was becoming fatigued.

"Macaria?" Artemis said running up next to Hestros and checking on her.

"I'm fine. Just give me one second." She responded.

Macaria took hold of the massive dome over them, and spread it out for all it was worth in front of them like a sheet. She then sent it crashing down, as heavy as she could make it, onto the Egyptians.

Some flashed out of the way, others weren't so lucky, or just didn't think to do such a thing. The ones that were alive, Artemis made quick work of them, and kept them moving. But she noticed, Macaria had passed out.

"Damn," she said. Now it was all up to her and Akila.

"We're fine," Akila said, "Make for the top."

"What? The entrance-" Artemis began to say but was cut off.

"We need is at the top!" Akila yelled.

Artemis scoffed and said, "If this is some trick, you will—" but was cut off again.

"Likely succeed and return to my comrades a hero. Do not threaten me." She said.

The didn't lose any momentum when they began climbing the pyramid, and running straight for the top. Along the way, Akila was spout magic and bringing down ancient defenses that were placed on the pyramids. Nearing the top, they looked back down. They were being chased by multiple Egyptians.

"Keep them off me, would you?" Akila said as she began looking around at different blocks.

Artemis fired multiple arrows and said, "I thought you said there was an entrance up here."

"There is," Akila responded, "Its hidden in a set of these blocks.

"We have maybe a minute before they overwhelm us." Artemis said shooting two more in the leg, and one in the shoulder. She always hit her mark, and they always went tumbling back down.

Hestros shrugged Macaria off of him, and charged down the pyramid.

"Less than that." Akila said.

#PJO#

"You mind getting it off me Apollo? Anytime!" Perseus shouted over the loud wind rushing past his ears.

"If you would just fly in a straight line," Apollo said, lining up his target, aiming for the hawk's mouth, "I could hit the damned thing!"

Perseus had been flying in circles, up, and down, every which way he could think of. Normally he was a lot faster when it came to flying on his own, but this beast would catch up before he could build any real speed. The only think he had going for him was that he could turn quicker and sharper than this thing.

"I fly in a straight line," Perseus said, "And we're both dead!"

"And if I miss the shot," Apollo said, "we're also dead!"

The hawk made a grab for the son of Hera, but he had twisted out of the way, and flew straight up.

"This thing is a nightmare!" Apollo shouted over the wind.

"Stay next to it! I'll line it up, but we will only have one shot, I'm gonna fly straight on the way down."

"Got it!" Apollo confirmed.

Perseus continued to fly up and up, way over the clouds, he had to dodge yet another attempted grab from the hawk's talons.

"Get read!" Perseus shouted.

Perseus felt the creature at his feet, and flashed just below it. He couldn't travel farther. He needed to keep its Attention.

He dived straight down and put as much speed into his dive as he could muster.

#PJO#

"Got it," Akila said, locating the correct block.

"Open it then," Artemis said shooting another two Egyptians in the knee, sending them tumbling. Hestros was fighting, drawing attention away from them.

"I cannot," Akila said.

"What?!" Artemis said, even more pissed off, "I knew you were lying!"

"I did not lie, nor am I lying now. I cannot open it. The Almukhtar must."

"Percy?" Artemis asked.

"He is Eklektos: Almukhtar."

"You didn't think to mention this!" Artemis said.

"If I had, you would be dead right now, or trying to still look for it, because you would have believed you could find it on your own. He just need to be near this rune," she said pointing to the blocked, "And it'll open the correct path."

"Damn it," Artemis said.

" _Percy! We need you down here!"_ She said mentally to him.

#PJO#

" _We're kind of busy Artemis!"_ Perseus responded.

He was in a dangerous dive, half way to the ground from the clouds. Apollo's chariot was in a downwards position, as he kept up. His bow and arrow aimed below Perseus, so as to calculate the speed and distance it would take to hit it.

" _The Door will not open without you. It need Eklektos"_ Artemis said.

"This just gets better and better," Perseus said.

" _We're on the way. Hold out for a few more seconds."_ He said.

" _We only have 20 before we are swarmed,"_ Artemis said.

Perseus yelled, "It's now or never sun god!"

"No pressure!" Apollo said.

"None at all!"

Apollo lined of his shot, and put as much fire as he could onto his arrow, the wind was fighting against him, his fire, and his arrow. It would be close. He took aimed, and tuned out the rest of the world. There was only the 6 of them. Him, Perseus, the Hawk, his bow, his arrow, and his awesome chariot. He aimed below Perseus and without breathing, let the arrow fly.

Perseus saw a small, but deadly orange blur go up past his ear, and then a loud screech.

"YEAH!" Apollo yelled.

Perseus looked up, technically down, at his feet, to see the massive hawk took a fire arrow in the mouth. The hawk was no longer focused on Perseus.

"Let's go!" Perseus yelled to Apollo, "We go into the Pyramid in 10 seconds."

"What?" Apollo said.

"Just follow!" Perseus said, altering his course and aiming for pyramid Khafre.

#PJO#

The Egyptians were getting close, and although Artemis's Quiver was self refilling, there were simply too many to deal with.

"Come on Percy," Artemis said.

She spotted a bright flash coming from above her, and saw both her brother and Perseus in a dive headed straight to where they were. Hestros must have felt him get closer, because he charged back up, mowing through any in his way.

Artemis picked up Macaria, and slung her over her shoulder.

Akila had been fighting off people on her side, and never moved to far from the rune.

Perseus was flying in like a harpy out of the underworld. If the door didn't open, his bones would be putty.

But as he was within a certain ranch, Artemis heard the blocks next to her shift, turn and open a dark tunneled pathway, that seemed to go diagonally down. There would be no footholds.

"Go!" Perseus yelled.

Artemis jumped in with Macaria, Akila right behind her. Apollo slowed his Chariot, hopped off, and went into the tunnel. Hestros looked up to see Perseus was coming in fast, and just before he arrowed himself into the pathway, Hestros jumped, grabbed him, and rolled into the tunnel. Into the unknown darkness. Wherever this path took them, as the entrance sealed itself back up, never to open again.

000000000000

Thank you everybody for reading. This chapter was originally a lot longer, but my laptop didn't save a huge chunk of it, and I wasn't writing all of that all over again. We are finally in the pyramid, and ooh am I gonna screw with these people. The next chapter we will catch up with Bralis. Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Q &A and Acknowledgments: **Real quick, what's good you guys? Yo, on the real, my Laptop is acting like it doesn't have any sense bro. You know when you click the little window tab at the bottom right of the screen, and all your applications and stuff is posed to show up? My laptop is literally only showing me the tool bar, so I've had to adjust to the changes, and figure out a way to open Microsoft edge, and word, so now that I have, we can get this train moving again. So, I apologize, and thank you for your patience. Lemme get to these questions.

Q: Can Percy be a six-footer?

A: Lol, I mean, you are more than welcome to have him appear that way in your head. His height would obviously vary due to whatever he wants since gods can appear however they want, so if you like, see him as you like friend.

Q: Will/Do Ares and Percy get along?

A: There is no bad blood between them. Ares could care less if his father hates a spawn of the sea. Apollo and Ares are close brothers in this story and Perseus respects his battle prowess. He doesn't however approve of Ares sleeping with Aphrodite while she is married, but he dismisses it since Hephaestus and Aphrodite were never in love, and his mother forced them to marry when she was still her spiteful self. Ergo, the two are pretty neutral with each other.

Q: Will Percy and Bralis just hate each other, or will there be tension like Batman and Cat woman?

A: Lol! Yo! You are the first to make that comparison. You are pretty much right on the money. How many times have you just straight up disliked the attitude of someone you were into, male or female? Ultimately, things will not be as simple as these two just hating each other in this story. Good catch dude!

Q: Who is the most powerful out of them?

A: Just power wise, Perseus and Macaria are the most powerful of this team. The power display you mentioned that wasn't there is intentional for the time being. These domains they have received are brand new. I don't want to overpower anyone, least of all the main characters.

Q: Can Annabeth be a brat when you get to that arc?

A: Lol! I've read a lot of stories with Percy being with someone else caused by Annabeth cheating on him usually with his brother. She will be the same Annabeth, but she will have other dislikable characteristics. So many people hate her. I never disliked Annabeth. She got on my nerves here and there in 'The last Olympian,' but she's always been ok with me.

PMQ: Will Percy gain any Egyptian powers?

A: Lol, read the chapter my friend.

PMQ: How do you pronounce Akila's name exactly?

A: How do they do it in text books? Uh…like (uhh-qeey-luh)

PMQ: Does Percy visit Calypso? And is she the Titan of the prophecy? Is she a love option?

A: Yes. Perseus visits her frequently. I'll put in a chapter eventually with him visiting her or a flashback of a time he did. & She very well could be. The titan of the prophecy is going to be a very big deal, so I cannot spoil that. All I can say is don't rule ANYONE out. & Most definitely. I actually looked up a few fic's with Percy staying on the island with her after I finished 'Labyrinth.' I'm not even gonna lie bro, I'm really not an overly emotional person, hence how long I've gone in this story without romance, but Rick actually really had me feeling terrible for that girl. 1 person every few centuries, and they can never stay, bro, the feels dude. She is absolutely a possibility.

PMQ: Can we please have a little romance? Please?

A: I've noticed a lot of my readers are romantics, and I gotchu guys covered and soon. The conditions coming up will be encouraging romance shortly. Some people will like it, others will be kinda angry, but just know, nothing is sealed. These guys will literally live forever, we got time to let things develop.

PMQ: Can Percy save Zoe and or Bianca?

A: So, Zoe is actually going to have a very different story concerning who she joins. Reason being: One of my readers reminded me that Zoe was one of the many sisters that looked after Laden and the Golden Apple Tree. Laden was the first Monster Hera ever introduced Perseus to in my story. So, this changes her fate dramatically in this story. And Bianca was always going to survive in this story.

Also, sorry that I have been absent for so long. Dude, finals suck bro. And math is by far my worst subject. Summer is almost here however, so just a little longer. Btw, Rebecca, you don't have to worry at all. This story will most definitely be getting finished. Time is just very consuming making this final push through my Freshman year. This chapter is for you though!

Alright, now let's jump off into this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

"Are you certain?" A deep voice in the shadows asked seriously.

"Yes father," Bralis responded, "Perseus and his allies have entered the pyramid's door as of 3 minutes ago."

"And the Jorl?"

"All in place and ready for deployment."

Bralis was in the massive wet cave, kneeling on one knee, her head down in the upmost respect to her father. The mentioned man was ben over a massive pond, observing all the preparations. Everything had to be precise and perfect. No mistakes.

"The girl?" He asked placing a long finger on his chin.

"She is obedient. Do you wish for her termination father?" She asked.

"No," He responded, "She gives us an opportunity. We can make things much simpler than they were. Ensure everything goes as planned. If Perseus is everything we believe him to be, everything must go EXACTLY as planned. No mistakes."

"I will not fail you father." She said determined, "I will prove I am worthy of your blood and power."

"See that you remember that Bralissia. Less you suffer the same fate as your mother." He responded harshly.

Bralissia. Her full name that only her father called her. Anyone else that had enough grit to use it learned the hard way why they would only refer to her as Bralis. No one dared utter her true name. The same name as her mother. Or, at least that was what her father told her.

"Leave. Put our plans in motion. And the girl, you know what must be done."

"As you command father," She said, and stood up.

Bralis disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in a chasm filled with plants and animals. She turned to the left, and saw the small child playing with a brown bunny. She approached slowly, still watching. Octavia sat crisscross in the grass, tugging a handful of it out of the ground. She held it under the bunny's mouth, and giggled as the animal tickled her hand eating the greenery out of her palm. She was completely content.

The girl was quite tiny. She had honey colored hair that came just below her little shoulders. Her eyes a warm and comforting glowing brown. She was much too small for armor. She wore a tan colored dress with a black belt along her waist. Like her brother, she had barely noticeable freckles on her nose and to the sides.

"Octavia honey," Bralis called.

"Madame!" The little girl responded, standing up, placing her hands behind her back, and making her face neutral. She stood stiff, as if she wasn't breathing.

"How are you enjoying the garden?" Bralis asked stopping in front of her and putting a strand of the girl's blonde locks behind her ear.

"It is beautiful milady!" She said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! None can rival its beauty milady!"

"Oh, thank you," She responded smiling an out of this world dazzling smile. Bralis had a smile many would call intoxicating.

Octavia admired Bralis as a big sister and wanted nothing more than to be exactly like her.

"I am pleased that you like it so. You will be permitted to return as soon as your next assignment is completed."

"Madame." Octavia said ready to do her bidding.

"It requires nothing less than perfection. One slip up, and you will disappoint me. And we know what happens if I am disappointed." She said in a less loving voice.

"I will not disappoint milady." Octavia said her voice unshakable.

"Good. Confidence is good. You will certainly need it. Because tonight, you will be going home to Olympus. Now listen closely…"

#PJO#

They hadn't realized that three had managed to get in after they entered the door. Artemis was in the front, Macaria sliding unconscious just behind her. Akila was the next in line, and the first to notice that a few had made it into the tunnel. As it was, the group was sliding down an almost completely downward slope that continued for who knew how long. The slide was pitch black, and the only source of light came from the sparks caused by their armor scratching against the hard stone below them. Speed only seemed to pick up and the slope only seemed to turn into a complete downward tunnel.

"Behind you!" Akila yelled up to Apollo and Perseus.

Perseus was on Hestros' massive chest as the monster was sliding on his back protecting its master's grandson. Perseus looked up to see there were Egyptians diving for them, but also struggling to slide.

"Artemis! Apollo!" Perseus yelled, jumping off of Hestros' chest, and up into the flurry of the following Egyptians.

The lowest one to Perseus attempted to run him through with his spear, but missed as the Greek god slithered and spun to his right, and around him. Perseus flicked his wrist and blocked an incoming strike from the Egyptian goddess that was in the middle of the three that made it into the tunnel.

Artemis kicked off the sloping wall and aimed her arrow up towards the top of the group, followed by Apollo lighting his hands-on fire, and illuminating their surroundings. He looked around him and noticed just how fast the walls around them were moving. They were falling entirely too fast for the bottom not to hurt.

Artemis released her arrow, sending it straight into the topmost Egyptians right eye, and dispersing him into gold dust that was not heavy enough to continue falling at their speed. Akila twisted herself past Apollo and engaged the bottom Egyptian god in a sliding/falling flurry of strikes.

Akila took her double ended spear and began by slicing at the other Egyptians knees, to which he blocked with his shield, and attempted to stab her through the stomach. Akila moved out of the way to her left as the Egyptians blade came crashing down into the moving ground. He attempted to raise his sword once more and swing down at her, however Akila moved in, spun herself, and kicked him with her right foot in his exposed stomach. He brought his sword by his left ear to slash outwards and down, only to be stabbed in the ribs by Akila's spear.

"Gaah!" He screamed as he disappeared into Golden dust.

Perseus turned himself horizontally and spun himself as quickly as godly possible. He was a whirlwind of blades. An arc of incoming promised pain. The Egyptian goddess simply wasn't fast enough to protect every part of her, and eventually found herself having hundreds of slashes along her arms and her stomach. Perseus was now above her and looked down at the whimpering goddess. Someone who wasn't a fighter would look at her and show her kindness and Mercy. But Perseus learned from Athena, that Gender did not exist in a fight. While teaching him hand to hand combat, she quite literally beat it into his head not to show mercy just because someone was a girl.

Perseus forced himself into a diving position, and quicker than the Egyptian goddess's mind could register, he removed her head from her shoulders, and flipped himself over the golden dust that was left.

 _These Egyptians will likely try to hunt us down in a hundred years when they reform,_ He thought to himself.

"It just keeps dropping!" Apollo yelled to everyone. He had to be extra loud as wind was constantly rushing past all of their ears. "We are moving way to fast for a soft landing!"

Hestros was beyond uncomfortable. He was roaring and scratching at the ground that only seemed to get faster and harder to grab. Perseus dived down to him and tried to calm his grandmothers monster down.

"Hestros! Look at me buddy! I'm right here!" He yelled to the beast. But Hestros only clawed at the ground harder and harder. He was absolutely frantic but managed to at least stop roaring at seeing the son of Hera. "That's it buddy! Just look at—GAAAAAH!"

" _How far is it?"_

" _We won't be going anywhere with you!"_

" _Anything you need. Just name it."_

" _They are rising! Fall back! Fall Back!"_

" _I'm sorry. He…He didn't make it."_

" _Don't let what happened here change who you really are. You are not defined by what they think."_

" _You traitor! I'll kill you where you stand!"_

" _It's not enough! We're not gonna make it!"_

" _Go without me…"_

" _Please. Don't do this…"_

"AAAAHHHH!" Perseus yelled.

The Fade was bleeding though him again.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled.

"Grab Macaria! I got him!" Apollo said to his sister.

The sun god jumped over Akila and extinguished one of his hands. Before he could reach the son of Hera however, Hestros utterly lost all his peace of mind and sent out an ear shattering roar. Apollo covered his ears and looked to the massive monster that was completely losing his mind. He put two and two together, realizing the monster would return to being feral if Perseus was incapacitated like this.

"Yo! Let me get him Hestros!" Apollo yelled to the monster that didn't let him get close to his master's grandson. "I can help him! Move out of the way!"

The monster however opened his mouth and an orange substance flew out of his mouth. Apollo had the instinct to dodge it and put more space in-between him and the beast.

"Come on dude! I said I can HELP him!"

The monster still wasn't hearing him.

"Idiot!" Akila said rising above him, "You don't approach a monster whose master isn't able to control him at the time!"

"Well then please Dragon Lady," He responded, "Show us how to deal with him."

Akila observed the monster falling above them. It was responding as any tamed monster would if their master was in pain or dead. She reached for the magic within herself and allowed it to flow in every cell within her body.

"What the?" Apollo said.

Akila disappeared out of thin air.

"Do you have him?" Artemis asked securing Macaria in her grasp.

"Working on it!" Apollo said sliding and looking up at Hestros.

He could see Perseus holding both sides of his head. And once again, his skin was becoming slightly transparent and his veins began to glow white. The Fade was talking once again through him. And suddenly, Perseus seemed to disappear out of thin air just as Akila did and reappeared in the Egyptians arms right beside him.

"Dope little magic trick!" He yelled over the rushing air, "Give fish boy here!"

Akila found his constant need to joke around disdainful. Did he take anything seriously? This was obviously not the time or place.

Apollo attempted to ease the pain in Perseus' head by placing his hands on his head and pushing his healing powers into his head. It didn't take the pain away, but it eased it enough that Perseus managed to open his watery eyes again, and for Apollo to yell into his ear and bring him back to earth.

"Come on dude! Nap time is over!"

Perseus shook Apollo's hands off of his head, grateful that he would have at least a few minutes with lesser pain.

"Hestros!" Perseus said looking above and behind them. The monster was frantic. Clawing and scratching at anything he could get within his reach. "Calm down boy! I'm right here!"

"Girl!" Akila yelled over the wind.

"What?!" Perseus asked her.

"That monster is female!" She yelled.

"He's male!"

"Believe me! That Yargath is a female!"

Perseus rose up and stayed out of reach of his—her reach. Wasn't this his grandmother's monster Hestros? They weren't very common monsters. In fact, his grandmother told him she had 2 of the last 3 alive. The 3rd one? But the monster recognized his grandmother in him. The only explanation would be if…Aspia and Hestros had a baby. And this was her. She must have been just a baby during the fall of Mount Orthrys. But then why did she respond to her father's name when he called her? These monsters were very intelligent. Could it be the only name she had ever heard in a long time? She recognized her fathers name and became tamed by Perseus. So that meant she didn't have her own name.

"Hey girl! Just look at me and listen to my voice! You are ok!"

The monster who apparently was not Hestros, but most likely his daughter looked to the son of Hera and managed to regain her minds higher functions. She returned from being feral but was still very scared. And very scratchy.

"That's it!"

"Percy! Apollo! Look!" Artemis yelled from the bottom with Macaria in her arms.

The boys and Akila looked below them and gazed at what Artemis was gesturing at. Below them was what looked like a continuous vortex. The entire time they were falling the walls had been made of the same material that had been used to build the outside of the pyramid. The same stone. But the vortex looked nothing like anything he had ever seen before. It was a deep and constant swirl of energy that seemed to go on forever. It was green, black and pink in color constantly swirling downwards.

 _Gods,_ Perseus thought, _Hes—she is really not gonna like that_.

Perseus felt the magic in his body spike and spread within him. And then he felt a sharp pain in his entire left fore arm and his hand. In addition to the pain, he saw an orange glow come from his arm, and he was quite certain he wasn't using any of his flames.

"Gaahh! Seriously?!" He yelled now gripping his arm. It felt as if Laden himself was chewing his arm.

"Give me your arm!" Apollo yelled over the wind.

"No!" Akila said holding her spear in between the two of them, "You cannot touch him while he receives his conduit!"

"While he what?!" Apollo asked.

"You have only recently gotten your magic?" Akila asked looking to Perseus seriously. He nodded, "Then you cannot be helped until 'Relvazare' has completed!"

"Wait, what is 'Rel—'" But Perseus could not finish his question.

The vortex below them was only a few seconds away, and the wind around them only got louder and louder.

"What is this?!" Perseus yelled even louder pointing to what was below them.

"The real entrance!" Akila responded.

Perseus grabbed his arm even tighter as it was becoming a searing and burning pain. He was losing focus. And the vortex was approaching even faster. And to top it all off. He felt the pain from the Fade coming back once again.

" _Sorsek valor grelstamoth urologrenmal tarresh venthal koru torpal,"_

" _Perlad goklar creshin bulvajolak!"_

" _Lertuyof darrego borishav nohlar jak jak temnda norsa codlozuag musawenku!"_

" _Xarmincro Keglarfujho zharlituk tarresh jak jak"_

" _Ogu defra nowic barda norgra"_

Perseus was yelling in pain, and in aggravation. What on earth language was this? It wasn't understandable in the slightest. Gods were meant to have an understanding of all languages. And yet, not one word remotely understandable. And the voices only got louder the closer they got to the Vortex.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't touch him!" Akila yelled to the approaching sun.

"It's killing him!" Artemis yelled now directly next to them.

"You cannot help him! His conduit will not develop correctly if you touch him! Neither of you possess magic! If you come any closer to him, it will destroy us all!"

"Artemis, she is telling the truth!" Apollo yelled over the wind honestly not believing he had to let his friend suffer, "Dude's gotta do it on his own!"

The monster above them once again began becoming feral and beastly. As much as they would have liked to help her, there was simply nothing any of them could do. Without Perseus, the monster would be exposed to its wild nature.

Perseus grunted and yelled through his teeth and was clenching his jaw much too tight. If he wasn't a god, he'd likely shatter his teeth in one go.

The vortex was on fast approach and Akila looked to the others and said, "Keep your eyes closed! We are entering the Passage! It is fatal to any without the mystics!"

Both Artemis and Apollo were skeptical of her words, but Apollo was unable to believe a lie. The goddess had been telling the truth so far. And once again, he detected no untruth in her words. The twins complied and closed their eyes tight, making sure they wouldn't see what was not meant for them.

Akila noticed that the slide the were on became a dead drop, and the monster above her had lost all reason. If the Yargath above her belonged to her, then she could possibly do something to help. But she wasn't her master, so it would suffer for a while.

 _GODS THIS STINGS!_ Perseus thought in his mind. The voices continued to spout their incoherent gibberish and he continued to suffer, body and mind. There was no healing this. Whatever they were saying, he couldn't comprehend. It was terrible. The best description he could think was: if his brain was exposed and a thousand scorpions all decided to sting him all at once. And even then, multiply that by a few extra million. He could feel his mind breaking apart. Pulling itself away from anything and everything he knew. His entire being was being torn to pieces. A mindless husk would be all that was left in a few short moments. And as the Vortex got closer, the pain in his brain only intensified. The pain in his arm felt like he had it on Hephaestus' anvil and the God was banging his hammer repeatedly on his arm.

 _SOMBODY JUST END IT!_ He begged in his mind. _SOMEBODY KILL ME! PLEASE!_

They were just over the Vortex, falling at an unmatched speed, and the pain somehow, by some curse of Tartarus intensified tenfold. Until they slipped through the massive swirl of energy.

And just like that, Perseus could feel his mind and body were no more. But just before he gave into the void, he heard a small and distant voice. A female voice.

" _Come with me Perseus…Its time you and I met properly…"_

#PJO#

Perseus felt a gentle breeze on his face and flowing through his short black hair. There was a strong smell of salt water in the air. The sound of a wave approaching the shore was also very potent. Something soft and earthy was below his body, cradling his weight. There was a burning in his left arm, but it barely felt like anything.

Slowly, the soul son of Hera opened his eyes and was amazed. He was laying down, his back in the sand. In the sky, he could see billions of little blue specks of light twinkling with his heartbeat. Whenever he would breath out, the stars in the sky would glow just a little brighter.

He turned his head to his left and saw sand all along a beach he had never seen before. What was odd was that it was black sand with little specks of gold imbued all through it. The same sight awaited him upon turning his head to the right. He flexed his stomach and forced himself to sit upright. And what he saw made his jaw drop. The ocean in front of him was the color orange. The same shade of orange he saw all along his arm earlier. When was that again?

He managed to get his legs underneath his body and noticed he was wearing only his typical white Greek robes on his body.

"That was a close one don't cha think?" A small and sweet voice said from behind him.

Perseus turned to see a girl standing behind him. She looked to be a 6 to 7-year-old. Her white hair went down to her lower waist and was much thicker than one her age should have. Her eyes were in no better word, mystical. For a second, they were green, the color of algae and then they gradually changed into a nice hue of blue and glowed with a comfort anyone would be comfortable staring at until the end of time. And then they turned into a magnificent silver, as if they were filled with mercury and were hit by the sunlight ever so slightly. Her eyes continued to change color and Perseus for some reason couldn't look away even if he wanted to. She was wearing what looked like royal garbs made from magic themselves. Her dress was surrounded in swirling little balls of magic that danced all around her. On her left wrist, she looked to have a silver bracelet with shades of brown lining the edges and a faint purple glow emanating from beneath. She had nothing on her feet.

"Who—?" Perseus began to say before she spoke up once more.

"I don't really know my name." She said in a very cheery sing son voice. "I think I had one a long time ago."

"Ok…" Perseus said, "Then, _what_ are you?"

"Good question!" She said jumping up and down, "I'll give you 3 guesses!"

 _What the?_ He thought to himself, _Why is she so happy?_

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" She asked confused.

"What? You can hear my thoughts?" He asked.

"Of course I can! I know everything about you!"

 _This is creepy_ He said in his head, remembering once again she could hear his thoughts.

"Well that's not very nice…" The girl said pouting.

"I'm sorry," Perseus said, "I just…I'm really not sure what's going on right now."

"I am keeping your mind safe. We nearly died a few minutes ago."

"Wait, what?" Perseus said confused.

"Oh calm down curious Perseus. Hey! That's your new name! Curious Perseus!" She giggled.

Perseus truly did not know what was going on. But the young child in front of him was just so…childish.

"Well I am a child for now." She said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. "I've barely had any time to grow in here. Not my fault…"

 _In here? In here is where? She said she was protecting my mind. We almost died? She can here my thoughts. I'm in my own head._

" _We_ are in your head Curious Perseus. Together."

"You're my magic. The guide Hecate was talking about."

"Yay! You got it!" She said running and jumping around. "Though it's a bit more complex than that too. I am you're magical guide. I'm here to help you make sense of the voices in your head and better use magic."

"Ok…So if we are in my head, where am I really?"

"Oh!" She yelled running over to a rock. She bent down and started digging around in the sand. As high born as she looked, she could care less about getting sand all over her or her dress. "Look! It's a tiny crab!"

Perseus saw in the girl's hand, she had a small little red crab, moving around in her hands. The crab didn't look to be uncomfortable at all. On the contrary, he saw the animal crouch down into her touch and attempt to go to sleep.

"Isn't he cute?" She asked holding the crab up high enough for Perseus to see.

"Yeah," he responded, "he's adorable."

"Hehe!"

Perseus watched the little girl dance around with the little crab in her hands. And all the while, the tiny thing didn't look worried, scared, or threatened even for a second. It just relaxed in her hand and slept soundly.

"Oh sorry! Your question. Right now you are in the Seleuni passage. Your body however was undergoing some pretty terrible torture, and luckily, I was just barely old enough to bring you in here and save your mind. You are still falling and in a lot of pain. However here, you don't have to feel anything."

Perseus noticed what was behind her, opposite the beach. It was Ogygia. The island his titan friend Calypso was trapped on. He could tell immediately by the Garden that was spread on the entire west side of the island. Flowers of every color and plants of every size and shape to scope. Birds and animals flew all around him. But there was no sign of Calypso herself. Unless…

"No," The small girl said now standing next to him, the small grab still in her hands, "I am not Calypso. But she does have really pretty flowers. If I still had a body of my own, I'd ask her if I could have one."

"You used to have a body?"

"Duh! Of course I had a body. All guides used to have a body before we died."

The girl sad this very sad thing with all the joy in the world showing on her face. She was simply fine not having a body anymore?

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

The girl lowered her hands down to her waist, the crab still snugly resting between them. She looked very thoughtful for a moment. As if she were searching her own mind for something. The answer. It was greatly evading her, constantly jumping out of reach before she could get a grip on it. Her face contorted into one of frustration at how difficult it was to find the answer of how, why and what. What happened to her? The truth was…

"I don't remember yet. I gain more of my memories the older I get. I should have the answers once I reach my adult age. Till then, I'm sorry curious Perseus. I don't know who I am or what happened to me. But!" She said suddenly somehow even more excited than before, "I can tell you about the two of us!"

The girl sat in the sand and crisscrossed her legs. She gestured to the spot on her right and patted the sand with energy. What did he have to lose?

"Real quick," He said sitting down, "are my friends ok?"

"They are fine." She said with a really cute smile, "They are currently fall along with you. But don't worry, this won't take long. And you will be back to free falling in no time!"

Perseus blinked and cleared his throat.

"Ok. Tell me about this…'us'. Why are you and I here?"

"Because you and I are bonded for the next…I'm not really sure how long you and I will be together. I guess it all depends on what you decide. Anyway, most magical beings are _born_ with their powers. You know all Egyptians have slight magical ability. And then there are the select few magical beings like you and the other Egyptian goddess you came with. But she was born with her powers. When someone has magical powers, they receive a guide. Someone within them to guide them into magical adultness. Hehe! That guide comes from…I don't remember again. I think we called it the 'Shift?' Or no! The 'Rift!' That's it! We are beings that used to be alive ourselves and possessed great magic like you do now. We could have been anything. Gods, Demigods, Titans, Nymphs or even entities. But we all died. And we all went into the Rift. A place us magical beings have the option of going to if we do not wish to live in Elysium. Normally, us guides grow at a much slower rate, usually at the rate our vessel grows at. However, because you were given this magical and are a full Caster, I am to grow a lot faster than the others. And I live in you. I your bones, and your blood. Your head, your mind. Your very being is my home."

"Oh." Perseus said, "Is that all?"

"No," She said using one hand to build a small sand castle, "there is a lot more to our bond than even I know. But that is what I know right now."

Perseus watched the small girl make an incredible sand castle with only one hand, and no wet sand. It was 2 feet tall and in the shape of a castle he had never seen before. It had 3 towers placed in an uneven triangle. The grounds was shaped in an oval that apparently dipped into a waterfall.

The girl looked back at Perseus and tilted her head to the side in a studying expression and said, "You have been pretty quiet for a few minutes now. We don't have a lot of time left by the way."

"You were the one that told me about the Sphynx. And drew me to the pyramid."

"Hehe, yes. I was barely able to speak to you at that time." She said shrugging her shoulders with a smile, "You will be able to hear me a lot better from now on."

Perseus nodded and rubbed his finger under his nose before asking, "So, you don't name for right now. What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want. It will only be a matter of time before I remember my real name." She answered opening her hand, and gently placing the grab in a window of the castle she build.

"What name do you like?"

"My real name."

"But we don't know your real name."

"Which means you should give me another one, geez!" She said sticking her tongue out at him again.

Perseus thought it over. She clearly was determined to make him give her a name. And he likely wouldn't get a straight answer for this subject no matter how much he tried. So he looked to the girl, now circling her sand castle, whispering things to her little crab moving throughout the structure. She had such a child like happiness about her. She was a child at the moment, but in reality, she was probably millennia older than Perseus. And he had no clue what race she was. Titaness or Goddess. What was she? Who was she? What name fit her?

"The stars are so pretty in your head…" She said laying on he ground, her shinning white hair everywhere. "You are God of the stars too yeah?"

"Yeah," He said still studying her, "the stars are mine."

"So pretty…"

Perseus looked to the sky and couldn't help producing his own small grin. His stars were quite dazzling. And in the midst of his star gazing, he looked down at the girl and said, "Asteria."

From the ground, she turned her head to him and gave it a full 30 seconds before she spoke and said, "Stars."

"Good right?"

"Hehe, I like it! Until we know my name, we will call me Asteria!" She said sitting up and jumping to her feet. She walked down the sand and began twirling her self in numerous circles. "We are coming to the end of our talk. Less than a minute left." She stopped twirling and looked to him. "Come quick. We have to seal our Relvazare, so you can receive your Conduit."

Perseus stood up and walked over to Asteria who now had her feet in the orange ocean. She was splashing her hands in and out of its contents again laughing and giggling with joy. He walked into the water with her and instantly felt vibrations in his legs.

"You will come back to see me, won't you?" Asteria asked him.

"I don't fully understand where this place is, but if you know how to bring me in here, then yes. I will definitely come back to see you." He said smiling down at her.

"Pinky promise?" She said extending her small left pinky finger up to him.

"Uh…Yeah. Pinky promise." He said and wrapped his bigger pinky around her tiny one.

Perseus felt the burning and stinging in his arm return from in the real world. He tried to retract his hand, but it was stuck to hers. He couldn't move his arm at all. He felt the bones within it shift and shake. His skin began sizzling and smoking. The sea next to them that had been orange now glowed a deep purple, the same color as the bracelet on Asteria's arm. Perseus' arm became purple as well.

"AAAHHH! What are you doing to me?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The pact is sealed. Our timer begins." Asteria said in a voice full of magical power. "And so the Dawn rises."

Perseus looked into her eyes and saw those were as purple as the sea and his arm.

"I think Meraila would find the stars really pretty too don't cha think?" Was the last thing Perseus heard Asteria said before his world was completely taken over by a great white light.

#PJO#

"GAAAAAH!" Perseus yelled into the air, feeling a great pain in his head and his left arm, going from the tips of his fingers, all along his forearm, and above his elbow.

He opened his eyes and saw a ridiculous amount of green, black and pink. It was rushing up and past him and the others.

"YOU SURVIVED!" Akila yelled over the loud energy swirling past them.

"PERSEUS! DUDE YOU GOOD?" He heard Apollo yell.

"ARE YOU OK PERCY?" Artemis asked.

"I'M FINE!" He said holding onto his arm and looking around him. Apollo and Artemis had their eyes closed like Akila had told them to do.

"WHERE IS HES—MY MONSTER?!" He asked Akila.

"SHE IS UP THERE!" She said pointing above them. Looking up he could only see more massive swirls and wisp of energy. He…she was no where to be found up there.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled. He could feel her freaking out. He'd have to get close enough to her to calm her down. And that went so well the last time.

"GODS! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" She yelled pointing at something he didn't see.

"HAVE WHAT?!"

"THAT! THE CONDUIT ON YOUR ARM!"

Perseus looked down at his left arm and was left speechless. There was some form of long glove or gauntlet along his entire left forearm that started at the tips of his fingers to the tops of his elbow. The base color of the Gauntlet was the color of bronze. It ran up the length of his entire arm. Where all of knuckles and bones would be, there was a silver metal shrouding his arm and covering all of his fingers. The silver metal had a long bar running along the top of his forearm all the way to his elbow. At his elbow, the gauntlet had many level of blades curving up and cradling his arm. The gauntlets fingers were claw shaped and razor sharp. On the back of his hand, two gems were held fast in the center. One gem was big, red and circle shaped. There was a smaller yellow gem to the bottom left of the red gem. Up closer to his elbow, there was a big blue gem, circle shaped held tightly in the silver clasp. They were glowing with a magic he had never seen nor felt before in his life.

"I THINK ASTERIA GAVE IT TO ME!" Perseus yelled to Akila.

"WHO?!"

"MY MAGIC! SHE SAID THIS WAS MY CONDUIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES!"

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled squinting her eyes as a bright pink flash exploded from outside their falling path.

"WHAT IS?" Perseus asked.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT GAUNTLET!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!" He yelled back at her.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! THAT GAUNTLET IS KNOWN AS 'DAWN'S PROMISE!'"

"SO?" Perseus asked.

Akila grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her before she yelled, "THAT WEAPON IS EGYPTIAN BLOODED! ALL MAGIC USERS RECEIVE A CONDUIT ACORDING TO THEIR BLOOD! THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY RECEIVED THAT IS IF YOU WERE PART EGYPTIAN!"

#PJO#

 **Author's Acknowledgments:** Again, really sorry this took me so long to get out. School is very demanding you guys. And finals suck. I'm posting this chapter on a Sunday instead of our typical Thursdays because its been so long since a chapter was posted. So Sunday this week and back to Thursday next week. Also! If you want to see a picture of what the gauntlet looks like, go to google images, and type in "The Witchblade." It looks exactly like that. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Late. They were always late. Time of day or night mattered very little to their kind. Greeks mattered very little to them. As did they matter very little to the Greeks. There was no bad blood between the two. Not like Greece and Egypt, a grudge that went deeper than could ever be estimated. But the Greeks saw them as nothing more than another band of living beings. Regardless of how many times they were proven otherwise.

Queen Hera waited, standing at the edge of the beach in a royal elegant dress. It was both sleeveless and backless. White was the base color for the cloth. Along the dress going downward were thousands of tiny golden dots, all in alignment. The edges of the dress in between her chest was laced with gold as well in very small circles going all the way down the V cut line. Continuing those lines into the dress, the circles followed the V line down and around her dress, going around her ribs and crossing over into an X over her back and coming back around to her front along her noticeable curves and hips. The circles ended gently meeting at her knees.

On her left shoulder, was a long piece of cloth that extended down and came across to her right hip, came around her back and returned to her right shoulder. Along the edge of that cloth, on the top and front side close to her neck, she had diamond shaped pieces of gold running the edge. They were broken apart, all lined perfectly and radiating the gravity around her. Every square had its own radiant gem. Below the lined edge along the cloth were the same tiny dots all along its white base and cream-colored folds. Larger diamond shaped stars were placed here and there across its surface. They were laces with a barely noticeable dark blue.

The straps on her shoulders were metal bronze and held two gems each in oval-shaped grooves. In thick and long diamonds cut expertly inside as well as out. Within the diamonds were five miniature peacock feathers each. On her head was an unforgettable circlet made by the finest smiths of her Amazons. It was made of metal, however, the design along the entirety of it represented a Peacock. A large piece of sapphire was used for the base outline of its color and shape. Place over the top and bottom of the circles were long expertly curved cut topaz's that hugged the large sapphire gem. Lined underneath the topazes were thin long strips of rubies that gleamed in the sunlight. The blood colored rock was shiny and reflected the sunlight in a crown of warm crimson. And lastly was a slightly thicker long cut piece of diamond tinted green that rested in between the rubies.

Hera's hair was enchanting. It was its usual bright chocolate brown. A large amount of it was covering the back half of the circlet as it dipped into its extremely long and thick locks. It was braided in an incredibly complex style known only to her and her sisters. Three braids along both sides of her head that came off into one long excellent braid down the rest of her hair that flowed and waved freely. On her biceps, she had long gold bands that rested comfortably. And on her wrist many thin but shiny gold and silver bracelets.

Her face was without a single touch of makeup or alterations of any kind. And yet, her golden eyes were richer than the softest and smoothest of silk. And glowing with a power only her three brothers could match as she was 1 of the big 4. Her eyes were captivating as if they spoke for themselves. Royalty. Power. Beauty. Kindness. Fury. Eyes that if one was to slip up for even a second, they would become a follower. A mindless husk with no other purpose in life than to gaze upon her eyes just for one second longer. Her skin a perfect tan. A figure and face that would make even Aphrodite envious and rivaled hers as well. Times like this, Hera and Aphrodite were tied for the most beautiful creation in all of existence.

"My Queen," A sugar-sweet voice came from behind Hera, "your guests have arrived."

Hera slowly turned around and looked at Calypso. She noted that if she had ever had a daughter, she'd look a lot like the Titaness before her. The girl had a fit figure. Long braided caramel colored and smelling hair over her right shoulder that came down to the bottom of her ribs. Almost shaped eyes with a gentle and soft dark brown around her irises.

She wore a plain but elegant white chiton with one strap over her right shoulder and a single bronze braze over he left bicep. A thick brown belt around her core. Her beauty was also otherworldly. Like Hera's mother, she possessed a radiance different than Goddesses. An air about her that would draw any eyes.

Calypso was likely a few Millenia older than all the Gods and Goddesses, certainly older than she. And still, Hera knew the girl was quite innocent in the ways of her heart and other aspects of life. And she was not unaware of the Titaness's feelings toward her only child. Even if he was. She was a sweet girl. Kind and graceful. Untouched and unspoiled by man. Hera envied her in a way. If she could turn back time, she'd make it so that she'd never married Zeus in the first place. Of course, she restored her chastity with her annual bath once she finally decided she didn't need him any longer. But it wasn't the same. She wanted to take everything back.

"Thank you, Calypso. Please, lead the way." Hera responded in a neutral but friendly voice. She was partially the reason the Titaness was banished to this place devoid of any life other than her own. She was among most Gods that voted to have her put somewhere she could not interfere with any important or irrelevant matters.

"My Queen." She responded straitening herself from her respectful bow.

Hera fell into step behind Calypso as she led the way back up the beach along the island Ogygia. On top of everything the Titaness had endured, she managed to make what was cruel isolation, a very comfortable place to spend one's eternity. The seas themselves were an unreal green and blue. Always clear and clean. Hera wasn't one for ocean's, but even she had to admit, she understood why Perseus loved this ocean in particular so much.

The phantom island appeared as a paradise. If a mortal were to step foot on this island, even without seeing Calypso, they would likely never leave. The sands were an excellent tan color. The perfect blend of soft and tough. An excellent temperature of warm with a cool breeze always blowing. At night, a nice coat of cold but not enough to require a heavy cloak or blanket. The trees along the island were tall, strong and healthy. Trees bearing everything from Coconuts and Bananas to Avocados and Lychee. And the invisible servants that catered to Calypso's every wish. They weren't always here.

Perseus had come across this island one day while doing something for the sea with his brother. He was only 5 years old, 2 and a half in mortal years. He had spent the entire day here, him and Triton. His older brother left early, but Perseus, as young as he was, stayed on the island. And when he returned home Hera had been furious with him for not returning home as soon as possible and worrying her. But she didn't stay mad at him for long. She never could, even now. He brought her too much joy to be upset with him.

That night, he spent it telling her how alone Calypso was, and that she had taught him to be a gentleman at all times. And that was what he did. He told Hera of Calypso's Isolation and how surprised she seemed, finally getting to interact with a person for the first time in centuries. A mortal would have gone completely insane after a year or so. Hera's heart went out to her son and the trapped Titaness. She sent some of her Palace's invisible servant over to this island and they'd been here ever since.

"My Lord, my lady, I present Queen Hera." Calypso said giving the two Gods in front of her a much lesser bow.

Hera stopped next to Calypso and took in the guest in front of her.

To her left was a large, barrel-chested man with massive arms. He had close-cropped gray hair and a squarely cut beard. He had a weathered and hardened face with scars along his chin and nose. His right eye was blue, while his left was empty and covered with a black eye patch. He was wearing dark armor on his chest and legs with no noticeable features. Odin.

Next to the man on Hera's right was a gracefully beautiful woman. Among the most beautiful alive. Her hair was long, straight and the color of chestnut. Her skin was a pearly white and didn't have a single scar just as Hera's. Her eyes glowed with a brilliant green and orange as if to portray a warm summers day. She wore a royal pale green dress that aligned with her healthy figure. She also had a short red cloak laying on her should and down her upper back. Frigg.

"Queen Hera," Odin began first, "still as jaw-dropping as a hammer to the face I see. You only get more gorgeous as the seconds pass by."

"King Odin," Hera responded, "still as subtle as a hammer to the face I see."

Odin let out a booming laugh, filling the air with his chuckles before Frigg said, "Forgive my husband, Queen Hera. As you can see, nothing has changed."

"Quite so Queen Frigg. There is nothing to forgive. This is a neutral zone. None other may come here this evening. We are all equals here." She responded.

"All but one." Odin said turning his eye to Calypso, "If you'd be so kind as to leave us to our business."

Hera quickly caught onto how Odin attempted to assert his dominance over this meeting by dismissing a Greek from their presence, and she did not like it, nor was she having it this day.

"She will stay with me." Hera said, her voice neutral, and threatening at the same time.

"Certainly, this is not a matter concerning a low born. Much less a Titan at that." He said bluntly, spelling out his dislike for the girl standing next to her.

"This matter is what I choose it to be and will concern whoever I please it to concern." She said giving Odin a smile. A much bigger threat than any glare she could give. Her teeth were white, perfect, dazzling and a deadly. This was a warning. And he'd be foolish to think it was anything but a shot at his life.

"Absolutely Queen Hera. We will respect your domain as you have our own." Frigg said responding before her husband got a chance to and resting a hand on one of his large arms.

"This island is not my domain. It belongs to my son and him alone." Hera chided looking over to the Queen of Asgard.

"The subject of the evening as well. Though," Odin said looking around the beautiful island, "how is it he owns the island over you?"

"He claimed it years ago as well and became Lord Protector overall its affiliations. He earned it." Hera spoke.

"Sounds like a strong boy. I look forward to meeting him." Odin said satisfied and once more his blunt and happy brute self.

Hera didn't like that, but she was a queen. A queen had to ensure customs were followed. Thus, she asked, "Would you like to sit so that we might get down to the matter at hand?"

Hera waved her hand across her body and warded the reality in the air. Four tall and handsome chairs appeared instantly as well as a decent sized round table made of gold formed itself in between them. Hera and Calypso on one side, Odin, and Frigg on the other.

They took their seats and Calypso looked to Hera, making sure taking a seat was really something she was ok with. Hera nodded to the Titaness and gave her a genuine and gentle smile, ensuring her she was more than welcome. Calypso cleared her throat and pulled her seat forward as she sat down in it. She turned to her left and gave an enchanting whistle into the air. Besides the animals that shifted around them, in an instant, a silver tray full of all types of drinks was placed on the table in multiple different goblets.

"Please," Hera started, "help yourself."

Odin made a grab for the goblet containing mead in it and put the edge to his mouth, not bothering to grab one of the smaller goblets first. He brought it back down onto the table a few seconds later wiping his mustache dry of the drink.

"That's damn good!" Odin said blinking away the swig and refocusing, "Perhaps having you around won't bring about our downfall after all." He aimed that at Calypso.

"On with it then," Hera said controlling her tempter at Odin's comment, "what is it you want?"

"The boy," Odin said, "your son."

"What of him?" Hera asked.

"He must come to Asgard," Frigg said on Odin's left.

"Excuse me?" Hera asked wondering if she heard what she heard.

"Not for good. But long enough for us to…give him the tools he'll need." Frigg concluded.

"Just so that I understand," Hera said unbelievably, "you wish to take my son to Asgard for an unknown amount of time? And for what?"

"That is for us to know, and him to learn when he arrives in Asgard." Odin said taking another swig of the delicious mead.

"You cannot truly expect me to hand my only offspring off to you Norse because you 'request' his presence."

"No request about it Queen Hera," Odin said, "Your boy _will_ be coming to Asgard."

"I heard you are a gambling man King Odin. Care to make a wager on whether that is true? Because I can assure you this instant, my son will be going to no other world with anyone." Hera was getting frustrated quickly, but she didn't let it control her. They had nothing. Perseus was HER son. Not theirs, he belonged to her and Poseidon. If neither approved, her son would be going nowhere.

"I'll bet my eye on that wager, that he'll be coming with us. Besides it being what's best for him, we know _exactly_ what he is. And we've as much right to bring him to Asgard as you have to keep him on Olympus." Odin barked.

"On what possible grounds?" Hera asked confidently.

Odin turned his eye to his wife and nodded once towards her. Hera watched as Frigg gave her a somewhat regretful look and looked into her lap, before bringing a 1 foot long, 3-inch-wide obsidian box out of her lap and placing it on the table. Wasting no time, she pushed it a few feet in the direction of Olympus's queen before sitting back in her seat.

Hera eyed Frigg for a few seconds, wondering what could possibly be in that box that they felt would entitle them to her son. Her flesh and blood. Her pride and joy. The light of her life. The only reason she like that her heart continued pumping her blood. The reason she was no longer a cruel and heartless goddess. What could they have that would make her give that up?

Hera reached for the box and lifted it to where it was right in front of her before settling it down. She gave one more silent look to the pair on the other side of the table and received a cocky look from Odin and a waiting look from Frigg. Hera grabbed the edge of the box before pulling the front flap forward. She lifted the top of the box and moved it back.

Hera's breath was knocked out of her chest. Slowly, Hera brought her hand down into the box and pulled out a glass dagger. It was nothing overly iconic. Not to the normal eye. But this dagger…this damned dagger. But how? This wasn't possible. And it wasn't valid. It couldn't be. But Hera had to ask the question. As much as she dreaded the answer, she needed to know.

"You foresaw this?" Hera asked. "Can you see it now?" She asked. Her world was being pulled right from under her.

"Yes," Asgard's queen responded, "years ago. It is with him this moment." Frigg was the Norse Goddess of Prophesy and thus could see all. And she'd had it a few hundred millennia than Apollo, so she saw so much more than he would at the moment.

"This could only be valid if my son had magic." Hera said choking back the tears trying to spring forward from behind her eyes.

"Indeed, he does hold magic. He is a full caster like myself or your Titaness here." Frigg said.

Hera was caught off guard. How? He had no magic when he left. No one with any form of magical ability blessed him or made them his champion. It didn't make any sense. Unless…Hera recalled herself spasming at the tournament hours after Perseus had left.

"Hecate…" Hera spoke out into the air spitefully.

"Her intentions were pure. At least to a certain degree." Frigg said. "Your son would have joined mine in death if she had not opened the gates of magic to him."

Heras blood boiled, and her left hand shook. She gripped the knives handle so tightly in her right hand she could see her knuckles turning white. Both Odin and Frigg in truth felt the need to come prepared for such an occurrence. They'd heard the legends of Hera's wrath before. It was something no mortal or immortal ever wanted to face.

"Perseus…" Hera whispered through a surprisingly dry throat. All that fury became sadness in all but a second. Of course, it was written in her fate. Her son would be leaving at some point and there wasn't anything she could do. Not with this dagger being here. "My Perseus…" she whispered again.

"My Queen, are you alright? What is happening?" Calypso said wanting to comfort her, but not daring to get any closer to her. Calypso feared the old Hera as well. Plus, she was the highest royalty, and Calypso was an exiled Titan princess.

"Queen He—Hera, please do not see it as though we wish to take him away." Frigg began, "We simply need the same opportunities with him as you Greeks have. We—"

"3,000 years old." Hera said cutting the Norse Queen off.

"What?" Odin asked.

"Perseus will remain here until he is 3,000 years of age. After that, I will allow him to go to Asgard. No resistance. These are my terms, and it is nonnegotiable. He has barely reached his 20th Godly birthday and hardly knows what I must teach him of the other realms of any of his true powers. If he were to leave with you to Asgard this minute your warriors would see him as weak, and your entire journey would be wasted and for not. That's the deal. 3,000 years." Hera finished.

Odin put his hand in his beard and began stroking it in contemplation. Hera knew whatever they were thinking, it was to get her son on Asgard much sooner than she planned. But what were 3 millennia to beings that would live forever? And she wanted as much time with her son as possible. Especially with this prophecy hanging over his head. Who knew how much time he truly had. If it was short, she deserved to spend as much living time with him as possible. And if he died, Hera refused to continue living in a world where her son was not. She'd join him in death as soon as possible. Whether it was fading or Elysium.

"We know your boy was made _Falnothiin_. Whose to say he has 3,000 years' worth of life in him anyway?" Odin asked.

Falnothiin: Eklektos.

"Exactly. Frigg," Hera said turning to the Norse queen, "wouldn't you want to have had all the time in the world with your son? Would you not desperately do whatever was possible to have that time with him once more? Will you lie to us both and say no?"

Odin was visibly getting annoyed with Hera's ability to turn everything back to her side by appealing to the good in someone. He didn't think this was a time to be emotional. They were on limited time. And if Perseus didn't go to Asgard as soon as possible, who knew how much time the Norse had either. This was crucial.

"I'd give anything…" Frigg said looking down at her hands.

"Frigg!" Odin said raising his voice.

"3,000 years of age. Nothing more. You have a deal." Frigg concluded.

"Frigg!" Odin yelled even louder.

"We will allow her that much Odin! She will offer us no resistance when the time comes. It is fine!" Frigg said looking to her husband with anger.

Odin slowly looked back to Hera and said carefully said, "You realize, that dagger entitles us to take him at any point. Less you wish for him to be hunted and killed."

"Try such a thing and your kind will know not just the full force of my wrath, but all of Olympus. And I guarantee, it is the last thing you wish to happen. Less you wish for a war between all of our kind. I could just as easily go public with this dagger and begin a war that would end with the destruction of us all." Hera said, her eyes exploding with power and energy.

Odin looked furious as well. His pale and scarred face was red with anger and likely a breath being held into his chest. His own arms shook and the ear around him shimmered with his inner rage and short temper. Hera was having none of it. Odin was used to getting his way regardless of how someone fought against him. Except this time, Hera was not budging for anything. This was her son. If she had to go to war for the right to have him home where he belonged, she'd do it without hesitation. Looking into Odin's eyes she expected him to reach for his spear.

"BAAAAHAAAAHAHA!" Odin busted out laughing, "Aaaahhhh! I like you, Queen Hera! You've still got that same fiery temper! And your mind is still as sharp and determined as ever! If your boy is anything like you, he will do well in Asgard! 3,000 years of age, not a problem. In 3 millennia, the prince of Olympus will join us in Asgard, no resistance from Greece. You've got a deal. Let us seal it in a royal Kratch."

Odin downed the rest of the mead before slamming back onto the table and summoning his spear and slamming the bottom end into the ground and tilting it forward. Hera copied the action tilted her spear forward, forming an X with the two royal Godly weapons. The ground beneath them shook and slowly, two patches of sand began to float up around Hera and Odin. Rising in a slow and steady motion, it spiraled around them both and made its way to the top of their bodies. As it reached the peak of both their heights, their weapons began glowing icy clue, shining with a radiance hat left Calypso in awe.

"On this day," Hera and Odin spoke in unison, "it was agreed upon by the royals of the Greek and Norse, that Perseus, son of King Poseidon of the seas and Queen Hera of Olympus, Prince of Olympus will take passage into Asgard upon reaching 3,000 years of age. Let it be sworn today in Royal Kratch, not until it has been fulfilled and official. To be known, Queen Frigg bore witness and will be called upon by the powers of Kratch to ensure the promise is fulfilled. To the day and made by trial, it is done."

Both weapons ceased their glow and the sand around them burst away in a loud thunderous clap. Hera looked over to a smiling Odin and yanked her spear out of the ground. Odin did the same.

"I look forward to working with a mini male you. Should be fun, to say the least!" Odin Hollard, "And you Titan!" Odin said pointing to Calypso, "Please have more of that excellent mead waiting upon our return. It is damn good."

Odin walked away, and Frigg walked up to Hera and said, "I apologize for how this turned out. I wish we didn't require your only child for our endeavors."

"Save the sorry's, Queen Frigg. What is, is. I've matters to attend to." Hera responded turning her back on the Norse Queen.

Queen Frigg herself started to turn around before looking back to Hera once more and said, "You were right. You deserve as much time with your son as you can get. I know what it is to lose a son to that accursed prophecy."

Queen Frigg joined her Husband Odin a few feet away, and the two were gone in an instant with a bright flash of white.

"My Queen," Calypso said carefully, "might I ask, why does that dagger have such significance over you and Perseus?"

The Queen of Olympus looked to Calypso and opened her mouth to tell her not to worry herself about such matters. This was something none but her and her siblings were to know. However, just as her mouth opened, Hera's chest felt as though it had been ripped open and left empty. Her body went limp and her mind nearly crippled all of her body functions. Her ears rang with a high-pitched sound and everything around her was almost nonexistent with almost every sound completely drowned out. She began to fall forward before Calypso caught her.

"Queen Hera? Queen Hera! Are you alright?" Calypso asked. "I must get you inside."

"Perseus…" She said, her entire body in miser. Her mind unsettled. "No no no no no no…"

"Queen Hera!"

Hera couldn't let herself believe it. It wasn't true. It was impossible. There was no way. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Not Perseus. But then why? Why the disability? Why the sudden misery in every part of her body? Why did it feel as though her heart was gone? Everything that meant anything to her, gone in an instant.

"Queen Hera! What has happened?"

"Perseus…" Hera cried uncontrollably.

"What of him?" Calypso dared not believe.

"This…this wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Not unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I cannot feel Perseus any longer…He is of my blood. I should be connected to him always. But If I can't feel him then…he's…"

"Queen Hera?" Calypso asked.

"This could only happen…if Perseus had just died…"

#PJO#

Thank you for reading! Sorry, this took so long. I just moved to Germany from Japan, so a lot of stuff had to be put on hold. My story included. I got sent a couple questions, but I'll be sure to answer them all next chapter. 430 People is absolutely crazy and I just gotta thank everybody! You guys are the business!


	15. Announcements

**Apologies**

Don't worry the story will continue. But I owe all of my readers an apology and an update. I haven't been able to update any of my stories due to being the hospital. I found out last year that I had Cancer. I won't specify what kind but I was really touch and go there for a second. However, I can proudly say that I am a cancer survivor. I received my last treatment and have beaten it. Such an experience has really made me appreciate everything that I have, especially these stories that I've written and I thank all of you so much for sticking with me throughout this period of my life. I have a clean bill of health now though.

I had a number of people sending me messages asking me what was going on and or if I was continuing my stories. If I was ok. And I want to thank those people for supporting me and just really taking the time out of there day to check in on me. One of those people that messaged me however was a woman sponsoring an App called Ficfun I believe it's called and has asked me to talk with her about putting one of my stories on their and its absolutely amazing! So, thank you everyone for sticking with me.

All of my stories will be updated within this and next week. Thank you everyone for your support! I've also been looking for a few people to run some ideas by, here and there to see if they have any input to make the next upcoming chapter and future chapters and storylines even better.

Chapters Coming Soon! Thank You!


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Yo guys it has definitely been a while and I have to apologize for that. Life has just been constantly requiring my attention and I've had to put things I love like this on hold. I'll explain a little bit. You can skip down to the story if you want, this is just me reaching out a little. I've had to move to another country, get everything situated for college, not to mention I will be transferring to another college. A while ago I got my heart broken by a girl that I was planning on proposing to. 2 Weeks after we broke up, she was already talking to some other guy. It's been extremely difficult and I've been struggling with that. I'll save that for later though. 

Everything is a little better now, but I've had to fight in order to get to a place where I'm ok again. Plus, I love this story and these characters too much not to finish it and just leave it. I hope to get back on a permanent schedule for this again, it's just hard with college and stuff. Also, we will soon be dipping our toes into the more romantic sides of Perseus and the others. By soon, I mean in this chapter too. I've received dozens upon dozens of messages asking for a lot of romance and you are heard! I promise you!

Also. yes, for all the people sending me messages asking, the story has gone from exclusively Perseus/Artemis to Perseus/Multi female. BUT! This story is not turning into a lemon, it will never turn into a lemon. And the girls will not all of a sudden become bisexual like in every story I've read with Percy with more than one girl. He will develop deep and personal romantic relationships with every girl. And taking almost a year to update has let me extend the story where I can fit every Goddess Titaness and Demigoddess you guys request into the story somehow.

The reason I've decided to expand the pairing from Monogamous to Polygynous is because recently my cousin that I am extremely close with has entered a polygamous relationship that is only exclusive to the 5 of them. At first, it was really difficult to understand. I told her I thought the idea was ridiculous. But I've never seen her happier. She really feels free and her partners love her so much even though she doesn't "do anything" with the other girls because she's straight, she's still in love with them too. 

It's a crazy dynamic that after spending time with all of them, I found it to be really beautiful actually. And I want to see if I can capture that love here. In an extremely bigger way of course. So, it will be Perseus and all the other women paired with him, in a single relationship. And yes, he will be the only guy. I've seen plenty of stories where Annabeth or Artemis have many lovers so I'm going to give this a shot.

A great portion of Greek Mythology deals in incest. So yes, that does mean that among the women that will be having a romantic relationship with our dear hero, Hera, Gaia and Rhea will be among the very many. I have a very long list of names that people have sent to me through messages and in the reviews. I've got the biggest names down from Aphrodite and her daughters to Khione and the Goddess of Victory. As well as minor Goddesses. But anybody that you guys request, I will look for a way to incorporate them into the story. 

We got to see Calypso in the last chapter and she definitely has many romantic moments lined up with Perseus. The upcoming chapters will focus his relationships with Artemis Macaria and Akila. There are a lot more characters we've yet to meet, so you needn't worry. Along with the story itself, the new characters personalities will become a lot more defined.

Most of you guys seem to love Apollo's making light of so many intense situations and jokes at terrible times. Asteria's mystery is something else being taken really well even though it's just started. The one hint I will give to you about her, she is related to someone very popular in PJO Fanfiction. 

All the other Olympian born Children play massive roles in the future of this story. People _really_ love Angelia and her extra shy personality. And then Bralis, you guys already love/hate her so much lol.

So, stay ready. And pay attention. Getting into the Pyramid was the easy part here. Everything henceforth, well, let's just get into it. 

Chapter 15 (Finally)

"Hmm…Now, where or where could my baby boy be hiding?" Hera whispered in a low voice.

Ever so sneakily she crept into one of Perseus' many rooms, with the vague show of empty mindedness. The outer frame was in the shape of a huge and wide omega shape. Cerulean curtains hang above and are tied to the side. A beautifully massive bed fit for only the mightiest of princes lay in the middle of the ginormous room. Trinkets and toys lay stacked along the walls and in various places on the floors. Terrifically styled marble that was cool to the touch was all along the ground. Marble that designed itself into a massive Peacock

"Could he be…under the bed?!" She said pulling up the sheet and looking under it, only to be met with a dark massive underneath. "Interesting…"

Walking just as lightly, Hera stayed crouched and light-footed. Gracefully she came close to a massive curtain and said: "How about behind this curtain!?" Pulling it back, she saw only bronze marble, but no little boy full of love. 

"Hehe..." Came the sweetest little voice in the world.

"Ah well, I guess he isn't in here. I should probably go look in one of his other rooms. I wonder if I will ever find him." The Queen of Olympus said as she made her way to the door rather quickly and without a peep. As she neared the door, a smile made its way on her face just as she turned the corner and disappeared.

Above the bed frame, forty feet in the air, a young boy slowly floated down and onto the top of the massive poster bed roof. On his hands and knees, he crept over to the side of the roof frame and peeked over the edge. Seeing that the coast was clear, he let out a deep breath that he had been holding.

"Hehe, gotcha." He whispered.

Swinging around the frame, Perseus with just as much talent as a monkey, expertly shifted his weight into landing perfectly silent on his bed. Looking towards the entrance he smiled.

"No…" A warm and comforting voice came from somewhere he couldn't pinpoint. Perseus turned around worried looking for the sound of the voice with big gold eyes and a worried expression "…I've got YOU!"

Perseus felt his arms become pinned to his side and the weight of his body was shifted from top to bottom to left to right.

"Ahh!" Perseus yelled feeling the weight of a bigger person squeezing the air out of his lungs.

Hera jumped from the bottom of the bed and claimed her pride and joy in her arms and tackled him onto the bed. He laughed and squirmed and tried to slither away and out of her grip, but to absolutely no avail.

"Ok! Ok! You got me! Stop!" Perseus yelled in between laughing.

Hera kissed her son all over his face, blackening out the candlelit environment with her long brown hair over their faces. 

"Say it!" Hera said in between kisses.

"Never!"

"Say it or you will never escape!"

"Ok! I love you!"

"And…?!"

"And you are the greatest mom in the whole world!"

"Uh Uh!"

"On _any_ world!"

"That's what I like to hear." Hera said placing one last kiss on her son's cheek, "And don't you ever forget it, love." 

"I won't," Perseus said, "I promise mom!" 

Hera paused in the moment and looked at her little boy. He was everything she had ever wanted. He brought a joy to her life that was completely impossible to describe. It was as if the pit of darkness, self-hate, and loneliness was gone. The world was irrelevant to her. Nothing else mattered. As long as her son, her only little bundle of joy and love was by her side. He softened her heart and made her the happiest mother to ever exist

"Mom?" Perseus asked, "are you ok?"

"What? Oh, of course, my love, I'm ok," Hera said, "Come, let's get you in the bed." 

Perseus shifted so that his mother could pull the covers over him. She snuggled in tightly and Hera sat on a huge patch of his bed that wasn't where he was.

"I'm a God, why do I have to sleep? I don't get it, mom." The energetic 5-year-old said, 2 and a half in mortal years. "I have all the power and energy in the world."

"Because you are a Godling, my love." Hera said, "You won't stop growing in both power and energy for a millennium. The best way for a God to replenish their energy, sleep. Sweet dreams you." 

"Wait! What about a bedtime story?" Perseus asked.

Hera smiled, "I don't know, bedtime stories are only for boy's that-" Perseus was up before his mother could even finish the sentence, threw his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Ok then, one story. Which one do you want to hear love?"

"Something new, a story you've never told me before." The prince said.

"Hmm…Once upon a time, there was a prince-"

"Mom, I'm serious, all the stories have a prince and the prince is always me. Pleeeeease? A new one!" Perseus begged.

"I'm just messing with you. So, you want a new story huh?" She asked already having a story in mind.

"Yes please!" He said energetically.

"Well then," Hera said waving her hand, dimming all the candles and floating one over to her in hand. "Look into the fire and hear the words of those that came before. For when the ichor pumps through our veins, the stories travel through us as well. A young wolf pup of nothing, that became a mighty Alpha and a king."

Perseus watched in wonder as the fire grew steadily and took the shape of a small wolf pups head. His mother had no claim to fire whatsoever. But being the wife of the God of the sky, she had slight control over the air around the flame. 

"In a time like ours, a mighty kingdom of the wild exist. War and strife were no strangers, but in the times of peace are when those with power choose to lower their shields and bare their blades. Or should I saw, bare their teeth!" Hera showed her canines and the fire wolf pup bore its teeth. Perseus smiled. "The Lions were always known as the kings and rulers of the jungle. None were braver." A lion formed in the flames and when it opened its mouth, Hera did a humorous roar. 

"The Rhinos were known as the soldiers and infantry of the wild. None were stronger" The flames bend into that of a strong and sturdy Rhino head. Its horn strong and balanced like a fine sword.

"The Falcons roamed the skies, free and majestic as any magic in any world. Not bound by the earth like the rest of the animals, they were free to roam the world above. None were faster." The flame bent into that of a Falcon's head and Hera screeched and made Perseus laugh.

"The Elephants moved slow and loud, but they carried their knowledge across leagues. It was believed their trunks were long enough that they could breathe in the knowledge from the moon as she saw everything. None were wiser." The Flames turned into that of an Elephant and Hera made the trunk move as she tightened her lips and blew to make its noise. 

"Hehehe! You sound just like one!" Perseus said smiling.

"I _am_ a professional, anyway. Hundreds of animals lived in the kingdom of the wild. All were unique. All were plentiful. All except the wolf pup. The tiny black wolf pup was the only of his kind. And yet felt as though there was nothing special about him."

"One day the wolf pup ran into the kingdom of the wild and made friends with a Lion cub, a Calve Rhino, a hatchling Falcon and a calf Elephant. The Lion grew mighty and brave but arrogant and ignorant. She pledged to be the next Queen of The Wild. Her roar was proud, strong and ferocious."

The fire changed into the different animals as she spoke.

"The Rhino grew to be sturdy and strong but stubborn and hard-headed. The rumbling beneath his feet was a force to be reckoned with against every charging beast in his way."

"The Falcon grew lesser than her friends, but took to the skies and became precise and deadly. She became the ultimate hunter and an observer of all. When she raced the sunset, she always remained just on its horizon, never making it to the mountains before the sunrays did. But she became risky and a slacker."

"The Elephant grew tall and all-knowing. His brain was his greatest trait. None consumed knowledge like he, not even his parents before him. His mind was known as the greatest among the wild and all looked to him for knowledge. But he became snide and a…. 'smart trash'" Hera said with an awkward smile.

"'Smart trash?'" Her son asked, "What is that?"

"Nerve mind," She said quickly moving along with the story. "Now all of the animals of the wild had their special characteristics. Monkeys had their agility, Bears had their ferocity, Snakes had their stealth, Beavers had their ingenuity. But the wolf, he felt as though he had nothing. He had no family to teach him what it was he was supposed to do. And everybody knew it. Even his friends."

"The young wolf pup ventured throughout the entire kingdom of the wild watching this set of animals and that set of animals, searching for what his best trait was. Despite his years of searching, he found no answer. None at all. You see, no animal could fully grow until they mastered their special trait. They would always remain small until they discovered that which set them apart from the rest." 

"The animals laughed and turned their backs on him. He had no place among anyone and eventually his friends were pulled into their future roles and had less and less time to play as they grew. He soon realized he was a lone wolf and was preparing to leave the wild for good. As he simply had no place here. He checked his fur, his claws, his teeth, his tail, and his nose. With all of that, he decided to leave during the night as he seemed to have some sort of primal connection to it. However, before he could leave, a sloth came to visit him." 

"'Why do you look prepared to leave wolf pup?' He asked." Hera said. "'Because I have no place in the wild. I am not brave. Or strong or fast or smart or agile. I will look for a place where the non-unique live. There, I might find where I am just like everybody else.'" 

"The old sloth looked confused and asked him 'Do _I_ seem brave or strong or fast or smart?' The wolf pup was honest and said 'No. You seem just as un-unique as I am.' He responded. But the sloth smiled before speaking the words 'And still, I am content' he said. 'Because you found what makes you unique. Nothing'" Hera looked into her son's eyes, "'Perhaps you are right. Maybe I do have something that makes me unique. I am limited to what I am. I am grown. I am set in my ways. But you, you are still a pup. You have no limitations. Perhaps _that_ is what makes you unique. Perhaps more unique than us all.' And slowly he held his paw up to the wolf pup to see."

"Before the wolf pup could respond the sloth took his leave. And for once, the wolf thought about it for a second. What truly made him unique? 'You have no limitations. Perhaps _that_ is what makes you unique' he repeated to himself. What did that mean? The pup wondered. He decided to stay one more day to see if he could find that sloth so that he could ask him what he truly meant. The next day he walked through the wild kingdom searching for that sloth. But he was nowhere to be found."

"A warning was sounded by the birds above, screeching as loud as possible telling those below that the kingdom of another wild was invading. Several animals ran for shelter and cover. The Rhino army lined up on the outside of the wild. The Lions joined them, the elephants and the falcons all took their places to defend the kingdom of the wild. The invaders surrounded the kingdom and they were plentiful. The animals that weren't fighters ran for safety. All except the wolf pup. He was much too small to see where it was they were going and soon found himself stuck with the unique found animals."

"He felt fear like never before. He didn't belong here, between this confrontation and in the wild. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Before anyone could get him to safety, the other half of the wild was in front of him before he knew it. It was as if a wall of the fiercest animals now stood in front of him while the rest of his kingdom was lined up behind him."

Hera dimmed the candlelight almost to nothing. It looked as if there was nothing, but ember left on the wick. She could see her sons magnificent and beautiful golden eyes glowing with the lovely innocence of a 5-year-old. And the mind of someone who was hooked.

"He stood between his kingdom and the other. Their side held jaguars, cougars, giraffes, zebras, hippos and the like. The other half of the wild kingdom in front of him. And his own at his back. Truly he was afraid. Not just at the sight of all these ferocious animals. But he was the only person here that wasn't unique. What could he do? What should he do? They didn't see him. There was only the anger and strife between the two wilds. He felt lost. He felt plaine. He wasn't brave. He wasn't strong. He wasn't fast. He wasn't smart. So, what was he? What was unique about him? What could he do? Any minute he would be torn to pieces by a war of the wilds? A war of the unique. What could he do?" 

"The first lion from the other wild approached ever so slowly and took notice of the small wolf pup. She was intimidating. Threatening and deadly. 'You have no reason to be here pup. Leave. Now.'"

"The pup was confused. He was afraid. But he was also confused. Why wasn't he running? Why wasn't he leaving the wild? Why was he still there? Out of the corner of his moonlit eyes, he saw something. On the side of the enemy kingdom."

"What did he see?" Perseus asked energetically.

"A sloth. The same sloth from the night before. And just as slowly as the night before he raised his paw and held it up towards the wolf pup. And he heard the sloth's words again in his mind. ' _You have no limitations. Perhaps that is what makes you unique' she said."_

"'Did you hear what I said' the lioness said to the wolf pup, 'Leave with your life or lose it here and now'" Hera said imitating a dangerous voice, the flame still low, but not quite out.

"The wolf pup looked up at the brave and powerful lioness and then back at the sloth. Time seemed to slow down around him. The face of the lioness was locked in the moment. He turned and looked at each of the animals behind him. Every species, every ground, sea, and sky animal. Every animal that had something unique about them. Something special. Something that made them stand where they are now. He looked forward again towards the lioness and then towards the sloth again. He seemed like the only person not frozen in time. And still, the sloth kept his paw up."

"The wolf pup looked at his own paw and he understood. He realized what made him unique. The sloth helped him realize why he was special. He had no limitations. He was unique. By far the most unique animal that would ever walk on that ground. Placing his paw back on the ground the wolf pup looked back towards the sloth and nodded towards him. The sloth in tern nodded back and lowered his paw." 

"Looking back toward the lioness, time went back to normal and she was staring daggers at the wolf pup. 'I said-' she began but he cut her off. He did something no other animal could do. He defied what made everyone else unique. He changed the entire structure of the wild. He accepted that he truly had no limitations, and the wolf pup blew everyone's mind."

"What did he do?" Perseus's asked. "Did he tear her throat out? Did he scratch her? Did he set a trap for them?"

"Nope. He did something much more powerful." Hera said dragging the answer out.

"What did he do?! What did he do?!" Perseus begged his mother to finally tell him.

"Something they never expected. Something that made him a wolf pup no more."

"What was it?!" He begged again desperate to hear the answer. He was practically jumping up and down in his mother's arms, "Please, please tell me!"

"Something more unique than all the animals combined!"

"Mom!"

"You know what you have to do," Hera said turning her face and tapping her cheek with a sly smile.

Perseus pulled his mothers face to himself and kissed her cheek several times before saying "So! The wolf pup looks up at the lioness and figures out he is more unique than them all. And he does…?"

"Well, he took all of their breathes away with one single action."

"He tore her throat out!"

"No…he roared!" As the words left her mouth Hera increased the wind surrounding the candle and the wick bursts into an inferno of a massive Alpha with its jaws wide open and ferocious.

"The roar was loud and powerful and spread to each and every ear of every kingdom of the wild. All heard this roar, all heard this roar, with a soul braver than any lion had ever heard. As the sound reached the ears of every animal, he began to grow. His entire body began to shift and change until he was a full-grown wolf, the same size as any lion."

"The lioness' jaw dropped, and she could not believe what she had just witnessed. This wolf pup had done something unique to her own kind. Only lions could roar, but the wolf pup did it better than any lion ever before. Now level with her she saw into his moonlit bound eyes and couldn't pinpoint who he was." 

"But the small wolf pup, now a mighty Alpha wasn't done. He didn't stop there. A rhino that believed he was fearless charged from behind the lioness on the other half of the wild and headed straight for the Alpha. He began to stop his paws. As a giant stomps on the earth, so did the alpha stomp on the ground. He turned towards that rhino. And took off charging straight at him. No fear. No hesitation. He had absolutely no limitations. With the strength of a rhino he collided with the gray thick-skinned, he collided with him in a loud crash of thunder. It was over faster than it had begun."

"The rhino flew backward a hundred feet and crashed onto the ground that mad the very foundation of the ground shift and crumble. All the animals of the wild were memorized. This Alpha had the strength of a Rhino. Stronger than that of a Rhino with the distance he had sent him flying. But, quick as lightning, a falcon flew into the sky and tried to make a break for the heart of the wild kingdom. And without even thinking about it, the Alpha looked to the sky, bent his legs and with a mighty push soared into the sky and forgot the ground like a squished bug. The air obeyed him and carried him far into the clouds where the falcon had flown."

"But wolfs can't fly! Or roar, or charge!" Perseus said confused.

"This was no wolf. This was an alpha. This was a king. As he sailed the skies faster than any animal could see he raced the falcon and the horizon of the sun to the heart of the kingdom and you know what?" 

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"It took that incredibly fast falcon forever to catch up to the alpha. There simply was no catching him. And so, on and so forth, each type of animal that dared challenge him, he completely outdid them. None were faster, strong, wiser, more agile, stealthier or braver than that wolf pup turned alpha. After seeing what he was, which was simply limitless, all the animals of the wild bowed to him and made him their king. The two wilds that were divided now became one and the same with him as ruler. He went on to marry the ferocious lioness from the other kingdom as well as his long-time friend that was a lioness as well. As time went on, he was no longer the only alpha in the wild as he and his queens ensured more like him would live on." Hera said "And that, us how the smallest little wolf pup went from being known and seen as nothing, into an almighty king. The end," And as the words left her mouth the roaring fire came back into a tiny little flame upon the wick." 

Perseus was looking the slightest bit drowsy, but his attention was still absolutely in a chokehold from the story as he said "I like that story! I can be a wolf king! I can fly just like him, I'm strong and brave and super smart too!"

"Oh, are you now? You see yourself being king one day?" Hera asked tucking her son in again as he was starting to yawn.

"Yes, I will be the best king because I am strong like him. Its why they chose him to be king right? Both sides of the wild? Because he was strong? And unique?" Perseus asked pulling his covers up to his jaw and getting snuggly in bed.

"What do you think made him the most unique of them all love? What made him able to do things that only one animal could do?" Hera asked, her face hovering over him.

"He was special, and he was strong." Her baby boy responded.

"He was more than just special and strong. Remember, for years, he was nothing. There was nothing special about him. He was just a simple wolf pup with nothing going for him. What made him a good king, was the fact that he didn't limit himself to just one state of being. One state of thinking, one state of being unique like every other animal did. He was limitless. Saw himself in everyone. Saw that there truly was no difference between himself and those in the wild. They chose to divide themselves when in reality they were all the same. And they couldn't see that they had formed walls beyond that understanding. From each other's and to those simply around them. So instead of forming a wall, and becoming unique in only one way, he decided to build a bridge. A bridge that linked every animal. All wilds. Both kingdoms. He decided to be limitless."

Hera put a thump up to her son's cheek and started stroking it as she said " _That_ is what makes a good king Percy. Being limitless. Being able to see that there is no difference between who you are and who others are. Accepting the infinite knowledge and culture that is those around you. Accepting that you are a part of something so much bigger than what you see directly in front of you. A good king is limitless my love" She said and watched his eyes flutter.

"Kind of…like us…and the Egyptians?" He asked her in an almost asleep voice.

The question hadn't _totally_ caught her off guard, but his observation skills had done so. Kids were smarter than people realized. In a way, she was truly impressed. He had listened to his bedtime story and all on his own, decided to connect _his own_ dots and perhaps even accept in his mind that they were all the same and there was no difference between who he was and who they were. A mind of the future. Thinkers like him might even be the hope that one day they could reconcile their differences no matter how deep they ran.

"Yes, I suppose it is like us and the Egyptians. In the end, we are all Gods with pursuits. It is possible that we are not as different from them as we believe. But that is a story yet to be told. Maybe you will be the one to tell it. Sweet dreams you." Hera said kissing his forehead and getting up and heading towards the entrance.

"Mom?" A sweet little voice called out causing her to turn around.

"Yes, love?" 

"Do…" He yawned "you think I'll be a good king? You know…if I ever have to be?"

Hera smiled her son and said, "If the day comes, I have no doubt you will be the greatest king that ever lived. Now get some sleep wolf pup, I love you."

"Love you too mom, goodnight," And he began to drift off to sleep.

Hera blew out the candle's flame and set it down on a counter before thanking the fates for her son one last time for her loving son before she walked out and around the corner.

" _Percy!_ "A voice came in sounding as though from a distance. _"Curious Perseus! Get up!"_

"Mmm…" Perseus said rolling over trying to stay sleepy.

" _Percy! Get up! Get up!"_ The voice sounded considerably closer this time around, _"GET UP!"_

Perseus opened his eyes to see his room around him but no sign of the voice.

"What the? Mom?" He called out.

" _Percy! Get up or you are all dead!"_

Perseus heard the voice even louder this time, almost like it was inside his head. But it still came from somewhere in the room. That's when he felt the sides of his face smooshed together and his neck turned.

" _Listen to me! You need to get up! Please! Get up!"_ A voice came from the girl he was looking at.

She was a girl that looked as though she was made from spirit energy from head to toe. A very attractive face for someone so young, sharp mystical eyes to be drowned in that didn't stay one color. Her very hands looked as though they weren't tangible. As if she shouldn't even be able to touch him. Her hands would be more likely to past right through him as a ghost would. Her hair was white as an eggshell but buzzed and shifted like no hair before. 

And suddenly Perseus got the feeling as though he knew her. She looked familiar. The voice was something he could swear he'd heard before. Her presence was something that felt completing and fulfilling. Her very essence was something he recalled.

"A…Asteria?" The small boy asked. "Is that you? What's going on? Where are we?"

" _You have to get up! You are all going to die!"_ She yelled at him and now he felt the full brunt of her voice in his ears. He was becoming conscious.

"How do I do it? Perseus asked. This was so weird.

" _You need something to spark more of your consciousness. Something that will realign you back to your physical body."_ Asteria said seriously.

"There is nothing here that will take me back to my body, I don't even know where here is," Perseus responded.

 _It doesn't matter where here is, we need to get you back with_ _ **something**_ _, anything."_ She said desperately.

"Something like what?" He asked. There was nothing…here that connected him back to his body.

" _Something like…like…"_ Asteria said looking around the room and drawing a blank just before the right answer hit her. And without hesitation, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. In this moment, neither of them had senses developed enough to feel anything in this moment except skin. They were both kids, who in reality were older than they appeared, especially Asteria. But to a certain extent, Perseus liked the contact ever so little.

Almost as quick as the moment was here, Perseus felt the world around him pulled from under him as each of his senses disappeared and everything faded to black. 

#PJO#

Perseus felt himself take in a massive amount of air, as though nothing in life had ever felt so good or refreshing. His lungs took in the oxygen as dirt that accepted water for a plant, grateful for the amazing sustenance. Almost immediately he began coughing uncontrollably having taken to much in. He tried to move but could feel that his body was bound. Especially around his arms and legs. His back was up against something solid and his nerves were going completely out of whack, screaming at him to take action because the danger was right on top of him. 

" _Perseus, you have to move! They are right on top of you!"_ Asteria's voice came in internally and desperately loud.

"What is?!" Perseus asked trying to wiggle around and escape whatever was restraining his limbs, "Where are we?" He asked, "Where are the others?"

" _Keep your voice down! The Jrismilar already have their sights set on us! No need to egg them on!"_ She responded. This felt very different. Before the two of them had undergone the binding: Relvazare, Perseus had only felt a presence in his body. Now it was something else entirely.

He didn't only hear her voice, he could feel her fear, half of his thoughts weren't his own, as if coming from another. Her voice felt both internal and as if she was speaking to him from inside the room. And somehow, he could tell that the connection worked the same way for her as well. All his thoughts, feelings, nerves, they belonged to her just as much as they belonged to him. But he couldn't afford to pay attention to that. He'd acknowledge it later.

"'Jrismilar'? Perseus asked.

" _Ancient entities of magic and ruin. And they want to feed off of yours right now and once they do they will leave you as an empty shell. You have to get free!"_

"How?" Perseus asked, "What's holding me?" He asked alarm. Not only were his senses completely screaming at him, but the magic that was now infused with his very being made the vibrations be normally felt in his body, so intense it almost hurt. The whispers in his head that came with having magic were much louder, but he was not able to make sense of that either in this situation.

" _The bonds around your body are physical, you just have to break them!"_

Perseus could feel the darkness around him. Not just because of the absence of light, but terrible things were surrounding him. Beyond what was just in his immediate vicinity. However, he did see a small glow. But it didn't look completely real. Almost as though it existed but it didn't. It was coming from above him.

Looking up he saw an absolutely terrifying sight. Something massive was glowing with a terrible green mist. His best analogy of it would be that of a massive hand 2 times the size of an elephant. Except instead of fingers that come to a point, a face completely devoid of life were on each one. The faces looked as though they had seen the true form of any God or Goddess and it was frozen in that single moment of terror. Each face seemed to emit its own different magical mist.

Perseus could tell that if one of those faces got close enough, he and the others were completely done for.

 _Where are the others anyway?_ He thought but immediately discarded the thought. He had other things to deal with.

" _You have to move now!"_ Asteria yelled to him.

"I got it!" Perseus said out loud.

The creature above him moved with basically no sound, but its terror spoke louder than any words that could ever be said.

Perseus gritted his teeth and reached out into the darkness surrounding him. He could feel some level of mental block preventing him from reigning in the shadows. Almost as if the shadows themselves were tied to a rope that was playing tug of war with him in his mind. Constantly resisting the call of its true master. But Perseus wasn't taking no for an answer.

The dreary dim light above him began to get ever so closer the harder he tried to escape.

" _It knows you're awake! It's now or never! I say do now! Like right now!"_ Asteria was practically yelling.

"RAAAH!" Perseus yelled, breaking the dam that was in his mind, preventing his powers.

As though Perseus was the ground, and the Shadows were falling, they rushed to him like gravity and completely surrounded his body. Engulfed in its dark embrace, the son of Hera was once again filled with incredible strength beyond even what a god has. With an even louder roar, Perseus brought as much of it as he could possibly sneak in between his bounds and with incredible effort threw his arms open as the shadows rushed away from his body with a force strong enough to make the entire area rumble. 

As soon as he was free, he felt his body begin to fall and on cue summoned his golden wings into action. The act alone was enough to bring light into his surroundings. White smoke was entirely surrounding the area. The ground, there was none. Black ran until the end of time below him. An endless abyss with no foreseen end. There were hundreds of pillars in the room. Massive and almost invisible. The only light in the room came from him.

" _Watch out!"_ Asteria yelled at him.

Perseus looked back to the creature and saw that it was making a grab for him. He flew out of the way, strafing to his right and flying by several pillars. Again, it wasn't the sound of the creature but its terror that he could practically hear bounding after him with one piece of intent on its mind, which was to drain him of his magical powers.

"Which way do I go?!" Perseus called out to Asteria.

" _Right now, you are 'caught.' Its when your magical prowess is so massive that when you are in a place or domain of magic, all things can smell your abilities. And they 'catch' you and pull you into a rift. Just like the place I'm from, except this one was crafted by a great and powerful evil. Where I'm from is a realm of peace. This one is designed to drain you of all your magic so that it might be used against non-magical realms. It pulled you in here when we entered the vortex in the Pyramid. It couldn't resist the opportunity."_

Perseus could feel the magic within him flaring, but he had no clue how to truly utilize it. It almost felt as though it was trying to burst out of him. What Hecate said was true, if he didn't release it and let it grow properly and steadily it would destroy him. Especially because he didn't grow as his magic did. It accelerated itself which explained why Asteria had grown so fast and she would likely be older in not too long a time.

Perseus ducked out of the way and rolled to his right as the creature caught up to him in almost no time and he saw its massive frame miss him by inches. The stench that came off of it wasn't physical. It was magical. And Perseus understood. If he didn't have magic he would likely be dead right now. The reason the creature didn't show itself in the traditional sense was that it wasn't physical. It was magical. A completely different state of being entirely. 

"So how do we get out of here?" He asked. "Where are the others?"

 _They are still within your normal realm. They will only be in danger if you or Akila die in here."_ Akila responded.

"Akila?" Perseus asked, "She is here?"

" _She is lost to this realm as well. The Jrismilar 'caught' you both, it could tell she had magic too."_

How did this even happen? The last thing he remembered was leaving his mind from completing his bond with Asteria, Akila grabbing him and telling him he had Egyptian blood.

" _The only way out is to kill the Jrismilar, but entities like this never fully die. And all that have ever faced one never left. They were all drained and made destructive."_

"What does that mean?" Perseus asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer,

 _"It means entities like this haven't been seen in eons. And when they were, if a sorcerer was ever fully drained by one, they would harness that being's body and use it to enter your realm. And what would follow…"  
_

Asteria didn't finish what she was saying. But she didn't have to. Perseus could _feel_ it. This thing would be the undoing of all, millions of times over. The fear he felt in her was more than that of a child. It was that of an entire culture. An entire time. Fear beyond fear. Death would be a picnic compared to the slightest bit of terror Perseus felt emanating from Asteria.

Perseus was caught off guard and felt an impact come from the left side that sent him bounding straight into a pillar on his right. The Jrismilar slammed into him and sent him straight for the solid. The only solid besides him. And besides— 

"Where is Akila?" Perseus asked.

Before she could Answer, Perseus shot off the pillar once again, dodging an incoming enemy that slammed into it. It was amazing at all that the pillar could take such an impact. He knew based off of the magical shockwave, he wouldn't have survived it. Not even a little bit.

" _She is down! Go straight down!"_ Asteria screamed.

Perseus looked below him and saw the endless abyss. The logical part of him thought he would never go into such an area. It was madness, he could barely see two feet in front of himself. But he was going to fly straight down into some endless chasm?

Every other part of him said that Asteria was his only way back into his "Realm." He had no reason not to trust her. And so far, she was helping. With a big swallow, Perseus turned his nose down and dove further into the black, all the while knowing that entity was right on his heels. 

" _To your left"_ He heard Asteria call, _"she is close. Can you feel her?"_

Perseus didn't know why or how he did it, but the second she asked, he felt compelled in a way, to close his eyes and look with his magic. He searched the darkness for any sign of life that was anything like his. Tuning out the terrifying magical presence he felt behind him, he flew faster and reached father. Until…

"I feel her! I can feel her magic!" Perseus shouted out loud.

His body had not ceased vibrating and his mind was whispering louder than ever. Whatever this place was, it was pure magic, but it was pure black magic. Evil magic. Magic he would never dabble in. But he needed to release. His sorcery was building, and he wasn't.

" _Perseus you have to let it out! You will die if you don't"_ He heard Asteria yell.

"I don't know how," He said looking at the gauntlet on his left forearm, "I don't know the first thing about magic. I don't know any spells."

" _Spells are for demigods, Titans or Gods that aren't full sorcerers. You are a full sorcerer! You don't need a spell!"_

Perseus homed in on Akila and focused on Asteria's words. Almost on cue, the blue crystal in Dawns Promise began to shine and sprang o life. He looked to it and felt that it was greatly Identifying with his desire to kill the creature. But would whatever happen truly be enough? 

Perseus looked behind him, or below him? Above him? He let the thought go and saw the Jrismilar had done something increasingly more terrifying. The creature further spread its body that had been in the shape of a hand. It was as if the lines that connected all the faces had spread down to what would be the wrist. Except it was beyond massive. His entire field of vision was taken up by its presence. Every pillar was surrounded by its body and its misty green essence. It stretched beyond what he could see. Except the faces were all pointed at him still. His best analogy was that of a supermassive hurricane that surrounded the sky farther than the eye could see. And that that Hurricane was racing its way towards the ground with nothing but hunger. 

_Not good!_ He yelled in his head.

" _Right there! I can see her!"_ Asteria said.

 _She can see for herself even when I'm not looking?_ Perseus asked in his head and looking back towards the direction he was diving.

" _Yes, I can. Did you forget I can hear your thoughts too?"_ She asked him.

Perseus ignored her and saw the frame of an unconscious Egyptian Goddess. However, looking back up he saw there was no way he would have enough time to bring her back before the Jrismilar caught up to them. And it was gaining. Its magical sound was almost enough to make him go deft in sorcery. Luckily Asteria was an internal guide.

Worse than that, way below him. He saw ANOTHER Jrismilar that had apparently taken notice of his presence and decided to hurry up with its hunger. He saw what looked like flares of wisp coming off of Akila and go down and enter the many mouths of the second Jrismilar. This one had a sickly red glow to it, much lighter than blood, almost like an ancient poison.

Akila was bound by what looked to be arms from the pillar itself. But he couldn't free her if she wasn't conscious. Somehow, he knew that. He made an educated guess and concluded that it was probably knowledge from Asteria.

"Damn it! Get away from her!" He yelled knowing it was falling on deft ears if the creature had any ears at all. It was made of pure black magic. It wouldn't be able to hear or feel anything physical that he did.

 _Asteria! I need your help! I need a way to repel these things while I try and get her conscious! What can we do?_ He asked.

" _Protection magic! But at this degree, it could kill you! You have magic strong enough to repel them, but it could be too much of a strain!"_

 _We don't have time for that!_ He responded. _Tell me how to do it!_

" _I can't! I don't have any knowledge of protection spells right now! My memories haven't tapped into that yet! You just have to do it!"_

Perseus could feel the vibrations under his skin, in his blood, behind his eyes, in his teeth. His very fingers tingled, especially the one bearing the gauntlet, Dawns Promise. The blue crystal was shining brighter than ever, and he could feel a type of energy. The same energy he had felt when he brought the sphinx back to awareness. It was in his mind. He could feel it infused with his very being, increasing with every pump of his heart.

Unknown to him, as he felt his power, a blue source of raw, pure and exceeding magic began taking form and circled his body like a transparent tornado. Combined with the light of his wings, the gold and blue showered each other in a rigorous constant hail and began to leave a trail of magic. 

Perseus looked at himself and felt the power, no, the magic in him spike and sharpen. He didn't know what was gonna happen, but he knew what he wanted to happen. He knew Asteria and his magic were going to take this and give it everything they had. And apparently, he was Egyptian. Egyptians were among the most magical beings alive. 

Just before Perseus reached Akila he looked back down towards the Jrismilar and asked Asteria a single question.

 _Are you with me?_

" _Yes."_ She said in a determined voice, _"Pinky promise."_

The two of them let out a loud roar just as they reached Akila's body.

"GRAAAAAH!"

" _GRAAAAAAH!"_

The gauntlet on his forearm took on a completely blue hue covered in unknown symbols markings and writings and from it, spread over his entire body as a house catches fire. He was covered in pure protective magic and turning his body sideways, he outstretched both of his hands. Massive luminescent tendrils sprung forth from his body and slammed into the top and bottom Jrismilar. Upon impact, the tendrils spread and covered a massive portion of the torso's and their bodies.

"GAAAAH!" Perseus yelled in magical pain.

" _GAAAAH!"_ Asteria yelled in agreeable pain.

The force in between pushing both black magical beings was crushing. He felt it both physically and magically. The strain in between them both took every bit of strength both he and Asteria had. It was as if every Giant in existence was standing on either side of his body holding a massive castle filled to the brim with more giants.

"AKILA!" Perseus yelled, "AKILA I'M HERE!"

" _She can't hear you! All of her barriers are down!"_

 _Barriers?_ He asked.

" _Her mind! Her powers! Her magic! Everything that protects her is down! The same thing the Jrismilar were doing to you before I brought you back!"_

Almost like a pulse, Perseus felt his protection magic falter and weaken. The tendrils moved in slightly and the Jrismilar moved in closer. It was like a mortal getting exhausted from carrying something heavy and as time went on eventually they would either drop what was in their hands or begin dragging it on the ground. Except it was two beings of pure black magic and an extremely powerful Godling keeping them at bay.

 _How do I wake her up?_ He asked her, _"Does she have a guide that is trying to pull her out too?"_

" _Her guide is long gone! She is in there alone!"_

 _Gone?_ Perseus thought. It wasn't a question directed at Asteria. But he was curious as to what she meant.

 _So how do I get her out?!_ Perseus asked.

" _I don't know if we can."_ Asteria responded discouraged.

Again, another pulse and stab of pain went through his entire being and Perseus knew that he would likely be spitting up ichor, but his jaw and muscles were clenched so tight he couldn't imagine doing anything else but holding his arms out in agony.

 _Is there no way for you to go in and get her?_ He asked.

" _No. I can't. My being is tied to you. Her magical barriers are down, but she has already gotten rid of her guide. Even in this state, nothing like me can touch her or get into her mind. She is sealed."_

 _What about me?_ Perseus asked. _If it's like a dream I can go in and get her!  
_

" _She definitely isn't dreaming! What the Jrismilar do go beyond that!"_

 _But can I do it?_ He asked.

 _"There is zero guarantees that you will come back! For all, we know you could be lost in her state forever! Or until the Jrismilar get you both! And there is no telling how it will affect her! You could very well end up in something only SHE can leave!"  
_

_ASTERIA! CAN I DO IT OR NOT?!_ He asked feeling another pulse. Whatever strength he had left was fleeting fast. Magical and physical. The only way out was apparently to kill these creatures and he didn't know how. Asteria was too young to know how. But Akila had to have been at least a few centuries old. Out of the three of them, she had to know SOMETHING.

Asteria felt hurt. The way he had just yelled at her, Perseus could tell she felt as though she wanted to cry. He'd likely feel guilty if he had any room to feel anything other than pain at the moment.

" _Yes! But you would be leaving your body again, the second you do that, the barriers come down and they will start eating away at the two of you! You will need to move fast and get her out quickly or this is all for naught!"_

 _How do I do it?_ He asked. All he needed to know was if it was possible, and how.

 _"Binding magic! It's very deep magic! Almost intimate! It will leave your mind and powers open to her and hers open to you! You have to combine the two and become one on a sortilege level! Tear down the walls that make you yourself and combine them with hers! Don't fight the process or we will all die!"  
_

_Ok!_ Perseus responded.

Another pulse ripped through Perseus and he could feel his protection magic would not last much longer. 

" _Tear down your binds! Intertwine yourself with her being!"_

Perseus wasn't even breathing at this point. But it mattered very little. He felt his flow of magic and shed who he was. Everything he knew about himself. All the struggles he had been through. He let nothing define him in this moment. Not the prophecy. Not his fear. Not his family. Not his powers or his magic. Not the Jrismilar, not Asteria. He gave himself over to his magic and abandoned his entire identity. Nothing else mattered right here and now. All his memories, all his training. Every ounce of will and determination. All hopes and dreams, he shed them all, and all that was left was the connection he was sending to Akila.

On top of making himself nothing, he could feel someone else. Another being. He felt fears that weren't his own. Desires and dreams that weren't his own. Memories that didn't belong to him. Lessons learned that he had never experienced. And he gave himself over to it.

In doing so, the massive and powerful barriers separating Perseus and Akila from the Jrismilar were broken. Perseus' search for Akila began. But so, did the Jrismilar's feast. It was a race. One Perseus would soon realize was unwinnable.

#PJO#

Thank you, everybody, so much for reading! Again, I apologize to the highest degree for having fallen off the face of the earth like that. Life hasn't been easy and I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. This is my story, however, and we have all come too far for it to be abandoned for unfinished. I got you guys. 

We will be getting back to Apollo, Artemis, and Macaria in the next chapter once Perseus has found Akila. We have not yet reached the moment where Hera is certain that her one and only child is dead. I'm sorry I didn't get to the questions a lot of you asked me and sent my way. But I will in the next chapter.

Expect to see a lot more of Bralis. A lot of people have told me that she is their favorite and most hated character. Believe me, my friends, you haven't seen anything yet. What she and her father want with Perseus no one has been able to guess, and a lot of people have sent me messages speculating. If you guess it, I will absolutely tell you if you are correct. 

Anyway, that is all for now. Sorry for such a long wait. I promise it won't be anywhere near that long again. The chapters will be getting increasingly longer, however. Good news for you guys! God bless! 


End file.
